la ultima resistencia
by yarith hey you
Summary: esta fanfic habla sobre como una poni llamada "heilin" que vive en una ciudad subterranea y todo empieza cuando termina su examen de admision de guardia de seguridad y arregla algunas cosas en su ciudad, ¿que pasara despues de saber que existe vida mas aya de su ciudad?
1. Prologo

The last stand "la ultima resistencia"  
Prologo y explicación de algunas cosas

Día nublado

hoy es un día nublado, o al menos eso me hacen creer en donde yo vivo, ustedes se preguntaran que es lo que les cuento en esta historia y por que no explico bien, bueno, a eso estoy llegando, me llamo Heilin y soy una poni unicornio, mi crin es color azul oscuro con unos toques de azul celeste, al igual que mi cola, mi pelaje es blanco y mis ojos son amarillos, lindos y tiernos, era de baja estatura con una cutie Mark de un escudo amarillo con las letras "security", mi edad es de 20 años y soy una yegua además de que me gustan las yeguas (si, así como leíste, ME GUSTAN LAS YEGUAS), vivo en un lugar llamado "CIUDAD SUBTERRANEA" debajo de lo que arriba es o era "equestria" trabajo de aprendiz de seguridad en estas instalaciones, aquí hay escuelas, bibliotecas, bares al igual que casinos y hoteles, súper mercados y mini tiendas, además de que nos proporcionan un espacio donde se puede ver el clima, había arboles de manzanos y césped verde y un hermoso sol, pero este día iba a estar lloviendo o según en el lugar donde yo estaba.  
Hay me encontraba yo, una poni totalmente tranquila viendo el día nublado y con música en mis audífonos BYTS, música relajante si me lo preguntan, yo estaba leyendo algo para que por fin me pudieran aceptar de empleada de seguridad, en donde quería trabajar, en donde quería que me aceptaran para trabajar era "poni security" estaba leyendo cosas fabulosas de seguridad y me tope con lo que era un reloj, cosa que yo tenia y déjenme les digo era algo interesante, todos los ciudadanos unicornios de esta ciudad subterránea tienen uno y estos los tienen desde su nacimiento y aquí habían muchos relojes para cada uno y les explicare las funciones de cada uno.  
RELOJ CIUDADANO  
un reloj color gris sin muchas utilidades, este lo puede usar tanto poni terrestre como poni unicornio, pero no tiene muchas funciones como las que debería de tener un poni unicornio.  
RELOJ CIUDADANO (poni unicornio)  
este reloj es color gris al igual que el anterior pero con mas utilidades como las que son lista de hechizos, el hechizo "levitador" que te ayudaba cuando eres un pequeño potro o yegua, además de reproductor de música y también un pequeño mapa al igual que una voz guiadora, esta ultima era opcional si querías una voz que te guiara.  
RELOJ DE SEGURIDAD  
este es solo para los ponis unicornios que se meten para ser trabajadores en la seguridad de esta ciudad, tiene hechizos como "hechizo hacker" que te permitía hackear de manera fácil y efectiva, pero este era para los aprendices, un hechizo llamado "cerrajero" que te permitía abrir puertas de perilla y candados fácilmente.  
RELOJ DE ALCALDE  
este es solo y exclusivamente para los que eran alcaldes de la ciudad tanto unicornios como ponis de tierra lo podían usar, pero solo el alcalde tenia acceso a este, se desconoce completamente para que se usa, pero solamente el poni alcalde podía usar y se le pasaba al otro poni alcalde y se le hacia un juramento de que no daría tal conocimiento a cualquier poni.

ahora se preguntaran, ¿Por qué estoy en una ciudad subterránea? Bueno, e leído algunos libros (ya que me encantan los libros), e leído un libro que se llamaba "LAS GUERRAS DE EQUESTRIA" y otro que se llamaba "LA HISTORIA DEL FIN DE EQUESTRIA"  
en "las guerras de equestria" habla sobre como seres NO PONIS nos ayudaban a sacar una especie muy desarrollada ala nuestra y además, nos dieron la tecnología que hoy en día tenemos, además de la ultima guerra de equestria que acabo con todo.  
por otro lado "la historia del fin de equestria" es otra cosa, este habla de cómo termino equestria y sus ultimas estrategias de evitar el fin de la poninidad, crearon las "CIUDADES OCULTAS", había 2 tipos de ciudades ocultas y esas eran, la subterránea y la acuática, ambas bajo los pies de la vieja equestria, crearon muchas ciudades y además de que crearon talismanes de agua que purificaban el agua y había otro que purificaba la tierra, toda equestria se vino abajo por que al final de todo cayeron no solo una bomba nuclear, si no VARIAS que acabaron con casi todo el mundo, nuestro mundo, es algo triste que el mundo en donde existía un sol, diosas que nos protegían se acabo con solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en una clase de historia ahora que recuerdo, un poni curioso pregunto si todavía existían ponis detrás de estas enormes instalaciones, el profesor solamente dijo con una voz seca pero fuerte "NO", no nos explico mas, si tenia curiosidad, solo digo un "no" muy seco y frio, después de todo eso, estaba totalmente segura que si salía me podría intoxicar o algo así, el día se esta poniendo mas húmedo y lo presiento, seria mejor ya irme y descansar ya que mañana comienza lo que podría ser una aventura.


	2. Chapter 1 la ciudad

The last stand capitulo 1  
como mejora, todo empeora  
"como odio que cuando algo sale bien lo demás sale de lo mas mierda"

Pasillo…

e vivido en esta ciudad mas de 20 años y no es tan aburrida como suele ser, estaba saliendo del cuarto de aire libre por que iba a "llover" me dirigía para mi casa, el tener una cama, un ropero, un baño con una regadera, una televisión y también una estufa al igual que un microondas no se si sea casa, y todo eso esta en un cuarto (bueno, excepto el baño, en ese caso tengo 2 cuartos donde esta todo), mi "casa" suele ser un perfecto desastre por la flojera que me daba acomodar las cosas y por que casi no tenia tiempo, iba por los pasillos y se escuchaba la dulce voz de mi amor platónico "SILVER" una poni unicornio de pelaje plata con crin y cola blanca con unas cuantas rayas doradas, era hermosa, sus ojos eran verdes, MI COLOR FAVORITO, ella era perfecta por que cantaba desde cumbias, merengue y salsas asta pop, rock y electro, ¡ella cantaba casi todo!. Después de unos minutos llegue a mi casa sana y salva, guarde los libros y me prepare para dormir, apague las luces y vi el rejo que tenia en mi pata izquierda, eran las 10:23pm y mañana iba a tener mi gran oportunidad para pertenecer alas fuerzas especiales de seguridad de la ciudad "poni security" contaba con mas de un cuartel en cada rincón de la ciudad, para estar seguros y que no había nada saliendo mal, los "poni security" la gran mayoría eran unicornios, pero nos entrenaban para casos diferentes también, por ejemplo, un motín o algo por el estilo, algún ataque que provenga de las afueras de esta ciudad.  
llegue a mi casa, deslizando la tarjeta que era como la llave de mi casa y me introduje a mi propia casa, cuando entre se escuchaba música relajante e instrumental, instrumentos que nunca conocería a escuchar en la vida real y que solo se mantienen vivos en mi mente, llegue y deje los libros en mi pequeña estante de libros que tenia y me metí al baño para darme una ducha rápida e irme a mi cama para dormirme, ya aseada me posicione a mi cama que era un poco mas grande que yo y debajo de las almohadas estaba un poster de mi amor platónico, "Silver", con este poster me suelo toquetear e imaginarme lo que sea ya que el poster era muy candente y muy explicito, se mostraba ella en una pose candente y ardiente que cada vez que la veía me provocaba imágenes en mi mente que no le cuento a nadie, a ningún amigo o amiga que tengo, la imagen que tenia la conseguí gracias a un amigo que también le gusta y el me hiso el favor de conseguir la imagen a cambio de un pastel, yo soy una buena repostera y me pidió que el poster a cambio del pastel, como sea, guarde la imagen y me acosté para dormirme, con un aplauso se apago la luz y deje que se reprodujera la lista de música que tenia y que se estaba escuchando.

sonó el despertador y me levante observándolo, eran las 8:30am y era hora de arreglarme para poder llegar alas 9:00am, era viernes y era el día mas especial de todos, hoy seria por fin reconocida como guardia de seguridad, bueno, si es que apruebo el examen, me levante bastante lista para poder arreglarme, agarre lo que era mi chaqueta que decía "apprentice of security" la chaqueta era del color azul rey, combinaba con mi crin y cola y todo yo, después de que me la puse agarre mis cosas, me lave la cara y los dientes y me fui de mi hogar, me dirigí al cuartel para por fin aprobar mi examen, después de unos minutos me encontré afuera de lo que es y era "poni security" la seguridad máxima de toda esta ciudad, arreglando desde pequeños cortos circuitos como fugas de gases y demás, ponis potros y yeguas ampliamente entrenados con armas y experiencia en abrir cajas fuertes, candados y cerrojos al igual que podíamos hackear casi todo lo que se nos topaba, entre al cuartel y en unos cuantos segundos ya estaba en la recepción.  
-buenos días Heilin- me dijo la recepcionista que es una muy buena amiga mía, se llamaba "Tunspice" una poni color blanco al igual que yo, pero su crin y cola eran verdes con una cutie Mark de un bolígrafo y un teléfono y en el fondo en blanco, hemos llegado a hacer cosas pero solo por placer, no por que quiera algo con ella.  
-hola tuns- le respondí mientras ya me dirigía hacia donde yo tenia que tomar mi examen para ser aceptada, unos minutos después ya estaba preparándome para tomar mi examen, tenia todo preparado y solamente estaba esperando al instructor que me asignarían para poder estar dentro de los poni security, estaba en lo que era como un campo de tiro, esperando a mi instructor, en ese momento llego un poni macho tipo unicornio (como la gran mayoría) de pelaje azul y con crin y cola amarilla con una cutie Mark que tenia 2 armas con muchos brillos y algo de munición debajo de ellas.  
-muy bien…- pauso un momento para levitar una pequeña hoja y leer –este, ¿Heilin? ¿Ese es tu nombre o me equivoco?- pregunto el poni.  
-claro, esa soy yo- le respondí.  
-excelente, sígueme que tienes que hacer tu examen y te diré como será la cosa aquí- me dijo mientras lo acompañaba al lugar donde tendría que tomar el examen.  
en unos instantes estaba enfrente en lo que era una caja, el la abrió y dándome así la vista de lo que era un pequeño arsenal de algunas pistolas, revolver y algunas que otras metralletas pequeñas, en eso vi una magnum L. hawk, un revolver que creí nunca ver en mi vida, este lo había visto en un juego que se llama "poni evil" un juego de supervivencia donde tienes que protegerte de zombis y perros zombis, además de descifrar algunos acertijos, como sea, la agarre y la sentí algo pesada, había leído que este tipo de armas pesan bastante (calculo unos 10 kilos) eso no me iba a impedir usar una arma bastante buena para poder usarla contra los objetivos que iba a usar.  
-¿estas impresionada?- me pregunto el poni.  
¿Cómo diablos supo que me quede impactada sobre esta arma? Tal vez fue por que me quede viéndola por mucho tiempo.  
-algo- le respondí  
-¿sabias que si apruebas el examen te dan el arma que elegiste?- me dijo en tono de pregunta para poderme informar.  
¿COMO ES QUE NO SABIA DE ESTO? -¿estas hablando enserio?- pregunte  
-termina el examen y si la apruebas es toda tuya, además de que podrás llevártela a casa y llevarte la munición- me dijo con una cara feliz.  
no había tiempo que perder, tenia que hacer el examen.  
-entra y elimina todo objetivo malo que este adentro- me dijo mientras abría la puerta telequineticamente.  
en ese momento entre trotando, vi que era una casa de 2 pisos, tenia que eliminar a todos en el menor tiempo posible para poder ser aceptada, el máximo de tiempo que me daban era de "2:00 minutos" ni un minuto mas ni ningún minuto menos, abrí la puerta blanca que estaba adentro, CERRADA, trate de abrir el cerrojo y con un simple "CLIC" se abrió fácilmente, no me basto mas de 10 segundos para poderla abrir, la casa estaba totalmente cerrada, prendí mi linterna que tenia mi R.A.U (así le dicen los ponis unicornios de poni security a estos relojes, que quiere decir "Reloj de Acceso a Utilidades")adelante estaban las escaleras para subir al segundo piso y a mi izquierda se encontraba la sala, al fondo se encontraba la cocina, atrás de las escaleras y a la izquierda estaba el comedor, en mi reloj me deslice a lo que era el radar, había com en la planta baja y arriba en las escaleras había 2 objetivos y 2 rehenes, entre al cuarto de la izquierda y vi a 2 objetivos.  
"PUM PUM"  
se escucharon 2 balazos, los 2 estaban atrás de un mueble, a uno le di en la cabeza y al otro en el pecho, ambos objetivos cayeron, me dirige a lo que era el comedor y en frente estaba otro objetivo.  
"PUM"  
le di en lo que era la cabeza y cayo, en ese momento me fui a lo que era la cocina y vi a otro objetivo.  
"PUM"  
a este también le di en la cabeza, recordé que me había puesto unos audífonos que tapaban el sonido ya que el sonido de los disparos aturden la verdad, en ese momento me dirige hacia las escaleras y fue cuando, el instructor me había dicho que para poderme ir tenia que subir las escaleras y a mi derecha estaría la puerta, en efectivo allí estaba, pero vi otro a mi izquierda, use el hechizo de "ver mas haya" y solo vi un muro de ladrillos, a ambos lados de esa puerta donde estaba el muro de ladrillos estaban 2 puertas a ambos lados del corredor, donde estaban los últimos objetivos, me metí al cuarto de la izquierda y vi al objetivo, tenia a lo que parecía ser un rehén.  
"PUM"  
en ese momento le di ala cabeza del objetivo haciéndolo caer, me gire hacia la otra puerta y era casi idéntico al anterior, solo tuve que disparar ala cabeza y correr al cuarto del fondo.  
"PUM"  
le di otro ala cabeza, salí del cuarto y me dirige a lo que era la puerta del final del pasillo, no la de ladrillos si no que la si era de verdad, galope lo mas rápido que mis cortas patas podían y abrí la puerta, en ese momento fui sorprendida por un cuarto donde decía "FELICIDADES" y en letras pequeñas decía "si no lo lograste de todas formas lo celebramos" fui sorprendida con autentico "¡SORPRESA!" en ese momento todos mis amigos y compañeros me estaban celebrando mi gran logro y un nuevo record.  
-hey chica, lograste un nuevo record, superaste a riser- dijo un amigo mío (el que consiguió el poster a cambio de un pastel) era un poni marrón con cola y crin blancos con una cutie Mark de un escudo antidisturbios, su nombre era "Edam"  
-¿¡ENSERIO!?- exclame en forma de pregunta, NO ME LO PUEDO CREER! FUI ACEPTADA!  
-si, me superaste, solo por 10 segundos- dijo riser, un poni negro con crin negra y una cutie Mark de una calavera con las palabras "security" la mayoría de los ponis que trabajan para poni security tienen algo incrustado que diga "security" es un hecho.  
-y te compramos un pastel- dijo Tunspice  
-has sido aceptada- dijo un poni que iba entrando apenas, un poni macho de color azul rey con una crin y cola blancas, su cutie Mark era de un sombrero de policía y este tenia un bigote, el era el capitán poni security –sin duda serás la mejor de todos mi pequeña Heilin- me dijo el capitán mientras el me daba un abrazo y me desarreglaba mi crin –¡TODO PONI HAY QUE CELEBRAR!-

eran las 12:00 cuando termino mi turno, además de que celebramos y nos quedamos hablando sobre cualquier cosa que se nos ocurriera, fue un día bastante bueno, iba para mi casa para poder descansar, estaba a unos metros para poder llegar a mi casa, hasta que la vi… ¡LA PONI MAS HERMOSA EN TODO EL MUNDO! ¡ERA SILVER! Oh diosas, ¿es un sueño? ¿esto es real? ¿Por qué me diste esta gran oportunidad? Es como un sueño que había tenido ya ase unas semanas, me encontraba yo en el pasillo como en el que estoy ahora, cercas de mi casa y me topaba con ella, algo cansada y no quería caminar hasta su casa y me preguntaba si mi casa estaba cercas, abría la puerta de mi casa y nos metíamos, ambas en la cama y escenas en mi mente me hicieron sonrojarme un poco, lo que sea, ella estaba a unos cuantos centímetros, ella se detuvo a verme, yo saque una hoja algo nerviosa y una pluma que tenia en mis mochilas.  
-me… m… me… me…-  
-vamos cariño, no soy una asaltante- dijo la poni con una dulce voz, ¡OH DIOSAS! Apenas ni empezaba la mejor parte de mi mente y ya me estaba excitando  
-¿me… me… me podrías… dar… tu au… autógrafo?- me odie muchas veces por que se lo dije algo nerviosa y tartamudeando  
-¡CLARO!- me dijo ella mientras me daba una sonrisa y firmaba.  
yo estaba algo paralizada por verla a ella firmándome  
-¿para quien va?- me pregunto ella  
-para, para mi, para Heilin-  
-okey, "con cariño para, Heilin la mejor admiradora", pregunta, ¿tienes novio o algo así, alguien con quien pienses casarte?- me pregunto algo bastante, HERMOSO!  
-no, no tengo…- le dije un poco sonrojada  
-okey, "y que algún día se case con su poni especial"-  
¡ERES TU ESTUPIDA! En ese momento me provocaba darle un beso, pero me mantuve quieta, la poni adentro de mi estaba muy emocionada.  
–oye, ¿y vives cercas? Es que vivo lejos y estoy algo cansada, e irme de aquí hasta allá me da flojera-  
en ese momento la poni adentro de mi abrió la boca asta caer al piso, al igual que yo.  
-si, vivo muy cercas de aquí- dije mientras me sacudía.  
avanzamos a lo que era mi casa, que estaba a menos de un metro, saque mi tarjeta telequineticamente y la deslice para abrirla y entre, me sentí algo avergonzada por el desastre que estaba en mi cuarto, mi único cuarto, ella se me acerco riendo –no eres la única que tiene un desastre en tu cuarto- me dijo Silver, en ese momento prendí la luz y ella ya estaba acostada en mi cama, yo apague la luz.  
-bueno, tu duerme en mi cama, yo duermo en el piso-  
-no querida, hay suficiente espacio en la cama-  
¡DIOSAS! ¿¡ESTO ES REAL!? No puedo creer lo que ella esta diciendo, en ese momento el poni adentro de mi tenia la quijada hasta topar el suelo, solo para que la quijada llegara de arriba tocando su cabeza, yo por otra parte me sentí yo misma que estaba impactada, excitada y orgasmeada al mismo tiempo, todavía no comenzaba lo bueno y sentía que tenia otro orgasmo.  
-se… se… segura?- le dije algo ruborizada y tartamudeando.  
-claro- dijo ella totalmente tranquila y segura de su decisión.  
camine hasta lo que era mi cama, me subí y me puse en posición para dormirme, en ese momento sentí que ella se movió y ella estaba acariciándome, ¡GRACIAS DIOSAS ESTOY VIVIENDO EL MEJOR SUEÑO DE TODO EL MUNDO!  
-que sedoso pelaje tienes- me dijo mientras me seguía acariciándome  
-este… si, lo se…-  
-¿sabes que es lo que me excita? – me dijo susurrándome al oído –que mis admiradores les guste, sean machos o hembras-  
esto es un echo, ya me estaba excitando y no estoy poniendo nada de mi parte, me voltie hacia ella –¿es enserio?- le pregunte  
-claro- me dijo mientras me estaba acariciando cercas de la entre pierna y me lamia el cachete, me hiso gemir por un momento y bajo su pata hasta lo que era la entre pierna y me acaricio un lugar y… ¡O DIOS MIO!

abrí mis ojos lentamente para ver mi alrededor, ella ya no estaba aquí, quizás tenia que llegar a su casa rápido antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, o solamente fue un sueño, reconocí un aroma diferente al que suele tener mi cuarto y sentía húmedo mi cama, estaba acostada en lo que es y era lo que paso ayer en la noche, o hoy en la madrugada , el punto es que fue la mejor noche o madrugada que allá tenido, me levante para cambiar las sabanas y limpiar lo que era las sabanas y el cojín, los deje en una lavadora mientras me bañaba para ir a dejar los libros que había leído, "las guerras de equestria" y "la historia del fin de equestria".  
en unos minutos ya estaba dirigiéndome ala biblioteca para poder cambiarlos por otros AMO LA HISTORIA y los libros, deje los libros con la recepcionista que también es una amiga mía, se llamaba Bibli, ella era una poni de pelaje gris no muy fuerte, crin y cola un color gris mas fuerte y su cutie Mark era un libro, me dirigí hacia lo que era el lugar donde suelo agarrar libros de historia, no había otro libro para leer, en ese momento escuche a alguien hablar sobre Silver, no me importo mientras buscaba el libro que yo quería, ¿la historia de los ponis tierra? ¿la historia antes de equestria? Todas esas historias me las sabia de memoria, la verdadera historia y demás cosas, casi todas me las aprendí en la universidad en la clase de historia, la historia era algo obligatorio, para no olvidar nuestras raíces, pero creo que me ocultan algo, por eso tanta importancia en la historia, no había libros, casi todos los había leído y la gran mayoría no me interesaba, no tendría nada que hacer este fin de semana, suelo leer los fines de semana mientras escucho música relajante, podría ir a los casinos pero la ultima vez casi pierdo mi casa, es mas, perdí la de mi madre, en la casa que viví casi 19 años, mis padres murieron cuando apenas tenia 18 años, mi mamá se enfermo y mi papá se murió por un corto circuito, una descarga eléctrica, en ese momento no tenia con quien vivir, no tenia tíos ni parientes que me cuidaran, y al mes perdí la casa en una apuesta, gracias a que estaba ahorrando para poder comprar algo para mi, pero lastimosamente lo que tenia lo use para poder comprar un cuarto, aunque sea pequeña, pero es mi humilde casa, no tenia de que preocuparme, tenia amigos que se preocupaban y me ayudaban, me dirige hacia los estantes donde se encontraban libros de aprendizaje tales como "como jugar ajedrez" "como aprenderse mas fácil las matemáticas" "como conseguir mas rápido tu cutie Mark" hasta que encontré el que quería "como hacer buenas apuestas" y en letras pequeñas decía "y no perder casi nada en el intento, 100% garantizado" al fin podría recuperar mi casa, solo tenia que leer y poner en practica esto.  
-¿escuchaste las malas nuevas?-  
escuche un pequeño susurro que venia de la otra fila de libros, quite algunos libros y para poder escuchar, si era algo malo tendría que enterarme, ya que soy la nueva guardia de seguridad tendría que estar al tanto de todo  
-¿Qué le van a hacer una fiesta de cutie Mark secreta a atar star?-  
no me interesa, estaba apunto de poner los libros donde estaban hasta que escuche algo que me llamo toda mi atención  
-no mensa, que se escapo Silver-  
oh por celestia, ¿esto es cierto? Puse los libros donde estaban y Galope lo mas rápido hacia la recepcionista, dándole mi tarjeta vip y me fui galopando  
-¡HEILIN, TODAVIA PUEDES LLEVARTE OTRO LIBRO!- me grito Bibli  
-¡ESTOY BIEN!- le respondí.  
si en realidad Silver se escapo, tendría que ir a donde vivía, gracias a celestia que se donde vive, o bueno… donde vivía, galope a donde vivía y guarde el libro en mi mochila que tenia y fui corriendo hasta donde vivía, solo para encontrarme lo que era el capitán y mas de mis compañeros.  
-capitán! Que pasa aquí?- le pregunte  
-estamos investigando que paso aquí, vaya, ¿te acabas de dar cuenta que paso?-  
-¡CLARO QUE SI!- exclame  
-descuida, es tu día libre, tu solo descansa, pero si encuentras algo sospechoso sobre el escape de Silver, asmelo saber ¿entendiste?- me dijo el capitán para luego contestarle con un "sip"

me dirige hacia mi casa, pensando ¿Cómo es posible que escapo? ¿Cómo es posible que ella nos dejo? ¿POR QUÉ? Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas, en ese momento recordé algo que había recordado, algo que había leído por allí y exactamente era sobre los relojes o "R.A.U" y cito "todos los relojes tienen un mecanismo que al salir de la ciudad, si esta desactivada la alarma de escape este se accionaba y solo el alcalde podía apagarla" esto era algo raro, ¿Por qué nadie escucho tal cosa? ¿o es que acaso nadie quiere contarme? En ese momento me detuve, estaba a metros de mi casa y recordé a un amigo que arreglaba los "R.A.U" –PIT!- exclame mientras me di media vuelta y me dirige hacia lo que era "reparaciones de relojes" agarre mi nueva tarjeta que me dieron que era como una llave maestra de esta ciudad subterránea y la deslice para luego entrar y ver si estaba, allí estaba el maldito, durmiendo en una litera mientras ponía a su hijo de 10 años arreglando un reloj, me puse cercas de la litera y la patee con mis patas tan fuerte para que se levantara, además de que se levanto se callo.

-que mier… que diga… ¿Qué pa…- se detuvo solo para verme –¿Heilin? ¿Por qué me levantaste así? ¿Por qué no pudiste tocar la puerta?-  
-asuntos oficiales no requieren de modales Pit, ahora dime, Silver vino por aquí ¿no es así?- le pregunte mientras mantenía mi mirada fija hacia el  
-si, alas 4:00am quería que arreglara su reloj por que hoy tendría un ensayo especial para esta tarde, ¿que hora es?- me pregunto mientras se sobaba la cabeza  
-son las 2:43 de la tarde- dije mientras revisaba el reloj  
-hmm- dijo mientras ponía un casco en su boca –iba a llegar alas 3:00pm-  
-¿no lo sabes verdad?-  
-¿saber que?-  
-¡ELLA ESCAPO!-  
-¿¡QUE!?- exclamo mientras se levantaba rápido y se golpeaba la cabeza con la litera de arriba  
-le quitaste la forma fácil para escapar- le explique  
-mier… ¿es enserio? No creí que era fuera capaz-  
-donde esta el reloj- pregunte  
-deja te lo paso- dijo mientras buscaba en el escritorio donde su hijo estaba, hasta que por fin vi el hermoso reloj que ella tenia esa noche –otra cosa, ella estaba algo sudada y mojada-

no pude resistir el estar algo ruborizada por eso, aun recuerdo e imágenes de esa madrugada que pasamos vienen a mi mente.  
-!eso no quiero saber!- dije mientras me quitaba lo ruborizado que estaba –solo dame ese reloj ¿quieres?-  
-bueno, si esto no me mete en problemas, ¡claro!- dijo mientras el me dio el reloj de Silver y lo puse en una de mis mochilas.  
-gracias, te prometo que no estarás en problemas- le conté mientras le me retiraba del lugar.  
me fui galopando lo mas rápido que pude hacia lo que es mi casa para ver si había algún dato que me ayudara para poder salir o algo así entre a mi casa para ponerme los "BYTS" que tenia, para ver si había tenido una llamada anteriormente, era correcto, fue alas 4:32am en ese momento lo reproduje.

"ejem, bueno?" a juzgar por la bonita voz que se reproducía, ella era Silver  
"bueno, ¿Quién es y quien habla? Espero esto sea importante" respondió otro poni macho  
"habla Silver, necesito una mascara de gas, por favor, ¿puedo ir ahorita por el?"  
"¿¡SILVER!?, este… este… ¡CLARO! Aquí estaré despierto hasta que usted llegue"  
"gracias amable señor, estaré lo mas antes posible, otra cosa, no haga preguntas ¿si?"  
"estee… CLARO! No preguntas, lo prometo"  
"gracias, hasta pronto"  
"de nada"  
-BINGO- me dije a mi misma, faltaba una mascara para poder salir y no intoxicarte con el aire toxico de afuera, si esta era la forma mas segura de salir entonces solo faltaba ir por eso y esperar ala noche para poderla perseguir, en ese momento galope hacia la "la mini tienda de artilugios" para visitar a mi amigo que ayudo a escapar a Silver.  
ya estaba adentro de la tienda y estaba buscando al poni de la misma voz que salió en la llamada de Silver, estaba curioseando hasta que me tope con el poni que dejo escapar a mi Silver.  
-hola, me llamo blaster, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?- me dijo un poni macho de tierra, su crin y cola eran rojos y su pelaje era marrón, su cutie Mark era una pala y la voz era idéntica al que buscaba.  
-bueno, buscaba algo de…- pause mientras miraba a ambos lados para ver si todo estaba seguro para decir lo que iba a decir –pornografía-  
-oh… bueno, sígame señorita- dijo el poni mientras me guiaba al segundo piso para encontrarme a mi misma entrando a una habitación donde había muchos tipos de juguetitos y cuanta cosas pornográficas había -como que buscaba- me pregunto  
-bueno, buscaba al responsable que ayudo a escapar a Silver, a alguien que le dio una mascara de gas-  
el tipo estaba paralizado, no se movía –no se de que hablas- después de unos minutos me respondió  
-vamos blaster, ya te delataste solo, tardaste en hablar y además tengo las pruebas suficientes para apuntar con mi pesuña que tu la ayudaste- le dije con una voz fuerte  
-no se…-  
-y no me digas que no sabes por que estoy muy segura que tu la ayudaste- lo interrumpí, después saque el reloj con la llamada que hiso.  
se reprodujo.  
el solo permaneció callado por un muy buen rato, hasta que rompió su silencio –esta bien, yo fui quien le dio la mascara, pero yo creí que la usaría en un video o algo así-  
-no te preocupes, no eres al único poni que engaño- le dije mientras le daba una cara sentimentalista –por favor, si me ayudas regalándome una mascara, no te acusare de nada- le comente  
-esta bien, déjame te busco una- dijo mientras buscaba en una caja la mascara de gas que le pedí –toma- dijo mientras me daba una mascara de gases y me la ponía en una bolsa  
-gracias- dije mientras me retiraba del local.

tenia que correr si no quería que me vieran con tal cosa y me apuntaran como fugitiva o algo así y me encerraran, llegue a mi cuarto sana y salva, sin ninguna sospecha, guarde la bolsa y me dormí, tenia que levantarme alas 12:00 o 1:00 de la madrugada, tenia una búsqueda que hacer y regresar con ella lo mas rápido, me imaginaba yo trayendo a la poni mas famosa de la ciudad y a mi nombrándome tan rápido sargenta, pero para hacer eso tenia que buscarla, no se que tantas cosas me deparan, suerte que agarre muchas balas para la magnum hawk en el cuartel.

era la 1:12am, ya estaba aseada, arreglada con mi chaqueta de "security oficial" y en mis mochilas algo de comida y agua, con mi magnum y balas para la hawk, si no cuento mal, creo que tenia 10 cartuchos, recuerdo haber agarrado una cobija que te permitía ser invisible, en la academia esta cobija nos ayudaba a ser invisibles y estar en operativos especiales, por si algo o alguien invadía la ciudad, esto nos mantenía preparados, la use para ser invisible y escabullirme entre tantos pasillos y cámaras que había en los pasillos, había algo que se me olvidaba y era desactivar por tiempo limitado la alarma de escape, fui al edificio del alcalde para toparme con el computador de nuestra alcalde (este año se postulo una alcalde, una poni unicornio que gano por mas entretenimiento y nacieron los teatros y cines, al igual que mas música buena y gano por mayoría de votos), como sea, desactive la alarma por 1 hora, creí que era lo suficiente, estaba algo lejos de la puerta donde tendría que escapar, me tomo como 50 minutos llegar, estaba custodiado por 2 ponis, estaba en frente del puente en el que dividía el mundo "desconocido" y la ciudad, use mi telequinesis para mover una caja y hacer que bajara, ambos guardias se fueron a tratar de subir (eran ponis de tierra) en ese momento active un código que robe de la alcaldía para abrir esa puerta fortificada y con una encriptación bastante difícil de descifrar, gracias alas diosas que tenia el código y lo accione, en ese momento se abrió y corrí lo mas rápido que mis cortas patas podían, estaba en la mitad de la puerta cuando los guardias cerraron la puerta, iba cerrándose y yo terminaría como tomate, mi sabana se atoro en lo que era un clavo semi salido, no había tiempo para pelear por ella, opte por dejarla y seguir corriendo hasta que salí, en el momento que salí me puse mi mascara lo mas rápido que pude, la puerta fortificada y gigantesca atrás mío se cerro, en ese momento me encontraba yo en lo que podría ser una cueva, algo empinada para poder subir, pero tenia que intentar o si no, quien iría por Silver!? En el momento en que iba avanzando tenia recuerdos de todo lo que pase, todo lo que estaba dejando atrás mío, mi primera pillamada, mi fiesta de cutie Mark, los días en la escuela, mis amigos, mis únicos familiares muertos, era algo triste, pero en una pesuña tenia mi vida aburrida pero por otro lado tenia una vida buscando a Silver y rogarle con que regrese, ahora me pregunto ¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE QUE ME PASA ALGO BUENO TERMINA MAL? Casi siempre me pasa, lo que sea, ya estaba en la sima de la "cueva" cuando me encontré en la sima de lo que podría llamarse una montaña, mi reloj empezó a parpadear y me llego un mensaje de mi reloj, me decía que estaba en un pueblito llamado "ponyville" creo haber escuchado o leído sobre esto en los libros de historia de equestria, después de esos recuerdos se me callo una lagrima y ahora me encontraba yo misma bajando la empinadísima montaña, en búsqueda de Silver.

**HAS SIDO ASENDID**

has conseguido (parte de la historia): "fiesta orgásmica" tienes +10% probabilidades de tener sexo con cualquier poni de la historia que aparezca, CUALQUIERA  
has conseguido: "guardia de seguridad NVL 1" tus habilidades con abrir cerrojos, hacker y escabullirte han sido subidos un +20%


	3. Chapter 2 tierras desoladas

**THE LAST STAND cap2**  
***nunca había visto otro lugar que no sea gris y aburrido, bueno... excepto por los casinos de la ciudadela secreta***

Estaba viendo lo que sería mi "nuevo hogar" por unos días mientras encontraba a Silver... "¡DIABLOS!" me dije a mi misma, este lugar está bastante horrible, no importaba, estaba bajando la montaña empinada y caminaba hacia el pueblo llamado "Ponyville" esto era raro, como sabia mi reloj que este lugar se llamaba "Ponyville" estaba por llegar y note algunas plantas creciendo y árboles en el pueblo. "árboles o plantas es igual a oxígeno" me dije a mi misma, tenía que dejar de hablar con migo misma, me quite la máscara y lo puse en mi mochila, acomodándola para que cupiera en la mochila, estaba entrando al pueblito, mi reloj me advirtió de vida neutral, no sabía si eran ponis u otra cosa, pero no quería averiguarlo, active mi reloj en búsqueda de ponis que tuvieran el reloj, así podría encontrar a Silver, pero nada... solo pasto y casas abandonadas, caminaba por un camino que me llevo a un tipo de parque, al frente de mi estaba un edificio muy bien conservado, a diferencia de los demás este no estaba destruido o le faltaba una puerta, en eso escuche  
gritos y una multitud de ponis saliendo de sus escondites, apuntándome con rifles algo descompuestos...

"ALEJATE DE NOSOTROS, YA SE LLEVARON SUFICIENTES ALAS MINAS, NO SE LLEVARAN A NINGUN PONY MAS" dijo un semental entre la multitud

"¿qué? ¿De qué hablan?"

"DISPARENLE!" esto no era bueno

**PUM  
PUM  
PUM  
PUM!**

esquive todas las balas, estos tipos tenían una PESIMA puntería, me posicione detrás de un bote de basura azul, gracias a celestia que estaba hay ese contenedor grande de basura y azul, eran los mismos de mi ciudad, seguían disparando y yo solo me estaba detrás del bote, podría disparar y matarlos a todos pero eso sería una mala idea así que pensé en el plan "B", corrí hacia una casa que estaba enfrente de mí y me fui a la parte de atrás para cubrirme, estaba en la cocina y ellos se acercaban lentamente pero por alguna extraña razón se detuvieron...

"ATENCION MALDITO PONI, NO QUEREMOS QUE TE LLEVES A NINGUNO DE NUESTROS HIJOS!" hablo por un alto parlante un semental de la multitud

"pero qué demonios, YO NO ME VOY A LLEVAR A NINGUN MALDITO PONI" les grite, tratando de razonar "SOLO LLEGE DE PURA COINSIDENCIA!"  
Hubo un silencio por un rato y unos murmullos entre los pueblerinos...

hasta que el semental volvió a hablar "ESTA BIEN, te creemos poni, solo no dispares" ¿QUE NO DISPARE!? Ellos me dispararon primero y simplemente los hubiese matado pero no quiero gastar mis balas.

Salí de la casa lentamente, ellos tenían sus armas abajo, yo solo salí lentamente del lugar.

"¿¡ven!?" les hable para razonar "ningún poni herido"

en eso se acercó un semental blanco hacia mi "así que... ¿no vienes del imperio verdad?" me dijo el semental

"no, ¿cuál imperio? yo no soy de por aquí..."

"hmmm... perfecto, ven con migo, hay muchas cosas que tengo que explicarte por qué en realidad se nota que no eres de por aquí..."

Estaba en una casa un tanto cuidada, el semental estaba en la cocina haciendo un té para mí, yo estaba sentada en la barra de la cocina, el semental me dio él te y empezó a hablar

"así que, ¿de donde provienes?" me pregunto

"ehh, de la ciudad oculta de 'Straw Berry tec' ¿por qué?"

el semental se impresiono "así que... ¿¡eres ciudadana de una ciudad oculta!?" pregunto con la boca abierta

"si? cual es el problema?" pregunte

"bueno... veras... antes había miles de ciudades ocultas, en la guerra las cebras y los grifos intentaron encontrarlas pero no pudieron, esto paso después de la caída de miles de misiles y no solo en Equestria si no, en todo el mundo, Zebrica, el reino de los grifos, arabia sentada y otros lugares también fueron afectados, menos que Equestria pero fueron igual de afectados..." se detuvo un poco mientras el semental sacaba una cerveza del refrigerador y se la tomaba, en eso retomo donde se quedó "diablos, quisiera tener la suerte de vivir donde tu vivías, porque decidiste salir? alguno de esos guncakes los sacaron?"

"No" respondí "escape en búsqueda de una poni en especial, por cierto... no ha escuchado de una poni llamada 'Silver?' esa es la que estoy buscando"

el semental se tocó la barbilla por un rato y luego dijo "Silver... una pony color plata con crin y cola blanca... creo que sí, es una excelente cantante canto para los ancianos, su alma es muy generosa, lo que este mundo desolado le hace falta, una poni generosa" ESA ERA MI SILVER... "además... creo que salió de aquí, no sé a dónde iba pero le enseñamos a usar un arma y le deje a uno de mis guardaespaldas con ella así que, no creo que haya ido muy lejos, recién salió hace 3 horas, como a las 9:00 pero... que buscas de ella?" me pregunto el semental

"regresarla a la ciudad... este mundo no es para nosotros..." le respondí

"pero si no estoy seguro... en las ciudades ocultas los ponis son realmente buenos... me ha tocado ver ponis salir de ciudades ocultas ya que gracias a esos malditos bastardos de los 'GUNCAKES' hicieron que los ponis buenos fueran de su banda..."

"pregunta... ¿que son los 'guncakes?' nunca he oído hablar de ellos" pregunte, la verdad no sé qué eran esas cosas

"los guncakes son una banda de ponis ciborg que matan a quien sea con tal de conseguir una 'moneda de la muerte' o mejor conocida como la 'guncake' estas monedas las tienen las ciudades y tienen suerte que su ciudad no haya sido encontrada, imagínate cuantos morirían si los guncakes entran a tu ciudad matando a todo ser y persona que conoces...  
eso sería realmente trágico pero es bueno que no ha pasado y no pasara mientras esa ciudad no lleve señales de radio a otros lugares..."

"si, tienes razón..."

"sabes... ya casi van a dar las 2:00 ¿no deberías dormir?"

"Lo que quiero es encontrarla..."le dije

"pero no por la noche, los moradores suelen cazar de noche"

"pero, pero..."

"SIN PEROS, ahora descansa en mi cama, yo buscare otro lugar para dormir mañana te dejare munición para esa magnum que tienes y te daré a uno de mis hombres, te dejaremos  
hasta donde te podamos llevar..."

"está bien pero antes respóndeme otra pregunta... ¿por qué me confundieron con alguien del 'imperio?'"  
"Por qué" respondió el semental "no queríamos arriesgarnos a que fueras uno del imperio de ese idiota, el imperio soviético, el emperador de ese pequeño imperio es... 'bomboayach' un semental malvado... pero descuida, no recibiste una bala"

"¡PERO PUDE HABER RECIVIDO UNA BALA!" le grite, no estaba tranquila  
el semental solo rio y se marchó, dejándome en su casa, sana y salva... por ahora.

Ya había amanecido, eran las 12:34, el sol ya había salido o bueno... en parte, las nubes no me dejaban ver el hermoso sol que nos ofrecían en el parque de la ciudadela pero por lo menos ya no era algo farsa, estaba en un carruaje y me estaban llevando a la otra ciudad esclavizada por el imperio, era Stalliongrad, un pueblo bastante cercas del imperio soviético, me platico el poni que nos llevaba y mi guardaespaldas que ese lugar era peligroso, la verdadera base del imperio estaba en Hoofington, me dijeron  
que en Stalliongrad podría encontrar a Silver ya que es el pueblo mas cercas para llegar seguro ya que Hoofington era una ciudad bastante peligrosa y estaba en el sur, escuchaba una guitarra acústica tocar

"quien toca?" pregunta, pensando que no encontraría ninguna respuesta ya que los 2 ponis no tenían una guitarra

"el asesino solitario" me respondió el semental de enfrente, con una cutie mark de dos pistolas normales "el asesino siempre toca cualquier instrumento, se escuchan en todas las tierras desoladas de Equestria"

me había maravillado de eso "y es un poni?"

Los sementales se estaban riendo, ¿no entendía por que fue algo que dije?

"valla pequeña poni, realmente no sabes nada de las tierras desoladas, el 'asesino' es otro de los almas más bondadosas que ha tenido Equestria, si él quisiera el derrocaría el imperio más de 1 vez con tan solo levantar un casco" dijo el

"no les creo..." les dije incrédulamente

"no nos creas pero la verdad, él no es de este mundo, el realmente es uno de los pocos 'humanos' en estas tierras desoladas" dijo el semental que nos llevaba

"HUMANOS? es una raza extraterrestre?" pregunte... aun mas incrédulamente

"pues, si... en parte... él nos ha hablado de muchas cosas de su mundo como, vehículos voladores, un hermoso sol y ciudades limpias, todos los no ponis conviviendo en eterna amistad y armonía, pero aquí eso es solo un sueño" dijo un tanto deprimido el semental que nos llevaba

"veras, hemos vivido aquí desde que nacimos, aprendimos a no amar más que a nuestras novias y matar a cualquier asaltante, morador, bandidos, los del imperio" dijo un tanto deprimido mi acompañante

en eso me di cuenta que he tenido suerte con vivir en una ciudad y tener las comodidades de casa, comida sin que me las arrebataran, bueno... por las malas... BUENO... sin apuntarme un arma en la cabeza, recordé que me habían quitado la casa de mis padres por falta de pago.

Pasaron unas horas pero al fin llegamos al pueblito de "Stalliongrad" un pueblo realmente casi vacío y cercas del imperio, se notaba que muchos ponis habían perdido la esperanza, baje del carruaje y me atreví a preguntar a un poni que les había pasado, me respondió que los ponis del imperio han tomado familias enteras y las han puesto  
a trabajar forzosamente y sin libertad en Hoofington, Peterson, Stableside, new Apploosa, Canterbury ciudades del imperio soviético... ellos no les importaba que tan mal dejaban a los que no se los llevaban, solo se los llevaban y listo, en eso me puse a pensar que necesitaban una ayuda, un amigo y en eso recordé al "asesino solitario" ya sé por qué se ganó el nombre, y era porque era uno de los pocos humanos que todavía viven en este mundo... entre a una tienda preguntando por ella para luego conseguir  
un no, que no la han visto por aquí a esta poni... en eso me subí al carruaje y le dije que nos fuéramos pero en eso llegaron unos ponis armados, unos tenían armas en sus costados, rifles y/o escopetas, en eso un poni color negro con crin y cola también negra con una cutie mark de una calavera ensangrentada hablo.

"HABER ESTUPIDOS PONIS!" empezó a gritar "QUIERO A TODA MUJER Y NIÑO ALFRENTE, O LOS TOMAREMOS POR LAS MALAS..." esto no era bueno

"vámonos" susurro mi acompañante semental de color rojo

en eso el semental negro grito "DETENGAN ESE CARROAJE!" grito, ordenando al carruaje que se detuviera

el semental abrió la puerta pero se encontró frente a frente con mi magnum, no lo pensé 2 veces y dispare

**PUM!**

la bala atravesó su cráneo, dándole a otro poni que estaba atrás de él, lo bueno era que ese poni era del imperio, tenía su capa del imperio, todos los del imperio tenían esa capa, en eso todos los ponis abrieron fuego, me fui a la parte de atrás para cubrirme de los disparos, el semental que nos llevaba se desengancho y se puso a un lado nuestro  
este era mi primer tiroteo Y ME GUSTABA (chillido) pero ahora tenía que mantenerme viva, gracias a celestia que mi traje de seguridad tenía un chaleco anti balas, en eso me posicione  
para disparar a otros ponis, todos estaban amontonaditos, apenas iba a jalar el gatillo cuando todos esos ponis explotaron en llamas, estaban corriendo y rodando para poder salvarse  
en eso vi una figura misteriosa acercándose y enganchándose al carruaje

"SUBAN!" nos gritó, no lo pensamos 2 veces y subimos... sea quien sea tenia aspecto de poni y sí que corría bastante, para cuando abrí los ojos ya estábamos en las afueras de la ciudad.

Baje del carruaje negro con toques rojos cuando se detuvo y dijo que ya estábamos seguros, en eso fui al frente para ver quién nos había salvado, era otro semental.

"oye, gracias por salvarnos" dije amablemente

"no hay que agradecer, solo hago mi deber" dijo el semental debajo de la capa negra que llevaba, en eso se desengancho del carruaje y se quitó la capa, mostrándose quien era un semental gris claro con una cola y crin medio anaranjado con una cutie mark de una flor con un letrero que decía "yo puedo ayudarte" al parecer su destino es ayudar a los demas... "me llamo Dre y soy doctor"

en eso llegaron mis otros 2 acompañantes y le apuntaron con sus armas "ATRAS GUNCAKE!" dijo el semental que nos llevaba de color oxido con crin y cola amarilla

"aléjate de nosotros, no tenemos ninguna moneda para ti" dijo mi guardaespaldas de color azul oscuro con crin y cola del mismo color pero más claro

"descuiden, no soy de ellos, no más, ahora lo que hago es ayudar a los demás ponis y si no fuese por mi ustedes hubiesen muerto" dijo el guncake que nos ayudó mis acompañantes lo tomaron con calma y bajaron sus armas

"y así es como me dan las gracias?" dijo Dre

"gracias..." dijeron mis acompañantes con un tono de que fueron obligados.

"de nada, ahora si me disculpan, me tengo que ir"

"A DONDE VAS?" le dije antes de que pensara en irse

"pues... a ayudar más ponis, eso es lo que hago" dijo

"nosotros te podemos llevar" note como los 2 sementales ponían sus cascos en la cara

"bueno... a pesar de que estoy cansado y tengo sed y hambre y ya no tengo comida, estaría bien ir con ustedes" dijo "así que, vamos, subamos que tenemos mucho que recorrer para ir a la siguiente ciudad"

estaba sentada, ya sabía cómo se llamaban mis acompañantes y ellos sabían como me llamaba, creo que se nos olvidó ese paso... pero bueno... el semental de color oxido, el que nos estaba llevando se llama "Sunshine" y mi guardaespaldas se llama "tales" ahora nos dirigíamos hacia "Trottingham" muy lejos del imperio, una ciudad muy bien cuidada, ahora tenía un mapa de Equestria y me parecía genial hacia donde viajábamos, pasaron horas hasta que por fin llegamos a Trottingham, dueña de una de las torres de radio de Equestria, la "hoof radio" cuando llegamos a la ciudad estaba realmente de noche, ni la luna se podía ver, malditas nubes!, habíamos llegado a un hotel que parecía acogedor y decidimos descansar una noche, para luego regresar a la búsqueda mañana en la mañana...  
diablos... ¿¡DONDE ESTABA SILVER!? Debe de estar en una parte de Equestria y la buscare... estaba en mi cuarto y tenía prendida la radio, estaba una canción llamada  
"raise your weapon"

Una palabra, y esto es el fin  
Rasgaste todo como un misil  
Rasgaste todo mi corazón  
Me robaron de este amor  
Levante tu arma, Levante tu arma  
Y este es el fin.

No termine de escuchar la canción porque me dormí...

estábamos arreglando nuestras cosas para buscar, pregunte si habían visto a Silver, me dijeron que se había dirigido Dappleshore antier... así que decidimos perseguirlos el semental guncake decidió llevarnos, pasaron solamente horas para poder llegar a un lugar rocoso, pero todavía podíamos pasar solamente despacio

"y como era la vida en la ciudad" pregunto tales  
"tranquila, por lo menos los ponis no se apuntan con armas" dije sarcásticamente jugando

"y cuéntanos de ti, como una pequeña yegua llega a ser parte de la policía?" pregunto Sunshine

"bueno... pues solamente quería saborear un poco de acción, pero en esa ciudad solamente mantenías la calma de los demás ponis y sacar a los borrachos de cantinas, nada serio... oh y sacar a los estafadores de los casinos, eso era lo genial... una vida realmente... aburrida, no pude presenciar eso, pero estoy presenciando algo mejor"

"bueno, parece una vida tranquila, yo daría lo que fuese para conseguir esa vida, incluso daría mi..." iba a terminar la oración cuando escuchamos una bala atravesar enfrente nuestro

"¡QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO!" dijo tales

"¡NOS PERSIGUEN PERROS DIAMANTEROS! ¡ESO ES LO QUE PASA!" dijo Dre, sonando un poco alterado

el carruaje empezó a moverse rápidamente, nosotros rebotábamos de un lado a otro ya que nos perseguían unos...  
"¿PERROS DIAMANTEROS? y por qué no los matamos!?" pregunte

"NO QUERRAS ENFRENTARTE CON ESAS COSAS, SON IGUAL DE FUERTES QUE 1 GUNCAKE SOLO QUE ESTOS SON MAS LISTOS, SIN OFENDER DRE" dijo Sunshine con una sonrisa en su cara

"NO HAY PROBLEMA!" dijo Dre

entonces saque mi cabeza con mi pistola flotando telequineticamente para dispararles, apunte a uno y dispare, dos y tres veces para mata quizás 4 perros, las balas de mi magnum atraviesan hasta el metal más fuerte, en eso pasamos por un puente y Sunshine arrojo una botella que exploto en llamas, quemando el camino de atrás, los perros se detuvieron y ya no nos persiguieron...

"uff que alivio, eso estuvo cerca" dije, un tanto alterada

"vamos, eso no es nada, eso apenas es el comienzo pequeña amiga deberías ver más de lo que te tiene esperando este lugar mi pequeña poni" dijo tales con una sonrisa en su cara.

Pasaron minutos más tarde y ya estábamos en Dappleshore, un lugar algo desolado, pero aquí Podrías descansar, busque en el primer bar que me tope y hay la vi... tomando algo de cerveza

"¡SILVER!" le grite, con algunas lágrimas de felicidad en mis ojos

"¿heilin?" pregunto la poni plateada

"te estuve buscando por todas las tierras desoladas de Equestria y alfan te encontré" tenía una sonrisa bastante grande y muchas lágrimas cayendo  
"heilin, no pedí que me buscara nadie, tu no deberías estar aquí... tu deberías estar en la ciudad..."

"¿¡EN LA CIUDADELA!?" todos los ponis en el bar se sorprendieron

"bien heilin... hablaremos afuera" dijo Silver sacándome del lugar.

Estábamos afuera del bar y en eso se nos acoplaron mis acompañantes

"así que esta es la poni que estabas buscando, es realmente muy hermosa" silbo tales

"valla, así que no fue en vano la búsqueda" dijo Sunshine  
"perfecta belleza" dijo quien por alguna extraña razón no se fue de nuestro lado  
"¿¡quieren dejarnos hablar!?" dijo Silver "¿¡enserio pasaste días buscándome!? No lo puedo creer, ¿¡POR QUE!?"

"¡Porque necesitamos que regreses!" exclame con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

"lo siento pero este lugar es mejor que la ciudadela, la verdad no puedo regresar, es más... no podemos regresar porque estoy más que seguro que ya mataste a algún poni ¿¡NO ES ASI!?" ¿¡COMO LO SUPO!?

"Pues..."

"hay esta, ya somos parte de este lugar, además... quiero ayudar a los ponis aquí, los ponis de la ciudadela no necesitan más nuestra ayuda o si heilin?" no me gusta como estaba hablando.

ella siempre ha querido ayudar a todos, ella quería conseguir su cutie mark siendo doctora pero... bueno, también sabia cantar y sí que cantaba bien ¿cómo lo es? bueno... me contaron

"como supiste de que este mundo estaba peor que el de adentro" le pregunte

"leyendo, además, como decían que ningún poni entra ni ningún poni sale, algo me decía que este lugar estaría peor ¡y mira! muchos ponis necesitando nuestra ayuda" me dijo

"no me importa, tenemos que regresar"

"¿COMO NO TE VA A IMPORTAR?" alzo la voz "ESTE LUGAR ESTA ECHO PEDASOS ¿Y TU NO QUIERES AYUDAR? valla fan que he tenido, no le importa los demás, solamente su vida"

apenas iba a decir algo y entonces escuche la voz de la radio.

"_¡HOLA, HOLA PONIS!_ _soy yo, Curse West su dj número uno de estas áreas, ahora con las noticias, al parecer una poni evito que los estúpidos ponis del imperio soviético tomaran más ponis, en esos estaba y otra poni cuyo nombre desconocemos pero sabemos de ante casco es una yegua, es una poni blanca de crin y cola azules, un conjunto de azules, así que si la ven denle las gracias y pregúntenle el nombre, en otras noticias... Hoofington sigue siendo una zona de guerra muchos guncakes peleando contra el imperio, así que noticias para aquellos que van para haya, si están entre un fuego cruzado, agáchense y retírense ya que a ellos no les importa a quien matan, si es uno de su equipo o del equipo contrario, si no pueden escabullirse disparen a ambos bandos para poder sobrevivir, no les recomiendo que estén en esos lugares, ahora... si desean un descanso mis ponis viajeros, al igual que cebras, camellos, llamas y cualquier raza existente, les recomiendo que se vallan a Detrot, cruzando el lago, es un buen lugar para todos aquellos viajeros de Equestria que estén cansados... así que... eso es todo mis pequeños ponis, y si también se encuentran a 'el asesino solitario' díganle que regrese, lo necesitamos... eso es todo, ahora le dejamos con un gran éxito y que me lo han pedido constantemente... 'UNDONE' de 'KEVIN SHERWOOD' para estas tierras desoladas_" en eso comenzó la canción con una tocada tranquila de guitarra.

este mundo necesita nuevos héroes y el asesino solitario no estaría siempre

"bien Silver" dije pareciendo un poco convencida "ayudaremos a los ponis de aquí, además de por qué no sé cómo entrar... no hay una terminal en las afueras" admití

"WIII! ayudaremos a los ponis pero mientras tanto, deberíamos ir a Detrot, antes de comenzar quiero descansar porque no creo que haiga alguien hay" razono

"ehh no, iremos directo a la aventura, A HOOFINGTON!" dije entusiasmada

"pff... mejor que decidan ellos" dijo Silver, apuntando a NUESTROS acompañantes

"bueno..." entonaron los 3 "un descanso no estaría nada mal..."  
ehh diablos...

**HAS SIDO ASENDIDO!**  
**westerland soldier nivel 1: mira que has matado a un poni, no te mereces el perdón de luna ni de celestia, pero tienes suerte de que sea malo, tienes 20% más probabilidades** **de darle a cualquier objetivo que se mueva y ni se diga de tus balas que atravesaran cualquier cosa, espeto armaduras mágicamente energizadas**


	4. Chapter 3 caminando en tierras desoladas

era otro día común y corriente, teníamos que irnos hacia Detrot, pero antes llegar a la ciudad "Derbyshire" teníamos que ir a "descansar" ya que Silver dice que  
no encontraremos más descanso, creo que ha visto un poco más pero no creo que sepa un poco más que yo, en la ciudad donde descansamos (Dappleshore) vi algunos folletos rotos que eran de una guerra previa, no creo que haya sido de hace 300 años, habían lugares importantes como "palacios, ministerios y ministros administrativos, cuarteles y otro tipo de lugares" con unas yeguas en el poster, unos decían "lee, el conocimiento es poder" otros decían "conozcan, la nueva república lunar" y otros decían:  
"el imperio solar también apoya a Equestria" muchos folletos patrios y todo tipo de cosas...

"oigan" pregunte a tales y a, Sunshine, el semental que nos llevaba estaba al frente jalando el carruaje "¿podrían decirme un poco de como quedo así Equestria?"

"valla mi pequeño poni, esperábamos que preguntaras eso" dijo tales "veras..." comenzó "... todo comenzó cuando hubo una guerra, una gran guerra, posiblemente conocida mundialmente como 'la primera guerra mundial' en esta guerra todos los reinos apoyaron a la causa, incluso las especies que no tenían reino también ayudaban, como los monjes de Himallama, son llamas pacificas pero también ayudaron al desarrollo de armas bioquímicas, todas esos productos químicos se los vendieron a las cebras y a los venados de "Cervidas" los camellos, las cebras y los venados hicieron un pacto con destruir Equestria, ya que nosotros teníamos ayuda de los humanos, caballos de arabia sentada, grifos y algunos que otros dragones, también teníamos ayuda de ponis de otros reinos... pero... en el año 2040, cuando Tradiken tenía aproximadamente 62 años, el seguía sirviéndole a Equestria pero... llego el verdadero enemigo, llego el covenant en naves grandes, Tradiken ya sabía que venían pero no creyó que fuese tan pronto, Tradiken activo el proyecto 'ponis en la ciudad' que era meter a todos los ponis en la ciudades secretas, Tradiken construyo sus ciudades en otros reinos, esos reinos los aceptaron ya que el covenant lanzo bombas y misiles nuclearfotoatomica, 3 tecnologías muy bien usadas para la guerra, la tecnología nuclear, la foto nica y la atómica..."

"interesante" interrumpí "y otra pregunta, ¿cuándo fue que llegaron los guncakes?"

"Bueno..." comenzó "aún tenemos mucho por que viajar en este carruaje así que te contare, los guncakes están desde que comenzó la guerra, unos años después de que  
el ejército de Equestria perdiera ciudades, Tradiken fundo 'los guncakes' un tipo de ejercito con cambios genéticos..."

"espera..." interrumpió Silver "entonces... ¿estás diciendo que ustedes son ponis genéticamente creados?"

"en parte, mira" dijo cambiando su pata derecha en una... cosa robótica "para que lo sepan, así es como luce una mano humana, excepto porque es robótica" dijo mientras  
regresaba su pata a la normalidad "Tradiken tuvo esta gran idea de moldearnos genéticamente y entrenarnos duro para poder pelear contra el crimen y entrar al ejercito de Equestria, ya que... los guardias de celestia no podrían hacer más que cuidar su vida, así que empezó a reclutar ponis y más ponis y gracias a la tecnología humana tenemos muchas cosas como este reloj que ustedes 2 y yo tenemos"

no lo había notado, él tiene un reloj casi idéntico al mío, ese poni de tierra tenía un reloj en su pata izquierda, al igual que yo y Silver  
"como es que conseguiste este reloj" le pregunte

"todos los guncakes tenemos este tipo de relojes, nos ayuda un poco en cuanto al  
apuntado automático" me respondió

"entonces... cuando fue que empezaron a serse... 'malos"

"bueno, veras... los guncakes estamos acostumbrados a vivir nuestras vidas como si fuesen las ultimas y desde que cayo Tradiken muchos empezaron a inducirse en lo que era nuestro protocolo de los guncakes y ese era 'las monedas de la muerte' rescatar todas y cada una de ellas, obvio yo estoy en contra de eso y estuve haciendo cosas malas para poder conseguir mis patas robóticas, pero ahora que me salí, un poco antes de que consiguiera mi cutie mark, empezó a ayudar a los ponis y así es como conseguí mi cutie mark" nos contó

"guao, eso es genial" dije un poco estupefacta

"se mira interesante todo esto" dijo Silver "todo esto de lo que nos cuentas, ahora estoy un poco más interesada en esta historia"

"todos los ponis y no ponis están interesados y están en búsqueda de más historia" dijo tales

"chicos... no quiero alarmarles pero al frente hay zombis" dijo Sunshine desde al frente de lo que estaba jalando

"¿¡QUE!?" exclamo tales

"¡SII! SON ZOMBIES" afirmo Sunshine

"mierda... como cruzaremos si están de frente" dijo tales

"estos zombis son estúpidos, lentos y solamente corren si escuchan algo, no miran, no  
tienen tacto, solo escuchan, tienen un oído muy agudo, así que... ¡SUNSHINE!" grito

"¿¡QUE PASA!?" preguntó el poni color oxido llamado Sunshine

"avanza lo más lento que puedas y sin hacer ruido, puedes o quieres que valla yo?" pregunto

"no, yo puedo" dijo Sunshine "solo procuren no hacer ruido"

"que son esos 'zombis?" pregunto Silver

"hay Silver... los zombis te comen viva, así que no te acerques" le advertí

"entendido... como caníbales pero más estúpidos?" pregunto Silver

"exacto..." le afirme

estábamos en el camino pero ningún poni zombi estaba en el camino, todos estaban a un lado, llevábamos el carruaje lo más lento que podíamos, para no hacer algún ruido  
para atraer a los zombis, todos tenían pedazos desgarrados

"como pueden ser zombis si ellos suelen comerte, los zombis no te convierten en zombis" susurre a

"bueno veras" me contesto en voz baja "recuerdas cuando las llamas de Himallama ayudaron en el progreso de armas bioquímicas?" me contesto con otra pregunta

"si" susurre moviendo mi cabeza en afirmación

"bueno, veras... las llamas no solo encontraron avances en ese tipo de armas, si no que los humanos en la ciudad de unión city, o mejor conocida como "la ciudad de la unión" ayudo al desarrollo, algunos ponis también colaboraron a este avance, solo que no lo controlaron y los primeros zombis aparecieron en 'unión city' las llamas también trataron de adelantarse en eso y controlarlo mas no pudieron y también Himallama está en parte infectada, al igual que algunos reinos, por ejemplo como Equestria, lanzaron misiles con esa sustancia llamada '115' así la nombraron los humanos" me conto

"eso es genial, grandioso y fabuloso" hable en voz baja

seguíamos en zona de peligro así que nadie tenía que gritar, los zombis tenían un oído bastante desarrollado así que si ellos escuchaban un ruido bastante fuerte podrían empezar a perseguirnos. ya estábamos a mitad del camino cuando el carruaje reboto gracias a una piedra, los zombis empezaron a voltear... pensó rápido y lanzo una bomba molotov (así me dijeron que se llamaban) hacia atrás y nos calló a todos, todos nos callamos por un breve instante mientras los zombis empezaban a irse hacia donde se había roto la bomba casera entonces todos los zombis se dirigieron hacia donde se  
expandía el fuego y se quemaban lentamente, en eso le dijo a Sunshine que siguiera

"uff, eso estuvo cerca" susurre

"deberías haber visto en las peores que hemos estado, una vez casi nos come un dragón radioactivo" dijo tales

"no quisiera estar en esa situación" afirme

habíamos pasado nuestros próximos 10 minutos tratando de escapar del foso infestado de zombis... ya estábamos cercas de un lago

"SIII GENIAL" exclame

En eso se escucharon unos disparos ¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!? Vi a unos ponis disparándose y lanzándose granadas, ambos escondidos detrás de unas rocas, unos eran ponis malos y otros... quizás también mas no quería arriesgarme al fuego  
cruzado

"¡no!" grito Dre "SUNSHINE... DESENGANCHATE Y DEJAME ESTAR EN TU LUGAR UN RATO, tenemos que escapar"

"¿por qué? ¿Pasa algo?" dijo Silver

"los zombis escucharon eso y eso quiere decir que van a venir a donde está el ruido" dijo muy alterado, mientras se dirigía hacia adelante para llevarnos a lo que sería otra  
excursión donde iba a vomitar Sunshine se subió atrás con nosotros y se agarraba

"AGARRENSE!" ordeno Dre "este viaje va a ser muy agitado" dijo.

Creo que el tipo estaba sonriendo escuche como más zombis se acercaban, unos haciendo ruidos de zombis y otros solamente corrían, el carruaje empezó a moverse bastante rápido, trato de ir lo más rápido pero ellos nos podrían alcanzar

"RAPIDO!" advertí "necesitamos dispararles, no se queden parados hay sin hacer nada, dispárenles" dije muy agitada

en eso saque mi cabeza con mi magnum a la altura de mi cabeza, agarrado telequineticamente y disparando, tales y Sunshine agarraban sus pistolas con sus bocas y jalaban el gatillo con la lengua (¿¡ESO ERA POSIBLE!?) no paso ni minuto y miedo para aparecer en el fuego cruzado de esos bandidos y estar cerca del rio

"que estas planeando, no hay escape" le advertí a

"tal vez porque voy a hacer mi propio escape" dijo sonriente

empezamos a inclinarnos un poco y saltamos, el carruaje estaba volando entre el rio y los 2 lados, en eso caímos en el otro lado, el carruaje se destruyó completamente  
y todos caímos cercas del carruaje negro con líneas rojas, en eso me levante algo adolorido y vi los zombis tratar de comerse a los ponis que estaban peleando entre ellos

"bien... tenemos tiempo y suerte, ahora podemos descansar, lo digo por ellos ya que están exhaustos" dije, dirigiéndome a Sunshine y a

"ahh... no te preocupes por mí, yo estoy bien" dijo Dre "todo está bien... pero si deberíamos descansar y lo digo por Sunshine" dijo volteando a Sunshine

"que!?" exclamo Sunshine, se miraba fatigado y cansado

"no podemos, ya estamos cercas de 'Derbyshire' solo hay que caminar toda la orilla y estaremos cercas del descanso" dijo tales "así que... si no quieren correr riesgo por la noche que ya se viene aproximando sugiero que sigamos andando" ofreció el poni negro con una crin y cola plateada, tales

"pues tiene razón, aun puedes continuar Sunshine?" se preocupó Silver por el poni

"si, solo un poco más" se notaba que se estaba sonrojando un poco

"bien, entonces andando, vallamos a 'Derbyshire' antes de que anochezca y nos encontremos con un poni malo" dije, moviéndome al frente

pasaron unas horas hasta que llegamos a "Derbyshire" otra ciudad consumida por la guerra pero un poco mejor conservada, solo quisiera imaginarme como seria "unión city" o "Detrot" _"grandes lugares para vivir y descansar"_ recordé oír hablar al dj "curse test" de "hoof radio". estábamos entrando a la ciudad, era de noche y estaba alumbrada, nos dejaron pasar solamente nos advirtieron que no disparáramos, a menos de que sea que necesiten nuestra ayuda para sacar a algún bandido o asaltante, esta era un pueblo con una gran muralla de metal y chatarra, como de unos 5 metros de altura, bastante grande, ningún poni podría saltar por ahí, en fin, estábamos muy lejos del imperio soviético así que estaríamos bien, rentaron 1 cuarto de hotel (era el único que estaba disponible) hay pasamos toda la noche. pero cuando tales pagaba note algo raro, la moneda de aquí arriba eran "monedas de aluminio fundido" es como si fuesen corcho latas de alguna soda de sabor de un envase de vidrio

"bueno... las monedas acá arriba son raras" dije pareciendo de broma y con una sonrisa

"SIP, ¿pero así es como nos mantenemos vivos sabes?" me contesto tales

"de donde nosotras venimos las monedas son de oro, pero acá son de aluminio" dijo Silver

"bueno... pero moneda es moneda, el valor y el uso que un poni le dé" dijo tales

"ahora sería mejor que duerman, mañana saldremos, tenemos que viajar a Detrot, no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo por aquí" dijo tales "aquí esta caro" susurro, para que no lo escuchara nadie "y tienen suerte de que yo tenga dinero, Sunshine se gastó todo lo que tenía en comida, este pequeño glotón, por eso le digo que nos lleve" dijo tales, abrazando a Sunshine y sonriendo

"¡NO ME ARREPIENTO!" exclamo Sunshine, mientras comía una barra de chocolate

estábamos arreglando nuestras cosas, ahora sería una larga caminata, esperábamos a tales que fue en búsqueda de algo, pero regreso con otra noticia

"ADIVINEN QUE AMIGOS, NO NOS IREMOS! saben, es porque iba a comprar un carruaje pero me encontré más dinero, estaba en las afueras de la ciudad y bueno... también me compre el carruaje, no costo más que $100 monedas, bien barato la verdad, así que si quieres descansar Sunshine, chicas, si quieren turistear aunque no creo que haiga mucho que ver en este pueblito, porque nos quedaremos UNA NOCHE MAS!" dijo muy entusiasmado tales todos lo miramos con cara de que lo queríamos matar, pero todos nos contuvimos, bueno, él era el que consiguió más dinero pero acomodar mi ropa Y LA ROPA DE SILVER... es como una patada en el trasero con bota vaquera y con casquillo...

Estábamos Silver y yo caminando por el pueblito, tenía mucho que ofrecer, tales nos dio algunas monedas para poder gastar, esta era mi oportunidad de hablar con Silver  
y preguntarle en privado que pasa por su cabeza cuando me ve.

Apenas iba a abrir mi boca y ella empezó a hablar "veras" ella comenzó a hablar "lamento haberte usado para escapar pero era para una buena causa" cerré mi boca... "enserio lo lamento, tú en realidad no me gustas, lo lamento. pero... sé que te di una bonita noche" dijo coquetamente

me sonroje un poco "Silver" dije un poco sonrojada "no importa..." dije, mientras se me quitaba lo sonrojada que estaba "aun así me diste algo a cambio"

"si y lo lamento mucho, y otra cosa es que tú no me gustas, pero aun así te sigo queriendo" dijo mientras me abrazaba

"Silver..." dije mientras intentaba respirar "me estas asfixiando"

ella se despegó y me dejo respirar "bien, ahora... quieres comprar algo en lo personal? algo que quieras que te compre" me ofreció

"Silver... por favor... no necesito que me compres algo" le dije "cómprate algo tu"

"ahh... no, no puedo aceptar eso, te comprare algo y espero te guste" dijo Silver

ya no quería entrometerme con ella, si ella me quería comprarme algo entonces que lo hiciera, no quería seguir luchando con ella paramos a una tienda de ropa, Silver solamente daba una mirada y me jalaba para irme, en más de 3 ocasiones en tiendas diferentes me terminaba llevando la ropa sin querer y tenía que explicarle lo que Silver me metía y pedir disculpas y que no volverá a pasar. Paramos a comer en un restaurante y vimos el menú

"Silver, solamente ya no me jales si lo de aquí no te guste" dije riéndome

ella también se rio de mi chiste, una risa de una dama, que linda risa... bueno. Estábamos viendo el menú y no había mucho que comer 5 monedas por ¿¡UNA LATA DE FRIJOLES!? que estafa, en eso vi cómo se acercaba tales y Sunshine, nos vieron y se sentaron con nosotros

"hola, viendo el menú que en realidad no les gusta o que hacen?" dijo tales, eso me pareció raro

"bueno, sí, vemos el menú y no nos gusta lo que comeremos aquí, Silver, ahora me puedes jalar de aquí, este lugar y esta comida no me gusta" dije con una risa

"pues sí, sabes... deberíamos ver otro lugar" ofreció Silver

"este es el único lugar donde comerán, la comida de hotel está peor que aquí así que, les recomiendo que coman aquí" ofreció tales "ya tenemos comida para el viaje de aquí  
hacia Detrot así que no se preocupen si no quieren comer, tenemos suficiente comida como para ir de ida y vuelta a Hoofington, el corazón del imperio soviético esclavista"

"así que son esclavistas ehh, bueno sabes que voy a pedir" alzo la voz Silver

"camarero, voy a pedirle una lata de ensalada, por favor, QUE SEAN 2" le pidió al camarero

el camarero tomo las ordenes y se las llevo

"ehh, ¿este es mi regalo?" pregunte

"no tontita, yo pagare la comida" dijo Silver con una sonrisa

"yo creo que debería pagar yo" le dije a Silver

"no empiezan a pelear por que yo pagare" dijo tales

nos callamos las 2

"ehh y que hay de ?" pregunte

"bueno, él está buscando munición, le dijimos que nos buscara aquí, no hay muchos ponis andando por aquí si te das cuenta" dijo tales, haciendo que mirara alrededor y notara que era cierto bien.

"Esperémoslo aquí, mientras comemos nosotras" DIJE

HAS SIDO ASENDIDO!  
poni de suerte: cada vez que estés con tus amigos tienes %+20 de probabilidades de tener suerte...


	5. Chapter 4 los héroes no mueren

**The last stand capítulo 4  
los héroes no mueren, solamente aparecen nuevos  
**_"hay más cosas aquí afuera que en aquellas ciudades subterráneas que debes conocer, mi pequeño pony"_

Era de día

Estaba amaneciendo, otro amanecer que te confunde con el atardecer, me parecía muy vacío, como que faltaba algo a este amanecer y eso era una luz del sol un poco más fuerte, estaba fresco cuando salimos del hotel, ayer Salí con Silver para poder saber que pasaba sobre su cabeza cuando me veía, al final me dejo como una amiga, bueno, es mejor una amistad que solamente conocerla, estábamos saliendo del pueblito llamado Derbyshire, el pueblito más cerca del agua, el agua estaba contaminada desgraciadamente pero por lo menos sabían cómo purificarla, cualquier poni, viajante o pueblerino podía agarrar del agua, lo cual me parecía algo justo, ahora teníamos que viajar hacia Detrot para el descanso prometido, en eso pensé "por qué no descansamos en cualquier lugar, porque específicamente Detrot" me puse a pensar mientras salíamos del pueblo en el nuevo carruaje que compro Tales, antes era un carruaje negro con algunas líneas rojas, ahora es un carruaje verde militar, al parecer tenía partes blindadas, pero era un metal ya oxidado, se miraba el oxidado del metal en algunas partes, el resto era madera, me conto tales que este era un carruaje militar en tiempos de guerra y que solamente tenía que arreglarlo, pero teníamos que llegar a "DETROT" sigo pensando que es una pérdida de tiempo y energía para ir a un lugar llamada "la tierra prometida" no creo que sea el mejor lugar para vivir, o bueno, quien sabe, pero algo era seguro, ya no tendríamos problemas con algún perro diamantero o con un zombi, ¿que más me espera o que más tengo que ver en estas tierras desoladas?

********* ************ ***********  
Estábamos apenas saliendo del pueblito, estábamos apenas a unos cuantos metros del pueblo, teníamos nuestras armas, la munición que compro , incluso más munición mara mi magnum, más comida, agua, estábamos listos para cualquier enemigo que se acercara, podríamos contra cualquier bandido o asaltante que se nos acercara.  
Estábamos yo, Silver, Tales y adentro del carruaje, Sunshine estaba al frente jalando el carruaje (como siempre) él no era ofrecido, Tales siempre lo ponía al frente a que nos llevara, según el solamente es para que baje de peso y este en forma, estaba con Tales, lo tenía que admitir, Sunshine está bien gordo, el silencio habitaba en el carruaje, así que decidí comenzar un tema de conversación

"entonces… los guncakes siempre fueron buenos" comencé a abrir un tema de platica

"afirmativamente, los guncakes eran buenos" me respondió , esperaba algo mas

"pero hay algo que no entiendo" continúe "que son esos… 'covenant" pregunte

"alienígenas" respondió Tales "alienígenas de otro planeta que no piensan en otras especies ni en otra religión, son un conjunto de muchos alienígenas, de varias especies con una sola religión"

"¿y por qué llegaron aquí?" pregunte

"quien sabe, ellos suelen destruir planetas que tengan blasfemias hacia su religión y sus dioses" me respondió

"¿y qué hay de los pegasos? Leí en libros que ellos desaparecieron" pregunte

"eso no es cierto" respondió Tales "los pegasos fueron los que cerraron el cielo, taparon cada parte de Equestria y del mundo en una eterna neblina" eso no era divertido

"pero, ¿por qué tapar a Equestria y cada rincón de este mundo en una eterna neblina?" Pregunte, la verdad no tenía sentido "esto no tiene sentido, ya acabo la guerra, todos luchan por sobrevivir, ¿porque ellos no simplemente bajan y nos ayudan a mejorar Equestria?"

"es porque los pegasos creen que estamos muertos" dijo

"¿pero que acaso no escuchan las granadas explotando o algo así?" pregunte, estaba desesperada por respuestas

"eso sí que no sé cómo contestarte" dijo Tales

"ni yo" dijo Dre

"bueno, yo creo…" hablo Silver "no estoy segura, pero ellos pueden hacer creer a los habitantes del cielo que no pasa nada, que solamente son erupciones volcánicas o algo así, otra teoría seria que haya arriba puede haber una dictadura" contesto Silver con buenas teorías

En eso empezó a llover, una pequeña lluvia

"¿gotas?" dije sacando mi cabeza y casco por fuera "son gotas reales" dije

Silver saco su cabeza por la otra ventana y un casco, en efectivo eran gotas reales

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Tales "¿acaso nunca han visto gotas de lluvia?"

"la verdad no" contesto Silver

Tales se quedó en silencio, haciendo que hubiera un silencio incómodo y solamente se escucharan las gotas caer

"oye tales" dijo Sunshine "debería meterme, o continuo un poco más" pregunto

"sigue así, vas a poder entrar cuando empiece una lluvia de verdad, cuando las gotas de agua caigan fuerte y sean muchas, en pocas palabras, ¡CUANDO YO TE DIGA!" contesto Tales.

Pasaron minutos y las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer más fuerte, Sunshine ya estaba acompañándonos adentro, habíamos dejado el carruaje cercas de unos árboles y cercas del camino, en eso empezamos a escuchar cómo se movían muchos arbustos y se escuchaban pisadas en la lodosa tierra, me empecé a preocupar

"¿escuchan eso?" pregunte en voz baja

"¿escuchar qué?" pregunto Silver

"cállate y escucha" le dije a Silver

El silencio reino por unos minutos y la lluvia se detuvo.

"bien Sunshine, sigue llevándonos" le dijo Tales a Sunshine, Sunshine solamente hizo una mueca pero se engancho y nos empezó a llevar a Detrot, volvimos al camino

Estábamos cercas de una montaña, al parecer ya había pasado horas, volvió la lluvia pero Sunshine siguió llevándonos, ignorando la lluvia caer, aun podía escuchar como algunas pisadas se escuchaban en el lodo y algunos arbustos se movían, pero los ignore, llegamos a una cueva en la parte inferior de la montaña, no teníamos que subir ya que encontramos una cueva que estaba abajo, nos introdujimos a la cueva y descansamos allí, solo a una hora de llegar a Detrot, bajamos el carruaje y voltee a ver la cueva y vi una entrada circular, igual a la ciudad pero este tenía un gran numero en él, "32" obviamente era la ciudad número 32

"es la puerta de una ciudad secreta" dije impresionada

"exacto, lo es" dijo Silver

"SIP, una entrada de una ciudad secreta que ya no es secreta, los guncakes robaron todo lo que pudieron y lo robaron, lástima que no se puede entrar, estaríamos más secos que estar sentados en esta lodosa tierra, está cerrada la puerta" dijo Tales

"déjame lo intento" dije entusiasmada cuando vi la terminal computador, alado de la puerta

En eso saque mi equipo de hackeo y me introduje al computador, no fue nada difícil entrar, la contraseña era "GUNCAKE 32" en letras grandes, introduje la contraseña y la puerta empezó a abrirse, la puerta circular, entre entusiasmada, lo primero que vi fue unas escaleras y muchos ponis muertos en la entrada, sus cadáveres estaban obstruyendo la entrada a la ciudad, Silver se horrorizo y decidió entrar al carruaje, le dije a Sunshine que tratara de meter el carruaje hasta donde pudiera, en eso escuchamos gritos de atrás, muchos ponis con una vestimenta de tribu empezó a atacarnos con lanzas y flechas, yo me fui al computador que estaba dentro y cerré la puerta, los ponis de la tribu trataron atacarnos y quisieron entrar, pero no llegaron, vi como uno fue aplastado cuando cerró la puerta de la ciudad, los demás quedaron afuera, mis compañeros se quedaron impresionados, apenas iban sacando sus armas y ya tenía sus armas en sus… manos robóticas…

"¿Qué?" pregunte "¿no han visto a una poni lista o sí?" conteste sarcásticamente

"no" entonaron los 3, Silver seguía horrorizada por todos los cadáveres y huesos de los ponis muertos…

********* ************ ***********  
Entramos a la ciudad, no había mucha luz, solamente estaba prendido el foco del principio, pensé que estaría en alguna parte el interruptor de luz pero se prendieron los focos con una extraña luz roja y una voz empezó a hablar

"¡HOLA!" exclamo la voz "soy scootaloo, dueña de Straw Berry tec, este mensaje llega por qué esta ciudad ya llego a su límite, ya no tiene electricidad suficiente pero tienen una luz de reserva que durara aproximadamente 2 años, traten de arreglárselas como puedan, encontrar un reactor de luz nuclear es bastante difícil, bueno, me imagino, su tiempo es más difícil que mi tiempo, antes podrías ir a buscar eso en la tienda de Straw Berry tec, que está en Hoofington, regresando al tema, si encuentran el reactor de luz colóquenlo en su lugar, si no saben, hay unos cuantos planos en la oficina del/la presidente de la ciudadela, espero y tengan suerte, esta es scootaloo despidiéndose" dejo de transmitir la voz el altoparlante

"¡VALLA!" exclamo "ESO ES UNA SUERTE"

"¿suerte?" contesto Tales un tanto enojado "como le puedes llamar eso suerte, ¡¿LOS GUNCAKES MATARON A TODOS LOS PONIS BUENOS Y TU LE DICES SUERTE!?"

No me gustaba el tono de Tales "chicos… tranquilícense" les dije "no quiero que empiecen con una pelea"

Tales solo hizo una mueca y se sentó sobre sus anchas

"vamos a investigar que encontramos" dijo "debe de haber algo por aquí que nos pueda servir para vender, como tú sabes cómo llegar a todas partes vamos tú y yo, Tales debe de estar enojado con migo solo porque soy guncake" dijo el poni gris, un tanto triste.

Nos tomó minutos llegar a lo que era la escuela, en esta ciudad habían algunas ventanas que ofrecían vista hacia lo que era la montaña, se notaba que estaba lloviendo, las gotas caían de arriba, pude observar como habían agujeros en partes de la ventana, aquí pasaron los guncakes… no tenia de que preocuparme por mi amigo que era un guncake, un villano que podía moverse fácilmente, tenía una fuerza indescriptible y podía cambiar sus patas por manos robóticas, bueno, ya no más, él es bueno (lo era?), estábamos en un pasillo paseándonos hasta que vi la biblioteca, me introduje a ella, cuando entre vi muchos libros tirados y algunos estantes vacíos, todos los libros estaban abajo, tirados, Dre me siguió y reviso la caja registradora para toparse con algunas monedas, yo me detuve a ver los libros, pero eran los mismos, me acerque con mi amigo Dre, él estaba sacando todas las monedas de oro que encontraba

"heilin" me empezó a hablar "¿Por qué no me juzgas por mi pasado?" pregunto

"sabes, juzgar por el pasado es estúpido, lo que se tiene que juzgar es lo que se está haciendo ahora" le conteste

"sabes… e echo cosas horribles para tener las patas robóticas que ahora tengo, es malo esto, a veces odio mi pasado, hice muchas cosas horribles" me dijo Dre

"no tienes por qué odiar tu pasado, al cabo, son experiencias y si no me equivoco, ya lo hiciste" Dre tenía una cara triste "pero hey" le dije tocando su cara "lo hiciste por el bien y no porque en realidad quisieras hacer algo malo, mírate ahora, acompañándome, eso me lleva otra pregunta…" me detuve para luego preguntarle "¿Por qué nos estas siguiendo?" me atreví a preguntarle

"Tal vez porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer" me contesto

"¿no ibas a ayudar a más ponis?" pregunte

"al parecer, ya lo estoy haciendo, con ustedes podre ayudar a más ponis" me contesto

"bueno, salgamos de aquí, necesitaremos muchas más balas y yo sé a dónde ir, recoge las monedas" le dije

"está bien, OH POR CIERTO, toma, creo que este libro no lo has leído" me dijo, agarrando un libro con sus patas convertidas en manos robóticas

Lo agarre con mi telequinesis color blanca y leí la portada, el libro se llamaba "tips de sobrevivencia en las tierras desoladas" en letras pequeñas decía  
"por el asesino y su fiel acompañante cheerilee"

"gracias" le dije mientras lo guardaba en una de mis mochilas.

Salimos de la biblioteca y nos dirigimos hacia el departamento de policías, debería haber armas y si no entonces llegamos un poco tarde

"oye" volvió a dirigirse a mí el guncake, estábamos caminando por el pasillo

Antes de que continuara Silver nos alcanzó, venía con Sunshine pero… a tales no lo veía que viniera con ellos

"¡CHICOS!" exclamo Sunshine mientras se acercaba a nosotros, nosotros lo esperamos "venimos aquí a acompañarlos" dijo Sunshine cuando nos alcanzo

"no deberían acompañarnos ¿y tales?" pregunte

"bueno, el decidió quedarse cuidando su carruaje" dijo Silver

"bien, necesitamos medicamentos ahora que recuerdo, Silver, vez con Sunshine al hospital, nos veremos en los casinos, yo y Dre iremos a buscar más armas y balas que podamos vender para conseguir dinero" les dije

"entendido" entonaron juntos Silver y Sunshine

"bien, vallan por medicamentos y cosas que necesitemos, todo lo que puedan traer" les comente

"está bien" dijo Sunshine mientras los 2 iban a buscar el hospital

"y cuidado donde pisan" les advertí "pueden haber trampas"

Habíamos llegado al departamento, estaba cerrado pero gracias a mis habilidades de hackeo ya estábamos adentro, no fue nada difícil entrar, ahora estábamos viendo el lugar donde yo iba a trabajar, el departamento era casi igual al de mi ciudadela, o puede ser que era igual, Straw Berry tec sí que sabían copiar y pegar sus trabajos, estábamos en el armamento del departamento y vimos todo de todo, desde armas bañadas en oro y escopetas, en eso vi algo que me llamo la atención, guardada entre las demás armas, un rifle de francotirador T-50 usada antes de la primera guerra mundial, creada por humanos pero esta tenía pequeños pedazos de diamantes y algunas líneas doradas, no era gris como las demás, era negra y tenía un logo de una cutie Mark de una nube y un rayo con unas alas, había leído que esta arma podía traspasar cualquier metal y era única, la agarre con mi telequinesis y Dre me dio las balas exactas para esta arma, estaba tan emocionada

"cuidado con esa arma pequeña" dijo Dre "no es un juguete" ¿estaba haciendo una broma de mi tamaño?

"jajá, que gracioso eres" le dije sarcásticamente pero él se empezó a reír

"déjate de bromas y lleva todas estas armas hacia el carruaje"

"está bien" dijo poniendo todas las armas y balas en una bolsa extremadamente grande y se la llevo, cabe recordar que él puede cambiar sus patas a manos cuando él quiera

Yo, por otra parte me quede esperándolo con mi nueva arma en la colección, observe el lugar que estaba algo desolado y deshabitado, algunos papeles tirados, había orificios en la pared que eran de balas y suciedad en el suelo y hoyos que solamente dejaría una granada observe el computador que estaba en la recepción y empecé a ver cuándo fue el último archivo enviado.  
Estábamos en el año 2240, 200 años de diferencia cuando las bombas cayeron, el ultimo archivo fue mandado hace 50 años, 2190, lo abrí para leerlo

"_hola, soy yo, margarita, madre, si estás leyendo esto solamente quiero avisarte que es un mensaje de que llegare tarde porque poket cumple años hoy, le hicieron pastel y todo, además celebramos como hay un nuevo policía en la estación, no te preocupes por mi llegare tarde, dile a mi padre que deje las llaves de la casa alado de la maceta, él ya sabe cuál, también les llevare pastel, este pastel lo hizo White Berry, de la repostería, sus pasteles son una delicia, aun se acuerdan cuando compraron el pastel de mi cumpleaños del año pasado, por alguna extraña razón estos pasteles saben rico aun después de días, no se preocupen por mí, yo les llevare el pastel_

_Los quiere, margarita"_

Hace 50 años que fue mandado, dice que la madre recibió el mensaje así que no tengo de que preocuparme, lo que me preocupa es que los ponis estaban viviendo tranquilamente pero todo cambio cuando los guncakes atacaron, esos idiotas que quieren todo para ellos, como desearía que cambiaran algunas cosas, suerte que estoy yo para cambiar las cosas, derrocare el imperio si es necesario, Dre todavía no había llegado así que elegí otro archivo y lo empecé a leer

"_fecha... 2190, 3 horas después de haber mandado el último mensaje" _ era raro que un mensaje digiera eso _"este mensaje se mandara automáticamente cuando hayan activado la alarma, se les recomienda a todos los ponis que regresen a sus casas o estén en algún lugar seguro, para los policías, protejan el reactor de luz, es el último funcionamiento vital que tienen, torretas activadas, todo lo demás será mandado al/a la presidenta/e de la ciudadela, ponis, les deseo suerte" _¿¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE MANDEN UN MENSAJE EN EL MISMO MOMENTO DE QUE ENTRARON!? Bueno, ya veo por qué, fue cuando ellos decidieron atacar la ciudadela, me parece algo más razonable, la computadora aquí estaba activada después de todo, pero cuando quitan el reactor se desactivan las torretas, yo sé dónde estaban las ubicaciones de casi cada torreta y ninguna nos ha disparado, eso quiere decir que se desactivo cuando los guncakes quitaron el reactor de luz.

"¿chica?" dijo Dre, llamando mi atención "creo que deberíamos alcanzar a esos 2 antes de que hagan un desastre"

Estábamos llegando a la zona de los casinos, los casinos eran bonitos, casi igualitos a los de mi ciudad, los letreros estaban semi apagados, solamente se miraba la luz roja que estuvimos viendo en todo este rato, se miraba todo un desastre, algunas balas atravesadas en las paredes, fichas de juego en el suelo, teníamos que matar tiempo ¿y cómo matar tiempo mientras afuera está lloviendo? Pues, saqueando las cosas que necesitaríamos, acostumbrarnos en este mundo no fue nada fácil, bueno, la verdad si, hubo y hay ponis quienes nos enseñaron como ser sobrevivientes en esta vida difícil y traicionera

"bien" les dije a todos "agarraremos las monedas que podamos sacar, si pueden abrir las máquinas tragamonedas y sacar las monedas que puedan será mejor, todas las monedas irán a la bolsa de Dre, después nos iremos, bueno, si es que no está lloviendo" les comente mi plan

"entendido" dijeron todos

"bien, vamos a la caza de monedas" les dije mientras nos separábamos, yo con Dre y Silver con Sunshine

Pasaron minutos hasta que recorrimos la mitad de la zona de casinos, la bolsa estaba bastante llena con monedas de oro, en eso ofrecí en irnos, no deberíamos estar más aquí, ya teníamos lo suficiente para pasar días en Detrot, empezamos a caminar hacia el carruaje, íbamos por el pasillo y vi por fuera que ya se había detenido la lluvia, les dije a todos que nos diéramos prisa en irnos, llegamos al carruaje militar de 4 ruedas que estaba parado en la entrada, dejamos las cosas en el techo del carruaje y las amarramos, en eso Sunshine con ayuda de Tales y Dre empujaron el carruaje por las escaleras, en eso abrí la puerta activando el código una vez más, los de la tribu o lo que sea ya no estaban esperándonos, Salí a revisar, sacando mi fiel magnum, los chicos atrás de mi empujaron con fuerza y lograron sacar el carruaje hacia afuera, yo cerré la ciudadela y me subí al carruaje y nos salimos de la cueva, todos ayudaron, excepto Silver, ella era tratada como reina, al final pudimos escapar de la cueva, me prometí a mí misma arreglar este lugar cuando tengamos el reactor, aun así 2 años de luz de emergencia es una buena idea, gracias scootaloo, sí que tienes todo en mente, la dueña de Straw Berry tec, una poni que ya está muerta… quien sabe que paso con ella, pero todos los secretos serian revelados cuando entienda este mundo, ahora nos dirigíamos hacia Detrot, la ciudad prometida

"oye heilin" pregunto tales "¿no te dio algo de nostalgia de lo que les paso a ellos?"

"¿a esos ponis? Algo, no es que no quiera simplemente es que no los conozco y, por que debería sentir algo, aunque… ya sé cómo restaurar esa ciudad y todas las ciudades, pero tendremos que ir a Hoofington por algo llamado 'reactor de luz' esa cosa fue lo que buscaban los guncakes, sin ofender Dre, yo no creo que hayas estado con ellos ¿o sí?" le pregunte a Dre

"no, yo nunca ataque ninguna ciudad, hice otras cosas pero no eso" dijo Dre

"¿Por qué dijiste que era bueno, o suerte, eso de los 2 años?" le pregunte

"bueno, veras… sé que esto no lo entenderá tales o quizás sí pero te contare un poco más sobre los guncakes…" hizo una pausa para luego continuar "… hace años, muchos años los guncakes no tenían líder, los guncakes que se adaptaron a las bombas, la radiación y el 115 se convirtieron en ghouls, estos son como zombis pero, solo que son pensantes, listos y resistentes a las balas, estos ghouls fueron al final los últimos líderes de los guncakes, los guncakes se empezaron a formar de nuevo cuando esos 5 líderes empezaron a atacar la primera ciudadela, años después de que se arregló el planeta, los arboles empezaron a crecer, tenían hojas…"

"¿¡5 líderes!?" interrumpió tales "¿enserio?"

"de los miles que habían, solo 5 se adaptaron y esos se convirtieron en las cabecillas, después de todo ese suceso tomando ciudades y convirtiendo a todo poni en guncake por la fuerza, uno de los cinco que habían se revelo y agarro su pelotón y se hizo rebelde, rebelándose hacia sus otros acompañantes que eran líderes, desde entonces yo formo parte de los rebeldes, nosotros ya no somos muchos y no podemos formar más porque tienen la base en Hoofington, en una zona que es parte de la guerra diaria entre los guncakes y el imperio esclavista, entonces mi líder está esperando al asesino, quien nos salvaría y nos ayudaría a retomar el viejo control, pero el ultimo murió…"

"¿estás diciendo que hay más que un solo asesino?" pregunto Sunshine

"miles, del mundo de los humanos, el asesino tiene que regresar con nosotros" dijo Dre

"descuida Dre, yo te ayudare" me ofrecí

"yo igual" dijo Sunshine

"igual yo" dijo Silver

Todos volteamos a ver a tales, él no estaba de acuerdo

"es por el bien" dije

"está bien, solo porque no eres como los demás" dijo Tales ofreciéndose a la misión de retomar los guncakes y ayudar Equestria

Estábamos llegando a Detrot, al fin, al fin podíamos "descansar" era una ciudad bonita, grande y con una gran barrera de metal y chatarra de unos 5 metros, los ponis caminaban normalmente por la ciudad, era una bonita ciudad, había plantas bien cuidadas, los mercaderes vendían sus productos y como una ciudad normal, habían estafadores, también habían "policías" pero mucho más armados, encontramos lugar para descansar, un hotel elegante, tapizado rojo en las paredes y el suelo, desempacamos todo, nos bañamos y salimos a rondar por la ciudad, cada quien por su lado, Silver y yo teníamos hambre, Sunshine decidió acompañarnos, al parecer él también tenía hambre, nos detuvimos al restaurante más cercano, el menú era un poco más bonito y la comida se miraba apetitosa.

"bueno, yo voy a pedir rata a la plancha, ¿ustedes que pedirán?" pregunto Sunshine

"¿RATA? ¿¡QUE ACASO NO SOMOS PONIS!? NO DEBERIAMOS COMER CARNE" exclamo Silver

"bueno, yo pediré lo mismo" les dije

"¿Qué? ¿¡VAS A PEDIR ESO!?" exclamo Silver bastante histérica "pidan lo que quieran, yo comeré un sándwich vegetariano"

Llego el mesero y pedimos lo que nos comeríamos, en eso veo de donde saldría nuestra comida, era como un puesto rodante, pero grande y sin letras, vi como alguien cocinaba para todos sus clientes, en eso note lo que era una "mano" ambas manos, brazos, diferente cuerpo… ¡ERA UN HUMANO! Lo veía detenidamente, era excelente cortando y todo eso, cuando voltee, estaba la comida servida, no sé por qué pedí rata a la plancha, pero tenía que probar cosas nuevas…

"eww" miro con desaprobación Silver "como pueden comer eso" dijo asqueada, viendo la 'rata a la plancha'

"cambiando de tema…" dijo Sunshine dando el primer mordisco a la rata "ya viste que el cocinero es un humano" dijo con un poco de comida

"hay que asco, primero mastica y luego habla, si me da asco que coman esa cosa más me da asco con tus modales" dijo Silver un tanto asqueada

Sunshine se pasó lo que tenía en la comida "lo siento" dijo Sunshine, dando otra mordida a la rata

"está bien, pero no seas más asqueroso, por favor" dijo la delicada poni, dando un bocado a su sándwich

"bien, si, lo vi" le comente a Sunshine "un humano aquí, es cocinero, ¿pero aceptaría ir con nosotros?"

"quien sabe, ven cuando acabe su turno, o podríamos esperarlo, ya pronto oscurece" dijo Sunshine con una sonrisa

Silver se pasó lo que tenía en la boca "háganlo ustedes" dijo Silver "yo me regresare al hotel"

"bueno… pero eso será cuando terminemos nuestra comida" dije

"no has empezado a comer, ¿qué pasa?" me pregunto Sunshine

Mire con un poco de desaprobación y al final le di una mordida, no estaba nada mal

"¡pásame la cátsup!" exclame, volviendo a ver la rata "¡Y LA SAL!"

Pasaron horas hasta que al fin el humano dejo su puesto como chef, cortando la carne y todo ese tipo de cosas, entonces el humano salió del puesto rodante de comida rápida, no podía ver su cara, tenía una máscara, cosa que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahorita, me trate de acercar por la espalda, en eso el tipo volteo dándome una patada en el estómago y me sostuvo en la pared del carrito rodante, en eso saco un cuchillo y apunto a mi amigo Sunshine

"¿Quiénes son y que quieren?" dijo el humano muy tranquilo

"no… somos enemigos…" gemí, con unos problemas de respiración

"oh, perdóname pequeña, solo que todos aquí me quieren matar" dijo el humano bajando su pata y guardando el cuchillo, se acercó a mí y observo el lugar donde me había pateado "tienes suerte que no te pate muy fuerte, apenas puedes respirar pero con unos problemas, AH, ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que quieren?" preguntó el humano "¿si no son malos porque me buscaban?"

"solamente queríamos preguntarte una cosa…"

"si, yo soy el asesino" me interrumpió el humano

"espera, te íbamos a preguntar otra cosa, pero también es una buena respuesta" le conté "soy heilin y él es Sunshine, vimos como cortabas y hacías las ratas a la plancha y filete y todo eso, solamente te íbamos a preguntar que si querías entrar a nuestra banda"

"¿son aventureros?" pregunto

"no" le conteste "solo queremos hacer el bien"

"¿y a donde piensan dirigirse?" pregunto

"bueno, a Hoofington" le respondí

"no lo pensare 2 veces, ya tienes un cocinero, medico, experto en el asesinato y experto en armas" me comento el humano "¿Cuándo salimos?" pregunto

"bueno, vamos a quedarnos aquí a descansar un tiempo" dije mientras me levantaba y podía respirar bien

"bueno… solamente renuncio y mañana estaré disponible para cuando quieran irse" me dijo el humano

"me parece bien, nosotros te buscaremos cuando nos vallamos, ¿por cierto dónde vives?" le pregunte

"ya sabrás" dijo dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose por la calle "¡ES UNA CASA, LA MAS GRANDE Y DE LADRILLOS, COLOR BLANCA!" me grito, ya podría buscarlo cuando nos vallamos

Paso una semana en lo que descansábamos, ya estábamos planeando nuestra ida hacia el corazón del imperio, estábamos arreglando las cosas, ya habíamos vendido las armas (excepto las armas doradas, aquí nos darían una miseria sí las vendíamos, las armas doradas y las balas de esas armas no las vendimos) lo demás que no necesitáramos lo vendimos, como balas y demás, compramos más comida para el viaje y más medicamentos, pociones restauradoras y de vida, al igual que de magia, cuando estábamos apenas por pasar la puerta de la ciudad recordé que faltaba el humano

"¡DETENGANSE!" le grite a Sunshine "¡ME FALTA ALGO! Aquí espérenme" les ordene, mientras iba por el humano

Salí corriendo del carruaje y me dirige a la casa blanca grande que me había dicho el humano.  
Llegue al portón de enfrente y toque el timbre, en eso salió el humano sin nada

"arregla tus cosas, ya nos vamos" le dije

El solamente cerró la puerta, salió por el portón en la que estaba parada

"ya estoy listo, vayámonos" dijo mi enmascarado amigo con una vestimenta blanca con unas líneas verdes

"¿enserio?" pregunte "¿y tus cosas?"

"ya las tengo, podemos irnos, ¿quieres?" me dijo el humano dirigiéndose a ninguna parte

Lo alcance jalándolo para que se detuviera "espera" le dije "¿tan siquiera sabes hacia dónde es?" le pregunte

"nop, pero por lo menos esperaba que tú me guiaras hacia donde es" me dijo honestamente

"bien, solamente sígueme" le ordene.

Estábamos llegando hacia el carruaje y todos se sorprendieron al ver al humano

"¿el vendrá con nosotros?" pregunto Silver

"SIP, el viene con nosotros" le dije

Todos los demás se quedaron cayados, Sunshine empezó a moverse y salimos de la ciudad, el carruaje ya había sido arreglado, habían arreglado el metal y la madera, ahora no tenía rasgos de óxido, estaba todo pintado con el color que tendría que ser, verde militar.  
En el carruaje se quedó un silencio incomodo, todos estaban incomodos con nuestro nuevo compañero

"¿Por qué viene el con nosotros?" pregunto Tales

"¿Por qué él es un buen cocinero, un buen médico, asesino y también experto con las armas?"

"y experto en tácticas militares, si van a Hoofington necesitaran buenas tácticas militares y yo soy el que se las va a proporcionar" dijo el asesino

"una cosa que no te he preguntado aun, ¿Cómo te llamas?" pregunte

"Reiko" contesto mi humano amigo enmascarado

"¿Reiko?" entonamos todos

"¿Qué acaso tu no eras el líder de los guncakes?" pregunto Tales

"exacto, ese soy yo" dijo Reiko

"¿y por qué abandonaste a los guncakes rebeldes?" pregunto Dre

"¿Dre?" dijo un poco sorprendido

"si, mano derecha de nuestro líder que ahora está escondiendo a todos los guncakes" dijo Dre

"bueno, mi pregunta es ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Reiko

"bueno, como ya no pude ayudar a mi líder, decidí salir y ayudar a los otros ponis, ¿tú qué haces aquí?" pregunto Dre

"estaba aquí porque ya no tengo por qué ayudar a algún otro poni, me rendí, no podemos mejorar este estúpido planeta, cayo cuando los misiles cayeron destruyendo todo a su paso, el mundo en el que estamos se sostiene en el ámbito diario de sobrevivir y no querer morir, otros que son dictadores toman la sobrevivencia como un juego, yo estaba en Detrot por que perdí la fe en este globo terráqueo" dijo Reiko, un poco triste

Hubo un silencio incomodo, otra vez, pero esta vez mas incomodo, sabiendo en qué mundo vivíamos

"pero…" hice una pausa antes de continuar "tenemos que hacer un intento, un esfuerzo…"

"ya lo intentaron antes" interrumpió Reiko, cruzando los brazos

"¿Cómo que ya intentaron mejorar este planeta?" pregunte

"veras, yo vengo de un laboratorio en otro planeta, a mí me trajeron aquí, o era este lugar o era vivir una guerra eterna que se está librando ahora en otro planeta, el planeta hogar del ser humano cayo en radiación, al igual que este, solo que está más devastado, veras, mi…" hizo una pausa para luego continuar "mi… padre… Tradiken…"

"¿¡enserio tu padre era Tradiken!?" dijo Tales algo entusiasmado

"si, mi padre era Tradiken, bueno, verán, mi padre activo dos proyectos, el primero se llamaba 'ponis en la ciudad' era meter a todos los que pudieran en esas ciudades secretas, el otro era 'instinto asesino' Tradiken tuvo sexo con miles de mujeres, humanas hembras de la tierra y del planeta de donde yo provengo, todos los hijos los mantuvieron en sueño criogénico, nos metieron en una capsula y nos congelaron, nos descongelarían hasta que nos ocuparan, o nos necesitaran entrenar, así que si, técnicamente mi padre es Tradiken, el murió aquí, no se quiso salvar de las bombas que cayeron, destruyeron parte de Equestria y otros lugares, que ahora son el llanto de lo que antes eran, solamente podemos caminar entre sus recuerdos e imaginarnos un día mejor" termino de contar Reiko, un tanto triste por lo que estaba diciendo

"descuida, si tus hermanos murieron tratando de revivir Equestria es porque fallo algo, sé que hay una forma de revivir este mundo y todavía falta mucho por seguir" le dije, tratando de animar al asesino

"gracias, creo que tienes razón, seguir luchando aunque la guerra haya acabado" dijo Reiko "pero, hay algo que ustedes no saben y eso es que me implementaron la memoria de mi padre y de mis hermanos, puedo recordar lo que antes eran y lo que hicieron" conto Reiko "la peor parte es que, hasta todavía puedo recordar como murieron, muertes tan horribles y muertes que no me gustarían sentir, muertes que no quiero revivir y que sin importar lo que haga, siguen clavadas en mi cerebro como un libro, puedo seguirlo leyendo aunque ya me sepa el final" conto Reiko

"¡OIGAN!" grito Sunshine desde al frente "no quiero arruinarles su fiesta de tristeza pero hay algo que deberían ver" dijo Sunshine, deteniendo el carruaje militar de 4 ruedas

Todos bajamos a ver qué era lo que teníamos que ver, fue cuando vimos a una grifo hembra, herida y al parecer tenía las alas rotas, Reiko fue a ver como se sentía y toco su corazón

"¡TODAVIA RESPIRA!" nos afirmó "¿alguien es médico? para que me ayude" pregunto Reiko

"yo soy una médico" dijo Silver, pisando al frente

"bien, ven a ayudarme" dijo Reiko "traigan el carruaje aquí y vigilen de que no venga alguien" ordeno a Sunshine, Dre y a Tales

"entendido" afirmaron los 3, moviendo el carruaje cercas de la grifo para protegerla

"bien, lo que necesitamos son vendajes, pociones curativas y restaurador de huesos" dijo Reiko

"no tenemos restaurador de huesos" dijo Silver "es más, ¿existe esa cosa?" pregunto

"oh, diablos" se quejó Reiko "heilin, trae los vendajes y las pociones curativas, déjame saco el restaurador de huesos" me ordeno

Fui a buscar las cosas al carruaje y le lleve las 2 cosas a Reiko

"excelente" dijo mientras ponía manos a la obra

Pasamos como 30 minutos curando ala pobre grifo, la grifo seguía inconsciente, ahora la estábamos llevando al carruaje pero entonces se escucharon gritos de tribus y tambores de tribus, en eso aparecen a unos 30 metros y saliendo de los arbustos, ponis tribales

"¡DIABLOS!" exclamo Reiko "Tales, sube arriba del carruaje, Sunshine, adentro, Dre, llévanos tú, Silver y heilin, que esperan, ¿una invitación? ¡ENTREN AL CARRUAJE!" ordeno Reiko, valla que él sabía que hacer

Entre al carruaje, luego Silver y al final Sunshine, tales se fue arriba con Reiko y Dre se engancho al carruaje para luego llevarnos y salir de este lugar lo más rápido, en eso empezaron a escucharse disparos de arriba, Silver se espantó y me estaba abrazando (¡GRACIAS DIOSAS!) saque mi cabeza por la ventana y vi como caían uno por uno cada uno de esos ponis salvajes, luego vi lanzas siendo lanzadas de ambos lados del bosque, ¡NOS TRATABAN DE EMBOSCAR! La grifo seguía inconsciente y estaba acostada en el piso del carruaje, ¿Cómo no podía despertarse con tanto ruido? Me pregunte a mí misma, luego vi como 2 ponis se lanzaron al carruaje de mi lado y trataron de entrar, reaccione rápidamente y saque mi magnum, apuntando a sus cabezas.

**PUM  
PUM**

Mate a los 2 ponis salvajes color café que eran de la tribu, mire al frente y vi como llegábamos al rio, con Dre viajábamos más rápido, con Sunshine tardábamos más, los ponis trataban de alcanzarnos, en eso subimos una pequeña rampa, ¿¡otra vez llevándonos a lo mismo!?  
Vi como salíamos volando hacia el otro lado del rio y los ponis se detuvieron, con tal de no perseguirnos (ESTABAMOS A SALVO) el carruaje cayó correctamente y se detuvo.

"Sunshine" dijo Dre, se escuchaba un poco fatigado después de esa persecución "te toca llevarnos" dijo Dre desenganchándose y teniendo una sonrisa en la cara

Sunshine ahora nos estaba llevando, esa persecución nos dejó algo fatigados, al menos ya habíamos gastado algunas balas, estábamos en el camino normalmente, no había pasado ni medio día y ya estábamos a mitad de camino, nos dirigíamos a Dappleshore, había algo que me sorprendió y que apenas me había dado cuenta

"Reiko, ¿¡COMO TE SABES NUESTROS NOMBRES!?" exclame exigiendo una pregunta

"fácil, puedo leer sus mentes" dijo Reiko muy tranquilo

"oh, claro… eso tiene… ¿¡QUE TU QUE!?" volví a exclamar

"bueno, es algo que no les había contado, puedo leer las mentes de cualquier poni o ser pensante de cualquier especie, es un don que desarrolle en el laboratorio, del planeta de donde provengo" nos contó "soy el primer hijo de Tradiken que puede hacer eso"

"si, ¿y que más sabes hacer?" pregunte

"tengo telequinesis"

"¿¡TU QUE!?" exclamamos todos, incluso Sunshine

"aunque no lo crean desarrolle muchos dones en el laboratorio" nos contó Reiko "verán, yo soy el único hijo de Tradiken que desarrollo su potencial de telequinesis y telepatía al cien por ciento, los otros habían heredado su fuerza, otros su astucia, yo fui el que desarrollo gran parte de sus dones pero, de todas formas me mandaron aquí" nos dijo

"ósea que, ¿nos puedes leer la mente cada cuando quieras?" pregunto Silver

"si, pero si encuentro algo que no debería decir me lo guardo, descuiden, guardo secretos, no soy un gran chismoso ni un soplón" dijo Reiko

"hey" gimió un poco el grifo que ya se estaba levantando "¿dónde estoy?" pregunto con voz baja

"descuida, no somos esclavistas" trato de razonar Tales

El grifo se levantó agarrando su revolver de 6 balas y apuntando a mi nuevo humano amigo

"dime, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿A dónde me llevas?" dijo seriamente el grifo

"mira, en primer lugar, si fuésemos malos ya te hubiésemos matado, en segunda, para que te llevaríamos al frente, tercera, si te lleváramos como prisionera te hubiésemos quitado el arma y te hubiésemos amarrado, pero no lo hicimos así que siéntate y disfruta del paseo" dijo Reiko sin dejar de cruzar los brazos y sonando muy tranquilo

"Así que si no son malos, ¿Quiénes son?" Dijo la grifo, bajando su revólver y sentándose alado mío

"somos los que te salvaron la vida" dijo Reiko, muy tranquilo y relajado

"Así que, no me harán nada malo" dijo la grifo, guardando su revolver

"claro que no, siéntete cómoda" dijo Silver

"oye, ¿arreglaron mis alas?" preguntó el grifo

"si, las arreglamos, te vimos en medio de la nada, desangrada y herida, ¿Qué hacías allí? ¿Cómo llegaste a estar así de herida?" pregunto Silver

"bueno…" dijo el grifo algo nerviosa "… estaba distraída, recibí los balazos de unos bandidos y tumbaron, luego no recuerdo que más paso"

"valla, interesante historia" dijo el guncake de color gris "tienes suerte que te hayamos encontrado, imagínate si nadie te encuentra, ¡te mueres! estabas perdiendo mucha sangre y casi mueres, pero tienes suerte que tengamos a dos médicos, de esos dos, uno es el asesino"

"¿¡ES QUE!?" exclamo el grifo hembra "¿¡ES UN ASESINO!?"

"¿enserio no te diste cuenta? tiene la capucha, la vestimenta, los cuchillos, ¿¡LAS ESPADAS!?" exclamo Tales

"apenas me vengo dando cuenta que es un humano" dijo el grifo con los ojos agrandados

"bien, a donde te dejamos" dijo Sunshine desde al frente

"¿dejarme?" preguntó el grifo "me acaban de salvar, no me pueden dejar en cualquier lugar, los voy a acompañar hasta mi muerte, es el código de los grifos, o al menos hasta que estemos a mano"

"perfecto, mientras más mejor" dijo Reiko

"supongo que sí" dije, rompiendo mi silencio

Hubo un momento de silencio, pero el grifo hablo

"me llamo Laurisa, no me presente, ¿ustedes cómo se llaman?" pregunto la grifo amablemente

"yo me llamo Reiko, soy el experto en las tierras desoladas, ya has oído de mi como el asesino" dijo Reiko, presentándose a nuestra nueva compañera

"yo me llamo Silver, soy médica, te ayude con tus alas" dijo Silver, presentándose

"¡yo me llamo Sunshine!" dijo el poni color oxido de al frente

"yo me llamo Tales" dijo el poni color negro

"yo soy Heilin, mucho gusto" le dije con una sonrisa y estirando mi pata

"eh, hola" dijo la grifo un tanto incomodada y saludándome

"SIP, y yo soy Dre, un guncake" dijo nuestro amigo guncake de color gris

"que yo sepa ustedes eran malos" dijo el grifo

"algunos son malos, otros salimos de eso y nos volvimos buenos" dijo Dre

"oh, así no me tengo que preocupar de ti, puedo descansar con los ojos cerrados" dijo el grifo

"ja, ja, ja" se rio sarcásticamente Dre

Estábamos llegando a las afueras de Hoofington, una ciudad bastante grande y una de las muy pocas que tenían electricidad, era de noche y habíamos puesto un pequeño campamento en las afueras de la ciudad y prendimos el fuego para estar calientitos, en la noche era cuando llegaba el frio y te morías, literalmente, de frio, o te congelabas, todos estábamos cercas del fuego, Reiko estaba tocando un arpa (¡DE DONDE DIABLOS SALIO ESO!)

"Reiko, ¿de dónde sacas todo eso?" pregunte

Reiko se acercó al fuego y empezó a tocar las cuerdas tranquilamente

"bueno, veras" dijo mientras se quitaba una mochila que tenía en la espalda (¿¡DESDE HACE CUANDO QUE LA TIENE!?) "esta mochila es una mochila especial, de antes de la primera guerra mundial, puede esconderse haciendo que el que la lleve se sienta muy ligera, ya no hay muchas en el mundo, yo soy uno de los pocos que tienen esta mochila" nos conto

"wau, debes de tener suerte" dijo Tales

"no creo que exista la suerte, te diré algo" dijo mientras agarraba al pequeño poni y lo hacía ver al cielo, para que viera las estrellas "si no sabes usar todas las piezas del tablero, o si no sabes usar las cartas que tienes en tu mano no ganas, si no arriesgas no ganas, así que si vamos a entrar a esa ciudad les sugiero que se sacrifiquen de vez en cuando, verán cosas que nunca hayan visto" nos dijo

"y como que cosas hay allí" pregunte

"muchas cosas" me dijo Reiko, apuesto que él estaba sonriendo

"Así que descansaremos" dijo nuestra amiga grifo "supongo que entraremos mañana en la mañana"

"si, pero Dre y yo sabemos a dónde quedarnos, a donde dirigirnos y a donde dejaremos todas nuestras cosas, tenemos que hacer algo" comento "oh, y ya veo que encontraste una ciudad y la quieres reconstruir, pues, hay será nuestro cuartel de los guncakes rebeldes" dijo Reiko

"no pensaba en eso" dije

"¿ciudadela?" preguntó el grifo

"SIP" dijo Tales

"nos llevaremos a algunos esclavos que el imperio tenga, estoy proponiendo en hacerles la guerra a los del imperio, formar un pacto con los otros guncakes y sacar al imperio de Hoofington y hacerlos retroceder a Stableside, esos del imperio tienen que caer" nos comentó su plan

"bueno, yo pienso que deberíamos avanzar de una vez a su base secreta" ofrecí "no creo que descansar en las afueras sea una buena idea"

"tienes razón" dijo Silver "no quiero morir, no hoy"

"bueno, terminaremos de comer y nos introduciremos en la ciudad, luego a la base y allí descansaremos" nos comento

"¿cuál comida?" pregunto Sunshine

Reiko respiro profundo y empezó a sacar hoyas de su mochila 'invisible' "ya les empezare a hacer de comer

Estábamos caminando por la ciudad, estaba algo iluminada, veíamos los grandes edificios muy, se escuchaban balazos a cada rato, luego, silencio, pero regresaban las batallas con muchas balazos, vivir en esta ciudad era una vida de mucha guerra, batallas todos los días, Sunshine nos iba llevando, Reiko iba caminando a su lado, había recordado no haber vendido algunos trajes anti-balas que encontramos en la ciudadela y le di uno a Sunshine, tenía que cuidarse, no queríamos que se muriera nuestro amigo, no ahora  
estábamos pasando por en medio de dos edificios bastante grandes, saque la cabeza y vi a muchos guncakes, parados en dos patas, con sus "manos robóticas" en eso Reiko hablo con uno y nos permitieron entrar a un estacionamiento (¿esta era su base?) por lo menos estaba un tanto alejada de la ciudad, no había mucha luz donde estábamos, pero cuando entramos al estacionamiento había mucha luz, dejamos el carruaje en una parte y Reiko nos dijo que bajáramos y lo siguiéramos, Dre empezó a cambiar sus patas delanteras por las manos robóticas, no me había dado cuenta que así se miraba más alto, le llegaba a los ojos de Reiko, yo le llegaba al pecho y mis otros amigos le llegaban como por la barbilla, yo estaba muy bajita, llegamos a un ascensor y entramos, se escuchaba la estación de radio

"_ahora, mis pequeños ponis" _se escuchaba la voz de una yegua _"verán, tenemos noticias de que han encontrado al asesino entrar a Hoofington, la ciudad que no tiene perdón, la ciudad de la guerra, iba con un carruaje de color verde militar y llevaba a otros ponis consigo, esto recién me acaba de llegar, les traeré más noticias cuando me avisen que hace y donde estaba y todo eso, mientras tanto, la canción top número 1 y que han pedido mucho, 'raise your weapon' esta es Dj-pon3 y me estas escuchando en Wubs Max" _termino de hablar la poni y empezó la canción, lo malo es que nunca pude escuchar la canción, ya que habíamos llegado al piso -20.  
Empezamos a entrar al piso -20 y era un cuarto bastante blanco, todo era color blanco, habían muchos guncakes, la mayoría eran grises o blancos y eran de tierra, eran muy poco los ponis que eran unicornios, se nos acercó un semental color rojo con cola y crin entre azul y negro, tenía una armadura dorada solo en su pecho, otra cosa que no me había dado cuenta es que era unicornio y tenía unas alas de metal, su cutie Mark era un control de juegos, se nos acercó.

"Reiko, te está esperando Mordekaiser" dijo el semental

"está bien gamer knight" respondió Reiko

"tus amigos tendrán que quedarse aquí" dijo el semental, prohibiendo nuestro paso

"está bien, solamente denles una cama para que descansen, no es mucho de lo que les pido" ¿Reiko pidió un cuarto para nosotros?

"está bien, Dre, tú vas a entrar con Reiko, Mordekaiser, el líder también te está buscando" dijo gamer knight

"está bien, al rato nos veremos" dijo Dre "no es un adiós ni ninguna despedida, es un, ¡nos vemos luego!" dijo Dre con una sonrisa como siempre.

En eso nos guio al ascensor y nos subió 1 nivel más, se abrió el ascensor y el pasillo era de un alfombrado entre azul y blanco, las paredes blancas y el piso con un alfombrado azul con rayas blancas, nos dio las llaves de nuestro cuarto, (cuarto 54) entramos y era un bonito cuarto, muchos pequeños cuartos con cama (¿¡aquí duermen los guncakes rebeldes!?) bueno, al menos descansan bastante bien…

Era de día, o bueno, eso me estaba advirtiendo mi reloj, todos ya estaban despiertos, en la cocina, Reiko ya estaba con nosotros, tenía mucha hambre así que olvide lavarme la cara

"oh, ya te levantaste pequeña" dijo Laurisa con una pequeña risa sarcástica

Yo solamente hice una mueca y me senté en la barra

"bien chicos, ya que estamos todos les contare lo que me dijo Mordekaiser, el líder rebelde de estos guncakes…" dijo haciendo una pausa

"pero tengo hambre" interrumpí, luego mis tripas hicieron ese típico ruidito cuando tienes hambre

"calma, calma, todavía no está lista así que, en lo que esta lista les comentare lo que Mordekaiser me conto, así que no quiero que nadie interrumpa, por favor" dijo Reiko, haciendo otra pausa "verán…" continuo "los guncakes rebeldes trataran de hacer una tregua con los otros guncakes, los 4 líderes tratan de sacar al imperio, como yo soy el asesino e hijo de Tradiken me seguirán a mí, los 5 líderes, incluyendo Mordekaiser, me darán su rango y me miraran como el nuevo líder, así que hoy haremos la tregua y mañana empezaremos a movernos, cuando tenga el liderazgo les daré un pelotón a cada uno de ustedes, teniendo el liderazgo podre agarrar los reactores de luz, uno lo llevare a la ciudadela que esta cercas de donde yo vivía, así que si alguien me quiere acompañar para ir a hacer la tregua es bienvenido. ¿PREGUNTAS?" termino de contarnos el plan

"si, ¿cuándo estará la comida?" pregunte, todos se me quedaron viendo con cara de desaprobación

"pues, ya les sirvo" dijo Reiko, agarrando los sartenes llenos de comida, carne y vegetales hervidos

**HAS SIDO ASENDIDO!  
**viajera: hasta ahora tienes suerte de seguir viva, recorrer todos estos terrenos no es fácil, más con todos esos peligros allí afuera, obtienes 30% más rapidez al avanzar de una ciudad a otra, tus compañeros te cuidaran la espalda siempre que tengas que recargar


	6. Chapter 5 las batallas no son lo mismo

**The las stand capítulo 5  
Las batallas no son lo mismo que las guerras  
**_"¿has oído sobre guerras? En sí, Equestria ha tenido 2 grandes guerras externas, pero si hablamos de las internas son más en estos tiempos"_

__Subterráneo…

un bunker subterráneo que fue construido exclusivamente para los guncakes, aunque, después del almuerzo (exacto, eran las 12:46pm cuando empezamos a comer) le pregunte a Reiko, "¿porque si existen humanos en otro mundo paralelo porque no nos ayudan?" a lo cual el me respondió con una pequeña historia, que al final solamente escuche "buscan al elegido" ¿ELEGIDO? ¿¡POR QUE!? ¿Acaso es una especie de destino que Tradiken solamente planeo para el futuro? Seguía sin entender, le seguía preguntando y solamente me respondía con "buscan al elegido" al final me rendí, estaba seguro que él no me daría la información que yo requiero.

Estábamos esperando todos en el cuarto, escuchando la radio más, era de "Wubs Max" donde salía la tal "DJ-Pon3" estábamos escuchando una tonada de guitarra acústica, compuesta por un guitarrista que nunca supe su nombre, pero apostaría todo a que el tipo ya estaba muerto.  
_  
"¡hola mis pequeños ponis!" _hablo por la radio la poni dj _"esa fue la canción que un poni el cual nunca supimos su nombre y que desgraciadamente ya está muerto…" _ ¡LO SABIA! _"… la canción que acaban de escuchar era 'Nueva Apploosa' una canción dedicada a todos los ponis que viven en la tierra de los búfalos y también para 'Nueva Nueva Apploosa' pero no para Apploosa, lo cual, se convirtió en territorio búfalo hace mucho tiempo, me han llegado reportes recientes de que los humanos han llegado a este territorio y ahora los búfalos que vivían en la vieja Apploosa, son controlados por los humanos, no los toman como sus prisioneros ni como esclavos, solamente tomaron la ciudad y ahora los búfalos trabajan para ellos, en otras noticias, las guerras entre los guncakes y los guncakes 'rebeldes' va a ceder solo para sacar a el imperio soviético esclavista, así que, yo les digo a todos los guncakes que escuchan, ¡LES DOY MI APOYO! Solo espero que no hagan cosas malas después de que los saquen, ¡esta canción va para ustedes!, voy a poner una canción que no se ha puesto al aire después de años, 'guncake' suerte con su guerra, esta es Dj-pon3, escuchas Wubs Max y les deseo suerte para todos los guncakes" _termino de hablar la dj y puso la canción prometida, era una canción tipo rap, hip-hop, no cantaban nada mal la verdad, pero no supe quien la cantaba ya que llego Reiko y apago la radio en la cual todos estábamos entretenidos.

"¿Bien? ¿Escuchaban a Dj-pon3?" pregunto sarcásticamente

"¡Claro que sí!" exclamo la grifo

"lo siento pero tengo noticias, esas son, todos los ponis… y grifo, que quiera ir con migo a la tregua y estar en una guerra digan yo" nos invitó a participar Reiko

"YO" exclamaron todos excepto Silver y yo

"¿ustedes prefieren quedarse viendo el metal oxidarse?" pregunto Reiko con una sonrisa

"este…" hable primero "no lo sé, yo todavía quiero seguir viva"

"yo iré, pero solamente seré su médico" dijo Silver mientras daba un pisotón al frente

"Silver…"

"no heilin, yo quiero ayudar" hablo mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarme "si tu no quieres venir está bien, pero estas son nuevas reglas, así que, ¿Qué dices? ¿Prefieres ser una cobarde o ayudar a los demás ponis?" acto seguido, Silver me ofreció su pesuña, claramente quería que fuese

"¿si voy me vas a curar?" pregunte

"¡CLARO!" dijo con una sonrisa

"está bien, ¡Iré! Solo para ayudar a los demás ponis" exclame, con algo de entusiasmo.

Estábamos subiendo, podía ver como subíamos de nivel en nivel, -15, -14, -13, así sucesivamente hasta llegar al piso 0, se abrieron las puertas y salimos del elevados, todos los guncakes estaban en posición, esperando algo, alguna orden o algo así, llego un poni enganchado en nuestro carruaje verde militar, era un poni de tierra, guncake, era color verde oscuro con una crin y cola un verde más claro, su cutie mark era un pastel con una bala atravesada(ahora que lo notaba, la mayoría de los guncakes tenían esa cutie mark o algo parecido), todos subimos, algo apretados ya que el carruaje solamente podía llevar a 6 pasajeros, pero luego vi que conectaron el carruaje a otros 2 carruajes, en eso Dre se fue al otro carruaje, todos estábamos en marcha a donde sería que se haría la tregua entre los guncakes "rebeldes" y los guncakes que decidieron seguir con su protocolo, ya habíamos salido de la base y estábamos siendo escoltado por muchos Guncakes que ya tenían sus patas convertidas en manos robóticas, cada uno tenía una arma y la agarraban profesionalmente, Reiko estaba viendo la ventana, de echo todos veíamos por la ventana y veíamos afuera, nadie hablaba, todo estaba callado, solamente se escuchaban los balazos lejanos de batallas constantes, era típico en esta ciudad _"la ciudad que no tiene perdón, la ciudad de la guerra…"_ recordé a Dj-pon3 hablar, ¿hace cuando que una bonita ciudad se convirtió en la "ciudad de la guerra?" llegamos a lo que era nuestro destino, nos abrieron las puertas y todos salimos calmadamente, estábamos en el centro de una calle, donde se juntaban 4 calles, podía ver como en cada esquina había un puesto, en una esquina se encontraba un mini casino, es más, en 3 se encontraban un casino y en el otro se encontraba una pequeña veterinaria, al frente estaban los guncakes, todos estaban desordenados, haciendo juegos de mal gusto, en ese momento salió un Guncake de un carruaje que no había visto, tenía piedras preciosas en las llantas delanteras tanto en las traseras, el carruaje era de un color azul rey y algunas líneas grises, el guncake que bajo levanto su mano robótica y cerro el puño, en ese momento todos los demás guncakes guardaron silencio y se formaron, ambos bandos estaban en el centro de la calle, en ese momento unos guncakes llevaron una mesa al centro y regresaron al puesto, no eran "rebeldes" más eran de los que seguían el protocolo, en eso, el guncake que estuvo todo este tiempo encapuchado con una capa negra y con una armadura negra se quitó la capucha y fue cuando vi que él tenía una máscara negra al igual que su armadura, capa, no podía ver su cutie mark, él ocupaba una muleta para poder caminar bien, en eso el guncake se sienta iba a sentar en el piso, pero llego un guncake del respectivo lado y se puso para hacerse pasar por una silla, mientras el guncake se dejaba caer con todo su peso, el guncake no gemía ni hacia nada al respecto, solo aguantaba el peso, el que nos iba a representar era nuestro amigo humano "Reiko" a él le llevaron una silla de madera acolchonada y se sentó en ella, acto seguido, el guncake empezó a hablar

"¿y bien asesino?" preguntó el guncake que ya estaba bastante viejo, se notaba en su voz, en su ronca voz de ghoul "así que conseguiste nuevos amigos, ¿y estos que hacen? ¿Bailan? ¿Les gusta la música clásica? ¿Son mariquitas? ¿¡SON DEBILES!?" Exclamo, empezando a reír el viejo, se estaba burlando de nosotros, más nos contuvimos para no hacer algo que nos lamentaríamos

"no, no, no y no" respondió calmadamente nuestro humano amigo "¿quieres dejarte de estupideces y aceptar el contrato que nos garantiza una tregua?" dijo calmadamente y poniendo un papel en la mesa, pasándoselo a el guncake, hubo un poco de silencio en ese momento y solo se escuchaban los balazos del fondo

"¿y que obtendremos? Y lo más importante ¿qué obtendrás tú y tu grupo de guncakes rebeldes?" preguntó el guncake

"pues, hasta que saquemos al imperio solamente tendré un pequeño control de tus guncakes, incluyendo a los míos, ustedes pasaran a ser solamente generales y ya no serán considerados mayores líderes, ni ustedes 4 ni Mordekaiser" contesto mi amigo asesino tranquilamente

"hmmm" pensó el guncake "¿solo por un corto tiempo?" pregunto dudosamente

"no, la verdad, de por vida, pero en el contrato dice, o cooperan por las buenas o lo tomo por las malas, al cabo, yo soy hijo de Tradiken…"

"¡PERO NO ERES EL!" levanto la voz el guncake, acto seguido el tosió levemente "¡NO PUEDES SOBREVIVIR A LOS BALAZOS! Yo te podría dar un balazo y te mueres, mis guncakes están estrictamente entrenados" interrumpió a Reiko, Reiko solamente suspiro tranquilamente

"¡PERFECTO!" grito mientras se levantaba de su silla "¡esto es lo que ya les han venido diciendo mucho mis hermanos ya caídos, INCLUYENDOME!" alzo mucho su voz, el líder guncake se quedó petrificado por cómo le estaban respondiendo "!SI ES NECESARIO MATARTE EN ESTE MALDITO INSTANTE LO HARE, PARA QUE EQUESTRIA REVIVA!" conto a los guncakes "¿no saben qué tan decepcionado estaría nuestro líder?" pauso un poco para que ellos entendieran un poco "mi padre, estaría avergonzado de como cayo este gran grupo que solía ayudar, ahora matamos a cualquiera que tenga la dichosa 'moneda de la muerte' ¿¡Y PARA QUE!? No la usamos, no la ocupamos…  
es solamente algo que no necesitamos, ¡LAS MONEDAS DE LA MUERTE YA NO VALEN COMO ANTES!" se tranquilizó mientras se escuchaban murmullos del otro lado y de nuestro lado

"tiene razón" dijo un guncake entre los demás guncakes que estaban del otro lado "¿para qué matamos a todo aquel que tenga una de esas monedas? ¿¡Acaso han visto la bóveda!? ¡TENEMOS MAS DE 5000 MONEDAS Y NO LAS HEMOS GASTADO!" dijo el guncake que era de color gris

"¡Cállate!" exigió el líder guncake

"no lo escuchare más Darius, ya me canse de seguir matando a ponis inocentes, solamente matare a los que son realmente malos" contesto el guncake, en ese momento el guncake camino hacia nosotros y se nos integró

"¡BIEN! No te necesito, al cabo, yo no voy a aceptar este contrato" dijo Darius, uno de los líderes de los guncakes que seguían el protocolo le respondió.

Se escucharon muchos murmullos de su lado, en ese momento, todos los guncakes de los que seguían el protocolo se nos unieron, estaban haciendo bien, en ese momento dejaron al líder completamente solo, Darius estaba completamente sorprendido de cómo lo abandonaron

"¡HICIERON EL JURAMENTO!" les grito Darius

"Si, pero ese protocolo está mal, mi padre jamás haría algo así" respondió tranquilamente el asesino mientras sacaba uno de sus revólveres y apuntaba a la cabeza del líder "ahora, vete de aquí, avísale a los otros líderes quien tomo parte de los guncakes y que si lo quieren por las buenas o por las malas" en ese momento Reiko disparo al piso, Darius se fue corriendo, o eso trataba, no se podía correr muy rápido con la muleta "Perfecto" dijo nuestro amigo "esperemos a ver que nos dicen los otros guncakes" dijo Reiko mientras subía al respectivo carruaje y les ordenaba a los otros guncakes que agarraran sus carruajes y que regresaran a la base

Estábamos en la base esperando algún comunicado, Reiko y Dre estaban en el piso -20, esperando el comunicado de los otros Guncakes, todos los demás estábamos esperando en nuestro respectivo "hogar"

"este…" Comenzó a hablar Laurisa a todos, cosa que nos llamó la atención e hizo que dejáramos nuestras cosas y le pusiéramos atención "quisiera saber algo, yo quiero saber ¿Cómo consiguieron sus cutie mark? O esas cosas que les salen cuando ya saben que hacer" pregunto Laurisa

todos nos quedamos estupefactos con esa pregunta, no nos había pasado por la cabeza de nadie que alguien pregúntese eso

"bueno, como nadie va a comenzar, yo comienzo" dijo Sunshine "¿saben por qué mi cutie mark son dos pistolas y por qué me llamo Sunshine?" preguntó el poni

"No" respondimos todos en unísono

"bueno verán… mi historia comienza en…"

se escuchó el ruido de que se abría la puerta y en efectivo, era Reiko que estaba parado allí, con Dre, él estaba en 4 patas igual, parado con el

"siento interrumpir algo" se disculpó nuestro amigo Reiko "pero ya tenemos la tregua asegurada y la guerra contra el imperio comienza" dijo Reiko

"si, verán, los otros guncakes decidieron rendirse y unírsenos con o sin firmar el contrato" nos contó Dre "así que la guerra está asegurada"

"¿bueno y que horas son?" pregunte

"son las…" dijo Dre mientras checaba su Reloj "2:24"

"¿entonces la guerra empieza?" pregunto Sunshine

"afirmativo" respondió Dre

"wau, es la primera guerra en la cual participo" dijo Tales "siempre he peleado para ganarme mi dinero y sobrevivir, nunca participe en una guerra" nos contó Tales "¿Quién es el líder que nos dirá que hacer?" pregunto

"yo creo que el vecino" respondió Reiko con sarcasmo

"bien, entonces… ¿Qué haremos primero?" pregunte

"primero, juntarnos con nuestro pequeño ejército y los comenzare a dividir por pequeños pelotones" dijo Reiko, a lo cual la mayoría excepto Laurisa y yo se quedaron con duda de lo que decía Reiko "Los dividiré en pequeños grupos" dijo Reiko para que entendiéramos

"Oh, claro… ya sabíamos" dijeron todos, excepto Laurisa y yo

"bien, vamos al piso 0" nos guio Dre al ascensor para ir al piso 0

al llegar al piso 0, muchos de los Guncakes estaban en posición, pero había algo que nadie se había atrevido a preguntar y que yo me había dado cuenta

"Reiko, antes de continuar, ¿que hay en los otros pisos?" pregunte, esperando una respuesta razonable

"los demás pisos están ocupados para los guncakes, del 1 al 19 pero entre esos 19 pisos el 11 y el 10 es donde están vehículos como tanques, naves y cosas así, pero, no tenemos el código de activación, el piso 12 también habían carros y vehículos pero, todo cambio cuando los usamos todos y se quedaron sin gasolina o fueron destruidos en combate, los últimos que quedan son los vehículos de los pisos 10 y 11, bueno, no tenemos el código porque es un código diferente al del piso 12" me contesto

"eso se escucha razonable" dije en voz baja "este…" le dije mientras retomaba la voz "… ¿y que hicieron en el piso 12?" pregunte

"no es nada más que un lugar de práctica, los demás son lugares donde tenemos armas o son recamaras" dijo Reiko

"¡Reiko!" le grito gamer knight "necesito que vengas acá con nosotros"

"¡en eso voy!" le contesto y volvió con nosotros "muy bien chicos, necesito que se esperen aquí, yo les diré con quienes se irán y a donde, mientras sean sociables y platiquen con los demás guncakes, no los van a matar" eso ultimo lo dijo riéndose, estaba muy seguro que seguía sonriente cuando se fue y se quedó con los otros altos rangos para planear la estrategia, además… ser "¿SOCIABLE?" no se me da mucho eso.

Reiko me asigno a mí, a Silver ir con un "pelotón" a los edificios y limpiar los lugares, en pocas palabras, matar a cualquier maldito esclavista del imperio o asaltante, pero si se nos unía era mejor, era para una buena causa.

A Sunshine y Tales los asignaron juntos para ir por las calles, obvio, con su pelotón, Laurisa y Dre estaban tratando de romper las barreras de las puertas enormes del Imperio y Reiko guiaba su ejército junto con Laurisa y Dre, nos dijeron a nosotros 4 (a mí, Silver, tales y Sunshine) que cuando terminemos nos reagrupemos en la puerta norte del imperio y luego destrozar todo lo que sea del imperio, para al final sacarlos por el sur de la ciudad, su imperio está muy al sur de la ciudad así que no sería tanto problema.

iba caminando con Silver y 4 guncakes mas, entramos a unos departamentos, otro pequeño grupo se fue por los departamentos del otro lado de la calle mientras que los demás que quedaban iban caminando por la calle, unos iban de bote en bote, otros caminaban normalmente por la calle, otros por la banqueta, eran muy organizados, incluso los que estaban de departamento en departamento con nosotros, teníamos que saltar de un edificio a otro para poder continuar con nuestra limpieza, teníamos que recorrer toda la calle hasta topar en el cine, llevábamos más de la mitad y no habíamos encontrado nada, pero fue hasta que lo encontré, un niño acostado en una cama improvisada, estaba en un pequeño cuarto de departamento, se miraba la ventana al otro lado del cuarto, el pequeño estaba a mi derecha, a mi izquierda estaba una yegua color entre gris y blanco con una crin y cola entre morado y violeta, era una unicornio y tenía su revolver en la mesa, ella estaba sentada en una silla, roncando, en eso se me ocurría entre entrar o salir y dejarla a su suerte, los guncakes se supone que debieron haber cambiado así que debería hacer el bien y opte por la primera opción, entre ala habitación algo confiada, la poni se levantó rápidamente y levito su pistola apuntándome directamente a la cabeza

"¡aléjate de mi hija!" me grito

¿HIJA? "tranquilízate amiga, no le voy a hacer nada malo a tu hija" trate de razonar con ella

"¿amiga? ¡YO NO SOY TU AMIGA!" me grito la poni, ya iba a disparar cuando vio a un guncake apuntándole en la cabeza

"mira, nosotros no queremos hacerte nada, te llevaremos a un lugar mejor que el de aquí" dijo el guncake color gris con crin y cola del mismo color

la poni color entre gris y blanco (cosa que nunca supe y no le iba a preguntar en ese momento de tensión) el guncake le apunto con una escopeta con el símbolo de guncake, yo solamente estaba allí parada, sin saber qué hacer, solamente que se solucionara las cosas

"¿q-que hacen aquí?" pregunto la poni

"solamente vinimos a 'limpiar' este lugar, mataremos a cualquier esclavista, o asaltante y tú no te vez como que eres asaltante o algo así, dime, ¿tienes esposo?" preguntó el guncake mientras bajaba la escopeta, con ello, la poni también bajo su pistola, lentamente, la yegua empezó a llorar y se sentó sobre sus anchas, su hijo se despertó y se espantó

"¿Qué le hacen a mi mamá?" pregunto la inocente criatura

en eso llego Silver y vio la escena, juraría que se le rompía el corazón al ver la escena (hubiese roto en llanto si hubiese escuchado al pequeño preguntar eso)

"niño, no te espantes" dijo Silver al pequeño para que no se espantara "ven, te llevaremos a un mejor lugar a ti y a tu madre"

"¿enserio?" dijo el niño muy entusiasmado "¡MAMÁ! ¿¡Escuchaste eso!? Nos llevaran a un lugar mejor"

"si hijo" dijo la mamá, mientras se secaba las lágrimas

"bien, síganme, los escoltaremos" dijo el guncake mientras salía primero mirando a ambos lados y guiándonos al cine, cosa que solamente faltaba una calle, yo iba saliendo, era la última de todos ellos y luego vi algo reluciente en una esquina del cuarto, a un lado había mucha basura pero eso no me impidió ver esa cosa negra reluciente, no sabía lo que era pero podía preguntarle a alguien que sabía, era una bola oscura con muchos orificios grises, se miraba importante así que lo guarde y alcance a los otros.

Ya habíamos llegado a las afueras del cine, estaríamos esperando a que unos guncakes llegaran con unos carruajes para llevarse a todos los ponis que estaban con nosotros, el otro grupo trajo más ponis que necesitaban ayuda que nosotros, nosotros solamente encontramos a la yegua que nunca le pregunte el nombre y a su hijo, además de que los guncakes mataron a 3 asaltantes que estaban en un cuarto esperando, estaban campeando (eso nunca fue divertido) pero los guncakes sabían cómo encargarse de ellos, un disparo directo a la cabeza bastaba, esperamos y esperamos hasta que llegaron y se llevaron a todos los ponis, la yegua a la cual nunca le pregunte el nombre se iba subiendo a un carruaje negro (completamente) pero regreso con migo

"solo quería pedirte perdón por apuntarte en la cabeza, solo querías ayudar" me dijo

"oh, no pasa nada, era tu intuición" dije un poco nerviosa

"sabes, ¿te han dicho que te vez bonita así?" en ese momento me dio un beso en el cachete y se subió al carruaje, subiendo a su hijo

parpadee 2 veces en muestra de asombro, ¿Qué había pasado?

"Silver" le hable en voz baja "¿qué paso?" pregunte

ella solamente rio "solamente paso que una yegua se enamoró de ti" se rio un poco la yegua color plata

yo solamente quede paralizada

"chicas, no quiero arruinar su despedida pero tenemos que reagruparnos con los demás" dijo otro guncake color blanco con crin y cola rojo y con unas líneas grises

"está bien, ahorita nos unimos con ustedes" dijo Silver mientras me hacía reaccionar "¡HEILIN!" me grito en la oreja

"¿¡QUE!?" le devolví el grito

"¡NO ME GRITES!" me alzo la voz

"¡PUES TU NO ME GRITES!" le respondí

"¡ES QUE TU NO DESPERTABAS DE TU TRANSE QUE TE DEJO ESA PONI!" todos los demás guncakes se quedaron en silencio, suerte que los carruajes regresaron a la base, que hubiese sido de mi si uno de ellos me escuchaba, los guncakes siguieron hablando consigo mismos

"será mejor irnos" me tranquilice "tenemos que reagruparnos con los demás"

Ya nos habíamos reagrupado con tales y con Sunshine y su pelotón, estábamos todos caminando por la calle, ya era hora de reagruparnos con los ponis que trataban de sacar al imperio, seguimos una ruta de nuestro guía, él tenía el mapa, yo estaba con Tales, luego recordé lo que había encontrado

"oye Tales" le hable mientras sacaba lo que había encontrado "¿sabes qué es esto?" le pregunte

"oh, eso, es una memoria" me dijo simplemente

"¿Qué?" volví a preguntar

"si, solamente tienes que ponértelo en tu cabeza o en tu caso, en tu cuerno y podrás ver lo que contiene" me conto "solo que ahora no es el momento, yo que tu mejor me esperaba a que la guerra termine y cuando estemos en la base lo podrás ver, mientras déjalo en tu mochila"

"está bien" le dije

a unas calles adelante se podían escuchar los disparos constantes, granadas y cada vez se hacían más fuertes, Silver se paralizo un poco, en ese momento llegue yo y le pique (tú ya sabes que parte) para poderla despertar, al parecer funciono cada paso que dábamos se escuchaban más fuertes, en ese momento se escuchó un estruendo que podría jurar que se escuchó en casi toda la ciudad, rezaba a celestia y a luna con que Reiko, Laurisa y Dre estuvieran a salvo, estábamos muy cercas, se escuchaban los balazos, volteamos ala derecha a la siguiente calle y vimos como muchos guncakes disparaban bazucas o disparaban con una pistola, rifle o ametralladora cualquiera, en eso el guía nos guio hacia donde estaba Reiko, Reiko estaba en la misma calle donde todos los guncakes estaban disparando solo que un poco más atrás, tenía un campamento levantado donde estaba una mesa y allí estaban otros ponis, sabía que eran los lideres porque hay estaba "Darius" esta vez estaba sentado en una silla de madera

"¡Heilin!" exclamo cuándo me vio entrar, se acercó unos metros a mi "qué bueno es volverte a ver, ahorita vuelvo contigo, tengo que planear la estrategia" dijo Reiko "reagrúpate con Laurisa, Dre está en la batalla" acto seguido volteo y prosiguió a contar la estrategia a los líderes.

Salí de la carpa y proseguí a agruparme con el grifo y los otros ponis

me acerque a todos "hola" fue lo único que se me vino a la mente

"hola pequeña poni" me dijo Laurisa, ella estaba sentada en una silla tomando un refresco

"como te ha ido" pregunte, solo para entablar una conversación

"solamente he sido la ojo de halcón" me conto la grifo

"bueno, ya tendrás tu participación" la trate de animar

"jeje" rio con una sonrisa falsa y se puso a garra en su nuca "no importa, aunque no mate a uno de esos bastardos está bien por lo menos dar mi granito de arena" dijo la grifo un tanto triste

"bueno, todo estará bien, ya dispararas" volví a tratar de animarla

"ya sé a qué quieres llegar, te lo repito, no pasa nada" me dijo con una risa fingida

"ya déjala Heilin" interrumpió Silver "¿no vez que ella está pensando y tu vienes a molestarla?" me regaño la Pegaso color plata

"déjala, de todas formas, necesitaba algo de platica, ya me estaba aburriendo" admitió Laurisa

"está bien, espero que Dre esté bien en el frente" me pregunte a mí misma

"no le pasara nada a él" me tranquilizo Laurisa "de todas formas, él es un poni bastante fuerte, aunque con algunas cuantos cambios que lo ayudan a disparar, sabe mucho de batalla y es muy táctico y eso que salió apenas hace unos años de aprendiz" observo

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" pregunto Silver

"es que él y yo hablamos mientras no había nada que hacer en la guerra" admitió

todavía se escuchaban los balazos en el frente, pero esta vez mucho más fuerte, eso se debía a que estábamos cerca y en la misma calle, lo bueno es que los disparos no llegaban a nosotros, después de mucho tiempo Reiko al fin ya había salido de la carpa y en ese momento chiflo, creí que nos hablaba a nosotros pero entonces vi como subían y bajaban Guncakes y otros gritaban a tal grado que nos teníamos que tapar las orejas, en ese momento cada uno sacaba una espada, cuchillo o una pistola y seguían saltando de edificio en edificio para llegar a la puerta principal, saltarla y atacar a adentro

"¿¡qué diablos fue eso!?" grite en forma de pregunta, no podía escuchar bien, sentía que mis tímpanos sangraban aunque no lo hacían

"esos son guncakes especiales, más o menos a los asesinos pero no iguales ni son originales" me contesto Reiko

"no te preocupes, eso suele pasar" esa era la voz de Laurisa, ella seguía sentada como si nada hubiese pasado

"pero…" gemí, me dolía bastante los tímpanos, al igual que Silver "¿¡puedes avisar!?" grite, casi no me escuchaba

"si, lo siento pero ya estaba planeado" dijo Reiko sonando muy confiado "bien, será mejor que se preparen porque vamos a continuar en la batalla"

"¡ESTA BIEN!" gritamos Silver y yo al mismo tiempo

estaban muchos guncakes corriendo y entrando al pequeño imperio, otros iban brincando de edificio en edificio, gritando y asesinando, otros estaban en tierra disparando desde tierra a los que estaban en los edificios o los que estaban en las calles, yo estaba con Dre y Laurisa, Silver fue acompañada con Tales y Sunshine, Reiko iba solo con un pelotón, dijo que en el centro del imperio nos reuniríamos, creo que dijo algo como que era un ministerio o algo así, un cuartel general, academia, lo que sea, estaba cruzando la calle con cuidado de no toparme con algún poni que me intentara matar, estaba pasando un callejón para llegar al otro lado, Laurisa iba volando bajo arriba de mí y Dre iba trotando, odiaba ser la más débil de todos, salimos al otro lado y nos topamos en medio de una batalla, ala izquierda estaban ponis del imperio, así que levite mi rifle francotirador y apunte rápidamente.

**PUM  
PUM  
PUM  
PUM**

cayeron 4 ponis, la bala atravesó sus cráneos, tenía que recargar, esta arma era algo malo, tenía mucha potencia pero poca capacidad de balas, pero tenía largo alcance (y sí que era muy largo el alcance de este rifle) volví a recargar pero cuando me puse en posición de disparar ya habían muerto, no me había dado cuenta que Laurisa los había matado con su rifle de francotirador, era muy pobre pero con eso mato a los demás

"me gusta tu rifle" me alago

"gracias, ama también me gusta tu…"

"es una basura" me interrumpió Laurisa

"¿y por qué no decidiste cambiarla por las armas que tienes?" le pregunte

"tiene mucho valor sentimental, te contaría la historia pero estamos en una guerra así que no te puedo contar nada" me respondió Laurisa

nos reagrupamos con el pequeño pelotón y continuamos hacia lo que es "Ministerio de defensa" al parecer era la base y tenía un escrito en la puerta que no se había borrado, decía "fundado por shining armor" se escuchaban todavía los balazos y las granadas al fondo, luego llegaron Reiko, seguido de Tales con Sunshine y Silver, cuando vi a Silver podía descansar sin tener que buscar su cuerpo o algo parecido, después de imaginarme esa escena me dio mucho escalofríos.

"bien, pelotones, continúen la batalla" ordeno Reiko a los demás guncakes, ellos le obedecieron y continuaron luchando

"bien" empecé a hablar "¿Qué hacemos aquí?" pregunte, yo suelo ser muy curiosa

"bueno, necesitamos buscar el líder de este imperio, matarlo, si está aquí entonces podemos matarlo si no, tendremos que perseguirlo" nos contó el plan

"entendido" dijimos todos en unísono

Reiko saco unas tipo de espadas de la nada (cosa que me impresiono viniendo de un humano) tenían una agarradera en las manos, una filosa espada como la de una katana en todo el ante brazo y más delante de la mano, era una espada que jamás había visto en mi vida ¿acaso todos los asesinos poseían esa arma? En fin, pateo la puerta (cosa que no era necesario ya que estaba abierto) y vimos como muchos ponis asaltantes y esclavistas estaban detrás de un tipo de barricadas y barreras improvisadas, todos nos tiramos al suelo y nos hicimos hacia atrás, excepto Reiko, Reiko uso sus espadas y empezó a moverse con una velocidad impresionante, estaba (literalmente) cortando las balas o las movía hacia otra parte, saque mi magnum y les dispare con toda la velocidad que podía y trataba de matar a los ponis hasta que al fin lo hicimos, entramos al ministerio de defensa, entramos y había un corredor largo y un poco angosto, a cada lado habían puertas, había grafitis obscenos en la pared, en las puertas, pero continuamos hacia adelante hasta llegar al cuarto donde podría estar el líder de este imperio, Reiko pateo la puerta y entramos todos, tomando posición (excepto Silver, ella se quedaba atrás) revisamos en todas partes, escritorio, armario, librero, nada, se había escapado, había una ventana atrás del escritorio y estaba en parte roto y/o abierto (si, el imbécil decidió romper el vidrio en vez de salir por la parte que estaba abierta), salimos en su búsqueda, en eso llego un comunicado al reloj de Reiko

"Reiko, este es Gamer knight, los del imperio están huyendo al bosque, en el sur, hacia el bosque" nos avisó Gamer knight

"entendido" respondió Reiko "persíganlo, nosotros vamos haya"

en lo que Reiko hablaba observe el escritorio hasta que en los cajoncillos (sobre todo un cajoncillo secreto que se notaba que no habían tocado en milenios), me encontré con memorias, como unas 2 más, tenían algo grabado pero no pude ver ya que Reiko me apresuro para ir a la búsqueda de los otros ponis del imperio.

Veía un pequeño bosque, nosotros estábamos en la sima de un monte, estábamos disparando todo aquel que tuviese una arma de largo alcance, los demás guncakes estaban luchando abajo, de tras de algunas rocas gigantes, disparando y cubriéndose, mientras yo disparaba con mi francotiradora de la primera guerra mundial el rifle modelo SRS99 AM o mejor considerada como la T-50, estábamos disparándole a los esclavistas y asaltantes del imperio, ellos se escondían entre los arbustos tratando de matarnos, Laurisa usaba su francotiradora de caza y mataba a cualquiera que pudiera ver entre los arbustos y detrás de los árboles, Tales, Dre, Reiko y Sunshine estaban abajo apoyando a todos los guncakes, yo solamente tenía que saber si estaban atrás de los arboles escondidos y disparar, las balas de esta arma eran bastante grandes y puntiagudas, podían atravesar fácilmente 3 carruajes blindados (9 si son de madera y no estoy exagerando) todo fue bien, los esclavistas huyeron y todos celebraron la ida de los esclavistas, ahora podíamos reformar la ciudad pero se escucharon pasos de algo gigante y pesado (quizás mecánico) todos empezamos a apuntar a lo que se aproximaba, esperábamos que fuese algo pequeño pero salió algún tipo de rayos disparando a las piedras, asiendo volar a todos los que estaban atrás de ellas, la cosa mecánica salió, era como un tipo de escarabajo con un cañón en el lomo y 4 cañones al frente, tenía un pasajero manejándolo y otro en el cañón de arriba, tenía 6 patas y esa cosa iba a entrar, los demás esclavistas salieron de sus escondites y empezaron a dispararnos, todos tomamos nuestras posiciones y yo le trataba de dar al que estaba en el cañón, arriba del lomo, pero todas mis balas fallaban, esa cosa amenazaba en apuntarme y ya iba a disparar, pero Reiko salto sobre él y le encajo su espada en su cuello y lo uso como escudo contra los disparos que provenían hacia él, se subió al cañón y apunto hacia sus enemigos, los guncakes retomaban sus posiciones, Dre se levantó para dar pelea y agarro una M4 y empezó a disparar a sus enemigos, Sunshine y Tales no se levantaban, ellos estaban algo lejos del centro de la batalla, el escarabajo caminaba hacia nosotros, yo le disparaba al espejo del piloto que manejaba todo pero las balas no penetraban el duro vidrio, estaba recargando y el escarabajo ya iba a subir pero en eso se escuchó un grito que fue más fuerte como el de los guncakes y todos juntos voltee a mi izquierda, donde había otro pequeño montículo pero algo alto, vi un asesino, igual o quizás parecido a Reiko pero este tenía rayas Rojas, Reiko se paralizo por un momento y movió los labios, quien sabe que es lo que haya dicho pero estaba paralizado, no se movía, el asesino saco unas espadas que eran algo parecidas a las que tenía Reiko pero la cuchilla la tenia del puño para al frente y eran doradas, todos los guncakes también lo vieron, incluyendo a algunos esclavistas del imperio, todo se quedó en silencio por un momento y en eso dio otro grito, ¡LOS GRITOS YA ME TENIAN ARTA! ¡ME DOLIA LA CABEZA! En eso corrió el asesino y corto 2 patas de al frente, las 2 de en medio y para terminar las ultimas de atrás, el escarabajo cayo, los demás esclavistas le disparaban pero era inútil, no se moría, los demás guncakes se quedaban en su lugar, mi amigo Reiko se levantó y empezó a ayudar al asesino, el con su espada y el asesino con la otra espada, al final todos los esclavistas huyeron, Reiko y el asesino se posicionaron arriba del escarabajo, subiendo de un salto, al final se miraron y el asesino se desvaneció, ¿¡ERA UN FANTASMA!? Todos los guncakes se levantaron y se animaron a disparar al cielo y a festejar (bueno, solo los que quedaban vivos), Sunshine y Tales no se levantaban, eso significaba que ellos pudieron haber muerto, Dre recogió sus cuerpos y los llevo con migo, Silver estuvo siempre en el campamento enfrente de la puerta principal, ahora teníamos que arreglar todo lo que era parte del imperio, Reiko se bajó del escarabajo y fue al frente con el piloto, encajo su cuchilla y rompió el vidrio (sí, yo ayude disparándole) mi humano amigo saco al esclavista y lo puso contra el piso, le llamo a algunos guncakes que lo escoltaran a la base y que lo interrogarían, le pusieron una bolsa y se lo llevaron, los demás guncakes se llevaban los cuerpos de sus compañeros al campamento para que pudiesen ver sus heridas o si estaban vivos, Reiko se nos incorporó.

"¿viste eso?" pregunto Reiko, tratando de reincorporarse mientras caminábamos hacia el campamento "adivina quién era ese asesino"

"no lo sé" respondí, honestamente no sabía quién era

"recuerdas que te dije que Tradiken era mi padre y que yo era su hijo" me recordó

"claro…" dije pensando un poco "¿¡EL ERA TU PADRE!?" pregunte bastante sorprendida

"exacto" me respondió Dre

"no lo puedo creer" le dije

"ni yo" dijo mi humano amigo "pero era un fantasma, él no puede romper esas 6 patas como si nada" me conto

"algo imposible" me dijo Dre

"algo que no debería pasar" dije "pero, todo es posible, ¿quizás celestia y luna lo mandaron para ayudarnos?"

"A mí no me digas de esas cosas, yo no creo en eso" me dijo Reiko

"¿Cómo que no crees? Viste a tu padre con tus propios ojos" le respondí

"si pero… simplemente no creo" me dijo Reiko

"bueno, simplemente no creas" dije "pero ya verás que es cierto" le comente

"ya veremos" me dijo

Estábamos en el cuarto designado (54) estábamos nada mas Laurisa y yo, Laurisa estaba acostada en su cuarto y yo estaba sentada en el sofá donde estaba la radio, escuchando música, al fin había escuchado la canción de "riese your weapon" era una buena canción, recordé haber recogido algunas memorias, nunca sabia como eran las memorias o que iba a pasar si me metía en una de ellas así que me arriesgue a poner el primero que me encontré, tenía un escrito, al igual que el otro, pero el que me encontré en el ministerio de defensa tenía un escrito bañado en oro, este tenía un escrito que parecía ser un marcador permanente blanco (como la memoria era negra resaltaba), la memoria se llamaba "primeros días" al juzgar por el nombre tenía que ser algo largo o no sé, si no me arriesgaba no vería lo que me pierdo, lo puse en mi cuerno y me concentre para abrirlo hasta que quede veía la oscuridad apoderándose de mi hasta que al final, me gano

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Se había quitado la oscuridad y estaba caminando hacia un salón, era un poni mas no me podía ver, ni podía saber si era hembra o macho, tenía un smoking y no era mucho más alta de lo que yo era, estaba caminando en un pasillo real, tenía ventanas en todas partes y estaba un alfombrado rojo, si no me equivocaba estaba en un castillo

"¡APPLEBLOOM!" me gritaron y mi personaje volteo

venia trotando una poni color naranja con una crin y cola un tanto amarillo anaranjado con un sombrero vaquero caqui, su cutie mark eran 3 manzanas, esa poni se acercaba hacia mi

"Applebloom" dijo la poni mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia mí, dejando de correr "oye, se te olvido esto" dicho esto, alcanzo una de sus mochilas de sus costados y me dio un libro que se llamaba "todo sobre arquitectura y matemáticas"

mi huésped lo rechazo y empezó a hablar "ya no necesito leer más ese libro…" la voz era de una yegua, así que, era una yegua (que obvio soy) "ya lo leí al derecho y al revés, ya se lo que tengo que hacer para aprobar el examen de la princesa celestia y poder por fin, empezar a hacer esos proyectos a los cuales tú tenías en mente, como, en vez de búnkeres extremadamente enormes, hacer algo para que se sientan alegres los ponis" dijo mi huésped

"¿y eso es?" pregunto la poni de 3 manzanas

"¡CIUDADELAS ENORMES Y SUBTERRANEAS!" exclame, o exclamo, o como sea

"me vas a tener que explicar todo pequeña" dijo la yegua

"está bien, espérame" dijo mi huésped "solo termino mi examen y por fin te cuento todo en un café, además, se me hace tarde y el profesor que tengo es muy estricto" comento mi huésped

"está bien, te esperare en el castillo donde nos dejaron dormirnos" dijo la yegua

"adiós Applejack, nos vemos al rato" respondió mi huésped, despidiéndose

"adiós hermanita" dijo Applejack "como creces" dicho esto, la yegua se fue, dándole la espalda a su… ¿hermana?

La memoria se adelantó un poco, pude ver como entraba al salón, respondía las preguntas y se lo daba al profesor, el profesor me dio señal de salir y Salí, parecía que corría, pero en realidad estaba caminando, cuando menos lo pensaba ya estaba en el cuarto donde Applejack estaba acostada en su cama, al parecer creo que seguía en el castillo por que el piso parecía ser el mismo que el anterior visto en el pasillo, llegue y se normalizo la memoria

"Applejack, vamos a tomar un café" dijo Applebloom "te contare de lo que tengo en mente" dijo Applebloom

"está bien, ¿pero es necesario ponerme un vestido?" pregunto la yegua vaquera, no me había dado cuenta pero Applejack tenía un acento vaquero, a Applebloom no se le notaba mucho su acento campesino

"es necesario, yo así me voy a ir" dijo la pequeña a la cual estaba representando

"está bien" gruño un poco "antes dime, ¿Cómo te fue en el examen?" pregunto un tanto curiosa la vaquera

"pues, no me quejo, me fue bien" dije, o dijo, mi huésped al cual yo veía desde sus ojos, sentía sus parpadeos, sus latidos del corazón, incluso sentía sus labios

"¿bien? ¿Y si repruebas?" dijo Applejack

"estudie con Twilight, así que no creo que me haya ido tan mal" dijo mi huésped con una sonrisa

"perfecto" dijo Applejack "solamente espérame, yo ya sé que ponerme" dijo la vaquera

"¿no quieres que te ayude a elegir que ponerte?" pregunto Applebloom

"no, estoy bien, yo sé que ponerme" dijo la vaquera, levantándose y entrando a una puerta

Applebloom se sentó en la cama, agarro una revista de edificaciones y empezó a leer, en eso la memoria se empezó a adelantar un poco, esta vez veía algunas rayitas negras/gris, como si estuviese adelantando una película, luego se normalizo y mi huésped volteo hacia su hermana, ella tenía puesto un vestido blanco con un sombrero blanco y unas botas blancas en sus cuatro patas, ¡se veía hermosa!

"¿y bien?" pregunto Applejack haciendo una pose "¿Cómo me veo?"

"¡Ya te vez como una ciudadana moderna de canterlot!" exclamo la pequeña Applebloom, levantándose y llevando a Applejack a un lugar para tomar café

otra vez, la memoria se adelantó Un poco, ya estábamos sentadas, o estaban sentadas… ¡ESTO ME CONFUNDE! Bien, dejémosle en que estábamos sentadas, Applebloom y Applejack, ¿lo dije bien?, en fin, estábamos sentadas y entonces la memoria siguió su curso normalmente sin adelantos

"así que dime Applebloom" comenzó Applejack "¿Qué tienes en mente?" pregunto

"bueno, veras, ¿te acuerdas cuando tu tenías en mente crear bunkers para proteger a futuros problemas? Ya ves que estamos en una guerra mundial, tengo en mente crear algo más agradable que un bunker, no sabemos qué tantos días, semanas, meses y quizás hasta años, así que para mantenerlos más agradables y en una estancia que podría ser muy larga, tengo en mente crear algo mejor que el bunker, a esto le llamo 'CIUDADELA" esto último lo dijo un tanto alterada por la emoción "en esta 'ciudadela' los ponis podrán vivir tranquilamente, será como vivir en una ciudad, pero nada más que subterránea, además, tengo en mente hacer también ciudadelas subacuáticas lo cual esto sería bastante bueno y genial para todos los ponis del futuro" concluyo mi pequeña huésped

"guao Applebloom, sí que te esmeraste en esto" dijo la muy sorprendida vaquera "en ese caso quieres decir que habrá casinos, bancos, estación de policías, ¿todo eso?" pregunto Applejack un tanto dudosa

"¿¡NO ES GRANDIOSO!?" exclamo la pequeña Applebloom

"claro que lo es, jeje, ¿y qué hay de tus amigas? Oí por ahí que ellas siguen sus sueños, ¿pero acaso eso no romperá su amistad?" pregunto la dudosa vaquera, pero esta vez un poco asustada, se notaba en su tono de voz

"bueno, tenemos trabajos, la amistad nunca se rompe, pero… ¿Por qué lo dices?" pregunto un tanto dudosa Applebloom

"bueno, veras, con todo esto de la guerra, mis amigas se han separado un poco, incluyendo gente que conozco y todo lo demás" admitió Applejack

"pero es por el bien de Equestria, recuerda, todavía tenemos ayuda humana" dijo con un poco de tristeza y una falsa sonrisa

"si, creo que estoy exagerando, debe ser porque he estado estresada, tomare un pequeño descanso en el spa de esta ciudad y me relajare" admitió la yegua

"espero hermana, ahora toma tu café, yo pagare tu descanso en el spa" dijo Applebloom

en eso mi vista se tornó un tanto negra, creo que se había acabado la memoria

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

me había levantado en mi sofá, observe la hora en mi reloj, eran las 5:47, recuerdo haber puesto la memoria como a eso de las 5:20, estuve como 27 minutos viendo una memoria, esto me había desenredado un poco, pero ahora me sentía mucho más curiosa que antes, tenía ganas de ver en que trabajaba Applejack, Applebloom estudio en la escuela de canterlot, tenía muchas preguntas que hacer a mi amigo humano, ahora recordaba que mis amigos "tales" y "Sunshine" estaban muerto, ¿los enterrarían? ¿Qué harían con ellos? Fui al cuarto de Laurisa y ella seguía en el lugar donde estaba, acostada, con las alas estiradas, al parecer estaba durmiendo (me di cuenta de eso cuando vi hacia sus ojos), cerré la puerta y la deje en paz, ahora me había regresado hacia el sillón donde estaba, cercas de la radio, esperando a que llegara Silver, que estaba ayudando a los doctores, Reiko vendría a buscarme y me diría que iba a pasar con ellos, o si estaban vivos, me había aburrido, miraría la otra memoria, pero por alguna razón me había dado flojera y así que lo miraría después, por otra parte estaba cansada, exhausta, así que opte por dormir, no tarde más de 20 minutos en dormirme, hasta que ya no veía nada y ya había cerrado mis parpados

Reiko me había levantado moviéndome como si fuese una emergencia, lo cual hizo despertarme y caerme del sillón

"Heilin, necesitamos que sepas que…" hizo una pausa atemorizante "… Tales y Sunshine están muertos" al final me lo conto

solamente me había quedado con la boca, boquiabierta, no podía creer que lo que él me estaba diciendo, pero como él no dice cosas jugando, eso fue lo que me hizo derramar algunas lágrimas, Reiko me hizo acompañarlo a un pequeño hospital en el piso 13, donde me dijo que los viera ya que sería la última vez que los miraría, eso fue lo que no me gusto, Silver se me acerco, yo solamente los miraba con nostalgia y muy triste, con algunas lágrimas, ¿cómo le diría esto a su jefe? (¿me mataría?) pero, por lo menos murieron por un bien, no murieron en vano, esto tendría que saber su jefe, el que me dio la pesuña y me ayudo a buscar a Silver, aunque, ellos me ayudaron ellos se debieron haber regresado ¿Por qué no me abandonaron cuando la encontré? En eso me llego un pequeño recuerdo de que ellos quedaron embobados al verla a simple vista, ¿Quién no se enamoraría de esa yegua? Canta muy bien, es sensual, lástima que soy su amiga, en ese momento di una mirada más triste, en eso llego Silver y me dio un abrazo para que no me sintiera tan mal

"no te preocupes" me dijo "ellos están en manos de celestia" dijo ella

puede ser que tenga razón y uno de sus abrazos mejoro un poco todo, aunque eso no me quitaba lo mal que me sentía por ellos

*descuida heilin, yo igual estoy así de mal*

"¿dijiste algo?" le pregunte a Silver

"si, que no te preocupes, que ellos están en manos de celestia" me respondió

"no, ¿dijiste algo mas después de eso?" le volví a preguntar

"no, solamente dije eso, te lo juro" me volvió a responder heilin

eso es raro, debió ser mi imaginación

*no, es tu imaginación, soy yo, Reiko*

salte algo espantada, Silver me vio con una cara rara y una ceja levantada

"¿estás bien?" pregunto

"R-R-Reiko…" estaba un poco más pálida que antes y estaba tartamudeando

"¿Qué pasa con él?" pregunto con una ceja levantada y mirándome raro

"el-el-el… ¡EL ME HABLO!" exclame

"qué raro, yo no escuche nada" me dijo, para tratar de tranquilizarme "debió ser tu cabeza" dijo para que me tranquilizara

"pe-pe-pero-pero"

"descuida, no pasó nada" me miro a los ojos y me dio otro abrazo

estaba segura que alguien me había hablado

*y sigues segura, descuida, no te comente sobre mis otros poderes* oí la voz resonar en mi cabeza, EL PODIA HACER ESO?  
*claro que puedo hacer esto, por cierto, ¿a quién le hablas?* me pregunto Reiko

*¿a nadie?* le respondí en mi mente

*bien, espero hayas visto a nuestros amigos, ahora te dejare sola para que los veas* dicho esto, dejo mi mente (o eso creía)

me acerque a verlos, en ese entonces me atreví a preguntarle a Silver, ella ha estado con los doctores de los guncakes para saber tan siquiera algo

"Silver" empecé a hablar "¿que serán de ellos?" pregunte

"a ellos los haremos cenizas, luego los dejaremos libres, dejaremos caer las cenizas desde un edificio muy alto" me conto por fin Silver

"que bueno" le comente, todavía con una tristeza

luego Silver dejo de abrazarme y se despidió, ella tenía que hacer otras cosas con las y los doctores del pequeño hospital, yo al final me despedí de ellos y me fui directo al elevador, en eso subí al último piso (piso 3, ya que el edificio estaba destrozado solo se podía subir al piso 3), pase todo el atardecer viendo la ciudad, ya no se escuchaban balazos a cada rato, solo de vez en cuando, escuche el elevador abrirse, ¿quién vendría al piso 3?, voltee y para mi sorpresa era mi humano amigo, se posiciono a un lado de mí, recargándose con la bardita que estaba allí, no dijo nada por el momento, estaba en completo silencio, podía escuchar su respiración bastante calmada, al parecer creo que él estaba sonriente, mas no sabía por la máscara de tela negra extra ligera que tenía en la cabeza.

"¿Cómo has estado estos últimos días?" pregunto Reiko, rompiendo el silencio

"bueno, pues, más o menos, ¿Por qué preguntas?" le dije, mirándolo a él, pero el miraba las calles, los edificios y todo el alrededor

"nada más, se cómo te sientes y se cómo ha sido de difícil durante estos últimos días, has visto una ciudadela, has descansado en la ciudad prometida, has estado cercas de ser devorada por zombis, has matado a algunos de los zombis, perros diamanteros, también has matado a algunos del imperio, sin mencionar esa noche de placer que tuviste con tu poni "especial" me dijo, haciéndome mirarlo con los ojos abiertos y sorprendida, si leía mentes, pero también podía hablar con migo en mi propia mente, o telepáticamente

"solo no comentes lo de la noche de placer" le dije mientras yo me ruborizaba un poco

"prometido" me dijo Reiko

"que hay de ti, además de la telequinesis y la telepatía, ¿algo más que puedas hacer?" pregunte

"puedo hacerte ver algún recuerdo" me dijo

"guao" me sorprendí

"ahora si me crees"

"claro" respondí en total asombro "pero, una pregunta, ¿Por qué puedes tocar muchos instrumentos?" pregunte, eso era algo que me daba curiosidad

"bueno, veras, mi padre si fue un músico genial, como el tenia telequinesis él podía tocar muchos instrumentos, incluso él podía formar una banda solo, podía hacer una orquesta sinfónica el mismo, incluso podía cantar ópera mientras tocaba más de 50 instrumentos" me comento, haciéndome impresionarme mucho "yo solamente puedo tocar como máximo unos 10 instrumentos, sin perderme, pero la practica hace al maestro"

"exacto, ¿tu cuando naciste?" pregunte

"bueno, nací en el año 2041" dijo inocentemente

eso me hizo impresionarme, en ese caso tendría como unos ¡229 AÑOS! Aproximadamente

"¿es enserio?" pregunte, impresionada

"¿Qué acaso no te dije que la mayoría de mis hermanos fueron metidos en una capsula criogénica?" me trato de recordar, lo cual no funciono por que no recordaba que él me haya dicho algo sobre 'capsulas criogénicas'

"no" respondí

El asesino suspiro y empezó a hablar "veras, todos mis hermanos nacieron entre esos años, Tradiken tuvo mucho sexo con muchas mujeres, dejándolas embarazadas y tomando a los bebes por una pequeña suma de dinero, si ellas no aceptaban eran asesinadas y tomaban al bebe, a los 10 años los metían en la capsula criogénica y los mantenían congelados, en ese entonces creo que tenían el registro de que éramos como más de 1000" me lo dijo todo y yo me impresione bastante

"guao" ahora si estaba muy impresionada

"SIP, así fue como yo llegue hasta aquí, sabes, en la capsula criogénica te congelan y te dejan hasta este año, o el año en el que te decidan descongelar, así fue como yo nací y como yo llegue a esta edad a ayudarlos"

"tu decías que había una guerra en un planeta que era de los suyos, ¿contra quién es?"

"Contra nosotros mismos, contra rebeldes, contra los de nuestra misma especie que cree que los que manejan todo lo hacen para el mal, nosotros les dimos mucho dinero a los pobres, dimos casi todo y aun así pudimos preparar armas y naves de colonización para colonizar otro planeta, últimamente nos hemos reproducido bastante" concluyo su pequeña historia

"esto me impresiona" dije con los ojos abiertos

"lo sé, a mí no mucho" me dijo

"oye, ¿te puedes quitar la máscara? Nunca he visto tu cara" le pedí

"no puedo, tener la máscara es algo importante, si me la quito podría quitarme el honor, solamente me la pueden quitar cuando esté muerto o me hayan derrotado en una batalla"

"que cosas, eso sí me impresiona y no sé qué decir la verdad"

"entonces, que tienes en mente mi capitana, ¿ahora para dónde nos dirigimos?" pregunto Reiko

¿CAPITANA? ¿YO?

"¿Cuándo lo decidieron?" pregunte estupefacta

"lo acabamos de decidir, cuando estábamos Laurisa, yo, Silver y Dre, todos aceptaron, incluyéndome"

"¿y por qué tú no eres el líder? Digo, eres el mejor calificado, ¿¡pero porque tú no!?" exclame exigiendo una pregunta

"porque yo no quiero ser el líder, en pocas palabras, yo creo que tú puedes ser mejor" me respondió tranquilamente

"¿por qué crees que yo soy calificada? Dre nació en estas tierras desoladas y sabe lo que hay que hacer, tú tienes telepatía y telequinesis, Laurisa, bueno, ella se mira como que ella sabe qué hacer y Silver es un poco más mayor que yo" comente

"es un poco mayor" me corrigió "algo me dice que tú eres la calificada, o eres la elegida, no lo sé" dijo hasta que por fin me miro a mi "confiare en ese instinto que tengo y tú serás nuestra líder, capitana, como quieras decirle y punto" me miro a los ojos, yo sentía que me miraba a los ojos, luego volvió a ver el alrededor excepto a mi

"está bien" me rendí

"bien, te dejo para que pienses a donde nos iremos ahora, tienes hasta mañana" se despidió, yéndose al elevador y bajando

fue una buena charla pero lo que me impresiono fue que yo fuese la líder, ¡LA CAPITANA DEL GRUPO! Como diablos podría controlar a un grupo de ponis… bueno, un grupo, Reiko es un humano y Laurisa era un grifo con excelente puntería, pensándolo bien, tenía que ver el mapa de nuevo, no recuerdo muy bien los lugares, tendría que preguntarle a mis amigos a donde podríamos ir, era hora de ver el mapa, de nuevo

Ya había amanecido, habíamos estado 2 días después de la guerra contra el imperio, estábamos preparando nuestras cosas para irnos a Manehattan, me habían comentado que era otra ciudad donde necesitaban nuestra ayuda, además, era la base de otra gran radio llamada "everfree radio" una buena radio donde estaba otro dj cuyo nombre no me querían decir hasta que pudiera llegar a una zona donde las pudiera agarrar, Dre ofreció darme unos consejos más útiles para mi reloj y le puso radio lo cual fue algo muy lindo de su parte, Reiko le obsequio otra francotiradora, una igual a la mía pero se miraba que era una versión más vieja, los doctores de los guncakes le ofrecieron más consejos, algunas clases y algunos medicamentos, pociones y otro tipo de cosas farmacéuticas para ella, además de que ella como agradecimiento les dio algunas clases de canto a algunos que ya tocaban algún instrumento, algo que me hizo recordar fue…

"¿¡COMO DIABLOS NOS IREMOS!?" exclame "¿¡NO TENEMOS QUIEN NOS LLEVE!?" les grite

"veras Heilin" comenzó a hablar Reiko con toda la calma del mundo "mi padre se apareció en fantasma en mi cuarto ayer en la noche, esperaba a que tú nos digieras eso, me hablo sobre algún tipo de profecía, me dio los códigos de los pisos que nunca tocamos un pie y además, me dio un mapa de cómo llegar a un templo llamado 'el templo de los asesinos' al principio yo no le creí pero me hizo entrar en razón" nos comentó y nos enseñó el mapa hacia donde guiaba al templo

lo tome con importancia ya que, iba por el camino que yo programe, era por el dream valley (valle del sueño), lo cual lo tome con mucha importancia, nos llevaríamos algunos días de desvió, seguí a Reiko al piso 10, al entrar al gran cuarto que me esperaba vi muchos vehículos estacionados (calculo como unos 100)

"admiren, ¡los warthogs!" dijo levantando la voz y levantando los brazos para que admiráramos los vehículos estacionados

al frente del elevador estaba una terminal algo rara, era táctil, lo cual eso me impresiono (ni mi reloj es así de táctil, si quieres activar algo lo tienes que pensar), cuando Reiko activo el código de activación la mayoría de los vehículos ya funcionaban

"en este pequeño almacén hay tanques llamados 'scorpion' los carros de 4 llantas que como ya les dije, se llaman 'warthogs' los vehículos con 4 hélices arriba se llaman 'falcón' y los vehículos grandes y con una gran cabina atrás se llaman 'pelican', vehículos aéreos y vehículos terrestres" termino de contar

"¿y que nos llevaremos?" pregunto Laurisa elevándose al aire "¿este warthog con un buen cañón atrás? O este falcón, o quizás el pelican, queremos algo rápido, yo opino que el pelican" termino de chillar Laurisa

"ninguno de estos, solamente quería que lo admiraran, ahora verán el verdadero vehículo que nos llevaremos" dijo Reiko, invitándonos a subir al elevador y subir al nivel 11

llegamos al nivel 11 y vi muchos vehículos como los warthogs pero estos tenían un diseño más raro, había falcons con un diseño más raro y había tanques con un diseño diferente a los "scorpions" además de más vehículos cuyos nombres nunca supe

"aquí hay carros y camionetas" dijo Reiko apuntando a los vehículos de 4 ruedas "también hay tanques" dijo apuntando a los tanques muy diferentes a los scorpions "también hay helicópteros" dijo apuntando a los vehículos que se parecían a los falcons, tenían 4 hélices pero más raros y más diferentes "al igual que aviones" dijo Reiko apuntando a un vehículo casi igual que el pelican pero nada más que este era más diferente que el anterior, tenía la misma cabina pero era más largo y diferente

"guao" entonamos en unisonó Silver, yo, Laurisa y Dre

"¿les impresiona?" pregunto sarcásticamente

"¿impresionarme?" pregunto Dre

"¡ESTAMOS MAS QUE IMPRECIONADOS!" dijo Laurisa, volando por todo el lugar para ver todos los vehículos estacionados

"¿y bien?" me acerque a Reiko "¿en qué nos vamos?" pregunte

"bueno… nos iremos en esta camioneta" dijo apuntando a una camioneta que estaba alado de otros carros (¿¡o eran camionetas!?)

La camioneta (o carro) era blanca, los vidrios eran negros, era una monstruosidad el vehículo, era muy grande

"se llama camioneta, mira" dijo tratando de explicarme la diferencia "esto es camioneta" dijo apuntando en el vehículo que tomaríamos para irnos "y esto es carro" dijo, apuntando a un vehículo chiquito de 4 ruedas "¿entienden la diferencia?"

"Entendido" entone, mientras los demás miraban los miles de vehículos que había en la sala

"este vehículo es bastante espacioso y aquí cabemos suficientes personas" dijo abriendo la puerta del vehículo

yo lo acompañe, me abrió otra puerta y vi el interior, asientos bastantes cómodos, más cómodo que los asientos de madera de el carruaje

"¿y que aras con el carruaje?" le pregunte, recordado el carruaje

"se los daré a los guncakes, al igual que las monedas, eso es lo que Tales quisiera que hiciéramos" dijo, sentándose en un lugar al frente donde delante había una cosa circular

"¡NO PUEDES DARLE LAS MONEDAS A LOS GUNCAKES!" le grite, yo estaba en el asiento de atrás, ya me había acomodado, al parecer había más espacio atrás, no mentía Reiko

"descuida, incluso en sus últimas horas de vida me lo comento y por si no me lo crees quieres ¿qué te lo muestre?"

"Muéstramelo" no le creía en nada, sabía que estaba mintiendo

luego Silver se metió al vehículo

*camioneta* me corrigió Reiko, se había metido otra vez a mi mente

está bien, camioneta, como quieras decirle, el punto es que se metió

"Reiko tiene razón, yo estuve allí" me dijo Silver

"¿Qué?"

"Si" dijo Dre mientras se metía a la camioneta, alado de Reiko "todos estuvimos en sus últimas palabras, se sentía de maravilla pero, de repente se rindió, no peleo más, pero me comento que le daría toda su fortuna y la de Sunshine para los guncakes, en forma de disculpa" me conto Dre

en eso entro Laurisa en la parte de atrás, atrás de mi asiento

"bien, ¿todos a bordo de la hummer? Porque la siguiente parada es ¡DREAM VALLEY!"

"¡YAY!" todos entonamos en unisonó y Reiko puso en marcha el vehículo (cosa que no sabía cómo lo hizo pero nos estábamos moviendo)

Reiko conducía y veíamos muchos vehículos exageradamente grandes, en eso, llegamos a un pequeño ascensor del tamaño de un tanque de los que estaba viendo, Reiko nos contaba que este tipo de vehículos se usaban en la segunda guerra mundial, todos lo escuchábamos atentos, subimos y salimos a mitad de la calle, muchos guncakes nos vieron, Reiko bajo el vidrio de su lugar y le dijo a un guncake que los vehículos ya estaban para utilizarse, el guncake corrió para avisarle rápidamente, en eso Reiko empezó a arrancar la camioneta y los demás guncakes estaban felices, Reiko dejo su liderazgo a su líder, el líder que era de los guncakes rebeldes, ósea, Mordekaiser, los ancianos se acomodaron para ver quien acomodaba su respectivo lugar, todo Hoofington iba a ser tomado para crear una ciudad igual que Detrot, ahora nos dirigíamos hacia "EL TEMPLO DE LOS ASESINOS"

**¡HAS SIDO ASENDIDO!  
**_Soldada de las tierras desoladas nvl2: _Eres buena con tu pistola y con tu franco, tus posibilidades de atinarle a algún objetivo de lejos es un 20% más probables, además de que, con la ayuda de tus amigos y todas las cosas que vas obteniendo te dan un 20% más de ventaja


	7. Chapter 6 La profecia

**The last stand Capitulo 6  
la profecía  
**_"pequeña, ¿sabes que muchos pueden ser profetas con tan solo hablar? Pero mi padre era un verdadero profeta"_

La carretera.

Estábamos en camino hacia el templo de los asesinos, donde Reiko sabría qué hacer, Nos contaba que su padre lo visito anoche, que tendría que ir al templo de los asesinos a ver una profecía que ya había grabado en una pared (¡MUY VIEJO!), esto serviría para resucitar al viejo mundo y al otro mundo, ósea, la tierra, en su mundo conocen a este mundo como la tierra mágica, estábamos adentro del vehículo, ¿Cómo se llamaba? O si, estábamos adentro de la "HUMMER" una camioneta negra con una base de picos al frente, metal blindado, ruedas de acero (en vez de caucho, nos platicó Reiko), un quema cocos (así nos dijo cuándo le pregunte que era el vidrio de arriba), Reiko había puesto una canción lenta y tranquila, pregunte cómo se llamaba, me dijo que era de un guitarrista que en esos tiempos era uno de los mejores, me dijo que se llamaba "Gotten" de "SLASH" con "ADAM LEVINE" una buena canción, Silver fácilmente la pudo haber interpretado pero, simplemente ella  
no tenía ganas de cantar, ella estaba sentada alado de mí y Laurisa estaba sentada en uno de los asientos de atrás, Reiko le bajo a la música para preguntarle algo a Laurisa

"oye Laurisa" hablo, para llamar su atención, luego volteo para hablarle "hay algo que nunca te preguntamos" dijo mientras volvía a ver al frente, aunque conducía lento tenía que ver si no aparecía algo a los últimos segundos "¿Qué hacías tirada y gravemente herida?" sabía que Reiko pudo habernos dicho pero hubiese sido una falta de respeto, ¿ME EQUIBOCO?

"bueno, no quisiera hablar de eso" dijo Laurisa mientras miraba hacia el vidrio

"vamos, somos tus amigos Laurisa, te hemos estado cuidando las espaldas desde que llegaste" hablo Reiko

"derecho, nadie te ha preguntado eso" dijo Silver, metiéndose en la conversación

"ni yo sé qué hacías hay" le dije, solo para ver si nos platicaba de que había pasado

"veras" comenzó a hablar "yo solía ser una caza recompensas, una de las mejores, era tanto así que hasta me pusieron un precio por mi cabeza en el reino grifo y en parte de Equestria, lo que paso es que unos caza recompensas me buscaban, 3 grifos, me dispararon una ala, me dispararon en casi todas partes, pero como no tenía algo para evitar los balazos caí en picada, aun no puedo creer que siga viva" dijo la grifo

"yo tampoco lo puedo creer" dijo Reiko

"yo sí, obvio, seguía respirando, cansadamente pero solo que nosotros la mejoramos, gracias a las pócimas de vida que le dimos" dijo Silver

"yo trate tu ala, así que me imagino que debes de estar eternamente agradecida" agrego Reiko

"ustedes que creen, así que por eso estoy con ustedes" dijo Laurisa

"supongo" dije

en ese momento el silencio se apodero de todo por un gran momento, nadie hablaba, recordé que había encontrado 2 memorias, una no la había visto pero la otra ya y era de Applebloom, pero era algo que no sabía y tenía que preguntar eso

"oigan, ¿Quién es Applebloom?" pregunte

"Applebloom…" me dijo Dre

"Applebloom es una de las primeras yeguas en graduarse en la gran universidad de superdotados de Celestia, una gran yegua si me lo preguntas, hizo muchos edificios arquitectónicos, gigantescos y que algunos siguen en pie, tales como las ciudades ocultas, diseño el primer prototipo, es más, ella ayudo a mi padre a construir una de las grandes y mejores ciudades del mundo, la gran "UNION CITY" agrego Reiko algo entusiasmado "solo que, lo que sucedía en esa ciudad era problema de mi padre, que en paz descanse, esa ciudad que fue levantada cayo una semana antes que la gran invasión del covenant, con ello las bombas cayeron y arrasaron gran parte, excepto las grandes ciudades mágicamente construidas, veras, cayo porque la ciudad estaba desarrollando muchas cosas que 'mejorarían' a los soldados como el proyecto, 'la reencarnación' este proyecto rencarnaba a los soldados caídos y los convertía en zombis, solo que salió mal y convirtió en la mayor parte de la ciudad en un mundo de cómo sería el futuro, pusieron a la mayor parte de la ciudad en una cuarentena masiva y llego un grupo que recuperaría el 'control"

"No lo digas" dijo Dre, algo preocupado

"este grupo se llamaba 'grupo de control de desastres ambientales' o mejor conocida como 'G.C.D.A"

"¡LO DIJISTE!" exclamo Dre

"lo siento pero ¿Qué tiene que ver ese grupo? ¿Acaso son como el imperio?" pregunto Silver

"en parte, pero bueno, este grupo ahora no está operativo, pero cuando está operativo siempre mata a muchos viajantes de Equestria y ellos son causantes de que haya destruido muchas ciudades, mira el mapa y los puntos blancos en el mapa de Equestria son ciudades destruidas" señalo Dre, haciendo que yo viera el mapa y comprobara que él tenía razón

"¿por qué hacen eso?" pregunte

"creen que esos lugares están infectados y por eso los destruyen, matando a cada poni adentro de esa ciudad" me conto Reiko

"antes eran buenos" gruño Dre

"lo sé, pero ahora no podemos hacer nada para que ellos se hagan buenos como lo hizo con los otros guncakes" dijo Reiko

"cierto" refunfuño Dre

"valla, se nota que antes era mejor" señale

"era un poco mejor, no quemaban a los ponis y no los usaban para experimentos ni nada eso" me comento Reiko

"bueno, ahora quiero saber otra cosa, ¿Quién es Applejack?" pregunte

"eso es simple, ella es una de las que hicieron que 'Straw Berry tec' creciera, pero ella, además de ser hermana de Applebloom, ella era la representante del elemento de la honestidad, después de apoyar a Straw Berry tec hizo su propia compañía con ayuda de Tradiken y Applebloom, así fue como comenzó a crearse armas, armamento y diferentes juguetes de la empresa "Apple tec" nos contó Reiko con una breve historia, luego le subió un poco a la música

ahora que sabía quién era Applebloom y Applejack, quería saber un poco más sobre el otro orbe, tardaríamos un poco así que me puse la memoria en mi cuerno y me enfoque en él, hasta que al final solamente vi oscuridad por un momento…

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Estaba enfrente de un espejo, sentía mi cuerpo un poco más alto y creo que tenía, ¿ALAS?, mi crin y cola eran entre un rojo y un azul, era un semental blanco con un traje blanco, al igual que la corbata, claramente era un Pegaso, pero, ¿¡YO ERA UN PEGASO!? Al parecer estaba en un baño, entraban muchos ponis y salían, yo solamente me estaba viendo y sonriendo

"ahora muchacho" me decía a mí mismo "muéstrame tu mejor cara" dije mientras me daba una sonrisa de campeón "si quiero la aprobación de Tradiken, Y, que vinyl me ame tiene que salir perfecto" dicho esto Salí del baño y vi muchos ponis elegantes

estaba en una gran fiesta, todos estaban hablando y se escuchaba la calmada banda orquestal que tenía la fiesta, era muy elegante e iba caminando, mas no sabía a donde, solamente caminaba hasta que al fin estaba en un cuarto con muchos espejos, un pequeño escenario y hay estaba una banda orquestal, me fui a la izquierda y vi una mesa donde estaba una bonita yegua con una cutie mark de una corchea doble, su pelaje era blanco y su crin y cola era un juego de azules, desarreglado pero a la vez se miraba bien, tenía un bonito vestido azul que combinaba con su crin y cola, lo que no me esperaba es que alado de ella estaba sentado un humano, al parecer era Tradiken, mi cuerpo se puso en frente de ellos dos, se sentía un poco nervioso, lo podía sentir, él estaba temblando, hasta que al fin hablo

"H-hola, soy, soy yarith" dijo mi anfitrión

"oh, con que tú debes ser el poni que copia mi nombre" dijo Tradiken

"¿ah?" entone

"descuida, no te asesinare por eso, por el momento" entono maliciosamente Tradiken

el cuerpo de yarith estaba realmente temblando, hasta que se rio por un momento, la yegua de crin azul estaba realmente relajada, solamente viéndolo

"descuida pequeño, no te matare" dijo Tradiken "tocas la batería y me caes bien"

cuando eso dijo, mi anfitrión se relajó bastante, tanto que hasta casi podría dormirse pero se sentó en el cojín que tenían preparado para el

"cuéntame, tu cutie mark es de una batería pero en específico, ¿Qué marca?" pregunto Tradiken

"bueno…" se movieron mis labios un poco más relajados "una batería llamaha"

"en mi mundo también hay una marca así" dijo Tradiken

"si, pero aquí es con doble 'l' y en su mundo con 'Y' si no me equivoco" le corregí a Tradiken, quizás un error para este poni

"ya veo" dijo Tradiken calmadamente

"padre, podemos dejar de hablar de esas cosas, hay algo que te tengo que decir" dijo la poni de crin azul, espera… ¿PADRE?

"vinyl, podemos hablar de lo que sea" ¿VINYL?

"si señor Tradiken, pero creo que eso puede esperar un momentito, solo quiero platicarle algo a usted" dijo yarith, esta vez estaba más nervioso que antes

"bueno, ¿de qué trata?" dijo Tradiken, ahora que lo notaba, él estaba sentado en una silla, no lo hubiese notado si él no hubiese puesto los pies arriba de la mesa

"papá, estamos en una fiesta importante y elegante, ¿puedes no hacer eso? Por favor" dijo la hija de Tradiken

"está bien" dijo Tradiken bajando los pies

"bueno, empezare" di un fuerte suspiro y comencé a hablar "quiero pedirle la pesuña de su hija" esto se escuchó raro, pensando en que Tradiken es un humano, estaba bien dicho pero se escuchaba raro decirle eso a un humano

"¿Qué?" ya lo había escuchado Tradiken, solamente quería volverlo a oír

"dije, que quiero pedirle la pesuña de su hija" le repetí, o le repitió mi anfitrión, lo que sea

"sabes, he estado orgullosa de mi hija, ella es la muy reconocida DJ-PON3" ella es ¿¡QUE!? "yo esperaba que alguien le pidiera matrimonio, sabes, pensaba que mi hija era lesbiana después de que pasaba horas y que se iba a dormir en casa de Octavia" dijo Tradiken

"¿¡QUE!? ¡Papá! ¡No digas eso!" exclamo vinyl o la mejor reconocida 'DJ-PON3' algo ruborizada (¿¡QUE!?), había algo que no entendía, mi cabeza trataba de buscar la pieza faltante ya que, vinyl no estaría viva a menos de que ella fuese una ghoul

Tradiken solamente se reía, mi anfitrión se quería reír pero se tenía que aguantar las ganas de reír, después vinyl se fue algo enojada

"vez campeón" me dijo Tradiken "anímala y sácala a bailar"

mi anfitrión se sentía algo confundido pero fue, sentía que tenía la ceja levantada, en eso alcance a vinyl en un balcón al aire libre, se veía la luna, una hermosa luna, una bonita noche para enamorar a alguien, habían unos globos aerostáticos pero estos eran más diferentes a los que se solían ver en los libros, al parecer Tradiken sabía cómo enamorar a alguien y le dio una ventaja a mi anfitrión, mi anfitrión se posiciono a un lado de vinyl, abrazándola con una ala

"mi papá a veces es muy malo con migo" dijo vinyl en voz baja, se escuchaba las voces de los otros ponis charlando y la banda tocando

"descuida, tu papá me cae bien y es bueno, solo que a veces quiere hacer unos pequeños juegos, como discord" le dije, acercándome un poco más a ella

"lo sé, lo sé, solo que a veces sus bromas son un poco excesivas, sobre pasan la raya" dijo vinyl

"descuida" dije en voz baja y acercando mi cabeza a la suya "solo es juego, si es un juego no te tiene por qué molestar, ¿o es porque es real?" pregunto mi anfitrión, esa pregunta me impresionó mucho

"no, es que" dijo vinyl algo ruborizada "es que mi papá siempre lo dice, casi a cada rato, al principio no me importaba pero ahora me molesta, me fastidia" dijo vinyl quitándose lo ruborizada que estaba

"sabes lindura" dijo mi anfitrión dándole un beso en el cachete y acercándose al oído "yo quiero ser ese poni que quiere darte el mí que nunca encontraste" le dijo lindamente mi anfitrión, hasta que de beso en beso del cachete llego a su boca y la beso, ¡ESTABA BESANDO A DJ-PON3! Me encantaría ver esta memoria a cada rato ya que vinyl besaba ¡exquisito!

Nos separamos un poquito, viéndonos a los ojos, ella de alguna manera ella se había ruborizado, solo un poco

"¿no quieres bailar?" dijo mi anfitrión

"claro" entono levemente vinyl, ella había caído en los cascos de yarith

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Había regresado a la realidad, ¿¡ESO ERA TODO!? Esperaba una historia mejor, quien quería revivir esa memoria (aparte de vinyl, claro está, podría vendérselo a dj-pon3 y recibir suficiente dinero, ya que, vinyl era "Dj-pon3" ¿verdad?) voltee a mi alrededor y vi a Reiko conducir, íbamos lento, alado (copiloto) estaba Dre, a mi lado estaba… ¿¡QUIEN ES ESE PONI!? Atrás estaba Laurisa y Silver, ellas estaban durmiendo, cada quien por su lado

"oigan, quien es este poni" pregunte

"descuida, su nombre es benjamín y nada más lo recogí, en lo que tú estabas en esa memoria vi a este pequeño poni y, bueno… espero y no te moleste" dijo Reiko

"hola" dijo el poni terrestre de aspecto Caqui, con un suéter azul, una crin de aspecto esponjado afro y cola negro "me llamo benjamín, mucho gusto"

"eh, hola" vi su cutie mark y era una firma de su nombre "¿cómo es que conseguiste tu cutie mark de tu propio nombre?" me atreví a preguntar

"En un orfanato cuando era pequeño firmaba todo lo que dibujaba y hacia" me conto benjamín

"¿y solo eres un sobreviviente más?" pregunte

"si, también dibujo, pinto y firmo mis dibujos, pero solamente que no los tengo aquí, los últimos que hice fueron eliminados, vivía en la ciudad de Fillydelphia solo que hubo unos percances y me corrieron, quemaron mis dibujos y henos aquí" me conto benjamín

"guao, que historia" dije algo sorprendida

"escuchar la historia dos veces no siempre es divertido" contesto Reiko

"si no querías escuchar la historia de nuevo pudiste haber subido el volumen" le respondí

"pues sí, pero, ¿no te molesta que llevemos a alguien más?" me pregunto

"la verdad no" le respondí "nuestro deber es ayudar

"tienes que escuchar esta canción, era una de las preferidas de mi padre, se llama 'Men In Action' de 'avenged sevenfold" me dijo mientras le subía un poco a la canción

Estos sentimientos no pueden estar bien, dame tu coraje  
para seguir y pelear, esta noche

Ooooooo…  
Resiste y pelea

Estábamos adentro de un bosque, vi un templo a lo lejos, hecho de piedras de mármol gigantes, suponía que ese era el templo, minutos más tarde estábamos ahí, Reiko puso la camioneta a un lado de la entrada, todos estábamos abajo, incluso benjamín, no entendía que hacíamos aquí pero le explique y dijo que estaba bien, que nos acompañaría y que si íbamos hacia Detrot o algo así que lo dejáramos en Hoofington, que ya había escuchado que ahí estaban refugiando ponis, yo acepte, solo que tendría que esperar porque después de aquí teníamos que ir a Manehattan, acepto esperar, el solo quería descansar un rato, entramos al templo y era muy viejo, muchas telarañas y mucha tierra, era un largo, amplio y oscuro templo, estábamos adentro pero no sabíamos que buscábamos, podría haber sido cualquier cosa, pero seguíamos a Reiko, Reiko encontró una antorcha y la prendió (quien sabe cómo, pero lo hizo), en unos minutos ya estábamos en pasillos oscuros, algo cerrados pero eran realmente oscuros, ¿ESTE ERA EL TEMPLO?, no importa, al menos estábamos a lado de Reiko, él debe saber hacia dónde nos movemos, en eso nos detuvimos en medio de tres pasillos diferentes, uno hacia adelante, otro ala izquierda y otro a la derecha

"bien, no sé ni para donde nos dirigimos" dijo el asesino tranquilamente

todos nos caímos al suelo cuando dijo eso

"¿¡ES ENCERIO QUE NO SABES PARA DONDE NOS LLEVAS!?" exclamo Benjamín, en ese momento todos estábamos parados

"realmente no" respondió Reiko el tranquilo humano

"bien, supongo que es hora de tomar el liderazgo" me posicione al frente de todos para hablarles "soy la líder y lo primero que vamos a hacer es…" después de decir eso fui interrumpida por un gran estruendo que se escuchó del pasillo de donde proveníamos, después de unos metros se escuchaba que se acercaba algo, mire la roca circular rodando hacia nosotros, teníamos que hacer algo, ahí fue cuando tome la calma y con toda tranquilidad les dije amablemente a mis compañeros "¡CORRAAAAAAN!" está bien, creo que no fue muy tranquilo

Laurisa me siguió al pasillo de al frente, Reiko y benjamín se fueron al pasillo de la izquierda y Dre y Silver siguieron el pasillo de la derecha estábamos corriendo a toda velocidad, Laurisa empezó a volar y me agarro con sus garras y voló a toda velocidad, en pocos segundos ya estábamos expuestos a una cueva bastante amplia, con un lago al frente que brillaba y picos en las piedras, Laurisa voló hacia arriba para que la gran roca no nos alcanzara, después de eso íbamos a regresar pero una gran pared cayo, encerrándonos

"bueno" dijo fríamente, mientras me bajaba al suelo "y… ¿ahora qué? ¿Capitana?" dijo Laurisa con una ceja levantada

"bueno, creo que deberíamos explorar" le conteste

"bueno, es más, aquí quédate, yo volare para ver si hay una salida" dijo Laurisa mientras se levantaba al aire y buscaba una salida en el aire

yo vi el lago que estaba al frente, me senté en la orilla, era una agua un poco más espesa, no quería arriesgarme a que me infecte o algo así, así que busque un frasco en mis mochilas y metí el agua espesa a mi frasco y lo cerré, después de eso lo metí a una de mis mochilas, en eso llego Laurisa volando, ella estaba volando sobre el agua

"¡NO TE METAS!" le advertí

"¿Por qué no? Se mira buena" me contesto

"no vez que es un poco más espesa, no querrás correr algún riesgo de infectarte o algo por ejemplo" le comente

"¿y si es algo bueno?"

"¿Y si es algo malo?" le conteste con otra pregunta

"bien, pero si es bueno o malo hay que tener una muestra" me comento

"ya me adelante" dije mientras sacaba el frasco y lo volvía a meter

"ya veo" dijo sorprendida "pero por si las moscas, otro frasco estaría bien" me dijo

en eso saque otro frasco, metiendo el agua y cerrándolo, Laurisa me guiaría hacia la salida de este lugar, hasta que salimos y volvimos a un pasillo oscuro, prendí mi linterna de mi reloj, desde que Dre lo hackeo se me hacía más fácil entrar y salir de una aplicación, estaba iluminando hacia adelante hasta que mis frascos empezaron a brillar, no me hubiese dado cuenta si Laurisa no me hubiese dicho eso, apague mi linterna y el agua espesa brillaba mucho, pero no para al frente, volví a prender mi linterna para apuntar hacia al frente y ver que nada viniera de al frente, hasta que llegamos al centro de otros pasillos, traspasamos una pared que recién me había dado cuenta cuando la traspasamos, segundos después aparecieron Dre, Silver, Reiko y Benjamín, había paredes de donde provenían, toque la pared de donde proveníamos y era sólida

"ahora que nos reunimos, tendremos que seguir al frente" dijo Reiko

"¡NO ME DIGAS!" le exclame haciéndole una cara que hizo que se riera levemente

en eso continuamos todos hacia adelante, Reiko pregunto de donde sacamos las botellas de agua espesa, le dijimos que de un lago, más de ahí no nos dijo nada más, llegamos a un tipo de cuarto tumba, había lava en las orillas de la habitación, y en la pared hasta al frente estaba la tumba, rodeada de mucha lava, escuchamos como que se abría algo, volteamos a muchas partes y hasta que benjamín nos advirtió que se había abierto como una puerta arriba de nosotros, todos nos hicimos hacia atrás, cayo un muro e impidió que nos regresáramos, luego bajaron como 2 changos gigantes con plumas de avestruz con 2 espadas en sus manos

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" pregunto Silver, asustada y atrás de mi

"son los guardianes del templo" me contesto mientras sacaba sus espadas raras

"está bien… te ayudamos" dijo Laurisa mientras sacaba su rifle que tenía en el lomo

"estos guardianes solamente pueden ser derrotados por un asesino y para su desgracia, ese soy yo" contesto

"bien, te miramos desde el otro lado" dije mientras nos recorríamos todos a una parte donde no nos atacaran los guardianes

la batalla comenzó, había 2 guardianes, un chango de pelaje negro y otro de pelaje rojo, el de pelaje rojo se aventó con un gran grito de guerra, Reiko lo esquivo, haciendo que la espada del guardián quedara atrapada en la pared, el segundo se lanzó al ataque, pero Reiko salto a la pared para impulsarse y estar detrás del chango, en ese momento el chango se volteo y empezó a lanzar sus ataques de espada contra mi humano amigo, Reiko se defendía, golpeando cada espadazo que el chango le lanzara, en eso el otro chango se soltó de la pared en la que estaba atrapado y fue a atacar a Reiko, Reiko se defendía de los 2, hasta que al fin pudo darle un cuchillazo a el chango de pelaje negro, el otro quiso atacarlo pero Reiko lo esquivo y mato a su propio compañero, encajando su espada en la cabeza del chango color negro, el guardián de color rojo se le pusieron sus ojos rojos, a tal grado que le estaban brillando y grito tan fuerte que todos nosotros nos tapamos los ojos ¿¡PUEDEN DEJAR DE GRITAR!?, cerré mis ojos por un momento hasta que al fin se calló y reino un rato el silencio, abrí mis ojos y vi como Reiko tenía al guardián de color rojo, le había encajado su cuchilla en su garganta y lo tenía levantado, luego lo lanzo a la lava, el otro negro lo pateo ala lava, la lava se quitó y los changos ya no estaban ahí, ahora podíamos cruzar a la tumba que tenía que ver Reiko, todos fuimos a alcanzarlo, estábamos en frente del sarcófago/tumba, lo que sea, echo de piedra, Reiko empujo la tapa de piedra hasta que la tiro y ahí fue cuando vimos unas espadas doradas, al igual que las que tenía Tradiken en la batalla de la toma de Hoofington, en eso la lava empezó a salir de muchas partes, Reiko tomo las espadas y las guardo en su mochila invisible/multidimensional, se me olvido su nombre… el punto es que las metió ahí y ya no podíamos regresar, la lava había empezado a tomar el piso

"¡ADENTRO DEL SARCOFAGO!" les ordene

todos estábamos a dentro, ya no había escapatoria

"¿este es el fin?" pregunto Benjamín

"supongo" respondí tristemente

en eso empezó a moverse el sarcófago y empezó a elevarse rápidamente, arriba de nosotros se abrió un pequeño túnel del tamaño del sarcófago, en eso entramos y el sarcófago siguió empujándose por medio de… ¿AIRE? Íbamos subiendo rápido, en eso llegamos a otro cuarto gigantesco, se cerró una puerta debajo de nosotros, en eso caímos con un fuerte estruendo que hizo eco en el cuarto, nos habíamos salvado de la lava, pero luego se prendieron algunas antorchas de las paredes (cuyas paredes estaban demasiado lejos de nosotros) y algunas luces que tenían unos palos, haciéndonos guiar por un camino en específico, en eso todos bajamos del sarcófagos un poco más seguros y seguimos el camino iluminado, después de seguir el camino iluminado llegamos a un punto donde no teníamos que seguir a ninguna parte, en ese entonces se prendieron más antorchas y vimos una pared con muchos jeroglíficos, Reiko se acercó a dichos jeroglíficos escritos en la pared

"aquí es donde dice sobre la profecía" nos informó

"¿enserio? ¿Y qué dice?" pregunto Laurisa

"¿Profecía? ¿Qué que hablan?" preguntó el recién llegado benjamín

"bueno, aquí dice y sito" hizo una pausa para acomodar su garganta "solo un hijo mío del futuro podrá agarrar mis Katar y llevara el viejo mundo mágico y consigo la tierra a la misma gloria que tenía, solo un hijo mío cuyas virtudes serán lealtad, honestidad, bondad, generosidad, la risa y magia, solo ese podrá guiar a Equestria y el mundo mágico a un mejor lugar, para ello, mi hijo tendrá que buscar a otras especies cuyas virtudes sean estas u otras, las especies de cada reino y especies que no tengan reino tendrán que acompañar a mi hijo a un viaje, a una grieta que está en el camino del 'fin del mundo' donde todos se posicionaran en un círculo y continuaran el viaje para mejorar el mundo del mal dejado en el pasado" dejo de leer Reiko

¿cómo fue que Tradiken pudo haber sabido el trágico fin de nuestros mundos? ¿Magia? ¿Hechicería? ¿Brujería? ¿O en realidad sabía que iba a pasar? Quien sabe, después de eso hubo se abrió una puerta secreta (que ya no es secreta) al frente de Reiko, todos entramos y la puerta se cerró, los frascos que tenía en mis mochilas empezaron a brillar, apenas los iba a sacar cuando más antorchas se prendieron de la nada, iluminando las esquinas, paredes y partes del cuarto, cuando se ilumino todo en el centro había muchos tesoros, cajas, joyas, lo más importante "ORO" todos avanzamos cuidadosamente con tal de que no nos topemos con una trampa, había muchos esqueletos y telarañas aquí, además de arañas, llegamos al centro que estaba iluminado y todos estábamos emocionados, Laurisa quien no tenía una armadura encontró una armadura grifo de oro, se ponía en todo el cuerpo en partes especificas incluyendo las alas, Laurisa no se detuvo y se puso la armadura, la armadura era un tono de colores dorados, plata, bronce y también algo de negro en las partes que se ponía en las alas, benjamín se encontró un lápiz de oro, en eso lo agarro y se lo puso en su suéter azul, además de que encontró una daga que parecía fácil de usarse, el mango era de oro, no dudo 2 veces y se guardó la daga, Laurisa encontró otra cosa y era una ballesta que parecía no tener flechas, era de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes, zafiros y otras piedras preciosas, cuando Laurisa lo agarro se pintó un nombre en la ballesta de color negro con una garra roja, decía "Laurisa", Dre no encontró algo que le gustara o sirviera, hasta que encontró una katana, la agarro con sus manos robóticas, el mango de la katana era negro con unos círculos amarillos, se la amarro y la puso en su espalda, Silver no había encontrado nada, hasta que encontró un kit de primeros auxilios de oro con la cruz roja, la abrió y vio muchos papeles que la ayudarían a mejorar con sus técnicas de doctora, hablando de doctora…

"Dre" le hable "por qué te consideras doctor si no he visto que nos ayudaras con alguien en algún momento"

Dre se quedó callado por un momento y tenía los hombros encogidos

"él siempre quiso ser doctor, pero en una cirugía" nos comentaba Reiko "no salió bien y, bueno, solamente conservo el 'titulo' de 'doctor' que según él cree que tiene"

"hubiese salido bien" dijo Dre

"pero no, así que, deberíamos irnos, antes de que haiga algún problema" ofreció Reiko

"pero yo no encontré nada" le respondí

"estoy hablando enserio" dijo Reiko

Estábamos llegando a Manehattan, una ciudad tranquila, bueno, más o menos, excepto porque aquí las cosas se dividen en sectores, había un sector donde habían muchos asaltantes y bandidos, tuvimos suerte que en el viaje del templo de los asesinos hacia aquí no nos hayamos encontrado con algo, ya sea asaltantes, bandidos o algún poni del imperio, estábamos seguros que íbamos a irnos al sector donde esta una de las torres más poderosas de todas, la "Wubs Max" o bueno, así se llama la radio, la torre de Wubs Max no sabía su nombre

*se llama "town tower" mi querida heilin* resonó la voz de Reiko en mi mente

gracias, ahora que se cómo se llama la torre de la radio Wubs Max, podíamos continuar, ya habíamos llegado a la puerta de entrada de Town tower, donde los guardias nos detuvieron para una inspección

"¿ya viste Tuner? De donde sacaron eso" nos dijo un guardia cuyo pelaje era verde con crin y cola azules

"ni idea Taner" le respondió a su 'hermano gemelo' pero solo que este poni tenía un pelaje azul con crin y cola verdes

Reiko le bajo a todos los vidrios (excepto el vidrio de al frente) "hola amigos" dijo después de haber bajado los vidrios "¿nunca han visto una cosa como estas?" alardeo Reiko

"la verdad no, dinos, ¿tú eres el asesino solitario?" pregunto Taner

"claro, ese soy yo" Respondió Reiko

"excelente, Dj-pon3 te estaba esperando, desde que llegaste a Hoofington, ella creía que tu vendrías aquí, vamos, pasa" nos invitó a pasar el guardia, después de eso abrió la puerta y nos dejó pasar

ya adentro vimos muchos potros, potras, sementales y yeguas asombrados por el gran artefacto moderno que había llevado Reiko a town tower, lo dejo a cargo de unos guardias, bajamos todos, estábamos exhaustos, había tierra en estos terrenos, no como en Hoofington, el suelo en Hoofington era de concreto, aquí había piedras y tierra, habíamos llegado a Town tower, que estaba en Manehattan, bastante lejos del mar, Manehattan estaba cercas del mar/lago, lo que sea, estábamos entrando a la torre de Town Tower, la radio de Wubs Max, la radio de Dj-pon3, podría conocer a la famosa Dj-pon3 ahora, tendría muchas preguntas sobre ella, habíamos llegado a la recepción donde nos atendió la recepcionista, era una yegua de color rojo con un crin y cola verde, con una cutie mark de unos papeles

"oh, tú debes ser Reiko, ¿el asesino solitario verdad?" preguntó el recepcionista

"exacto, ese soy yo, ¿A dónde entro?" pregunto Reiko

"o si, ahorita lo guio, pero sus amigos van a tener que quedarse aquí" nos informó la recepcionista

"si es de esa manera, entonces me marcho" dijo Reiko mientras nos guiaba a la salida, oía a Reiko contar en voz baja "3…2…1…"

"espere, veré si acepta más de un invitado" dijo la recepcionista, haciendo que esperáramos "si gustan sentarse" dijo mientras mandaba un mensaje desde su terminal computador (no lo había visto)

nos sentamos en unos asientos alado de la entrada, no todos alcanzaron, yo alcance a sentarme, los que estaban parados eran Laurisa, Dre y Reiko, atrás de esos asientos habían unos vidrios que permitían la vista hacia afuera, estábamos esperando a que nos digieran algo, en eso vi hacia mi izquierda un pasillo con unas puertas que, si no me equivoco, eran unos cuartos chiquitos para grabar (ya que estamos en una torre de radio creo que sería lo más obvio para pensar), en eso recordé que Dre me había dado un libro que se encontró en la biblioteca de la ciudadela cercas de Detrot, la ciudadela número 32, lo saque y leí la portada, decía "Tips de sobrevivencia en las tierras desoladas" en letras chiquititas, abajo decía "por el asesino y su fiel acompañante cheerilee"

"Reiko" entone, para que Reiko me hiciera caso "¿tu escribiste este libro?" pregunte

"tips de sobrevivencia en las tierras desoladas, escrito por mí y por mi fiel acompañante cheerilee" me dijo

"me atrevo a preguntar, ¿Quién es cheerilee?" le pregunte

"cheerilee es una pony color fucsia, o como sea, el punto es que ella es una poni que estuvo antes de la primera guerra mundial" me comento Reiko

en ese momento me quede boquiabierta, no lo podía creer "¿¡ENCERIO!?" exclame

"¡claro!" me respondió Dre "ella es una de las tantas ghouls vivos"

"en sí, ella vivió en aquella época y estuvo en el momento de la explosión, ella 'murió' cuando ella estaba en Ponyville dando clases en la nueva escuela que se desintegro por la explosión, la mayoría de los edificios siguen intactos" nos contó Reiko

"así que… ¿ella es una ghoul?" pregunto Silver

"Sí que si" respondió benjamín "verán, yo la he visto y hasta le e disparado accidentalmente pero… jeje, sigue viva" dijo benjamín

"esa pony nunca fue cuidadosa, antes era muy tranquila pero ahora es un desastre, como derpy" dijo Reiko

"¿derpy?" preguntamos Silver y yo

"bueno, si, derpy es una de las muy pocas pegasos que han estado rondando por Equestria, ella conoce a cheerilee, es más, ellas vivieron antes de la explosión" comento Reiko

"¿alguien más que tenga que saber que existe mucho antes de la explosión?" pregunte

"la mayoría murieron gracias a G.C.D.A, el grupo de control de desastres ambientales, muchos estaban en ciudades cuyos nombres ya no existen, sabes, la única forma de que muera un poni ghoul es que a este le quiten la cabeza" nos contó Dre

"si son difíciles de matar a un simple ghoul, imagínate a un 'ghoul celestial' o de canterlot" dijo benjamín

"¿Qué diferencia hay entre ghouls celestiales, de canterlot y uno normal?" pregunte

"veras" comenzó a hablar Laurisa "los ghouls son diferentes, unos mutan, ósea, tienen alguna extremidad extra, tienen unos dientes filosos, garras intoxicadas, entre otras" comento Laurisa

en eso la señora nos habló de que podíamos pasar todos, todos nos levantamos (exceptuando a Reiko, Laurisa y Dre), todos siguieron a la poni que nos guiaba al estudio de grabación, había un alfombrado de color rojo elegante, al igual que en las paredes con un toque de elegancia, algunas mesas en el pasillo que eran de mármol con un bonito florero, llegamos a un ascensor y nos dijo que en el último piso estaría Dj-Pon3, entramos al elevador y subimos, en el elevador se escuchaba un chelo tocando, suponía que era la música del elevador, cuando llegamos al último piso salimos y vimos como una recepción bastante inmensa, con el mismo amueblado que abajo, solo que con posters colgados en la pared y algunas fotografías, muy bien preservadas, me acerque a una que era de un unicornio semental blanco con una crin y cola azules, atrás había miles de soldados cargando sus mochilas, sus uniformes verde militar y el semental estaba haciendo un saludo militar, en eso leí las letras grandes que decían _"enlístate y defiende tu nación" _abajo decía _"inscripciones en puestos y ministerios de defensa de shining armor"_ no estaba segura si él era shining armor o no, todavía escuchaba el sonido de unos chelos tocando, en eso me adelante y seguía la dulce melodía que tocaba y que se escuchaba, en eso llegue a ver un vidrio, al otro lado estaba dos ponis tocando el chelo, era una bonita melodía, en eso me alcanzaron los demás, todos estábamos detrás del vidrio, no me había dado cuenta que en el "cuartito" que estábamos era negro y que había entrado por una puerta, estaba tan interesada en escuchar la canción que no me di cuenta de que estaba en un cuarto, dos ponis tocando hermoso, en eso se acabó y escuche la exhalación de uno mientras el otro dejaba de dar arpegios con su chelo, en eso se acabó la canción, en eso una poni de color un azul medio celeste con una crin y cola negro con blanco, con unos tiernos ojos verdes (eso me hizo recordar a Silver), ella empezó a hablar por un micrófono

"¡HOLA MIS PONIS!" se escuchó por unas bocinas que estaban instaladas en el cuarto, no se escuchaban ni tan alto ni tan bajo, se escuchaba bien, en eso siguió hablando con una sonrisa "¿Cómo están? Espero que bien por qué bueno, hemos estado al tanto que Hoofington es una 'ciudad' o bueno… en parte, la parte tomada del imperio fue tomada para todos los nuevos ciudadanos, muchos asaltantes trataron de destruir lo que se estaba levantando así que esperen muchos balaceras por esos rumbos, pero por lo menos, los guncakes estarán de su lado, en otras noticias, una ciudad 'oculta' que ya no es oculta ha sido descubierta, esta vez no es una ciudad subterránea, esta vez es una subacuática, esta ciudad fue encontrada por unos guncakes exploradores, pero no hemos tenido más noticias de eso, solo nos llegó este mensaje, no sabemos si los guncakes fueron bien recibidos o no, pero bueno, espero y estén a gustos en sus casas mis viajeros por que ahora pondré otra canción titulada '28 semanas más tarde' no se despeguen que esto es Wubs Max" dejo de hablar y puso una canción, comenzó como con una tonada de un piano y luego una guitarra, en eso la poni nos dijo que la esperaríamos en la recepción, supongo que dijo que ya nos atendería.

Estábamos en la recepción, ella puso un disco de vinilo en una estéreo antigua y empezó a escucharse en una tonada de muy baja calidad pero se escuchaba bonita, parecía que era como para bailar, pero no lo era, en eso llego el poni, ¡esta no es Dj-pon3! La que vi en la memoria de Yarith, creí que era la poni que yo esperaba que era pero no era.

"Hola asesino y amigos" saludo la poni que según ella era 'Dj-pon3' "veras, estuve esperándote, envié a muchos de mis informantes a buscarte y creo que te llamaron aquí"

"lo siento amiga pero nadie nos habló" respondió Laurisa

"vamos dulzura, quiero hablar bien con ustedes" trato de tranquilizar a nuestra amiga grifo

"está bien, está bien, aquí está el asesino" hablo Reiko, moviéndose hacia al frente "nadie nos habló, pero creo que nos necesitas" dijo Reiko

"si, veras" comenzó a hablar la poni "por cierto… me llamo Wendolina, bueno, así me dicen, pero me llamo Wendolin, un placer" nos saludó la poni "antes de hablar, vallamos a un lugar donde podamos estar tranquilos, síganme, los guiare hacia mi habitación y no se preocupen, es suficiente grande con un comedor y un baño, por si alguien se quiera asearse" dijo Wendolin, invitándonos a entrar

"bueno, yo me quiero bañar" proclamo Silver "yo lo usare antes de que uno de ustedes lo use, solamente nos falta nuestro equipaje"

"jeje, hablando de equipaje…" LO PERDI (carita triste)

"¿¡LO PERDISTES!?" ese grito pudo haber espantado incluso a las mismas diosas

"la verdad, no recuerdo que en todo este tiempo me lo hayas pedido" trate de defenderme

"¡PERO SI LO TENIAMOS EN HOOFINGTON! ¿¡COMO SE TE PUDO HABER PERDIDO!?" me grito

"vamos querida, no te enojes, tengo suficiente ropa para que la puedas usar" trato la poni para tranquilizar a Silver

"¿enserio?" pregunto sorprendida Silver y bajando la voz

"si, vamos a mi habitación, lo verán todo" en eso que se volteo vi su flanco, una cutie mark de megáfono con unas notas musicales, eran unos buenos flancos, admito que estaba fantaseando con ellos, en eso llegamos a su habitación, un cuarto algo grande, se miraba la cama que estaba a un lado de la ventana, tenía una vista hacia la ciudad y al mar, estaba una cocina un tanto sofisticada y un baño privado, en la habitación también había un jacuzzi (con Laurisa, Silver o con Wendolin, podríamos estar un muy buen rato a solas)

*pequeña, deja de fantasearte con todos o terminaras fantaseando incluso con migo* retumbo la voz de Reiko en mi cabeza

lo odiaba por poderme leer mi mente, en ese momento me sonroje un poco, la poni nos llevó a la cocina, donde había una barra para poder comer o pasar el rato aquí, era casi igual que la de la base de los guncakes en Hoofington, solo la cocina, algunos decidieron estar parados y otros sentados, en eso vi a Reiko sacar una cajetilla de cigarrillos (él estaba recargado en la pared) y lo encendió (otra vez lo hizo, y no sé cómo ¡Y ESO QUE VI!) salía un humo de arcoíris, en eso inhalo y exhalo el humo, se miraba genial el humo de arcoíris (¡GENIAL!)

"Ohm, ¿cómo se llama eso?" pregunte algo nerviosa

"se llama mano, creo que ya sabias como se llamaba" no esperaba esa respuesta

"no, el cigarro que tienes, ¿cómo se llama?" le volví a preguntar

"bueno, se llama Dash" me respondió Reiko

"bien, hablemos de lo que quería hablar contigo asesino, quiero que tú y tus amigos vallan al centro de la ciudad y eliminen una amenaza, son unos 'guardianes' de las ciudades acuáticas que recién fueron encontrados, son ponis realmente grandes y siempre cargan con un traje de buzo, son destructivos y gigantes, un poco más grandes, como de tu tamaño" dijo apuntando a Reiko

eso era imposible, un "guardián" ¿más grande que del tamaño de Reiko? ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Hay criaturas más grandes que del tamaño de Reiko? Bueno, Laurisa, nuestra amiga grifo era un poco más grande si se paraba en 2 garras (por así decirlo), Dre, cuando tiene las manos robóticas y cambia un poco el mecanismo de sus patas traseras robóticas está casi del tamaño de Reiko, ¿pero un guardián de una ciudad subacuática? ¿Más grande que Reiko? Entonces si sería algo difícil de derrotar.  
Reiko aceptó el encargo, Wendolin le prometió que podrían vivir en town tower siempre y cuando tengan o quieran venir y que el vehículo que dejamos en la salida (la hummer) estaría custodiada por guardias de seguridad.  
Esto me puso a pensar, "¿GUARDIANES?" en nuestra ciudad subterránea, o bueno, en la que antes vivíamos Silver y yo, no teníamos más que "Policías" y eso que no había nada que hacer, pero esto me ayudaría a aprender, después de que Reiko lo acepto esperamos a que Silver se bañara, esta vez tardo un poco menos y se puso un vestido que le regalo la muy famosa "Dj-pon3" no le podía vender la memoria si quisiera, apostaba todo que ella no la conocía, o quizás sí, pero sería en una charla diferente, después de eso salimos del edificio, yo ya estaba lista para abrir la puerta y Reiko paso a un lado mío

"espera, ¿Qué haces? El carro está aquí" le pregunte un tanto confundida

"¿y que esta hermosura se destruya con esos guardianes? No gracias, prefiero ir a pata" eso se escuchó raro

"¡BIEN!" exclame

ahora salimos de town tower, "a pata" una bonita ciudad tranquila, no tanto pero algo, los ataques constantes de asaltantes son tan constantes que la gente tiene que portar por lo menos un gas pimienta o una pistola de autodefensa, esto no estaba muy bien, pero era algo, veía a muchos ponis caminando pero sin duda esos eran buenos ponis, pero cuando se trata de sobrevivir cualquiera mataría por el simple hecho de seguir vivo, caminamos hacia donde era el centro de la ciudad, nosotros estábamos en una colina, íbamos por la calle con un poco de tierra y podíamos ver toda la ciudad, bajamos la calle que estaba algo empinada, veíamos algunos edificios de uno pisos pero no muy grandes, eran pequeñas.

"oye Reiko, Vinyl, ¿la original Dj-pon3 como puede ser hija de Tradiken?" esta pregunta existencial me mataba por dentro

"veras, ella es la hija adoptada de Tradiken, mucho antes de que el fuese un asesino, muchísimo antes, ella por alguna fuerza del destino, por así decirlo, llego a la tierra donde vivía el y ella era una potrilla, no mucho pero lo era, en ese entonces, si no me equivoco tenía unos 15 años" nos contó Reiko

"explícame, ¿Cómo puede ser de que una poni haya llegado a la tierra 'mágicamente?" pregunto Benja, el muy curioso poni dibujante

"veras, hay más de una forma, pero mi forma de viajar de una dimensión a otra es por un agujero de gusano, suelen haber pequeños que no arruinan el continuo del flujo del tiempo y espacio, ni se chupan el mundo, como lo suele hacer un agujero negro gigantesco" nos informó

"eso es genial" dijo Laurisa

"en parte, no siempre sale bien, en ocasiones el agujero puede estar muy frio, muy chiquito o puede ser excesivamente raro, te cambiaria las moléculas y algunas partes de tu cuerpo, suerte que esa poni llego ilesa" nos estaba informando Reiko

"¿y tú como sabes de la original Dj-pon3?" me pregunto Dre

"encontré un orbe de memoria el cual se titula 'la fiesta" mentía, la verdad recordaba

"ya veo" respondió Silver

habían pasado minutos en que llegamos al centro de la ciudad y no se escuchaba nada, solo como si alguien estuviera taladrando algo, volteamos en la siguiente esquina y vimos lo que nos decía Wendolin, un poni adentro de un traje de buzo, grande y algo robusto, el color del buzo era como color oxido, ¡REALMENTE ERA GIGANTE! Nos vio el poni y se aventó contra nosotros, con un taladro en su pata delantera derecha, todos nos hicimos a un lado mientras Reiko saco sus espadas "Katar" y se puso en posición para resistir el ataque, el taladro y las espadas chocaron pero las espadas no se rompieron ¡realmente eran resistentes¡ en eso, Reiko lanza el taladro a un lado y ataco con la otra espada y le corto la cabeza, realmente era bueno, era un buen asesino y lo mato con tan solo ¿Qué? ¿3 movimientos?

"un pez fácil, era la carnada, ¿dónde están los demás?" pregunto mientras todos nos juntábamos de nuevo

"no lo sé, pero hay que eliminar a todos esos ponis del demonio" dijo Benjamín

"no son cualquier poni, estos ponis son 'BIG DADDYS" dijo Reiko

"¿qué es un big daddy?" pregunto Laurisa

"un big daddy es un poni que protege a una niña y están en búsqueda de una sustancia que está en nuestro cuerpo, pero no atacan a menos de que las niñas se sientan amenazadas, pero… ¿Por qué están en la ciudad y atacándola?" sentía la misma curiosidad, esto era raro

en eso se escucharon pasos detrás nuestro y vimos a muchos big daddis bajando de los edificios de 2, 3 o 4 pisos y todos tenían un taladro, otros nos estaban disparando, todos nos posicionamos en unos callejones que estaban cercas de nosotros y nos cubrimos, muchos nos disparaban y otros se estaban acercando, Reiko no podría estar en medio de una balacera y matar a los big daddis como si nada, él no era su padre así que tenía que cuidarse si no quería morir hoy, todos sacamos nuestras armas y empezamos a disparar, Reiko saco un tipo de cañón, Corrección, láser, me di cuenta cuando empezó a hacer un ruidito y disparo un tipo de cañón laser, haciendo que él y otros big daddys murieran, siendo penetrados por el láser, en eso se escucha como un pitido grabe y todos los big daddys se detuvieron de disparar y de avanzar hacia nosotros y se marcharon a donde era la costa, todos nos reagrupamos en grupo en la mitad de la calle (un tanto pavimentada) y los perseguimos a distancia, para ver a donde se dirigían.  
Minutos que los seguimos ya estábamos en el muelle y apareció como una especie de entrada, en la cual muchos big daddis entraron, cuando todos entraron nosotros también entramos, para ver qué pasaba, había algo mal y con lo que nos dijo Reiko esto no estaba nada bien, Entramos a lo que según era la "entrada" y nos llevó a una especie de elevador, pero acuático que se movía a todos lados y en vez de metal era vidrio, la mayoría de los big daddis estaban al frente de nosotros, pero nos estaban dando la espalda, nosotros nos quedamos cayados y maravillados cuando se empezó a mover, a sumergirnos, en eso pasaron unos 2 minutos (aproximadamente) y llegamos a lo que era las afueras de una ciudad subacuática, esto era real, estaba a algunas cuantas "Leguas" por así decirlo, lejos de la ciudad de Manehattan y sumergidos, muy sumergidos, nos metimos a una parte que no sabíamos dónde era, pero era a la ciudad, pero no sabíamos que parte de la ciudad, después de todo eso el elevador (podría ser una capsula, si lo piensas) se abrió y todos los Big daddis salieron, siguiendo su ruta dándonos la espalda, cuando todos salieron caminando, haciendo un estruendo con cada paso que daban, salimos del elevador y nos dimos una impresión al ver un cuarto gigante, alfombrado de rojo (como cualquier lugar elegante) veíamos un vidrio que nos permitía ver el mar un tanto verdoso, en sus mejores días hubiese sido azul pero aquí es un azul un tanto verdoso, pero lo sorprendente era que algunos peces y demás criaturas acuáticas seguían vivas y sin ningún rasguño, solamente había una solución razonable y esa era que habían evolucionado, mutado o se acostumbraron, cualquiera de las 3 antes mencionadas, cuando salimos habían unas escaleras abajo, en eso estábamos abajo, realmente era gigante y enorme, el lugar estaba un sucio, pero seguía elegante, de extraña manera, a mi derecha estaba un local donde vendían tiquetes de salida, arriba de ese local con unas letras rojas decían "ya no se admite la salida de esta ciudad" era lo mismo de lo que paso con mi ciudad, solamente que nosotros estábamos tranquilos con eso, ¡NUNCA DISPARAMOS A ALGUIEN POR ESO! Vi unas balas atravesadas por la ventana, en eso todos mis amigos se fueron a la izquierda y me hablaron, en eso corrí para alcanzarlos.

"¿sabes hacia dónde vamos y que haremos?" pregunto Benjamín a Reiko

estábamos caminando por unos pasillos de metal, lo elegante se había ido

"algo" respondió tajantemente el asesino

"era de esperarse" comente

"pues sí, teniendo a un asesino que sus hermanos estuvieron en todas partes de Equestria y el mundo no sabe hacia dónde nos dirigimos" dijo Silver

"hm… lo que digan, pero no saben el dicho de '¿arriésgalo todo y si ganas, arriesga más?" nos dijo Reiko

"no" dijimos todos en unísono y tajantemente

en eso llegamos al fondo del pasillo donde estaba una puerta de metal donde tenías que darle vuelta a una cosa circular para poder entrar, Dre lo agarro con sus manos robóticas y le dio vuelta con un poco de esfuerzo, la puerta se abrió y vimos un cuarto con un proyector antiguo y muchas sillas, todos entramos y estábamos algo confundidos, Reiko reprodujo la cinta que tenía y todos tomamos asiento, la película empezó y era en blanco y negro.

5  
4  
3  
2  
1

vi a 2 ponis que estaban teniendo sexo, eso incomodo, en eso se empezaron a escuchar gemidos de las bocinas, Reiko quito la cinta rápidamente

"jeje, lo siento, este no es la cinta" se disculpó, no tenia de que, la cinta ya estaba ahí y no sabía

cambio la cinta antigua y puso otra, reproduciéndola y volviendo a comenzar la película en blanco y negro

5  
4  
3  
2  
1

se puso una imagen de un poni sentado sobre sus anchas mirando sonriente a la cámara

_"Hola"_ empezó a hablar el poni _"Soy Andrew rayan y tengo una pregunta que hacerte, ¿acaso un pony no tiene derecho al sudor de su propia frente? No, Dice Tradiken, pertenece a los pobres" _en eso se cambió a una imagen de Tradiken con sus Katar, viendo al horizonte, la foto era tomada de perfil _"No, dice Shining armor, Pertenece a las princesas" _en eso aparece una imagen de celestia, luna y otras 2 princesas _"No, Dice el sultán de arabia sentada, pertenece a todos" _en eso volvió a aparecer el mismo poni sonriente _"Yo rechace esas propuestas. En vez de eso, elegí un destino diferente. Elegí lo imposible, elegí... Rapture" _en ese momento pasaron muchas imágenes de la ciudad subacuática, tomadas desde el elevador_ "una ciudad subacuática, que te protegerá de las posibles amenazas de la guerra y otras cosas que están pasando afuera en este mismo instante. Una ciudad donde el artista no tiene temor al censor, donde el científico no está limitado por la nimia moral. Donde los grandes no estaban constreñidos por los pequeños. Y con el sudor de tu propia frente. Rapture, ¡TAMBIEN PUEDE SER TU CIUDAD!" _se había acabó la grabación.

En eso se abrió una puerta secreta a la derecha del proyector, Reiko nos avisó para que pudiéramos salir del cuarto, en eso salimos a un túnel de cristal que te daba vista a la ciudad, una metrópolis subacuática, una ciudad cuyas luces se podían ver, una ciudad hermosa y bonita, no te podrías cansar de verla ni aunque quisieras y ni aunque pudieras, se podían ver algunas luces y letreros a lo lejos, el agua verdosa no era muy verdoso como para no ver muy lejos, era un tanto cristalina, pero no lo suficiente.  
Recordé que Dre había hackeado mi R.A.U (mi reloj de acceso a utilidades) para poder agarrar la radio (cosa que no tenía antes) en eso lo prendí para escuchar alguna frecuencia cercana, en eso escuche algo que no era la radio.

_"amigo, ¿ya llegaron los big daddis, crees que tengamos que darles ya a sus estúpidas niñas?"_ hablo un semental, el reloj no estaba conectado a ningún audífono así que mis amigos y yo estábamos escuchando la frecuencia

_"Deberíamos, antes de que las niñas les manden otra orden y les ordenen matarnos y que salgan, ¿sabes cómo es afuera? Pues, es un poco peor que aquí, al menos aquí no hay balazos a cada rato, ¿has escuchado la estación de la Dj-pon3? Muchos ponis muertos afuera"_ hablo otro semental__

"bien, rápido, prepara a las niñas y será mejor que no nos maten esas bestias. Y espero que ningún poni se haya dado cuenta de esta salida" dijo el otro semental

_"nadie lo sabrá, es más, nadie lo supo, los ponis de aquí solamente quieren estar a salvo y no quieren ayudar a nadie, así que rápido, baja y dejemos a las pequeñas" _dijo el otro semental

esto estaba mal, una hermosa ciudad no debería estar así, deberíamos arreglar este lugar, ¿pero qué pasaba si arreglamos la ciudad? El agua todavía estaría contaminada, al igual que los otros ríos intoxicados de veneno y con radiación, si hacíamos nuestra actual misión, ¿que tanto nos llevaríamos recogiendo a todas las especies? ¿Y cuantas especies existen? Pero solamente hablaba de las especies de los reinos ¿verdad?

*quizás* hablo Reiko en mi mente

si pero, ¿¡ENCERIO NO SABES!?

*No* me respondió tajantemente

mierda, teníamos que recoger a muchas especies, ¿pero y luego qué? ¿Qué más tendríamos que hacer?

*ya lo veremos* me respondió

Diablos, lo odiaba, teníamos que hacer un recorrido sin idea de que más hacer, ¿y luego qué? Realmente lo odiaba, no entiendo que haremos, pero si es para regresar la paz al mundo lo hare, no es una paz de unos días, de un día como es en las tierras desoladas, esta sería una paz eterna, o mejor que la que tenemos hoy en día.  
En eso todos nos pusimos en marcha y nos largamos del túnel, entrando a un edificio, en eso fuimos recibidos por muchas armas apuntándonos, estábamos en un bar. Lo detecte porque había unas mesas de pool, una barra para tomar, mesas y un letrero grande que decía "BAR". Alzamos las pesuñas (garras, manos, etc.) con tal de que no nos dispararan.

"Ho-hola" salude un tanto nerviosa "no les vamos a hacer nada, nosotros no somos los malos" trate de razonar con los ponis que nos apuntaban con sus armas, eran ponis de tierra pero parecían diferentes estos ponis.

"tiene razón" se escuchó un susurro

"si fuésemos malos ya les hubiésemos disparado" razono Benjamín, el que no había hablado en todo este tiempo

"tienen razón, bajen las armas, además, nunca he visto a estos ponis es más, ni a esas dos cosas" exclamo una yegua de la multitud

"¡SOY UN GRIFO!" informo la grifo

"y yo soy un humano" dijo Reiko un poco más calmado

"está bien, lo siento pero nosotros no hemos salido de aquí, ustedes no son de aquí ¿verdad?" pregunto un semental

"la verdad no, creíamos que esta ciudad estaba bien pero ahora vemos que están en un tipo de guerra" dijo Silver

"la verdad, tratamos de sobrevivir, hemos estado así desde hace unos 200 años, yo creo, después de las muy reconocidas bombas" relincho el semental que nos estaba informando "ese dato es viejísimo, aquí ya casi nadie lo recuerda"

"bien, creo que necesitan una gran ayuda y por suerte suya, nosotros estamos aquí para ayudar" me ofrecí a dar mi ayuda, estos ponis realmente que la necesitan

nos presentamos bien y empezamos a hablar, Reiko saco algunos instrumentos y empezó a tocar algo calmado y relajante, los habitantes de esta ciudad (o por lo menos estos habitantes) nunca habían escuchado música en vivo, estaban asombrados por el acto que el humano estaba haciendo, él estaba tocando un piano en este momento, había sacado una batería, una guitarra eléctrica y todo eso, estaba bastante relajante la tonada y era perfecta para hablar con estos habitantes, realmente tenía curiosidad de que les había pasado, estábamos sentados en una de las tantas sillas que había

"bien, cuéntenos todo" les dije

"bien, hace años, esta ciudad fue hecha para todos los ponis trabajadores y altos rangos del consejo y otros ponis importantes, como las representantes de los 6 elementos de la armonía, que ni idea de su nombre, pero eran ellas" dijo el semental

"Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie pie, Applejack, rarity, Rainbow Dash y flutershy" informo Reiko al semental

"exacto, esas ponis, pero ahora ha sido muy negro vivir aquí abajo con todo eso de la guerra, tiempos muy difíciles hoy en día" nos estaba diciendo un semental cuyo color era azul fuerte con una crin y cola negra, tenía una cutie mark de una calavera en llamas

"creo que si quieren eliminar a alguien tendrá que ser de la raíz" comente

en eso se escucha la puerta deslizarse (eran puertas raras) y entro una poni de color gris con crin y cola amarilla, tenía una capa, bata, lo que sea (quizás era un suéter delgadito) con una cutie mark de 4 triángulos rojos juntos que formaban un circulo en pedazos

el semental que estaba al frente mío volteo y sonrió "quiero presentarles a Kluxy" era una bonita yegua "nuestra caza recompensas"

"hola" llego la poni con una cara normal, creo que ni nos estaba saludando "soy Kluxy, la caza recompensas" se presentó la poni

"mucho gusto, yo soy heilin, ella es Silver, el humano que está tocando el piano se llama Reiko, el grifo se llama Laurisa, el poni robot se llama Dre y el poni color caqui se llama Benjamín" presente a cada uno de mis compañeros

"oh, que tierno, un poni caca, un poni que le falta partes de su cuerpo, una cosa, una ave y dos hermosas damas… que amigos tienes" ¿estaba siendo racista con mis amigos?

"óyeme, no dejare que insultes a mis amigos y menos una poni de tu clase" dijo Silver, levantando la voz y dándole una mira seria

"vamos Silver" le sermone "deja a la poni, ella nos ayudara a arreglar la ciudad, además, nadie se ofendió, ¿VERDAD?" espero que nadie se hubiese ofendido

"No" dijeron todos mis amigos en perfecto unísono sin que les importara, bueno, excepto Laurisa

"¿vez?" le persuadí

"está bien, solo por el bien de esta ciudad" gruño Silver

"bien, ¿Kluxy? ¿Verdad? ¿Sabes hacia dónde ir y qué hacer?" pregunte

"tuve información de que hay ponis en el ministerio de defensa de esta ciudad, los que controlan a los 'big daddis' y quieren salir hacia la superficie y matar todo a su paso y conquistar la torre de Wubs Max" nos informó Kluxy

"ya veo, entonces, si matamos a los líderes de aquí, ¿podremos sacar a la gente de esta ciudad del infierno?" pregunte

"exacto, todos los ponis podrán ver por fin el sol" eso me había recordado que ellos no sabían que arriba no hay sol, como la ciudad está situada como en un túnel subacuático, ellos no han visto la luz del sol "dinos, ¿cómo es la luz del sol? ¿Qué se siente?" en eso Reiko dejo de tocar el piano, dejando su mano caer en el piano

"¿no lo saben verdad?" diablos, no quería que sus sueños fueran aplastados por la realidad

"Claro que no lo saben" tenía que arreglar esto con una mentira "el sol es cálido y hermoso" les mentí

al parecer todos los ponis se emocionaron pero mis amigos me vieron con una cara de desaprobación

"bien, si queremos ver la luz del sol tenemos que ir a controlar el ministerio de defensa, le avisare a todos los ponis y rápido, esto lo tienen que saber todos" dicho esto le aviso a todos los que estaban en el bar que salieran a buscar a todos los ponis y que los esperaran en frente de la puerta principal del ministerio de defensa de la ciudad, al frente de este hay otro edificio y era el "parque"

a nosotros nos dijeron que lo buscáramos, no estaría tan difícil de encontrar (en realidad no, teniendo 3 R.A.U no creo que podamos perdernos), también nos dijeron que tuviésemos cuidado con unas cosas llamadas "splicer" no sabíamos que era un splicer, pero creo que debimos haber usado los R.A.U desde hace mucho tiempo, Creo que será hora de usarlo un poco más seguido.  
Estábamos caminando sobre otro túnel, este estaba un poco cuarteado y lo más probable es que puede romperse, entramos a otro cuarto y llegamos a unos pasillos que ya no estaban elegantes, estaban sucios, llenos de sangre y con algunos ponis muertos, aquí había pasado una balacera, en mi reloj decía que estábamos cercas del hospital materno, en el pasillo veíamos sangre, hasta que vi una máquina de balas, alado una máquina de bebidas y alado de esa, una máquina de medicamentos, vimos las máquinas y yo las hackee, no estuvo nada difícil, pero tampoco fácil, fue un reto pero tampoco algo del otro mundo, al final sacamos todo lo que tenían (y pudiéramos llevar), nos alejamos y empezamos a caminar por el pasillo, en eso, sentimos unas pisadas de algo metálico, en eso vimos a la vuelta del pasillo un big daddy caminando, a un lado iba una potra gris con crin y cola negra, no tenía cutie mark, tenía un vestido azul pero un poco ensuciado de tierra y también de sangre, la potra tenía unos ojos amarillos, completamente, tenía unas mochilas en sus costados y en una tenía como una jeringa, cargada de sangre, el big daddy caminaba mientras la potra nos vio y se nos acercó

"Mira señor T" hablo la potra con dos voces juntas, una de una potrilla y otra de una señora algo ronca "son nuevos ciudadanos, es algo extraño por que no se permite la entrada ni salida, jeje" se rio levemente la potra "además, tienen mucho Adam. Pero siguen vivos" dijo tristemente la potra "vámonos señor T, algún día, estos ángeles caerán" eso fue algo terrorífico, si nos acercábamos a la potra nos mataría la bestia, Sabia que Silver quería ayudar a la potra para llevarla a un lugar seguro, más se contuvo.  
Después de lo sucedido caminamos hacia donde nos estarían esperando, nos habíamos topado con unos cuantos splicer, mas no sabíamos que eran y Reiko tampoco sabía que eran esas cosas, eran ponis ensangrentados, mas no sabíamos porque aquí tienen otro nombre, habíamos llegado al "parque" por otra entrada, el parque estaba bonito, estaba algo limpio y las hojas estaban verdes al igual que el pasto, en eso íbamos caminando por el parque y vimos unos ponis escondidos detrás de un puente, al frente estaba una salida hacia un pasillo y al frente parecía ser el ministerio de defensa de la ciudad, todos estaban ahí, incluyendo a Kluxy (se miraba hermosa sentada sobre sus anchas y dándome la espalda) los ponis estaban dando la vuelta y nos vieron

"bien, esto es fácil, tenemos a todos los ponis alrededor del ministerio, nos acaban de afirmar que los big daddis están fuera de esto y ya no hay peligro que correr, solo hay que preocuparnos de los splicer que haiga en el ministerio, luego de ahí tendremos que largarnos a la presidencia de la ciudad, ahí deberán estar todos los demás ponis que no nos dejan escapar, activaremos el alto parlante por cada rincón de la ciudad y dejaremos que salgan los ponis hacia el sol prometido" estaba tan feliz el semental de color blanco que nos platicó sobre esto

*antes de que se decepcionen, mejor diles la verdad, de que salgan haya afuera y sepan que no hay sol* me hablo telepáticamente Reiko

tenía razón, era una simple decepción, o era una gran decepción, tenía que ser honesta con ellos

"antes de empezar el ataque, quiero que sepan que… haya afuera no hay sol" se los dije

ellos lo tomaron un poco tristes, pero volvieron sus esperanzas y se les quito lo triste con saber que por lo menos estarían afuera

"bien, ahora esperemos la señal" nos dijo el semental blanco

Kluxy agarro sus mochilas con unas metralletas y se las amarro, otros ponis hacían lo mismo

**BUM**

se escuchó una explosión a lo lejos, esa era la señal

"¡AL ATAQUE!" grito el poni blanco

todos estábamos listos para el ataque y era hora de ayudar, se escucharon gritos de otros lados y todos entrabamos al ministerio, entramos a un pasillo algo ancho, pero podíamos entrar todos los ponis, Reiko cargaba una M4, Laurisa su nueva ballesta especial, todos estábamos armados, en eso llegamos a un tipo de salón especial, estábamos en el segundo piso, había otro piso arriba y abajo también había otro, bajamos por las escaleras que estaban a nuestra derecha y entonces fuimos recibidos por miles de splicer disparándonos con sus metralletas, nosotros regresamos el fuego enemigo cuando alguien lanzo una botella de molotov y exploto, matando a la gran mayoría de los splicer, Saque mi Magnum y apunte

**PUM  
PUM  
PUM  
PUM**

dispare 4 veces y solo había matado a 3 ponis

**PUM  
PUM  
PUM  
PUM**

volví a disparar y esta vez había matado al último, todos los ponis excepto nuestro equipo avanzaron por una puerta que estaba al frente de nosotros, donde estaban cubiertos los Splicer, detrás de miles de cajas y otras cosas, detrás de esa puerta encontramos muchos ponis indefensos y un cuarto lleno de botones y terminales, sacaron a los otros ponis indefensos y entre para observar el lugar y cual era para permitir el viaje en el elevador, teníamos que sacar a muchos ponis de este lugar, en eso escuche que dispararon, yo active el botón para que el viaje en el elevador sirviera, todos alegres les avisaron a sus amigos, familias y las sacaron de ese lugar oscuro.

Estábamos afuera de la ciudad de "Rapture" y estábamos en la ciudad de Manehattan, en las afueras de Town tower, teníamos a tras a muchos ponis de cristal (no sé si ya había dicho que estos ponis eran ponis del imperio del cristal, pero si no lo hice, aquí lo hago), eran unos 30, incluyendo a Kluxy, la mayoría eran ponis de cristal, pero Kluxy no es un poni de cristal.  
Llegamos a la entrada de town tower, en eso vimos cómo nos miraban los guardias

"oye asesino" dijo Tuner, ¿o era Taner? "no queremos más ciudadanos aquí" dijo el poni de color azul con juego de verdes

"si" dijo el otro poni de color verde con juego de azules

"solamente háblenle a Dj-pon3, ella lo solucionara todo, solamente estarán aquí un día, solo eso, un día" les roge

"bien Tuner, háblale a Dj-pon3, a ver que dice al respecto" dijo Taner

en eso Taner (el poni que era de color azul con juego de verdes) se puso a la acción entrando a la ciudad, cuando regreso nos permitió pasar con todo y los ciudadanos, yo y Tradiken entramos a la torre, Dre y los demás nos esperaron abajo. Estábamos en el elevador y en eso Reiko usa su R.A.U para mandar un mensaje a los guncakes, en eso salió un holograma del reloj y salió un poni que estaba en silla de ruedas, no sabía de qué color porque el holograma era en tonos azules

"Mordekaiser, necesito que uses los pelicans y vengas a town tower por unos ciudadanos, te llevaras a unos ponis en especial y te los llevaras a la ciudad número 32, pondrás un reactor nuclear en la ciudad y te los llevaras, además, limpiaras el lugar de todos los ponis, arreglaran la ciudad y además, ya hay alguien quien será el alcalde de la ciudad y su nombre es Benjamín…"

"¿¡QUE!?" exclame, interrumpiendo a Reiko

Reiko volteo hacia mí y volvió al holograma "¿Podrás?" pregunto amablemente

"claro, ya mando 3 pelicans. ¿Cómo cuantos son?" pregunto Mordekaiser

"unos 30" respondió Reiko

"entendido" con eso finalizo la llamada

estaba boquiabierta, Reiko volteo hacia mí y empezó a hablar "¿qué pasa?" pregunto

"¿Por qué benjamín?" en todo lo que hemos estado de viaje benjamín no ha hecho casi nada

"lo hará bien, se mira que es un poni listo y seguro de sus decisiones" me contesto Reiko

en eso se abrió la puerta del ascensor y nos topamos con Wendolin

"tenemos que hablar Wendolin" Dijo Reiko

después de eso nos dio permiso de entrar.  
Estábamos sentados, tomando un té y unas galletitas, en eso comencé a hablar

"Wendolin, sé que no me conoces pero soy…"

"eres Heilin" me interrumpió "una poni que ayudo a los ponis Stalliongrad, ayudaste a Reiko a correr a esos malditos ponis del imperio" guao…

"exacto, esa soy yo, ¿cómo sabes de mí?" pregunte

"¿es que tu no usas tu Reloj para escuchar la radio, muchos lo usan" olvidaba usar mi reloj

"bueno… lo que te quiero decir es que estos ponis se quedaran un rato por aquí, solamente quiero que les ofrezcan tranquilidad" le pedí amablemente

"¿a cambio de qué?" pregunto la poni, era muy egoísta

Reiko saco una bolsa chica de monedas de aluminio y la puso en la mesa "A cambio de esto" respondió filosamente

"está bien, creo que es suficiente" dijo Wendolin, agarrando la bolsa telequineticamente

**¡Has sido ascendido!**  
Refuerzos: _**La suerte te saluda así que, cada vez que estés en problemas, si hay ponis a tu alrededor, además de tus amigos, ellos se lanzaran al ataque antes de que tú te lances, pierdes amigos pero sigues viva, +20% de vivir. -20% de tener amigos y hacer que la profecía sea cumplida**_


	8. Chapter 7 un futuro un tanto prometedor

**The last stand Cap. 7  
Un futuro Un tanto prometedor  
**_"mira que está cambiando Equestria"_

****Town tower

estábamos en el pueblo, pasando el rato, benjamín todavía no sabía que él iba a ser el poni alcalde, ¿y si se entera? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Enserio estaría listo para esto? Tengo que dejarme de hacer tantas preguntas, aun recordaba haber tomado una memoria (cosa que no les conté) en la sala de la ciudad subacuática donde estábamos habían 2 memorias, las agarre y las tengo en mis mochilas, en este momento estaba con Laurisa para platicar un rato entre ella y yo, ella no ha contado mucho de su vida desde que está en el grupo, tenía que preguntar si ella estaría bien por lo de Tales y Sunshine, los 2 ponis que dieron su vida por Hoofington y cuyos nombres no han caído en vano, han pasado batallas, guerras y todos hemos sufrido bajas, derrotas y victorias, pero creo que ha salido mejor, estaba con Laurisa en un pequeño lugar para comer unos pastelillos y algo de café, era al aire libre, se escuchaban unos cuantos balazos y explosiones a lo lejos, en ese momento me pregunte si Reiko había cerrado el elevador

"y bien" empezó a hablar la grifo mientras tenía la taza entre sus garras "¿de qué quieres hablar?" pregunto, dando un sorbo de café

"bien, quiero hablar sobre ti, ¿Por qué no hablas un poco más con nosotros? Sabes, no te haremos nada mal por tu pasado, ya vez a Dre" respondí, haciéndola reír levemente

"bien, la verdad no quiero que sepan de mi pasado por que no sé cómo reaccionarían ustedes" dijo Laurisa mirando al cielo nublado

"sabes" le di una mordida a mi cup cake y me lo pase "deberías decirnos y estar un poco más adentro del grupo" le dije mientras daba un sorbo de mi taza de café

"mira que Reiko y Dre son igual de misteriosos" señalo

"exacto pero ellos son más amigables que tu" respondí, creo que eso debió haber dolido

Laurisa se había puesto a pensar en eso, miro su taza y volvió a tomar un sorbo. En ese momento se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte, ¿acaso una tormenta de aire? Por qué se escuchaba como una, en eso vimos 3 "pelicans" sobrevolando town tower, todos los ponis se espantaron y se metieron adentro de sus casas, algunos niños estaban bien emocionados por ver algo como eso, ya que no habían visto nada igual, pero una yegua los llevo adentro para estar seguros, no me había dado cuenta que nuestras tazas de café se habían tirado por el aironaso, ambas nos vimos y reímos un poco, en eso nos levantamos y fuimos a ver qué pasaba, no tardamos mucho en llegar a la estación de radio de Wubs Max, vi los 3 pelicans estacionados y ya no echaban aire, no como hace unos momentos. Estaba Reiko ahí para llevar a todos los ponis del cristal, a un lado de él estaba Kluxy, Dre, Benjamín y Wendolin, estaban hablando con un poni color carbón con una crin roja, nos acercamos Laurisa y yo para ver de que hablaban

"… entonces, ¿nos llevaremos a estos ponis a la ciudad 32?" hablaba el poni carbón

"exacto Varus" respondió Reiko "además…" continuo "te llevaras a este poni que será alcalde de la ciudad" apunto al poni color caqui

"¿¡QUE!? ¿¡YO!? ¡YO NO ESTOY LISTO!" exclamo Benja

"claro, veras que lo harás bien" estaba segura que Reiko en ese momento estaba sonriendo

"pero… pero…" titubeo el poni color caqui

"si quieres que tus dibujos sean aclamados por mucha gente, ser alcalde podrás ser, mas, tendrás que saber gobernar bien y no con puño, bueno… en este caso pesuña… de hierro, si tienes dudas toma" dijo Reiko mientras le daba un libro envuelto como si fuera de regalo "de mi para ti"

"¿Qué es?" era obvio que es

"es un libro, sabelotodo" dijo burlonamente Laurisa

"pero… ¿para qué?" pregunto Benjamín

"ábrelo cuando estés en tu cuarto presidencial" Dijo Dre sonrientemente

"claro…" dijo Benja dudosamente mientras levantaba una ceja

"bien, nos vemos" dijo el poni quien se levantó de patas y cambio las patas delanteras a manos robóticas "súbete Benja, tenemos un recorrido que dar" dijo Varus invitándolo a subir al pelican.

Kluxy iba a subir al pelican pero Reiko la detuvo, ella volteo a mirarlo y se hizo para atrás. En ese momento se subieron los 2 y estaban en la parte de atrás, no me había dado cuenta que ese pelican tenía una torreta con un torretero, obviamente, en eso se levantó y se marcharon, Wendolin salió de la torre para observar, en lo que se levantaban se esparció mucho polvo y tierra, tuve que taparme los ojos poquito para poder ver su partida, cuando estaban muy arriba se marcharon de la ciudad

"¿y bien? ¿Ya no tendré ningún poni más en esta ciudad por el momento?" dijo Wendolin aburridamente

"por el momento" Respondió Kluxy

"excelente, cuando se sientan listos se pueden ir" dijo Wendolin mientras se metía a la torre

"¡BIEN!..." exclamo Reiko "¿y ahora qué? ¿Capitana?" esa forma de hablar casi no me gustaba

"no lo sé, dice la profecía que tenemos que encontrar a las otras especies que tengan una virtud especial, relacionadas con las 6 mencionadas, aunque nos faltan los pegasos, ¿Dónde están?" pregunte, sabiendo que la respuesta era obvia

"bien, iremos a Hoofington y tomaremos un Falcón, luego nos iremos a una ciudad que está arriba de Detrot y por esos lugares" Ofreció Reiko "por el momento descansemos aquí y luego nos iremos" dijo Reiko mientras se iba

"hey, ¿a dónde piensas que vas?" pregunte en voz muy alta

"bien, voy a comer algo, es que tengo hambre" respondió Reiko mientras volteaba un momento y volvía a caminar hacia donde se iba a comer…

Ya había amanecido, había pasado 1 día en lo que descansábamos, estábamos en la hummer mientras nos arreglábamos para irnos, todo estaba silencioso desde que nos despertamos, estábamos en frente de la estación de radio, en eso salió Wendolin con una bata y una taza de café, se miraba linda toda desarreglada y con la bata

"¿a qué hora piensan irse?" pregunto un tanto furiosa me provocaba por darle una patada por su forma de ser

"ya nos vamos princesita, no te enojes" se burló Laurisa

Wendolin estaba hay parada viéndonos, a mí me incomodaba un poco por que a cada rato me miraba a mí, en ese momento Reiko prendió el vehículo haciendo un fuerte ruido. Cheque el reloj para ver qué hora era, eran las 7:20 Am, estaba seguro que todos se levantarían de gruñones

"Heilin, puedes venir por un momento, quiero hablar contigo, a solas" ¿me hablaba a mí?

"si, haya voy" le avise a Wendolin que iba para haya

estábamos ya en su cuarto, no se para que me hablaba ni para que me quería, ¿acaso me propondría? Ojala y no, yo a veces suelo hacer lo que sea con cualquier otro poni, recuerdo haber tenido una novia antes pero desde que supo que me acostaba con Tunspice termino conmigo, pero desde ese momento me dije a mi misma que tendría que cambiar, así que eso es lo que hare.

"Heilin, quiero pedirte un favor" empezó a hablarme mientras ella estaba en la cocina y yo sentada en una silla "si encuentras cualquier cosa de Dj-pon3, te agradecería que me lo dieras, a cambio de lo que tú quieras" esto sonaba deliciosamente, sabía que estaba sonriendo

"sabes" dije sonriente y un tanto pervertida "tengo algo de ella"

"¿¡DEBERAS!?" exclamo Wendolin, en ese momento flote el orbe de la fiesta en el castillo y se lo pase a ella "¿Qué hay aquí?" pregunto emocionada

"es una fiesta muy importante en un castillo, sale Vinyl, su padre y mencionan a una tal Octavia" le conté

"¡diablos!, ¡esa es una buena memoria!" volvió a exclamar la entusiasmada poni "¿Qué quieres a cambio?" pregunto la poni de color azul celeste

"pero… dices que… ¿cualquier cosa?" titube un poco

"¡exacto! Drogas, sexo, dinero, lo que tu pidas" dijo la poni mirándome

"quiero la segunda" le dije firmemente

"guao, lo de sexo era broma" dijo con ojos saltones "ninguna yegua me había pedido sexo" ¿era un buen paso? "pero, te dije lo que quieras así que…" exhalo un poco "vamos a hacerlo" estaba un poco sonrojada y se notaba un poco nerviosa, creo que sería su primera vez, ¡su primera vez y va a ser con migo! ¡YAY!

Estábamos en un sendero de tierra, si no me equivoco estábamos cerca de Dream valley, en ese entonces subimos por una colina lo cual me pareció extraño ¿Cuándo subimos por una colina? En eso se detuvo y Reiko se bajó del vehículo y se fue para a donde había una tumba, la tierra estaba algo quemada y estaban creciendo algunas plantas y árboles, se miraban sus hojas eran muy verdes, en ese momento Reiko llego a estar parado en frente de una lápida que estaba por ahí, todos nos bajamos para ver qué pasa, nos acercamos para ver que hacia Reiko en frente de una lápida, Reiko se sentó en el poco pasto con tierra que había alrededor de la lápida

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?" pregunto Silver

"veras" comenzó a hablar Reiko "solamente vine aquí a ver esta tumba que es muy importante" dijo Reiko un tanto triste

"¿Qué tan importante es la persona que está enterrada?" pregunto Laurisa

en eso me acerque a la tumba para ver de quien era…

**Que en paz descanse el héroe de Equestria y de la tierra  
Tradiken  
**_"entre las sombras y la luz, siempre hay un punto neutro, así es como comienzan los héroes o villanos, en el punto medio"  
_**Julio del 2040  
1996-2040  
**

No recuerdo quien me dijo que a esa edad tenía 62 años, pero lo conté bien y creí que era más viejo, si no me equivoco tendría 43 años, ¿me equivoco?

"tenía 42 años, no llego a cumplir los 43, mas… no sé por qué no recuerdo nada de eso" se preguntaba a si mismo Reiko "pero, antes de tomar las cosas de mi padre, tocare su canción favorita en aquella época"

"¡no puedes robar de esa manera a los muertos!" Alzo la voz Silver "¡ni siquiera puedes porque es tu padre!"

"Silver, no quiero que te pongas así, hay algo que tengo que ver, quizás tenga algo que nos sea ut…"

"¡no importa! ¡No se les puede molestar en su reposo!" tenía algo de razón Silver, no se les puede molestar a los muertos en su reposo

"si no tiene nada que me haya dejado lo volveré a dejar en reposo" hablo tranquilamente

"¡PERO…!"

"¡Pero es que nada!" exclamo Reiko "sabes…" bajo la voz "simplemente…" dijo mientras miraba al cielo "no puedo sacar lo que él me dijo de mi mente, me dijo que yo debería ayudar a Equestria, al mundo, nuestros mundos, así que tengo que sacar algunas cosas que él ha guardado en su tumba" suspiro un poco y bajo la mirada a la tumba "así que antes de molestar a los fantasmas, tocare una canción, siéntanse y relájense, quiero que escuchen esta canción"

dicho esto, Reiko saco muchos instrumentos de su mochila invisible y empezó a tocar y cantar, note cual era y era "hombre en acción" (Men in Action) en eso mi mundo se empezó a oscurecer un poco, ¿¡HABIA ENTRADO A UNA MEMORIA!? Solo podía escuchar el principio de la canción…

mirando la matanza, rezando que el sol nunca aparezca  
viviendo otro día disfrazado.  
Estos sentimientos no pueden estar bien, dame tu coraje  
para seguir y pelear, esta noche.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Estaba en un tipo de barco metálico, veía a muchos humanos, machos y hembras, en eso se abrió la puerta de enfrente y vi como la mayoría de los soldados morían, pero yo me abalance hacia el ataque, residía muchos disparos pero no me importaba, tenía una ak-47 y estaba disparando al vacío, en eso me escondí en un tipo de agujero, en eso vi como otros soldados y ponis guncakes se escondían en el agujero, en eso note que era un tipo de túnel chiquito que guiaba hacia un bunker, mire hacia arriba y se miraba la playa y otros 3 bunkers a lo lejos, en eso me arme de valor y seguí adelante, llevando a los soldados a la victoria, note que un guncake con una armadura y uniforme militar tenía una bandera de Equestria, en eso llegamos a otro tipo de túnel, esperamos unos minutos ahí, se podían escuchar las balas pasar y muchas explosiones, después mi personaje se levantó y vio el bunker cuando entonces exploto el bunker, en eso cheque mi reloj en mi pata izquierda (note que era un humano así que debería ser "¿Mano?")

"¡Señor! ¡Bunker neutralizado señor!" se escuchaba la voz de una yegua, o quizás de una humana

"entendido, sigan disparando la artillería desde el mar" le ordeno a la humana ¿o era yegua?

"entendido"

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Estaba en un desierto, aun podía escuchar la canción que tocaba Reiko, ¿Cómo era posible esto?, me di cuenta que estaba arriba de un tanque, realmente no era un desierto, más bien parecía que estaba en la sabana, mi personaje bajo rápidamente y esta vez tenía una m16, creo estar en un pueblo, en eso vi como entraba a una cabaña, habían unas cebras en una mesa, ahora que lo menciono, la cabaña era muy rustica y tenía un techo de paja, en eso una cebra salió de la nada y trato de asesinarme, pero como mi anfitrión era un humano contrarresto el asesinato y le había quitado el cuchillo de la boca, ahora tenía un revolver apuntando a su cabeza, en eso salió un potro cebra

"¿mama?" preguntó el potrillo

"aléjate, mama no quiere que veas lo que va a pasar" dijo la cebra

"di tus últimas palabras" entono mi personaje

"¡OJALA SE PUDRAN CON TODO ESTE INFIERNO QUE ESTAN TRAYENDO!" grito la cebra

**PUM**

retumbo el balazo… ¡LE HABIA DISPARADO A SU MADRE EN LOS OJOS DEL POBRE POTRILLO! En eso deje a la cebra y me retire, mi personaje volteo para ver, vi a el potro empezó a llorar y la estaba abrazándola. ¿¡QUIEN DIABLOS HACE ESO!?

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Estaba ahora en un edificio, se escuchaban los balazos a lo lejos, además, habían muchos árboles gigantescos y era muy forestal el lugar donde estaba, una ciudad forestal, en eso voltee hacia abajo y vi que estaba un poco arriba, calculo unos 4 pisos. Vi como avanzaban los ejércitos de los guncakes y ejércitos humanos, tanques y algunos carros se movilizaban, en eso volteo hacia atrás y estaba en una oficina, realmente destrozado, en eso vi una criatura un poco más alto que mi anfitrión, tenía una montura de combate, 2 ametralladoras en un costado, tenía cuernos grandes y largos, era color caqui y alto, ¡ERA UN ALCE! Tenía en mis manos una francotiradora y le metí un balazo en la cabeza. Me voltee y apunte con mi franco a la ventana abierta en la que estaba mirando, apunte a unos enemigos a lo lejos y dispare

**PUM  
PUM  
PUM**

recargo mi anfitrión y volvió a disparar

**PUM  
PUM  
PUM  
PUM**

7 alces cayeron con las potentes balas

"7 objetivos caídos bravo 4" hablo mi anfitrión

_"entendido"_ se escuchó la voz proveniente del reloj

mi anfitrión recargo de nuevo y volvió a disparar

**PUM  
PUM  
PUM  
PUM  
**  
"suma 4 más en la cabeza" volvió a hablar mi anfitrión

_"Entendido Tradiken, sigue así, nos movilizaremos más rápido"_ se escuchó la voz del reloj

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Ahora estaba en la realidad, vi a los demás también salir a la realidad, se escuchaban los instrumentos tocar, todos estaban impactados y apenas iba a hablar pero entonces Reiko empezó a cantar

"Caminar por la ciudad solitaria  
Recuerdos que están pasando acechan  
Un asesino anda por la calle esta noche  
Papito, quien te perdonara por tus delitos  
no olvidare que eras tan joven  
Luchando tanto por miedo en el nombre de tu Dios y el país" canto, con algo de llanto, al parecer estaba llorando

Estaba yo sentada alrededor de una fogata, todos ya habíamos comido, excepto Reiko, que estaba excavando y buscando algo en la tumba de su padre, no me gustaba mucho la idea de profanar la tumba de otro ser y más si es un ser querido. Estaba cavando desde hace 15 minutos, todos habíamos quedado en silencio, nadie había hablado en los últimos 15 minutos cuando termino de cantar y ponerse a cavar, esperábamos que no estuviera triste por todo lo que hizo su padre y más por que no podía borrar esas memorias

"sabes" empezó a susurrarme Laurisa "creo que mi pasado no es muy malo como lo esperaba"

lección aprendida, nunca sabrás quien habrá tenido un pasado malo si piensas que el tuyo es el peor

"y que opinas, ¿contaras lo que eras y que hacías?" pregunte

"supongo" respondió Laurisa "pero será después"

el sol oculto entre las nubes nos daba la señal que no estaba anocheciendo, mire al cielo y recordé a Tales y Sunshine, se les extrañaba, 2 buenos amigos que ahora deben de estar con las diosas, siendo bendecidos en el cielo de los muertos buenos. En eso vi que se sentó Reiko a un lado de nosotros, vio la fogata prendida, note que él tenía una caja negra de metal donde creo que tenía lo que el buscaba

"¿Por qué todos tan callados?" preguntó el asesino

"nada, es por las memorias" respondió Dre

"ya veo, tenía que, mi padre nunca fue el buen asesino que Equestria vio, el en el campo de batalla era malo, malvado si me lo preguntas, pero siempre era bueno con los que no tenían nada que ver en la guerra, no tenía compasión contra su enemigo" dijo Reiko

note que él se había quitado parte de la máscara y ahora se veía su boca

"¿Por qué te quitaste ese pedazo de la máscara?" pregunte

"nada más, quería que vieran algo de parte de mí y me tuvieran un poco más de confianza" su respuesta era convincente

"no tienes que mostrarnos tu confianza, siempre nos haz acompañado y nos has guiado, así que tienes nuestra eterna confianza" dijo Silver

"eso es cierto" afirmo Laurisa

"me atrevo a preguntar, Laurisa" le hablo a la grifo "¿nos puedes contar tu pasado? No creo que sea tan malo como el de mi padre" señalo Reiko

"bien, les contare que tanto mal hice antes" agarro un suspiro y empezó a contarnos "antes, yo nací en un pueblito en el reino grifo, el pueblo no aparece en el mapa por que la G.C.D.A lo destruyo hasta hacerlo añicos…" no podía creer que incluso haya estuviera en servicio la G.C.D.A

"espera, ¿Qué acaso la G.C.D.A no trabajaba solamente aquí?" pregunto Silver

"no" respondió Dre "ellos trabajan donde sea que este infectado"

¿era enserio? Creía que ellos solamente trabajaban en Equestria, pero ahora que lo pensaba, la G.C.D.A puede estar formado por muchas especies siguiendo al pie de la letra de algún tipo de protocolo especial.

"Continuare" nos informó la grifo, para continuar con su historia "mis familia entera eran caza recompensas, los más famosos si me lo preguntas, ahora ya no son famosos porque todo el clan 'fiuri' se desintegro por la competencia, ósea, a todos los mataron, veras, aún recuerdo cuando tuve que matar lentamente a un grifo pequeño lentamente, arrancándole las plumas, parte de su carne y 1 ojo hasta que al fin murió, así fue como conseguí mi lugar en mi clan, si no mal recuerdo ahora creo ser la última del clan, mi cabeza sobre pasa las 30 monedas de la muerte" termino de contarnos.

¿Matar a un pequeño? Eso sí era algo cruel, pero no importaba, la seguíamos queriendo, todos la vimos con ojos agrandados y bien sorprendidos por lo que había hecho, en eso un pajarito aterrizo en el hombro de Reiko

"oh, hola dashie, ya casi me olvidaba de ti" dijo cariñosamente a la cotorrita y dándole afecto

"¿y ella?" pregunto Silver

"veras, se llama dashie y es una cotorrita de amor, una de las mascotas favoritas de Tradiken y se ha convertido en una guía para nosotros, los asesinos y sobrevivientes, una de las mascotas de Tradiken que sobrevivió al catástrofe, explosión y radiación" nos informó

"dashie…" dije, tratando de acomodar piezas… ¿una mascota que sobrevivió años? Eso la convierte en una mascota ghoul ¿verdad? Además… otra pregunta era ¿Qué otras mascotas sobrevivieron años? Y ¿Cómo se llamaban?

"exacto, ahora tenemos algo que mi padre me había dejado en aquellos tiempos, ahora, hay que abrir esta caja" anuncio antes de abrir la caja.

La caja fue abierta y encontramos algunos documentos y un gran mapa del mundo mágico, se miraba Equestria, El reino grifo, Zebrica, Cervidas, Camelu, Reno, arabia sentada ¡y mucho más! Al parecer Reiko tenía razón, teníamos cosas importantes, 3 cintas de audio y otras 3 memorias. ¡ESTO ERA SENSACIONAL! Y por último pero no por eso menos importante, un Pergamino que decía _"Abrase cuando estén todos reunidos en la ciudad Marelantis"_ quien sabe dónde era Marelantis, la busque y… OH… ahí está, en medio del océano… ¿¡ESPERA!? ¿¡QUE!?

"Marelantis… ¿¡ESTA EN MEDIO DEL MALDITO OCEANO!?" exclame… en forma de pregunta

"descuida, es como otra ciudad oculta… una ciudad subacuática" informo Dre

"¿¡cómo sabes eso!?" exclame en forma de pregunta (De nuevo)

"pues… hay dice en el pergamino" señalo Dre

a ver… a ver… OH, cierto… ahí está, jeje no me había dado cuenta. En ese momento Reiko informo que todos subiéramos al auto (el llevaba a dashie), teníamos que ir a la Hoofington, teníamos que ir en búsqueda de un Pegaso que cumpla los requisitos de ser alguien con una "virtud"

_"ehh, ¿hola? ¿Se escucha esto? ¿Está grabando?" _se escuchaba la cinta reproducirse por mis audífonos, hablaba una voz de un macho, estaba sentada en la parte donde me había sentado todo este tiempo, en la ventana, Reiko estaba conduciendo hacia Hoofington _"bueno, se nota que está funcionando, bueno, soy Shining armor grabando esta cinta, especialmente para ti Tradiken, sé que últimamente han sido días difíciles con todo esto de la guerra, pero creo que hay buenas y malas, la guerra está empezando a tener su fin… no por el método violento si no por el método diplomático, el grupo diplomático de la princesa luna lo han solucionado, pero los imperialistas del partido imperialista de la princesa celestia están en contra, pero por lo menos celestia no ha hecho nada para hacer una guerra interna entre los 2 partidos políticos. "El republicano y el imperialista" gracias a las diosas el imperio Ibex aceptaron nuestras disculpas, al igual que el reino Grifo y el reino alce… otra cosa, no sé por qué sigues con tu profecía de 'CAERAN MISILES DEL CIELO Y NOS DESTRUIRAN A TODOS' eso no pasara mientras Equestria este formando la organización de los reinos unidos (O.r.u) así que tranquilo, no pasara nada" _se acabó la cinta.

Tradiken siempre estuvo preocupado por su profecía, nunca sabría por que seguía tan obsesionado por su profecía, bueno, si es que se le llama obsesión… pero esta "obsesión" era por algo bueno, construyo los búnkeres y se los vendió a los otros reinos en son de paz, quien sabe si encontraríamos vida en los otros reinos, pero al ver que en el reino grifo todavía hay grifos viviendo entonces me hace pensar que debe de haber otras especies, pero seguía confusa, después de tener a las criaturas representantes de cada especie o reino, ¿Qué más haríamos? ¿Ir a Marelantis? Y luego de ahí ¿Qué? Estaba bastante segura de que podría faltar algo. Pero vi el mapa y bueno, creo que íbamos por un buen camino.

Reproduje la otra cinta de audio, en eso se escuchó la voz de una yegua _"eh, hola Tradiken" _a juzgar por la voz era Applebloom _"soy Applebloom…" _lo sabía _"veras, eh hecho los planos de las ciudades para cada reino, ¿para que se lo venderás a los otros reinos? ¿Acaso no son enemigos? Como sea, tú pides, yo obedezco, tus deseos son órdenes para mí y si tu deseo es construir ciudades ocultas para cada Reino, ¡ASI SERA! Aunque mi hermana sigue algo dolida por la pérdida de Winona, ya sabes, su mascota, espero y todavía te acuerdes de ella ya que no ha dejado de hablar sobre eso, no sé por qué hablo de esto. Pero regresando al tema necesito una explicación y la voy a obtener, esta tarde te estaba buscando para hablar sobre esto así que te deje esta cinta, lo recibió tu fiel secretaria, sé que es algo difícil en estos tiempos para un viejo como tú, sobre todo porque le has ofrecido lo mejor a tu nuevo pueblo, por cierto, me entere que Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie pie se ha estado rompiendo lentamente su amistad, sabes… ellas son las portadoras de los elementos de la harmonía, si ellas se desintegran la harmonía caerá, ahora veo un poco de razón en su Profecía de que caerán misiles del cielo y acabaran con la tierra mágica, espero no ver eso. Por si no lo recuerdas, Twilight Sparkle es la nueva princesa, mi hermana Applejack es la presidenta de Apple tec, Fluttershy es la consejera diplomática de las princesas, Rarity es la jefa de diseño de Straw Berry tec y del ejército, al igual que la jefa de diseño en Apple tec, Rainbow Dash es la generala 5 estrellas del ejercito aviador de Equestria y Pinkie pie es la dueña del concejal de la moral. Las 6 yeguas de los elementos de la harmonía con cargos muy importantes para esta guerra, lamento que padezcas de pérdida de memoria, lo lamento mucho y si te preguntas quien es Applebloom, yo soy la diseñadora más famosa de edificios, yo hice tu base del ministerio en tiempos de guerra a la perfección y a tu medida, habrá un regalo en este paquete, Zecora te lo regala, ya sabes, la cebra rara pero buena con los elixires, dice que esto reducirá tu pérdida de memoria, espero y te mejores, besos, abrazos de parte de Applebloom"_

en eso se acabó la cinta, la quite y puse otra, con tal de saber un poco más sobre esto, pero había algo que no me cuadraba… "¿ZECORA?" ¿CEBRA? ¿Por qué una cebra enemiga le mandaría un regalo a Tradiken? Quizás sería porque se acabó la guerra, o quién sabe. Solo las diosas saben.

En eso puse otra cinta y se empezó a reproducir, ahora hablaba una voz un tanto rasposa, está ya la había escuchado, por supuesto, era Tradiken _"hola, para el que este oyendo esto quiero avisarles que el año en que fue grabado esto es…" _pauso por un momento _"28 de julio del año 2040. Unos minutos después de que se supo que el mundo está cayendo, hace una semana se supo sobre unas naves del covenant, acercándose al planeta, pero teníamos naves en defensa propia, exacto, teníamos, todo cambio cuando la última nave de defensa que era una nave tipo colonial fue derribada, ahora las naves vienen por todas partes del mundo, el pánico se reina en las ciudades y todos tratan de salir de las ciudades, mi ciudad. 'unión city' fue convertida en un mundo extremadamente atestado de zombis de todo tipo de especies, humanos, grifos, ponis, pingüinos, llamas, alces, rinocerontes, caballos, cebras… todas esas especies son zombis en la ciudad de unión city, debí haber aceptado la cancelación del proyecto 'revivir' pero ya es tarde y no hay nada que hacer, aun así, hay algunas especies que se salvaron en la ciudad oculta cercas de ahí, reconocerán a unión city como 'gallopfrey' pero no es gallopfrey, es Unión city, regresando al tema, si tú eres algún amigo cercano o eres mi hijo, te agradecería que tengas un Pegaso si piensas ir a unión city, la ciudad seguirá atestada de zombis, no querrás estar allí sin ningún amigo, ya que hay zombis por centenar, cuando encuentres a las criaturas portadoras de un elemento de la harmonía tendrás que irte a Marelantis, después sabrás que más hacer, no te pierdas y no mueras si has llegado hasta aquí, tu eres mi hijo verdadero" _se acabó la cinta

se apresuró en hablar, pero igual entendí, todas las piezas encontradas apuntaban a Marelantis. Marelantis, Marelantis, ¡MARELANTIS! No hay otro lugar. Solo Marelantis, me rendí y me dormí… ya estaba cansada de escuchar las 3 grabaciones

Estábamos ya en Hoofington, ahora estábamos en una parte de la ciudad (específicamente donde estaba el imperio y específicamente en el ministerio de defensa de shining armor) estábamos esperando a que Reiko hablara con Mordekaiser. Sabía que había 5 líderes, que ahora son generales, Mordekaiser era uno, Graves, Darius, Varen y Varus eran otros que estaban del lado protocolista, un tipo de gobierno interno entre los guncakes, el "protocolista" eran los guncakes que siguen el protocolo al pie de la letra, todo cambio cuando Reiko llego a unirlos contra un solo objetivo y ahora siguen unidos, pero solo que estaban separados en parte, una ruptura de harmonía entre los guncakes protocolistas y los guncakes rebeldes. Ahora teníamos otra misión y era conseguir un Pegaso, teníamos que buscar un Pegaso arriba de la ciudad de Detrot, realmente nunca había visto a un Pegaso, excepto por la memoria de la fiesta, hay yo intérprete un Pegaso. Reiko salió y nos guio hacia un carruaje que estaba afuera esperándonos, unos guncakes se llevaron la hummer.

"¿Por qué no nos vamos en la Hummer?" pregunte a Reiko, esperaba una buena respuesta ya que me había acostumbrado a ese vehículo con asientos bastante cómodos

"veras, ellos ocuparan la camioneta desde ahora, necesitan cambiar algunas piezas y agregar otras, le pondrán una torreta y la esconderán para nosotros, solo por si algo va a pasar, además, le pondrán gasolina y a esa cosa le faltaba" okey, Lo entendía.

Íbamos en el carruaje de color blanco con líneas amarillas, esta vez era un carruaje estábamos pasando de calle por calle, esta vez estaba más tranquilo la ciudad, ya se podía vivir en esta ciudad, en eso hubo una explosión en frente de nosotros, a unos metros más o menos. ¡YA ERA HORA DE LA ACCION! Por el momento las tierras desoladas han sido bondadosas con migo incluso en Manehattan, ¿que pasara si me cambia la cara de buenas a malas? Yo solamente había visto a las tierras desoladas que han sido buenas con migo y….

"¿¡QUIERES MOVERTE!? ¡NOS ESTAN DISPARANDO!" me grito Silver y agarrándome para ponernos a cubierto afuera del carruaje, ya no estábamos seguros en el carruaje, los disparos venían de arriba de los edificios.

Entramos a una pequeña casa de 2 y nos refugiamos en la sala, gracias a las diosas que habían muebles en las ventanas, nos daban un poco de protección, pero lo malo era que todavía pasaban las balas, saque mi magnum y fui a revisar arriba, no había nada en el cuarto que apuntaba hacia afuera, pero era un excelente lugar para franco tirar, muchas tablas en la ventana que no permitían el acceso a la luz o que te observaran rápidamente, habían algunos agujeros que te permitían disparar y ver a ciertos lugares estratégicos, la mayoría apuntaba hacia donde estaban nuestros oponentes disparando, seguían disparando hacia abajo

"¡LAURISA!" grite, esperando que me escuchara

Laurisa subió lo más rápido que sus patas le permitían y llego al cuarto donde estaba

"ya veo lo que quieres" asintiendo con la cabeza, saco su nuevo rifle francotirador

posicionándose para apuntar vio a los primeros ponis

**BLAM**

uno cayo

**BLAM  
BLAM**

2 cayeron, exactamente esos 2 cayeron del edificio y cayendo contra el fuerte y frio sementó. Los ponis que nos atacaban se dispersaron y se largaron

"ahora que es nuestra oportunidad, larguémonos de aquí" informo Laurisa, haciendo que entráramos al carruaje y que los ponis que nos llevaban (y que seguían con vida) nos llevaran hacia la base. Salíamos de nuestro refugio cuando los 2 ponis guncakes fueron tomados por una bestia y salto bastante alto, otros 2 llego y nos hicieron retroceder a la casa, en eso escuche granadas que lanzaron al carruaje y exploto, todos nos posicionamos estratégicamente para detener a lo que sea que nos atacaban, Laurisa volvió a donde estaba para franco tirar

"¡NO VEO A NADIE!" eso no era nada bueno.

En eso se escucharon golpes en el techo, algo nos iba a pasar y no era bueno, cayeron escombros donde estábamos Laurisa y yo, habían roto el techo y salieron 2 perros diamanteros, estos eran diferentes, tenían un pelaje más oscuro como carbón y tenían objetos sofisticados. No tardamos ni 10 segundos en que ellos cayeran, Laurisa disparo con su francotiradora a un perro y yo con mi magnum mate al otro. Nos fuimos corriendo hacia abajo y estábamos en la sala donde estaban todos y estaban todos los muebles en la ventana, ya no teníamos para donde correr, escuche unas cosas abrirse y se rompió el techo de arriba pero esta vez nadie cayo, excepto algunas granadas que no eran de fragmentación, salió un humo

"¡CUBRANSE, ES GAS LACRIMOGENO!" grito Reiko… ¿¡GAS QUE!?

El humo ya estaba en todas partes del cuarto, todos se quedaron quietos en donde estaban y cayeron al suelo. En eso sentí que me irritaban los ojos, me empezó irritar el cuerpo y me estaba dejando ciega, me ardían los ojos, me tape los ojos lo mejor que pude con mis cascos, en eso el gas lacrimógeno se detuvo, todos estábamos fuera de combate. Eso me hizo pensar un poco… ¿¡DONDE ESTABA DASHIE!? Estaba hace unos instantes en el carruaje y ahora desapareció. Después de que se desvaneció el humo unos perros bajaron, tenían una armadura de metal, en eso bajo otro perro con una armadura de color negro, un casco que tenía un lente rojo para visualizar todo, el casco y parte de la armadura tenia rayas blancas, al parecer era el jefe del pequeño grupo, escuadrón o lo que sea.

"genial, nos darán mucho dinero con lo que tenemos aquí, un asesino caído y a la próxima heroína de las tierras desoladas derrotada" dijo el líder con un tono amenazante

"oiga jefe, ¿qué hacemos con los demás?" dijo un perro

"los dejaremos desarmados y en la jaula donde los demás están, prepararemos todo para que nuestro amo no nos mate ni nos como a nosotros" ordeno el líder

ya no resistía, me ardieron los ojos tanto que hasta me quede inconsciente.

Desperté, realmente no sé dónde estaba, cheque mi pata izquierda y para mi sorpresa…

"¡MI RELOJ!" grite

está bien, está bien… inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, uff… revise a mi alrededor y estaba en una especie de jaula subterránea, estaba muy poco iluminada, vi a mis amigos y otros ponis pero no estaba Dre, Reiko y Kluxy. Vi a Laurisa y Silver estaban en coma y me di cuenta que todos ellos estaban atados, al igual que yo

"alguien sabe…" me puse a pensar, no iba a preguntar una pregunta que nadie se sabía "¿alguien sabe dónde están mis otros amigos?" creo que era mejor

"la verdad no sé donde estén tus amigos" respondió un poni de color negro con crin y cola entre blanco y rojo

lo sospechaba "pero… ¿tienes una idea de donde estamos?" pregunte, aunque sabía que no iba a tener idea de donde estaríamos

"bueno, estamos en unas catacumbas en las afueras de la ciudad de Hoofington, unas viejas catacumbas donde solían enterrar gente" respondió una yegua de color café con crin y cola de color anaranjado

"ya veo, ¿alguien sabe por qué estamos aquí?" pregunte… estaba llena de preguntas

"veras, aquí se ha quedado un dragón y los hellhounds…"

"¿hellhounds? ¿No son perros diamanteros?" interrumpí con otra pregunta

"los hellhounds son perros mutados, más inteligentes, rápidos, agiles e intoxicados, tienen mutaciones como otra pierna, otro ojo, espinas en la espalda, ese tipo de cosas, eso es un helldog, ¿acaso no eres de por aquí? Me extraña que tu no sepas de eso" me pregunto la yegua

"de echo yo provengo de una ciudadela" respondí

"¿es enserio?" entonaron en forma de pregunta los 2 ponis

"enserio" volví a responder

"guao, no sabíamos" entonaron los dos ponis "¿Cómo es vivir en una ciudadela?" pregunto la yegua

"aburrido, es más, prefiero estar acá arriba" respondí, de echo eso era cierto, prefería estar acá arriba que haya abajo reviviendo memorias y siguiendo órdenes y volver a la misma rutina de todos los días, los demás ponis eran felices con eso pero yo no.

"Oye, ¿que acaso tú no eres la poni que salvo a los oros ponis del pueblito de Stalliongrad?" preguntó el poni de color negro

"si, esa soy yo" respondí con una sonrisa

la yegua se arrastró como gusano, tratando de llegar a mi "¿y qué fue lo último que hacías cuando te atraparon los hellhounds?" pregunto la yegua ya estando a mi lado

"estábamos mi grupo y yo, íbamos hacia la base de los guncakes cuando nos dispararon unos ponis, nos cubrimos en una casa y esos ponis huyeron, después íbamos saliendo cuando agarraron a otros 2 ponis que nos guiaban, es más, que nos llevaba, nosotros íbamos en un carruaje y exploto, después de eso rompieron el techo y echaron un tal 'gas lacrimógeno' que nos puso a todos fuera de combate" termine de contar

"oh, no fue tan mal, yo iba con una amiga y otros tipos hacia 'la nueva ciudad' y bueno, nos agarraron a todos por las espaldas" me conto la yegua

"¿Cuál nueva ciudad?" pregunte

"pues, la que crearon los guncakes, ¿dah?" se burló ella de mí, tenía que entender, casi no entro a la radio

"vamos, no seas tan dura con ella, recuerda que recién salió de la ciudadela" me defendió el semental de color negro, al parecer era mucho más viejo de lo que pensaba, tenía una cutie mark de una pistola en llamas

"está bien abuelo" se disculpó la yegua "por cierto, me llamo Rostice" se presentó la yegua de color café, cuya cutie mark era una margarita sonriente

"hola, soy heilin" me presente "¿y tú cómo te llamas?" pregunte, apuntando al abuelo

"tu dime el abuelo" dijo simplemente el semental un tanto viejo

en eso camino un "hellhound" de pelaje gris y con rajas blancas, tenía una armadura azul metálica y se nos quedó viendo, sus ojos eran rojos y tenía una funda donde tenía un revolver que era de color dorado. "Van a saber muy rico para nuestro jefe" después de lo dicho empezó a reír maniáticamente y el eco se apodero de todas las catacumbas, ¡TENIA QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!  
en eso, se despertó Laurisa con un largo bostezo y un aullido de halcón

"¿Qué me perdí?" se preguntó algo dormida mi amiga grifo

"no de mucho, que estas atada y estamos en unas catacumbas, Reiko, Dre y Kluxy no están donde estamos nosotros, sin embargo esta Rostice y el abuelo" respondí con un poco de sarcasmo

"perfecto, déjame me quito esto y luego tratamos de escapar" dijo la grifo muy confiada

no pasaron más de 10 segundos y ya se había desatado la grifo "perfecto" dijo Laurisa "larguémonos de aquí"

"aún falta a que despierte Silver" señale

"oh, no importa, yo me la llevo" dijo mientras se ponía a Silver en su hombro y nos desataba a los demás. "hay algo que no pensé, el maldito candado de nuestra jaula" dijo la grifo algo confundida

"descuida, por eso tienes mis habilidades de cerrajera" dije muy triunfante mientras agarraba un hueso afilado que estaba en el piso y trataba de abrir, fue algo difícil con el hueso pero al fin lo abrí con un CLIC.

Deslice la puerta de la jaula lentamente y avise que podíamos salir, en eso pasamos inadvertidos por el largo pasillo poco iluminado, hasta que llegamos a topar con el perro que nos habló y rio maniáticamente, en eso Laurisa agarro su cabeza y le rompió el cuello, haciendo que se muriera. Uno segundos después de seguir caminando unos ponis empezaron a hablarnos algo desesperados.

"ayuda" susurraron en ayuda

"descuiden, ahorita los sacare de aquí, solamente necesito mis herramientas" si quería ayudar a los demás ponis necesitaba mis herramientas, mis armas y todo lo demás.

Llegamos a un cuarto bastante amplio y grande, al parecer era el lugar donde dejaban las armas y cosas de los ponis secuestrados, no tarde ni 1 minuto en encontrar mis cosas, las levite mágicamente buscando mi reloj, lo saque y me puse mi mochila, no habían sacado nada y solamente habían metido el reloj. Laurisa encontró sus cosas y se las puso, al igual que Silver y los otros 2 ponis, ahora podía sacar a todos los ponis de sus julas y tenía que ser rápido si no quería que nos pasara algo, intente con la primera, tenía un candado y la abrí, me fui a la segunda y también fácil. Tercera, cuarta, quinta y así me fui, hasta que a lo lejos me vio un helldog y no lo dudo, empezó a disparar con un rifle de cazador, tenía que recargar bala por bala, suerte que Laurisa se movía rápidamente y les disparaba, Silver les orientaba hacia donde estaban sus cosas, se empezó a hacer un desastre en lo que quitaba el candado y Laurisa les quitaba las sogas y esos ponis iban por sus armas, todos los ponis avanzaron contra los hellhounds y empezó la balacera. Me arrastraba en el piso mientras que los hellhounds trataban de matar a los ponis y los ponis trataban de matar a los hellhounds, algunos perros tenían otro brazo, o tenían otra pata, o tenían otra cabeza, o en vez de pata tenían un tentáculo y así, estaba abriendo jaulas hasta que me topé con mis amigos, estaba Dre, Reiko y Kluxy, atados con otros 2 ponis

"¿Qué hacen? ¿Esperando el rescate o que hacen?" pregunte con una risa burlona

"sácanos ¿sí?" exigió Reiko no tan contento

abrí el candado y Laurisa les quito la soga, en seguida todos estábamos adentro, ya no podíamos regresar por que más Hellhounds salieron a disparar

"bien, ¿cuál es el plan?" pregunto Dre

"bien… sinceramente no tengo uno en específico, tengo en mente abrirnos paso y matar a cualquier idiota que se nos atraviese" dije muy confiada

"genial… esa es la actitud" me alabo Laurisa

"chicos, si queremos salir necesitamos matar a esos perros, no podemos salir si ellos siguen saliendo del único pasillo que hay" señalo Silver, asomándose por el pasillo y metiendo su cabeza de nuevo

"si les disparamos a distancia nos quedaremos sin balas lo más rápido posible" dio una observación Laurisa

"bien, ¿alguna otra idea?" pregunto Dre

"bien… podemos simplemente disparar a los adornos de fuego que están arriba en el techo, solamente que si queremos causar que ese fuego se valla hacia allá para podernos dar un poco de tiempo necesitamos algo inflamable" pensó Kluxy, ERA UNA BUENA IDEA

tenía en mente lanzar 3 de mis bombas molotov que me habían regalado Sunshine y Tales, sus muertes no serían en vano… agarre telequineticamente mis 3 bombas "hagámoslo" dije con una sonrisa en mi cara.

Laurisa le disparo a los candados que los sostenía y cayeron los candelabros del techo, lance mis 3 bombas con suma precisión. Los perros se estaban quemando. Silver guio a Reiko, Dre y Kluxy para que fueran por sus cosas al último cuarto.

"**¡DONDE ESTA MI COMIDA!**" grito alguien, el eco hizo que todos se paralizaran, incluyéndome… se escucharon murmuras del otro lado, Teníamos que escapar.

A juzgar por la voz era una bestia enorme, ¿quizás un hellhound enorme? Todos los demás escaparon de su trance y volvieron a disparar, quizás ya no había helldogs pero no nos íbamos a confiar. En eso unos perros que eran muy diferentes a los hellhounds traspasaron la llamarada, estaban ardiendo, después empezaron a caer rayos y aparecieron más perros

"Mierda… ¿que son esas cosas?" pregunte bastante aterrorizada

"son helldogs" me respondió Laurisa algo aterrada

todos eran negros y les faltaba carne en partes de su cuerpo. ¡ERA ATERRADOR! Cheque el cargador de mi magnum. Estaba llena, apunte al primero y dispare

**PUM**

luego al segundo, tercero, los que estaban en llamas explotaban y los que no tenían fuego morían normalmente, empezaron a llegar más. ¿¡DONDE MIERDA ESTABA REIKO!? Lo necesitábamos y a Kluxy, aunque no sé qué arma tiene exactamente, o sinceramente no lo recuerdo. En eso llegaron mis amigos, corriendo, Reiko tenía su Ak-47 en sus manos, Dre tenía 2 scorpions en sus manos robóticas y su katana atrás, vieron a los perros y los exterminaron. Bien… eso fue fácil salieron más y más y más en rayos, otros saltando la cortina de fuego, apunte mi magnum y les dispare, Laurisa tenía su francotiradora y estaba disparando, un Helldog se aventó hacia mí. Laurisa lo golpeo con su ala, dando una vuelta para poderlo golpear, el perro ya me iba a morder si no era gracias a Laurisa que lo saco lejos de mi vista. Me levante y le di las gracias, agarre telequineticamente mi magnum y seguía disparando, luego empezaron a salir hellhounds, ¡ESTABAN CAMINANDO POR LAS PAREDES! Esto era una locura, Salí de la jaula, al igual que Laurisa y empezamos a ayudar, los otros ponis empezaron a dispararles, mas helldogs y hellhounds salieron juntos, ahora se estaba poniendo difícil, en eso se apagó el fuego de enfrente y vi como un ejército de hellhounds salían y se preparaban con armas y otros con sus propias garras nos matarían. Esto no era bueno…

"¡QUITENSE!" grito un poni de atrás, un poni de tierra que tenía una arma que era una bazuca en su lomo "¡MUERAN!" jalo el cordón y el proyectil fue lanzado, explotando y sacando a volar sesos de hellhounds y helldogs, recargo y volvió a disparar.

Un poni lanzo unas granadas de fragmentación, haciendo volar a muchos hellhounds, ahora todos se estaban retirando, avanzamos a la percusión, yo habría todos los candados que habían, ahora sin herramientas ya que era muy fácil, otros iban y lo rompían con una katana o una hacha, todos avanzamos hasta llegar a un gran cuarto, en eso fuimos recibidos por mas hellhounds y helldogs, empezaron a disparar y lanzar más granadas, todos los hellhounds y helldogs explotaban y otros disparaban, en eso salió un Dragón enorme de una puerta grande, todos los ponis con bazucas les dispararon, el dragón muy apenas los sentía, todos los hellhounds estaban alrededor de él

**"¿¡ESTOS SON MIS PERROS FIELES!? ¡MALDITOS COBARDES, ESTUPIDOS, BASTARDOS! ¡CONFIABA EN USTEDES!" **En eso agarro a un helldog y se lo comió **"¡LES DABA DE MI COMIDA Y LES DABA PROTECCION!" **en eso agarro un hellhound y se lo comió** "¡AHORA ME LOS COMERE A USTEDES TAMBIEN Y ME HARE UN FESTIN CON SUS HUESOS!"** en eso los hellhounds y helldogs reaccionaron y le dispararon al dragón.

Todos los ponis dejaron de dispararle a los hellhounds y helldogs para dispararle al dragón

**"¿¡CREEN QUE SUS ARMAS ME MATARAN!?" **En eso dio un grito desgarrador

"no, solamente era una distracción" Dijo Reiko ya estando en su nariz

**"¿¡Y TU QUE VAS A HACER!? ¿¡GOLPEARME!?" **hablo fuertemente el dragón****

"cortarte en rebanaditas" dijo mi asesino favorito y saco sus Katar, dando una fuerte cortada en su nariz y sacándola lo más rápido que podía.

El dragón grito desgarradoramente mientras sangraba poquito, se tocó la nariz. Pero era muy lento para el hijo de Tradiken, Reiko ya estaba en su barbilla y le encajo sus 2 Katar en su barbilla, en eso jalo con toda su fuerza, vi un proyectil que iba dirigido hacia su panza y le dio, haciendo explotar, el dragón cayo y Reiko se quitó antes de que lo aplastara, Reiko le quito sus ojos y trato de llegar a su cerebro. El dragón gritaba y se golpeaba en partes de la cabeza sin obtener resultado hasta que se calló, el dragón había muerto. Todos gritamos en victoria pero ahora los hellhounds y helldogs nos empezaron a disparar y nosotros les regresamos las balas pero con granadas y misiles.

Habíamos llegado de la gran batalla que habíamos tenido, todos los ponis se fueron a la nueva ciudad y nosotros hacia la base, exhaustos y todos intactos (excepto por la sangre), la batalla había sido dura pero no imposible. Por lo menos teníamos la suerte de tener a un asesino experto en movimientos y armas, una médica, una francotiradora, un soldado y una experta hackeando, bueno, ni tanto, pero también podía abrir candados y todo ese tipo de cosas, así que todo estaba bien OH se me olvidaba a Kluxy, nuestra caza recompensas, no me había dado cuenta que ella estaba con nosotros durante todo este viaje por que ella se había mantenido callada. Todos entraron, Kluxy caminaba lento. Mire hacia el cielo y parecía que ya estaba anocheciendo y salir a esta hora sería una pésima idea así que era mejor esperar hasta mañana. Alcance a Kluxy y le empecé a hablar

"¿Por qué no has hablado durante todo este rato?" pregunte, en realidad que quería saber, le seguía su ritmo mientras platicábamos

"veras, esto es algo difícil, realmente creí que era un buen lugar para vivir, pero es como abajo, todos luchando por un lugar donde descansar, vivir y tratar de vivir tranquilos mientras que los altos rangos te lo quitaban todo y los big daddis infundían terror, pero es un poco mejor aquí afuera, creo" dudaba la bella yegua

"veras, tengo sueños eróticos" espera… ¿eso lo pensé o lo dije?

Kluxy parpadeo por un momento, deteniéndose y mirándome fijamente con ojos abiertos y sorprendida "¿Qué?"

"Que…" pensé rápido por una respuesta rápida "q-q-que tengo algo de cólicos" dije un tanto sonrojada, no era la verdad pero tampoco quería decirle que tenía sueños eróticos con ella.

"oh, por un momento creí que habías dicho 'sueños eróticos' pero bueno, eh, pues si, aquí es un poco mejor, pero es casi lo mismo, un futuro un tanto prometedor" asintió así misma la yegua que ahora estaba viendo el suelo

levante su mirada, agarrándola dulce y lentamente su cabeza con mi casco para que me viera

"oye, mira el lado bueno, tú tienes amigos que te dan la pesuña y te hacen sonreír y te acompañan en las buenas y en las malas" esos eran mis amigos, yo no los abandonaría ni ellos a mi

Kluxy me miro con ojos comprensivos y una leve sonrisa y me abrazo, sollozo solo por un momento, quería que el abrazo durara un poco más pero teníamos que buscar a Reiko. La aleje levemente y le hice una seña para que me siguiera hacia el elevador y buscáramos a Reiko.

Cuando íbamos bajando del elevador recibí una señal llamándome a mi reloj, "conteste" y apareció el holograma de Reiko

"¿dónde están?" pregunto Reiko

"estamos en el elevador, vamos al hangar" respondí

"sabes, mejor regresa donde nos habíamos quedado" ordeno Reiko

"excelente, entonces nos vamos mañana" le dije

"exacto" en eso se acabó la transmisión

ahora habíamos llegado al piso donde nos habíamos quedado todo este tiempo (el piso -19) y estábamos entrando al cuarto que nos correspondía, todos estaban en la supuesta cocina que estaba cercas de la puerta de entrada y cercas de la "sala" o bueno… todos excepto Dre…

"hola" saludo Kluxy un tanto tímida, ella no era así en la ciudad subacuática ¿o sí?

"hola" entonaron todos los que estaban en el cuarto, a excepción de Dre. ¿Dónde estaba el?

En eso Kluxy se sentó en la sala y prendió la radio que estaba ahí, comenzó una canción que ya estaba y yo fui a buscar a Dre en los cuartos, debería estar en algún lugar, busque en los cuartos y lo encontré en el último cuarto del pasillo, estaba sentado en su forma "robótica" tenía en una de sus manos una botella de "Applejack daniels" (era obvio que fue inspirada por Applejack…), me acerque a él para hablar, él estaba sentado, triste y viendo el suelo. Algo pasaba con el soldado de Tradiken, el no suele estar así

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunte

"nada" respondió bastante triste "solamente quiero estar solo" le dio un gran sorbo acabándose la botella chiquita que tenía y lo dejo caer al piso, por suerte que el piso tenía un tipo de alfombra que hizo que no se rompiera la botella

"vamos, cuéntame" trate de ser comprensiva

"veras... hace unos meses conocí a mí 'poni especial' y realmente que estaba enamorado de ella" me contaba Dre

"¿le paso algo malo?" lo presentía, solamente hay 2 razones de por qué ponerse ebrio, la primera es porque mataste a alguien y la segunda es por qué quieres superar a alguien y obviamente era la segunda

"ella murió, ella es la razón de la porque ayudo a toda Equestria y quiero ayudar a todos los ponis y no ponis para que no les pacen el mismo destino que la de mi amada" me conto y empezaron a caer lágrimas de sus ojos

no lo resistí, lo abrase y puse su cabeza en mi hombro el pobre ya estaba llorando. Alcance a escuchar una guitarra, era Reiko, lo reconocí cuando empezó a cansar una canción muy triste…

_Este día solitario...y es el mío.__  
__El día más solitario de mi vida.__  
__Este día solitario...debe prohibirse__  
__Es un día que no puede permanecer._

"¡cállate Reiko!" le grite, para que dejara de cantar esa canción… no quería que Dre escuchara esa canción triste y melancólica.

**Has sido ascendido**

La verdadera cara de las tierras desoladas: las tierras desoladas han sido buenas últimamente, pero ahora es un +20% probable de que te topes con cosas raras, horripilantes en las cuales todas tus mejoras tendrán que ser aprovechadas al maximo


	9. Chapter 8 La ciudad del cielo

**The last stand Capitulo 8  
La ciudad del cielo  
**_"Nunca antes había visto un mundo así, casualmente he vivido en una ciudad subacuática"_

**El hangar.**

Ya era de día, ayer fue una noche un tanto pesada y más porque Reiko deprimió un poco más a Dre con la canción que estaba cantando esa deprimente canción, estábamos buscando una nave que nos llevara hacia un lugar en el cielo, no sabía específicamente pero teníamos que ir ahí en búsqueda de un Pegaso con una de las virtudes, ya sea honestidad, lealtad, risa, bondad, generosidad… aunque hay más de las típicas 6 pero hay miles en las mismas, así que podríamos encontrarnos con muchas virtudes, pero no sabía que más hay. Encontramos una nave tipo Pelican pero era diferente, tenía letras blancas en ambos lados y decían "Policía" y era completamente negro con llamas rojas y un tipo de boca, tenía una ametralladora en la punta y algunos lanza misiles en las alas, Reiko y otros guncakes estaban subiendo algunos barriles de gasolina, nosotras estábamos sentadas, de lejos, atrás nuestro unos warthogs y estaba alado de Laurisa y Kluxy, Dre dijo que iba a bajar en un rato más y que necesitaba estar en cama un rato más.

"si Dre no baja en unos momentos tendré que bajarlo yo por la fuerza" gruño Laurisa

"te apoyo en eso" dijo Kluxy, mirando a Laurisa

"vamos, solamente necesita un tiempo, yo también me sentiría así si mi pareja se muere y yo la amo mucho" trate de razonar con las 2

ambas voltearon a verme "tienes razón" dijo Kluxy

luego se miraron entre ellas dos y se empezaron a reír, eran realmente malvadas…

"vamos pequeña, no tienes por qué estar amargada por una bromita" trato de alegrarme Laurisa

"pero con la muerte no se juega" dije filosamente y con una cara bastante amargada, no las volteaba a ver, estaba viendo el pelican…

"oh cierto, pero no nos reíamos por la muerte, nos reíamos de por qué sobre todo existe amor en este mundo" razono el grifo

"pues sí, tú has vivido en un mundo fácil y nosotras en un mundo bastante difícil" informo la caza recompensas

"pero enserio… ¿te gustan las yeguas?" pregunto Laurisa

"por enésima vez, ¡SI!" les grite por la frustración, no me daba miedo ocultar lo que yo era, pero no me gustaba que me preguntaran muchas veces y no me creyeran

"no te creo" ¿ven de lo que hablo? "demuéstralo" me reto Kluxy

"si tu insistes" agarre a Laurisa de la cabeza y apenas le iba a dar un beso pero ella se hizo hacia atrás

"¡está bien! Yo te creo" afirmo Laurisa alejándose un poco de mi

"si, descuida, tu no me gustas" le informe haciéndome hacia atrás y sentándome en la misma posición que estaba "ni siquiera tendría sexo contigo" aunque sería sensacional hacerlo con otra chica que sea de otra especie, pero no con una de mis amigas, es más, ni con uno de mis amigos

"bueno, me parece bonito eso" dijo Kluxy con una mirada tierna

"¿Qué tiene de bonito eso?" pregunto Laurisa

"es como si fuera dos ponis o, lo que sea, de otro sexo, pero mejor ya que su amor es un poco más duradero" me defendió Kluxy "así que dime" me hablaba a mi "¿Qué hay de tu novia?" pregunto

"realmente no tengo…" respondí un poco triste

"que mal…" dijo Kluxy

en eso Reiko se acercó hacia nosotros, caminando… "Hey, ¿han visto a Dre? Que ya casi partimos" pregunto el asesino

"Esta en el cuarto" le respondió Laurisa

"pues vez por él, ya casi partimos" le ordeno a Laurisa, en eso el regreso a lo que sea que estaba haciendo

"bien, vamos Kluxy" ofreció Laurisa

"paso, vallan tú y heilin" dijo Kluxy

bien, ahora estaba en el ascensor, no me había dado cuenta, es más… ¿Cuándo subí? Ahora, cuando menos me lo esperaba estaba en el cuarto donde siempre nos habíamos quedado y entramos al cuarto donde estaba Dre, él estaba acostado en la cama.

"Dre…" le hable casi susurrando "ya vámonos, nos tenemos que ir"

"no me quiero mover de esta cama" dijo tristemente

"vamos Dre" gruño la grifo "tenemos que irnos" en ese momento lo agarro poniéndoselo en su hombro y Dre no había puesto resistencia.

Ya estábamos en el hangar y Dre estaba más que deprimido, llegamos a donde estaba Kluxy sentada

"guao, eso es rápido" se impresiono la yegua color entre gris y blanco

"no fue tan rápido" dijo la grifo

"no ustedes, ella" apunto hacia donde estaba el elevador y voltee, mirando a ¡O POR LAS DIOSAS!

Era Silver y estaba bastante hermosa, tenía un vestido color azul celeste con algunas pocas rayitas blancas que hacían conjunto con su pelo y en su pecho y gran diamante verde, sentí como mi corazón dejo de palpitar por un solo segundo al ver aquella yegua muy hermosa y venia hacia nosotros, Reiko empezó a sacar una guitarra y toco unas notas seguidas y se escuchaban lindo, se notaba que ahora nos estaba esperando, él se había sentado en una silla que le habían traído sus leales Guncakes.

"¿cómo me veo?" dijo Silver y haciendo una pose para que la pudiera admirar

"pues, te miras bien" dijo Kluxy

"nada mal" dijo Dre sonando ya no tan triste

"nada mal" dijo mi amiga grifo

"deliciosa" le dije

"¿Qué?" pregunto Silver dejando su pose a un lado y mirándome

"quise decir que… te vez… ejem… bonita, claro por qué… lo eres…" dije mientras se apagaba poco a poco mi voz

"¡VAMONOS! ¡NO TENEMOS MUCHO TIEMPO!" grito el asesino

después de lo dicho todos nos subimos al pelican, cada quien tenía sus cosas y la comida estaba en la parte donde conducía nuestro amigo humano, al igual que algo de comida para el viaje, en eso unos guncakes salieron y tenían unas cosas naranjas iluminándose, señalando que podía salir, después de unos minutos ya estábamos saliendo del "hangar"

Estábamos saliendo de la ciudad y estábamos viajando ni tan alto pero tampoco tan bajo, la compuerta donde estábamos estaba abierta, sin embargo, no por eso había mucho aire jalándonos. Dre estaba sentado en una esquina, no estaba disfrutando el viaje, Laurisa estaba muy cercas de la compuerta que estaba abierta, estaba disfrutando el viaje y tenía en sus garras su rifle de caza, el cual, en la base había arreglado, tenía unos pequeñitos detalles y una nueva mira más sofisticada y no una mira muerta o rota por así decirlo, Kluxy estaba alado de la grifo y Silver estaba a mi lado, todas estábamos disfrutando el viaje, bueno, a excepción de Dre que no era "ELLA" si no que era "EL". En eso sentí como un pequeño ardor en mi pata, voltee y era Silver que me estaba echando alcohol a una herida que tenía en mi pata izquierda, pudo haberla causado un helldog, o el mismo helldog que se me había abalanzado hacia mí.

"Gracias por tratar de curar mi herida Silver" le di una cara comprensiva y con una sonrisa

"no tienes que agradecer, soy la médico así que calla y no grites" me dijo Silver.

Silver era muy buena y bondadosa, al igual que generosa. Volteamos hacia abajo y veíamos pasto y algunos perros diamanteros, en eso me entro una gran curiosidad

"oye Laurisa, ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre los perros diamanteros, los hellhounds y los helldogs?" ahora que lo pensaba, los helldogs serían casi lo mismo que un hellhound, ¿verdad?

"mira, los perros siempre están en manada, excepto que los perros diamanteros buscan los diamantes y no estuvieron en ningún contacto cercas de la radiación, ellos matarían a cualquier cosa si esta cercas de su territorio, trabajan como si fuera una tribu y no comen carne, bueno… no viva" me informo la grifo "pero… los hellhounds y los helldogs por más que suene casi lo mismo, no son lo mismo, los hellhounds son perros diamanteros que estuvieron expuestos a la radiación, sus garras tienen veneno que te puede matar en segundos y sus garras son más afiladas que estas nenas" siguió contando mientras miraba sus garras "bueno, continuando… los helldogs son considerados los verdaderos perros del infierno, ya que ellos aparecen en rayos y no sabemos cómo es posible que los hellhounds y los helldogs convivan, esas 2 razas comen cualquier carne ya esté viva o muerta. Son sanguinarios, despiadados y no tienen piedad" esa era mucha información

AGUARDA… ¿2 razas más? ¿Esos tendría que agregar a mi búsqueda? Espero y no, esto tenía que preguntarle a Reiko.  
Pasaron unos minutos y ya habíamos pasado la montaña donde estaba la ciudadela número 32, podía ver que algunos ponis estaban en las afueras, en esa ciudadela estaría Benjamín, gobernando. Otros minutos más pasaron y entonces se cerró la escotilla, deslizándose. Sentí que nos habíamos detenido por un solo momento.

_"hola ponis que disfrutan el viaje y para los que no, me da igual…" _se escuchaba por el alto parlante _"espero y disfruten el viaje ya que vamos a subir hacia arriba" _no me digas _"subiremos en unos segundos más… exactamente en 10 segundos" _se detuvo por unos segundos y todos ya se estaban poniendo los cinturones de seguridad _"5…_" empezó a contar Reiko

"¿¡NO DIJISTE QUE 10!?" grito Laurisa

_"¡MENTI!" _después de eso se rio y sigo contando _"3, 2, 1" _eso lo conto rápido y empezó a subir el pelican.

Yo no me había agarrado y ya estábamos subiendo, me golpee con la escotilla, al igual que Kluxy, Dre dejo de estar de emo y se nos quedó viendo, se había reído y era de nosotros. Paso exactamente como 1 minuto y ya empezó a estabilizarse la nave y yo había caído al piso

_"Gracias por elegir 'aerolínea asesino' no nos asemos responsables si no se puso el cinturón de seguridad o si se rompió un hueso" _en eso se apagaron las bocinas

yo me había levantado con un dolor en el cuello Dre se había quitado el cinturón y se acercó a mi

"parece que necesitas a alguien que te lo truene" trato de razonar con migo

"no, estoy bien" dije mientras él me agarraba la cabeza y me daba 2 giros de cabeza, izquierda y derecha "AUCH! Espera… ya no me duele" dije mientras me agarraba el cuello

"de nada" dijo sonrientemente el guncake

en eso se deslizo la escotilla y entro una luz muy fuerte, todos cerramos nuestros ojos por un momento, hasta que la escotilla se dejó de deslizar y vi las nubes y el sol… ¡ESTABAMOS ARRIBA DE LAS NUBES! Esto era genial, la nave se empezó a mover y se dio la vuelta, vi una gran ciudad en las nubes, habían calles pavimentadas y todo eso, estaban hechas de nubes en algunas partes

"bienvenidos a la ciudad oculta de las nubes" dijo Reiko acercándose hacia nosotros

"GUAO" todos nos maravillamos por tantos pegasos y tantos artefactos voladores, algo viejos pero la mayoría eran de a pedal y también habían globos flotando y dando anuncios

"¿cómo mierdas no supe de esto?" me pregunte a mí misma "he leído cada maldito libro de mi ciudad y en ningún momento hablaba sobre ciudades ocultas en las nubes" estaba muy maravillada y estupefacta, estaba bastante sonriente

"es porque te lo ocultaron" dijo Reiko yéndose a la parte de enfrente y para empezar a conducir

en eso la nave empezó a avanzar y paso por arriba de la ciudad, todos estábamos viendo por la escotilla donde se entra que habían muchos pegasos caminando por la ciudad y nos estaban viendo y señalando, en eso la nave se detuvo dando una vuelta y vi un lugar donde estacionarse, el pelican se iba a estacionar en el "hangar" de una torre muy alta, tenía escrito una "H" y nos estaban esperando unos pegasos color azules, pero uno era más alto que los demás, tenía unos lentes, una playera roja de mangas largas, era color gris y su crin era entre negro y blanco, su cutie mark eran 2 triángulos uno hacia abajo y otro hacia arriba, era como si formara una estrella. Y creo que era unicornio, en eso estiro sus alas y ¡O MIS DIOSAS! ¿¡QUE MIERDAS ES ESO!? El Pelican se estaciono y todos bajamos, Reiko bajo en seguida que nosotros bajáramos, en eso, lo que sea que era esa cosa se acercó hacia nosotros

"maldito bastardo, estúpido, como te atreves a abandonarnos de esa manera" caminaba hacia nosotros el… eso… y no se miraba tan contento

"oye, tranquilo" Reiko trato de tranquilizar al… eso…

"eres un maldito traidor" en eso se acercó hacia mi humano amigo y le dio un abrazo.

Laurisa ya había apuntado al "¿poni?" o esa cosa, y bajo el arma

"¡TE ESTUBIMOS ESPERANDO TODOS ESTOS AÑOS!" exclamo el alegre poni que estaba abrazando a mi humano amigo

"jeje, Arkade… no te preocupes yo no soy Painser… yo soy Reiko, mi hermano ya se murió" dijo Reiko mientras se cambiaba de expresiones

"oh, no importa, pero supongo que fue por el bien, no te preocupes, cualquier asesino es bienvenido a esta hermosa ciudad, vamos a mi castillo, hay mucho de qué hablar y tus amigos también pueden venir, o si no, pueden caminar por la ciudad" dijo Arkade invitándonos a todos.

Todos nos miramos extrañándonos sobre lo que paso y lo seguimos hacia su "castillo"

Estábamos caminando por las escaleras para bajar y Arkade estaba hablando de muchas cosas, sus guardias Pegaso iban detrás de nosotros

"… y como vez, ha cambiado mucho desde que tu hermano estuvo aquí" dejo de contarnos Arkade

"¿y tú que raza eres?" pregunte muy dudosa…

todos (a excepción de Kluxy y Silver) se me quedaron viendo como si no supiera que raza era lo que era Arkade

"¿enserio no sabes lo que es?" pregunto Laurisa

"no…" respondí algo dudosa

"él es un alicorn" respondió Dre a mi pregunta

"¿alicorn?" nos detuvimos y entonamos Kluxy, yo y Silver

"¿enserio no saben lo que es?" volteo Reiko mientras se detenía

"un alicorn es una raza celestial… por así decirlo" dijo Arkade mientras él seguía bajando

en eso continúe mi paso al igual que Kluxy y Silver. Seguíamos bajando las escaleras y salimos como a lo que era una calle, algunos edificios estaban hechos de nubes y otros estaban hechos de ladrillos. En eso se detuvo un artefacto que era pedaleando, como la mayoría, solamente que era un poco lujoso con un vagón de pasajeros de color blanco, al igual que la parte donde conducía el conductor, era color blanca y lujosa

"nuestra limosina" dijo Arkade "suban" nos invitó a subir

en eso entramos todos y era un vagón de alfombra negra y no me había dado cuenta que las ventanas eran oscuras, todos adentro el conductor empezó a pedalear y el artefacto se elevó con un poquito de dificultad, no me había dado cuenta que nuestro conductor era un unicornio. En eso tuve un vistazo mejor a la ciudad, muchos edificios, muchos ponis caminando, una gran ciudad… aunque no sabía su nombre

*su nombre es "Windsoar" antes era una ciudad pero fue convertida en una ciudad oculta 50 años después de las explosiones* resonó la voz de Reiko por mi cabeza

¡GENIAL! Una bonita ciudad, todos los ponis sonrientes y el sol brillando, una bonita ciudad, veía a los ponis sonrientes y saludando a cada poni que se encontraba, algunos estaban tristes pero ese sería un asunto personal. En eso me di cuenta que habían pegasos, unicornios y ponis de tierra conviviendo todos juntos… y ahora había otra pregunta… ¿Cómo era que había ponis de tierra y unicornios aquí arriba? Otra pregunta fue ¿Por qué si saben que hay vida abajo por que no ayudan?

"Arkade… tengo 2 preguntas" le hable a Arkade, no sabía que lo había interrumpido de hablar

"¿si? ¿Qué pasa?" me pregunto

"bueno, esta es la primera… ¿Cómo es posible que los unicornios y pegasos vivan aquí? Que yo sepa aquí no hay más que pegasos" le pregunte al alicornio

"bueno, veras. Te lo contare todo con una pequeña historia…" tomo un sorprendente suspiro y comenzó a contarnos "yo estuve mucho antes de que todo Equestria se hubiese ido a la mierda, yo nací un poco después de que mis hermanas celestia y luna nacieran… hace milenios de años atrás…" se detuvo un momento para maravillarnos un poco, sus guardaespaldas que ambos eran de color azul y musculosos pegasos no estaban tan maravillados pero estaban poniendo atención "conocía a las princesas ya que yo soy su hermano, la princesa Cadance era mi prima… y la princesa Twilight… bueno… igual, solamente era como mi prima… lástima que todas murieron. Ellas defendieron lo que ellas querían" siguió contándonos con algo de melancolía "todavía recuerdo cuando antes Equestria estaba en sus mejores días. Y cayó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, es como si en un momento estás viendo la ciudad de canterlot en el castillo y vez a todos esos ponis contentos… pero solamente parpadeas y te perdiste… ¿Qué serán? ¿2… 3 años? En ese momento vez a todos los ponis metiéndose en búnkeres pequeños… y tus hermanas creando un escudo mientras a ti te mandan a la ciudad del cielo" estaba empezando a llorar levemente… "Cadance estaba en el imperio del cristal poniendo su escudo para que las bombas no cayeran… pero fue inútil… el imperio cayo al igual que canterlot… y toda Equestria… y el mundo. Me dijeron que yo las esperara en la ciudad, que no hubiera problema, que yo las esperara pero… el día en que me encontraría con ellas… nunca llego" caían lágrimas, pero fue un poco fuerte y se sacudió las lágrimas y cambio su tristeza por una sonrisa "si hay algo que Pinkie pie me enseño fue sonreír, aun cuando las cosas van muy mal" termino de contarnos.

Eso fue triste, incluso para mi… incluso cuando él sabía que ya no regresarían el siguió insistiendo y esperando. Esperando un día que nunca llego, y que… ya sabiendo que nunca llegaría, se resignó a seguir creyendo que algún día llegarían ellas y todo volvería a la normalidad… pero aun con todo ese daño aun sonríe. Me sorprendía como él era fuerte.

"¿y cuál es tu segunda pregunta?" me pregunto el alicorn olvidando la melancolía

"oh, claro… la segunda pregunta… este… si, ya recordé… ustedes saben que hay vida abajo… ¿Por qué no nos ayudan?" esta era una pregunta que tenía con muchas dudas

"bueno, veras… hay un grupo que se hacen llamar "Pegasos de Control Fronteriza del Cielo" o como estaría abreviada seria… "P.C.F.C" y esos son los controladores de todo un imperio… es un imperio que se mantiene cerrado y firme en el cielo. Ya han visto la vida de abajo pero no les importa… ellos quieren seguir con esta vida que según ellos ha mejorad bastante." Dijo Arkade un poco enojado "y bueno… esta ciudad se mantiene oculta en las nubes porque yo soy el líder del grupo…" se detuvo un poco para mantener suspenso

"aquí viene" me susurro Reiko al oído

"… ¡DEL GRUPO REPUBLICANO DE LUNA!" exclamo Arkade y estaba en una pose de admiración.

Sus guardaespaldas estaban aplaudiéndole un tanto emocionados, al parecer si estaban poniendo atención. En eso la limosina se detuvo en la entrada de lo que podría decirse un jardín de nubes… todo hecho de nubes, excepto el castillo, el castillo estaba hecho entre nubes y ladrillos… Arkade nos dio a todos y cada uno de nosotros un brazalete y nos explicó que con este brazalete podíamos caminar sobre las nubes. Yo no le creía pero cuando Salí de la limosina muy confiada… era real. ¡Caminaba sobre las nubes! En eso todos mis amigos bajaron de la limosina lujosa, al igual que Arkade y nos invitó a entrar al castillo. Ya adentro del castillo que era bastante amplio y gigantesco, con un piso de mármol podía escuchar una tonada en piano que iba algo tranquila y expresaba sentimiento y venia de alguna parte del castillo, no había notado que habían armaduras de ponis y de humanos estilo edad media, habían artefactos estilo viejo y como moderno que eran con muchas ruedas, engranes y algunos funcionaban a vapor (artefactos con un estilo steampunk), habían pinturas en las paredes y algunos guardias unicornio con unas alas con los mismos mecanismos que los anteriores. Entramos a un gran comedor que me impacte al ver unas ventanas enormes y un gran comedor, bastante amplio y algunas puertas donde guiaban a la cocina, al final llegamos a una gran sala con sillones, sillas, cojines y estaba muy bien alfombrado y había algunos guardias cuidando la sala, había unas ventanas enormes al igual que en casi todas las habitaciones que permitían la entrada de la luz, él nos invitó a sentarnos, yo todavía podía escuchar el dulce sonido del piano.

"bien… me atrevo a preguntar… ¿Qué hace un hijo de Tradiken aquí?" preguntó el alicornio, que estaba sentado en un cojín que parecía ser muy cómodo

"veras…" comenzó a hablar Dre por Reiko "hemos encontrado algo para recuperar la vieja Equestria, pero esto es sumamente privado, me gustaría que los guardias se alejaran del cuarto" sugirió Dre

"descuida, ellos cien por ciento leales a mi" dijo Arkade, alagando a sus fieles escuderos

"perfecto…" dijo dudando Reiko "ahora podemos contarles…"

"Lo que pasa es que hemos encontrado el templo de los asesinos…" tomo una ligera pausa mientras le seguía contando a Arkade "…en ese templo encontramos manuscritos y objetos de gran valor que no pudimos agarrar todos, solamente lo más importante… por ejemplo… esa ballesta automática que tiene mi amiga grifo" termino señalando a Laurisa que ella le mostro su arma

"claro, aquí está, dorada y con mi nombre escrito como en una letra cursiva" dijo Laurisa mostrándole el arma más fenomenal de todas

Arkade la agarro telequineticamente y la observo, se dio cuenta que el arma tenía su nombre y en eso se quitó y reemplazándolo por el nombre de Arkade. Él puso ojos sorpresivos al ver como se cambiaba el nombre, Arkade llevo telequineticamente el arma hacia Laurisa, quien ella lo agarro con sus garras y se lo puso en la espalda otra vez, no me había dado cuenta que ella estaba parada.

"bien, les creo, ¿pero qué hacen aquí y que necesitan? Todo lo que ocupen yo tratare de conseguírselo" el alicornio dijo ofreciéndose a ayudarnos

"perfecto… pues, la profecía habla de reunir a una especie que exista en este planeta, aunque no especifica muy bien todo, pero nos reuniremos en 'Marelantis' no sabemos ni cómo y por qué pero tenemos que" le trate de explicar a Arkade "en pocas palabras, necesitamos encontrar a un Pegaso con una virtud" explique en pocas palabras

"aquí hay muchos, hasta de sobra. Pero hay algo que necesito que me ayuden" interfirió Arkade en nuestra búsqueda. ¡Ya estábamos tan cercas! "verán, aquí arriba también hay una especie de guerra y es contra el imperio esclavista celestial, el consejo fronterizo esta de su parte para que ningún Pegaso baje del cielo y pueda regresar como si nada, solamente los que están en el concejal y en la inquisición pueden hacer eso... de ahí en fuera nadie, nosotros queremos ayudar su mundo desolado y hacer que regrese pero tenemos que derrotar la federación de comercio…" no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que hablaban pero eran de cosas grandes, bastante grande, yo en mi ciudad solamente teníamos un alcalde y un consejo pequeño que hacía que se cumpliera la ley pero que yo sepa no había ningún libro de este tipo de cosas, pero en el diccionario venían unas palabras si no mal recuerdo "…La cámara del cielo que es lo que hacen que se cumpla la ley, pero como no saben las malas intenciones del consejo fronterizo, la inquisición, el concejal y la federación del comercio, seguirán con la ley de que nadie baje de la muralla de nubes, el pueblo les habla pero no hacen caso hasta que haya pruebas" nos contó Arkade. Explicándonos detenidamente.

"¿Concejal? ¿Federación del comercio? ¿La inquisición? ¿Consejo fronterizo?" pregunto inocentemente la grifo "explícame cuales son las funciones de cada una"

"bien… "el concejal" está bajo los pies de la cámara del cielo, son los que ponen algunas leyes y si la cámara del cielo no las acepta entonces no pueden seguir molestando hasta que tengan una buena prueba de por qué deberían aprobarla, lastimosamente aprobaron esa ley desde hace muchos años, cuando Tradiken puso esa ley en caso de que la radiación nos mate, el mando a cerrar el cielo. "La federación del comercio" es como el imperio, aparte de ellos, la federación del comercio tiene rutas comerciales de muchas ciudades y ciudades en si, además de tener un ejército privado de pegasos, unicornios y ponis de tierra, ellos hacen ver que solamente están formados por mini corporaciones y comerciantes, pero en realidad toman las ciudades… y no, "la cámara del cielo" no se ha enterado ya que lo hacen ver como si fuesen solamente guardias. Ahora, si hablamos de "la inquisición"… la inquisición mata cualquier hereje, o sea, cualquiera que hable falsedades, cosas malas sobre las leyes en público o privado es castigado con pena de muerte, así que todos miden sus palabras al hablar en público. Y por último tenemos al "consejo fronterizo", es el consejo que ha estado funcionando por años, desde que los misiles cayeron, el consejo fronterizo están mayoritariamente a cargo de los que bajan del cielo, son como los policías de la frontera, a eso se dedican, bueno… mayoritariamente, pero también buscan y matan a los herejes que salieron del cielo, pero en lo que deberían estar a cargo y que no lo hacen es hacer algunas leyes más, pero desde hace años que no se tiene idea de que más se pueda hacer" nos terminó de contar y explicándonos cada uno de los grupos que formaban parte de este gobierno.

Sabía que todos eran malos, bueno… excepto la cámara del cielo, ya que estos son "el gobierno" por así decirlo, ellos no son los malos, nada mas no ven lo que sus ciudadanos ven, aunque no entendía algo, así que tenía que preguntarle esto.

"pero… si tú eres la hermana de celestia, ¿Por qué no eres tú el líder?" pregunte

"veras…" comenzó a explicar algo que pensaba que iba a ser largo, pero en realidad fue algo más corto de lo que me imaginaba "Tradiken puso en el libro de las leyes que ni aunque tuvieran un cargo de la antigua Equestria no serían lideres" explico sin más palabras

los guardias seguían parados y escuchando atentamente, Parecían estatuas.

"Así que, todos son malos… la gran mayoría… excepto la cámara del cielo y ustedes" Dijo Laurisa, tratando de que su cerebro funcionara

"afirmativamente" dijo uno de los guardias parados a un lado de las puertas

"¿y ustedes de que forman parte?" pregunto Silver

"nosotros somos los republicanos de mi hermana luna, creo que ya les había contado pero les volveré a explicar" comenzó a explicar (NO OTRA VEZ) "veras, yo no quería formar parte de ninguna de esos pequeños grupos o líderes que forman las ciudades del cielo, o mejor dicho 'el gobierno del cielo', ya que… siendo de esta manera todos son malos, Podríamos decir que nosotros somos el único grupo de líderes buenos, ya que los demás son malos" nos explicó sencillamente

"bien… ahora entiendo un poco mejor" Dijo Laurisa tocándose el pico

"son muchas cosas que no sabemos…" empezó a hablar Kluxy quien no había hablado por un buen rato "pero ahora que todos están compartiendo preguntas esta es mi pregunta ¿Cuál es nuestra misión?" pregunto la interesada yegua de color gris tipo plata

"bien, la federación del comercio se está revelando a las leyes de la cámara del cielo y van a tratar de dar un golpe de estado a mi pequeño grupo republicano, aunque tengan que pelear contra el ejército de la cámara del cielo" nos contó "además de tener un gran ejercito tienen caza recompensas, grifos y mercenarios, al igual que asesinos…" hizo una pausa para agregar "… continuando con lo que tienen que hacer, los necesitamos de espías para que vayan a una fábrica cercas de lo que antes solía ser 'Cloudsdale' según lo que escuche la fábrica se llama 'Rainbow Factory"

¿Rainbow Factory? ¿Esa sería una fábrica de arcoíris?

"y antes que lo piensen, no… no es una fábrica arcoíris" agrego con algo de misterio Arkade

"¿sabes de algo más de ahí?" pregunto Reiko

"la verdad, no… solamente que están haciendo un experimento bastante peligroso y que podría ser malo y hay que detenerlo" respondió Arkade a la pregunta de Reiko "pero…" agrego "si te ven por ahí rondando atraerás la atención de muchos ponis ya que los humanos no son muy bienvenidos después de que tu hermano estuvo aquí, la cámara del cielo puso una restricción que ningún humano o poni entrara después de la frontera de las nubes. Pero gracias a él hubo muchos cambios… lastima de su muerte, era muy bueno al igual que tu" agradeció Arkade

"bueno, entonces…" dijo Reiko parándose del cojín donde estaba y volteo a vernos "ustedes irán" anuncio

"¿¡QUE!?" exclamamos

"¡somos un equipo, no deberíamos separarnos!" exclamo Silver

"ya oíste, no puedo andar por esos rumbos porque podría llamar la atención, así que me quedare en el castillo con Arkade a conversar de cosas o hacer lo que sea. Ustedes vallan, ustedes son realmente buenos, no creo que me necesiten por el momento" dijo Reiko

"descuiden, les daré un vehículo y dos de mis guardias para que vallan" ofreció con una sonrisa

"bien, eso estaría bien, gracias" le agradecí

Estábamos en un vehículo volador impulsado por un Pegaso y nosotros estábamos en un vagón de pasajeros, según me habían que este vehículo se llamaba "Skycar" "un carro volador" pero no tenía el parecido de un carro pero bueno, ya habíamos volado lo suficiente como para ver la dichosa fábrica de arcoíris y entonces la vi. Una estructura que por lógica pensaba que era la fábrica de arcoíris hecha de nubes. Aun salía el reluciente sol y así seguiría por un gran momento. Llegamos a estacionarnos en el techo de la fábrica sin llamar la atención, habíamos pasado inadvertidos y eso era bueno (¿lo era?), como sea. Íbamos yo, Laurisa, Kluxy, Dre y Silver, también estaba el Pegaso y otros 2 guardias Pegaso con sus armaduras doradas, uno era semental con una cutie mark de una lanza reluciente y la otra era yegua con una cutie mark de la misma lanza pero esta vez ensangrentada. Les dije a los guardias que se quedaran a cuidar al Pegaso que ya se había quitado el arnés que permitía llevarnos en su Skycar. Yo y mis amigos bajamos por unas escaleras y entramos al edificio, vi una fábrica totalmente abandonada y estábamos en un tipo de barandal y abajo se veía toda la fábrica abandonada. ¿Este es el lugar correcto? En ese momento unos pegasos pasaron volando muy cercas de donde nosotros estábamos, pero pasaron tan rápido que ni cuenta se dieron de que estábamos ahí, en eso tuve una idea que creo que mis amigos odiarían.

"Hay que separarnos" les ofrecí casi susurrando.

"¿Qué?" entonaron todos mis amigos en susurro.

"descuiden, Dre tiene un reloj así que nos vamos a dividir en dos equipos" les explique "así que, yo y Kluxy nos iremos a recorrer la parte de la derecha de la fábrica, Laurisa, Dre y Silver por el lado izquierdo"

"pero tú eres una yegua pequeña a lado de una caza recompensas, creo que debería ir yo y Dre" hablo Silver

"sería lo mismo, así que está decidido" le dije a Silver "y recuerden usar sus silenciadores" teníamos muchos silenciadores para cada arma y así podríamos avanzar sin llamar mucha la atención

"matar solamente cuando sea necesario" agrego Kluxy

"entendido" entonamos todos en susurro

"cuando hayan explorado todo regresen al Skycar y nos iremos" ordene

en ese momento Laurisa, Dre y Silver se fueron por el lado izquierdo y bajándose por las escaleras más cercanas, yo y Kluxy nos fuimos por el lado derecho. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos que pasamos inadvertidas Kluxy y yo, y nos enteramos que estaban construyendo robots, armas alienígenas y estaban usando la radiación para crear criaturas mutantes y lo que creía que era imposible… ¡CRIATURAS IGUALES A CELESTIA Y LUNA! Que las diosas los penetren con sus cuernos esto era blasfemo. Estábamos en un cuarto que era donde usaban sujetos de prueba ya sean unicornios, pegasos o sus propios soldados, teníamos que hacer algo y ya les había avisado a mis amigos lo que encontré, así que solamente era cuestión de irnos, iba saliendo del cuarto, estaba a centímetros de la puerta cuando…

"¡DETENGANLA!" grito un guardia de la federación

"¿nos vieron?" pregunte aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Voltee hacia Kluxy que estaba detrás de mí y vi que estaba haciendo una cara a la cual sabía que trataba de decir "NO ME DIGAS"

"NO" dijo con sarcasmo y con la cara que tenía "le están diciendo al ratoncito que se detenga" eso me sonaba a sarcasmo.

Vi por un momento que un ratón salió corriendo del cuarto. ¿Entonces, le dicen al ratón?

**PUM**

una bala paso cercas mío, pero gracias a celestia que había una caja de tras de mi para cubrirme. Ese era un "NOS ESTAN HABLANDO A NOSOTROS".

Muchos guardias pegasos nos empezaron a acorralar. Bien… ya no era momento de usar el factor sorpresa, teníamos que salir de aquí. Saque mi magnum y active algo en mi reloj que nunca había usado y ese era el efecto "slow" que me permitía ver todo lento y yo moverme un poco más rápido que ellos. Lo active y sentí como todos excepto yo se movían lento, apunte a los primeros pegasos que estaban en el piso y dispare

**PUM  
PUM  
PUM  
PUM**

voltee hacia arriba y habían otros pegasos y dispare

**PUM  
PUM  
PUM**

me había quedado sin balas y me posicione detrás de la caja para cubrirme y entonces se acabó el efecto, lo veía todo normal, Kluxy estaba a un lado sujetando en su boca una pistola común, había eliminado la mayoría de los guardias y solamente quedaban unos 5, 2 en el suelo y 3 volando. Kluxy se asomó y disparo, dándole efectivamente a los 2 que estaban en el suelo y regreso. Era mi turno. Apunte a los otros 3 que estaban volando, dispare 4 veces lo cual 2 fallaron y los otros 2 le dieron a los 2 ponis cayendo al suelo. En eso sonó la alarma… ¡MIERDA! Regrese a mi posición de tras de la caja y recibí una trasmisión por parte de Dre.

"Mande" respondí a Dre, no me estaba hablando por holograma

"tenemos que irnos rápidamente, soltaron a las bestias mutantes" su tono de voz era bastante agitada

"bien, ya salimos" le afirme mientras Kluxy mataba al último guardia.

Kluxy guardo su arma en sus mochilas y se acercó a mi "¿problemas?" pregunto inocentemente

"problemas…" respondí algo dudosa

Estábamos cercas de las escaleras que nos llevaban hacia el techo, solamente faltaban unos centímetros pero los guardias y las bestias ponis deformadas nos estaban acercando, yo tenía mi magnum flotando, apuntando y disparando para luego cuando se me acabaran las balas, a recargar. Nos la pasamos corriendo por un buen rato hasta que llegamos a las escaleras que nos llevaban hacia el techo, sin dudar las subimos y salimos del lugar tétrico en el que estábamos para encontrarnos con nuestros amigos esperándonos en defensa adentro del Skycar, ya estábamos adentro y salieron las bestias ponis deformadas, unos tenían tentáculos y otros tenían extremidades extras. El Pegaso que nos llevaba no lo pensó 2 veces y se elevó para salir del lugar y salimos volando hacia la ciudad oculta entre las nubes para darle el reporte a Arkade pero por si no lo lográbamos… Lance un comunicado por holograma a Reiko, la trasmisión gracias a celestia llego a Reiko y respondió, vi a Reiko en holograma

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto sin preocupación

"tenemos que decirles algo a ti y a Arkade" comencé a hablar, en eso empezaron a disparar los pegasos que nos perseguían, los guardias también tenían armas y monturas de combate tipo Pegaso con una luna medio creciente en sus mochilas.

"Pasa que hemos descubierto que La federación del comercio está en algo grande y eso es que están haciendo armas alienígenas, Bestias ponis raras, robots y lo peor de todo…" hice una pequeña pausa "¡ALICORNS COMO LUNA Y CELESTIA!" exclame.

"¡MIERDA! ¿¡ENCERIO!?" exclamo Arkade "¿¡COMO ES ESO POSIBLE!?" volvió a exclamar en forma de pregunta.

"no lo sé, pero usan la radiación de las tierras desoladas de Equestria" les informe.

"mierda" susurro entre dientes "¿ya vienen para acá?" preguntó Reiko.

"si…" respondí "y creo que llevaremos compañía" después de lo dicho, se escuchó como una bala reboto cercas del Skycar.

"bien, nos vemos cuando lleguen aquí" se cortó la señal y el Reiko holograma se desapareció

bien, teníamos que hacer lo posible y quitarnos a los pegasos en sima. Me di la media vuelta y vi como todos mis amigos estaban asomándose por las ventanas que tenía el Skycar y estaban disparando. La puerta de atrás estaba cerrada, me posicione al frente en la ventana donde me permitía ver al Pegaso que nos llevaba, al menos por enfrente no nos llegaban. Llegaron 2 pegasos a alcanzarnos y nos querían flanquear. ¡MIERDA! Saque mi magnum y apunte para poderles disparar

**PUM  
PUM  
PUM**

dispare 3 veces, la primera fallo y la segunda le dio al primer Pegaso en sus partes y al otro le di en el ala. Los 2 cayeron en picada y nosotros continuamos nuestro camino, el Pegaso se miraba muy fatigado pero ya no faltaba mucho para llegar, podía ver las nubes de la ciudad, solamente era cuestión de esforzarse. Voltee y vi que ya no nos perseguía ningún Pegaso.

"¿Qué paso? ¿Ya los eliminaron?" pregunte inocentemente.

"no, se regresaron" respondió el guardia macho.

"ha de ser porque estas son nuestras tierras, ellos lo saben y estamos en una guerra civil así que no se atreven a entrar" respondió la yegua.

"bien… ahora solamente falta llegar a la ciudad" tenía la razón, ya habíamos tenido lo difícil.

"pero esto lo ven ahora como un acto de guerra" agrego el macho "y lo peor es que pueden atacarnos"

Habíamos llegado ya a la ciudad, el Pegaso estaba muy acelerado y fatigado, cansado, exhausto y con sed, pero llegamos al castillo y nos encontramos con Arkade y Reiko quienes nos estaban esperando, el carruaje se detuvo en la puerta y le dieron al Pegaso mucha agua y le  
quitaron el arnés que le permitía llevarnos. Todos los que estaban en el vagón se bajaron y en eso Arkade y Reiko nos alcanzaron.

"¡mierda!" exclamo Arkade "¿saben lo que hemos hecho?" se preguntó a sí mismo para luego contestarse "hemos formado una guerra civil, aunque ya la teníamos pero era un poco más civilizada" se respondió a sí mismo

"sé que estas concentrado en esto" dijo Reiko mientras le ponía su mano en el hombro "pero si no preparas tu ejercito la federación del comercio vendrá aquí y nos eliminara" le mostro una mirada comprensiva, algo que no podía verse pero estaba segura que lo estaba haciendo.

"aun tienes amigos que estarán a tu lado por siempre" dijo Laurisa "¿Qué tienes a tu disposición?" pregunto.

"tengo a mis guardias, ejercito Pegaso y unicornio, al igual que soldados rurales que son ponis de tierra, los wonderbolts…"

"¿wonderbolts?" interrumpió con su pregunta

"si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Los wonderbolts son los más rápidos y eran los favoritos de Rainbow Dash" se impresiono Laurisa

"no sé de qué hablan pero espero que sea bueno" dijo Kluxy, una poni de tierra quien siempre se quedó en una ciudad, nació, creció y vivió hasta el momento de ahora.

"son los pegasos más rápidos de toda Equestria, o bueno, ahora lo son en arriba de la cortina de nubes, ¿son rápidos? ¿Fuertes? ¿Agiles? ¿Duros cazadores?" dijo Reiko con una montaña de preguntas

"sí. Son todo eso" respondió Arkade

"Laurisa y yo vamos a ir a verlos, mientras que Heilin y Dre irán a ver a los soldados rurales y tu Silver iras a ver a los doctores" ordeno Reiko, poniéndonos en los mejores lugares

"entendido" exclamamos en unísono mientras todos se iban a su respectivo lugar

Estaba en la ciudad, todos los soldados rurales se estaban poniendo en edificios altos, tejados y techos con rifles, carabinas hasta incluso con bazucas, yo y Dre estábamos específicamente en el techo de una panadería, no había ningún alma en toda la ciudad, estaba realmente desierta. En eso vi como el pelican se acercaba hacia nosotros, en eso se posiciono para que nos subiéramos y la compuerta de atrás se abrió, en eso estaba Laurisa ahí.

"¿Suben?" nos invitaba a subir

"¿Qué paso con quedarnos con los soldados rurales?" pregunte

"estarán bien" respondió Laurisa "ahora, ¿van a subir?" no lo pensé 2 veces y me subí

"¿a dónde nos dirigimos?" pregunte a Laurisa mientras Dre se subía

"a la batalla" respondió con una sonrisa en su pico

"¿¡QUE!?" exclame con Dre

en eso se cerró la compuerta y nos fuimos del lugar, había una pequeña luz roja y el cuarto se había puesto oscuro, la otra vez estaba una lucecita blanca pero ahora habían luces rojas, no me había dado cuenta que habían algunos pegasos en el pelican.

"¿Cuál es el plan de Reiko?" pregunte

"llevar a todos los pegasos al frente" respondió Laurisa, no se le había quitado la sonrisa.

En eso me senté a lado de un Pegaso macho que tenía un uniforme azul con rayas amarillas, Dre se sentó del otro lado. Por lo menos no estaba triste pero no había hablado en todo este tiempo.

"hola" me dijo el uniformado que era un semental de pelaje blanco con crin y cola rojo oscuro, ¿o era carmesí?

"ho-hola" le dije algo dudosa y con una sonrisa fingida.

"me llamo wind blow…" pauso el Pegaso "¿tu primera vez?" pregunto.

"no" respondí mirando al piso "pero si es mi primera vez luchando en el cielo" le dije mirándolo.

"oh ya veo, descuida, por lo menos no pelearas con nosotros ya que no tienes alas" se burló.

"sep., pero prefiero estar en tierra y tener magia" le respondí a su burla "y ser lista" agregue.

No había visto a Kluxy en todo el momento, observe todo el lugar y no me había dado cuenta que si estaba llena de muchos con el mismo uniforme. OH ESPERA, ahí está Kluxy, estaba a un lado de Dre, como no la pude ver.

"oye, ¿y de que es el uniforme?" pregunte.

"es el uniforme de los wonderbolts" respondió.

En eso la luz roja paso a ser verde y la compuerta se abrió.

"nos vemos" se despidió el Pegaso y me dio un beso en el cachete y todos los wonderbolts salieron a la batalla, después de eso no se escuchó nada, ninguna bala ni nada

Realmente eso me importo poco, pero si hubiese sido una yegua si me hubiera sonrojado. En ese momento Laurisa salió de la parte del piloto y camino hacia nosotros y se posiciono en el centro para hablarnos a todos.

"bien, sé que ustedes se preguntan qué hacen aquí" se dirigió a todos

"pues obvio" dijo Kluxy

"bien, vamos a defender la ciudad en esta chatarra"

"¿¡QUE!?" exclamamos Dre, Kluxy y yo

"descuiden" nos tranquilizó "tenemos refuerzos que van a llegar en cualquier momento, solamente nos estamos preparando"

oh, bueno… eso estaba mejor

"¿y cómo ayudaremos desde aquí?" pregunto Dre

"pues, disparando a los pegasos enemigos que se acerquen" dijo Reiko, entrando al cuarto con nosotros

"¿eso es lo que vamos a hacer?" pregunto Kluxy

"vamos a ser francotiradores" respondió Laurisa a su pregunta

"gran idea" dije sarcásticamente

"pues, hay que esperar a que los refuerzos lleguen, nosotros nos iremos a hurtadillas a dejar una bomba en su grandiosa fabrica, así vamos a poder eliminar la amenaza que representa su fábrica, pero antes vamos a tomar foto a todo lo que ellos tienen" nos explicó Reiko. Era un buen plan.

"buen plan, yo lo pude haber ideado" hice una mueca.

"vamos heilin, no siempre serás el de las ideas" dijo Laurisa, tienes razón.

Vi por la escotilla abierta que llegaban pegasos "¿son buenos o malos?" pregunte.

"son los buenos, algunos tienen el uniforme de los wonderbolts" respondió Reiko a mi pregunta.

"¿y Silver?" pregunte.

"con los doctores" me respondió Laurisa.

"bien, será mejor que nos preparemos" dijo Reiko yéndose a pilotear el pelican para darle vuelta "ellos llegaran en cualquier momento"

en eso vi como mas pegasos se acercaban. Asumí que eran los de la federación, solamente venían pegasos

"¡PREPARENSE!" grito Laurisa "¡hay vienen los malos!"

En eso el pelican se movió de donde estábamos y se elevó un poco para sacarnos del lugar, no lo pensé 2 veces y saque el rifle francotirador que había guardado después de que la conseguí en la base subterránea, la SRS99-S5 AM o mejor conocida como la T-50, aún tenía el logo de la nube con un rayo y alas, apunte y dispare

**PUM  
PUM  
PUM  
PUM**

le di a 4 objetivos sin fallar, esas balas atravesaron y mataron a mas, ¡había matado a casi 10 con 4 balas! Eso indicaba que era la mejor francotiradora, en eso vi como los pegasos chocaron y se disparaban unos a los otros. Bajamos un poco y ya estábamos al mismo nivel que donde estaban todos los pegasos disparándose. Laurisa saco su rifle de su abuelo y empezó a disparar, Dre tenía una ak-47 que le había prestado Reiko pero no podía disparar, Kluxy tenía un rifle cazador, pero mejor que el que tenía Laurisa. A lo lejos vi como salía una nave negra y algo grande.

"¿Reiko?" detuve mi disparo para hablarle a Reiko algo nerviosa (además de por qué no tenía balas)

"ya vi" dijo Reiko, ahora nos estaba acompañando.

¡LA NAVE ERA GIGANTESCA! Y era de color negro, creo que íbamos a perder, pero todo cambio cuando la nave dio vuelta

"¿Reiko?" pregunte… esta vez estaba bastante insegura de lo que iba a hacer "¿Qué haces?" agregue

"¡nos vamos a la batalla!" dijo Reiko, ahora estaba conduciendo

en eso ya estábamos en medio de toda la zona de guerra, esquivando balas e intercambiándolas, se escuchaba que el pelican estaba disparando (no solo escuchaba la torreta de al frente que tienen integradas cada una, lo sabía por qué se sentía el constante disparo de la torreta). En eso vi como salían más naves debajo de las nubes.

"¡LLEGARON LOS REFUERZOS!" dijo Reiko muy energéticamente

ahora tenía sentido, Reiko le había pedido refuerzos a los guncakes, ¿Cómo no iban a pasar esta oportunidad de seguir en acción? Una brillante idea de parte de mi amigo humano… ¡TENIA QUE BESARLO!

**"Atención Reiko, somos legión pelican #1"** se escuchaba la voz de un semental entrenado en las bocinas del pelican **"Distraeremos a la nave mientras usted pone la bomba en la fábrica, cambio y fuera"** se despidió el semental de la voz.

En eso nos estábamos saliendo del campo de batalla, vi como muchos pelicans tenían una pintura única, unos eran negros, otro verde militar, otros tenían un diseño de fuego y llamas genial, en un momento ya habíamos salido del campo de batalla.

Estaba el pelican en el techo de la fábrica, Laurisa, Dre y yo estábamos tomando fotos, mientras Reiko se mantenía a raya contra cualquier Pegaso que quisiera atacar al pelican, lo acompañaba Kluxy, se estaban defendiendo de cualquier enemigo. Esta vez no había casi nadie en la fábrica, nada más las mutaciones. Teníamos una cámara y ya habíamos tomado suficientes fotos, Laurisa portaba la bomba que era algo pesada y Dre nos protegía, teníamos que enviarla al cuarto de control que no estaba muy lejos, yo los guiaba ya que tenía el mapa en mi R.A.U y ya estábamos llegando a la sala de control, es más… ya estábamos, atrás nuestro nos seguían unos experimentos con tentáculos, cerramos la puerta Dre y yo, pusimos rápidamente muchas cosas para que esas abominaciones no nos atacaran. El cuarto era redondo y estaba en el centro de la fábrica, no había paredes, había ventanas y muchas computadoras, en eso salieron más y más y más monstruos Laurisa puso la bomba lo más rápido que podía, le puso en el temporizador 3 minutos, en eso rompieron un vidrio y abrieron la puerta donde habíamos entrado, luego rompieron 3 ventanas más y se acercaban hacia nosotros. Laurisa nos agarró y nos sacó volando. En unos instantes ya estábamos en el pelican y salimos del lugar, después pude escuchar la explosión.

Regresamos a la ciudad, todos los pegasos del ejército republicano fueron recibidos con aplausos y como héroes, algunos pegasos del ejército no lo lograron, pero serian tomados en cuenta, Los guncakes bajaron a tierra porque si la cámara del cielo se enteraba estarían muertos. Arkade nos recibió en la plataforma, el pelican se estaciono y todos bajamos.

"todo salió perfecto" nos aclamo Arkade "se los agradezco, ahora la federación no podrá usar esas abominaciones, muchísimas gracias" nos agradeció Arkade con una sonrisa

"de nada" respondió Laurisa rascándose la cabeza "es lo que solemos hacer" tenía una bonita sonrisa que provenía de su pico

"si piensan irse, no será hasta mañana, tenemos una gran cena para esta noche" nos informó "están cordialmente invitados" su sonrisa no se había quitado

"bueno, creo que estaría bien" respondí.

No me había dado cuenta que ya había atardecido además… no habíamos encontrado a ningún Pegaso con alguna virtud… bueno… eso sería en la cena o mañana visitando a los wonderbolts…

**HAS SIDO ASENDIDO  
**_Francotiradora NVL 1-2-3: _eres buena franco tirando y no se te escapa nada, eres ahora una buena francotiradora. Cada bala que dispares con una arma que tenga mira es ahora +20% probable de que le des en alguna parte del cuerpo, por muy lejos que estes.


	10. Chapter 9 Tlaloc Rain y compañia

**The last stand Cap. 9  
el Nuevo integrante (Pegaso)  
**_"y así soy yo Heilin"_

**El castillo.  
**  
Habíamos terminado de pelear contra la federación del comercio y su nave gigante. No sabía cómo iba a afectar esto políticamente ya que "La cámara del cielo" podría darles pena de muerte a ambos lados o podrían meterse en estos asuntos por medios militares, porque por medios pacíficos no creo y era difícil saber cómo se pondría después de que esto hubiese pasado. Estábamos muchos ponis elegantes en un cuarto largo pero no tan ancho con una enorme mesa en ella y muy bien decorado (incluyéndome en el cuarto, con un vestido azul y con un bonito zafiro en el pecho que combinaba con mi crin), Silver tenía un hermoso vestido blanco con unas botas vaqueras blancas y un sombrero blanco. Ese vestido me había recordado a Applejack en la memoria que había visto, solamente que esta vez, lo estaba usando ella y se miraba hermosa, combinaba con su crin, además… ella tenía un diamante blanco en su pecho, era la única diferencia que el vestido de Applejack. Kluxy se había puesto un vestido negro y tenía un diamante negro en el pecho y se miraba hermosa (y deliciosa) Reiko seguía con su vestimenta típica de un asesino (solo que estaba limpia), Dre tenía un smoking color carmesí y se miraba bien, él tenía un collar bonito con un diamante en su cuello y Laurisa no tenía mucho, solamente un chaleco elegante con un collar de perlas (todos tenían eso por cortesía de Arkade). Arkade no había aparecido por un buen momento y todos esperaban algo impaciente en la mesa, veía ponis elegantes con elegantes y costosos smokings, vestidos, gorros, tiaras o cosas así, incluso había escuchado como algún poni dijo que si no llegaba en 5 minutos se irían con todas sus tasas de intereses o algo así. Esto me hacía pensar que las tasas para el té o café no son tan importantes… ¿o sí?  
Pasaron minutos hasta que al fin se escucharon unas trompetas, anunciando alguna llegada y ahí fue cuando vi a Arkade entrar por unas grandes puertas, a lado de la venia una yegua de casi su misma estatura. Por un momento la confundí, pensando que era una alicorn, pero en realidad era solamente era una Pegaso de color amarillo con una crin extraviadamente despeinada al igual que su cola que eran de color azul con un azul más fuerte. ¡ELLA SE COPIO DE MI PELO! Me contuve por no matarla. Aun recordaba la última vez en clase que una poni me trato de robar mi crin, al final por alguna extraña razón me acosté con ella y fue la primera vez… (¡RARO!) Como sea, eso no pasaría por el momento… matarla no, acostarme con ella. Arkade había presentado a la yegua y su nombre era "Lucy" no podía ver su cutie mark ya que su vestido de color Rojo con alguna preciosa piedra del mismo color, pero si no me equivoco ella era una cargo diplomático de la república y que gracias a celestia recibieron noticias que la cámara del cielo no metería sus pesuñas por nada del mundo. Luego continúo hablando.

"… entonces…" hablaba Arkade con una voz alta y autoritaria "mientras que la cámara del cielo no meta sus pesuñas, hay que dar antes… un minuto de silencio a los wonderbolts y soldados caídos en esa batalla contra el mal… ¡Contra la federación!" en eso paso un minuto de silencio.

Luego se empezó a escuchar una música triste melancólica, con otros instrumentos y como instrumento principal un chelo (¿o era contra bajo?) que estaba tocando una banda de uno integrantes que estaba en un escenario (que no había visto) y que estaba en frente de mi (¿¡Como mierda no vi ese escenario!?) lo demás parecía simple, pero el chelo o contra bajo que lo tocaba un Pegaso blanco, se miraba que tenía muchos acordes de arriba y abajo muy bien tocados y bien acomodados, se escuchaba casi igual que el dueto de chelos que vi en la torre de "Wubs Max" pero este parecía mucho mejor que el dueto. Para cuando acabo (exactamente un minuto) Arkade empezó a hablar

"gracias a la banda y el chelista por interpretar una parte de una de las canciones más melancólicas de Octavia" había agradecido Arkade a la banda… ¿¡ESPERA OCTAVIA!? Creo haber oído de ella en una memoria… OH CLARO… cuando yo interpretaba un Pegaso blanco en una importante fiesta "para antes de comenzar la verdadera fiesta, victoria… ya que saben que soy muy bueno haciendo fiestas con todo eso del alcohol y demás vamos a seguir con lo que siempre sigue… ¡LA COMIDA!" aclamo Arkade antes de sentarse en su asiento gigante.

Venia mucha comida vegetariana (YAY) y algo de puerco para los carnívoros y mucho vegetal para los herbívoros con vino o algo de champaña.  
Para cuando terminamos de comer veía a todos muy satisfechos y la mayoría con la pansa inflada incluyendo a Arkade también tenía la panza inflada. En cambio yo estaba algo mareada, creo haber tomado 2 copas de vino, pero no importaba ¿o sí?

Arkade se paró y tenía un sombrero redondo con 3 colores, verde, blanco y rojo "¡que comience la verdadera fiesta!" en eso se escuchó como una banda de mariachi que estaba en el escenario empezaron a tocar.

Había una batería y también unos guitarristas grifos con una vestimenta negra con blanco y el mismo sombrero que Arkade pero esta vez negro, todos se levantaron a la "pista de baile" para verlos, en eso un poni Pegaso que estaba en el mero enfrente empezó a cantar. Me invitaron algo que según se llamaba "Tequila" ya nada más me deje llevar

_"no me molestes  
ando borracho  
no me molestes  
mas ando borracho.  
HEY SEÑORITA POR QUE NO ME ATIENDE  
SIRVAME UN TRAGO  
Y MAÑANA LE PAGO  
OIGA COMPADRE  
NO SE ME RAJE  
ECHESE OTRA CON MIGO COMPADRE"_

Me desperté, me dolía mucho la cabeza y la garganta… y tenía ganas de vomitar, me fui rápidamente al baño y vomite. Después de haber experimentado el vómito en mi boca me lave la boca con el lavamanos que estaba en el baño. Ahora que podía pensar un poco mejor, no sabía dónde estaba el baño pero ahí estaba, en el baño, viéndome al espejo… me sentía pésimo, me miraba pésimo y ya no tenía ni mi vestido ni mi chaleco de seguridad, el baño era un color cielo con una tina, jacuzzi y el techo habían nubes pintadas y un cielo hermoso. Salí del baño y el cuarto era un cuarto tipo medieval, tenía armaduras pesadas para un poni, Pegaso, unicornio, grifo, un caballo, para un humano… ¿¡Y PARA UN BIG DADDY!? Eso era algo raro, había en forma poni y en forma humana. El cuarto era algo espacioso y tenía una ventana que estaba cerrada con cortinas oscuras, a un lado de la cama, solamente había una pero me di cuenta que había alguien más en la cama, Quite las sabanas que la (o lo) tapaban y vi a... ¿¡KLUXY!? ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? Bueno, tenía que admitirlo, se miraba bien en la cama tan tranquila, con una sonrisa y lo más hermoso era que podía escuchar su respiración, bastante tranquila aunque algo pesada, pero aun no me explicaba… ¿cómo había acabado ella aquí en la cama?... ¡Con migo! Pero no importaba, aún seguía de noche, podría juzgar que apenas iba a amanecer por que se miraba en el horizonte un anaranjado, seguía algo cansada, así que me acosté en la cama, mirando al lado opuesto de Kluxy y cerré mis ojos, hasta que al fin pude dormir.

desperté, otra vez, esta vez fue por culpa de Kluxy quien me levanto, vi como ya había algunos rayos de sol del amanecer traspasando la ventana, voltee a ver a Kluxy quien se miraba algo confundida y ya no sonriente.

"Heeeeiliiiiin…" entono con un tono raro "¿dime que no paso lo que estoy pensando?" pregunto

"eyupe" le afirme moviendo mi cabeza en signo de afirmación

"oh, rayos…" se tocó la cara con los cascos "no puede ser… esto no puede pasar..." estaba preocupada ahora "¿y por qué no estas preocupada tú?" me pregunto

"porque yo si soy y ya no preguntes nada, sigo con sueño y quiero seguir durmiendo" le conteste con tal de que ya no hablara.

Me dolía mucho la cabeza y la garganta

"está bien… yo me voy" dijo Kluxy levantándose de la cama y saliendo del cuarto.

En cambio yo caí en el sueño de nuevo.

Estaba en una sala del castillo, una bonita sala amplia y con un techo del mismo diseño que del baño de mi cuarto (o en el que me estaba quedando a dormir), estaba un cielo dibujado. Yo estaba encima de muchos colchones. Ya había tomado algo de agua pero ahora me dolía la cabeza. Llego Laurisa a acompañarme en los colchones, los vio por un momento y se dejó caer… al parecer se sentía igual o peor que yo.

"heilin, ya escuche lo que Kluxy me conto" ¿ah? "sé que no debería decírtelo pero…" pauso un momento, alzando su cabeza para ver si no la veía cercas, luego se me acerco y me conto lo demás "creo que te odia ahora" ¿¡QUE!?

Ella tenía una razón por que debería estar así, ella en realidad no me gustaba, solamente era buena con ella para superar una crisis, ahora ella podría pensar mal de esos momentos en la que la acompañaba… Tenía que hablar con ella.

"tengo que hablar con ella" Le dije a la grifo.

Ella se alejó y se acostó boca arriba para ver el cielo "es un bonito cielo pintado en el techo, ¿no crees?" pregunto.

"Algo" le respondí tajantemente.

En eso escuche pasos de alguien entrando, voltee a la puerta y vi que era un sirviente unicornio, él tenía unas tazas de café "aquí tienen, para superar la cruda" nos ofreció, dejándonos los cafés.

Yo agarre el mío y Laurisa el suyo y empezamos a darle un sorbo, era un buen café.

"Por cierto madame, espero que se la haya pasado bien en su cuarto, se escuchaba mucho ruido"

escupí mi café y me ruborice bastante "ohm… ¿enserio se escuchaba mucho ruido?" pregunte.

"Señorita, podía escuchar los pujidos y los gritos desde antes de entrar al pasillo, y déjeme agregar que nadie decidió dormirse en las habitaciones de ese pasillo" era oficial… me ruborice tanto que deje mi café a un lado y mi cabeza callo a los colchones en los que estaba acostada.

El semental se rio un poco y se alejó del cuarto. Laurisa se estaba riendo a carcajadas, ya no podía disimular lo avergonzada que estaba… yo la hice gozar… ¡Y AHORA ME ODIA! Diablos… en eso escuche algunos pasos. Voltee otra vez a la puerta y vi a Reiko, quien nos acompañó, acostándose en los colchones, aun había espacio para tres más. Tenía que quitarme esta pregunta de encima

"Reiko" le hable

"¿Qué pasa?" contesto

"¿Qué tanto se escuchaba?" pregunte

Reiko quedo unos segundos callado hasta que contesto "lo suficiente para hacer que se le pare a un estéril"

Laurisa ahora estaba que se moría de la risa, tanto que hasta casi se ahogaba. Escuche otros pasos y llego Dre, Silver y Arkade… ¿Dónde estaba Kluxy?

"¿una noche pesada?" preguntó Silver.

"oh… ya cállense" ordene.

"diablos… no puedo creer que dos ponis hagan tanto ruido al momento de tener sexo" Agrego Dre.

"cierto…" dijo simplemente Arkade

me estaban matando… agarre telequineticamente mi café y le di un gran sorbo hasta que me la acabe. Todos se estaban riendo de mi "AMOROSA" noche, Kluxy no era mi tipo… estaba bonita pero no quería nada especial con ella, ni tenía ganas de sexo… bueno, quizás sí. En ese momento todos empezamos a hablar de otro tema hasta que llego Kluxy… todos se callaron, Laurisa ya les había advertido que no hablaran nada de la noche anterior con ella.

En ese momento Kluxy se ruborizo un poco "¿tanto así se escuchaba?" dijo rascando el piso y mirando a bajo (¡SE MIRABA BONITA!).

Todos en el cuarto, excepto yo y Kluxy se rieron… bueno, al menos ya no me odiaba.

Estaba con Kluxy en un balcón en el castillo y ambas estábamos sentadas en unos sillones grandes, yo en uno y ella en otro, nos separaba una mesita de cristal y tenía un techito de paja. Podía ver la ciudad y se miraba bien, Kluxy me sito a este lugar porque quería hablar con migo, pero no sabía de qué.

"¿Heilin?" pregunto por mi nombre con un tono inseguro y muy bajo.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunte con un tono normal.

"ohm… ¿sabes cómo llegamos a hacer eso?" pregunto mirándome.

Yo por otro lado estaba mirando la ciudad "no lo sé" respondí "alcohol" agregue.

"bueno… quizás" dijo Kluxy mientras volteaba a otro lado que no fuese a mí.

Ahora que ya era un poco más tarde, podía ver como se movía la ciudad oculta entre las nubes, artefactos, globos aerostáticos y ponis en la ciudad. Caminando y haciendo lo que hacen diariamente sin preocuparse, haciéndolos creer que no hay otro lugar más que aquí arriba y que no existe algo llamada "vieja Equestria" y que está debajo de esto. Además de que en esta ciudad había algunos edificios algo altos y otros muy bajos. Una ciudad normal.

"oye heilin… ¿acaso te gusto eso?" creí que no volvería a tocar el tema.

"no lo sentí ni recuerdo casi nada porque estaba ebria" le respondí.

"oh… bueno…" dijo con su voz aun baja pero esta vez estaba algo ruborizada.

"¿acaso quieres repetirlo?" pregunte

"la verdad… para eso te traje"

"¿¡QUE!?" exclame, haciéndome saltar y pararme del asiento en el que estaba acostada

"si…" dijo ruborizada mientras se paraba del asiento del otro lado, lo único que nos separaba era una mesita de cristal "me encanta experimentar cosas, eso es lo que siempre he dicho… experimenta lo que sea y si te gusta no lo sueltes" me conto mientras ella se acercaba a mí y me sentaba levemente al sofá… ¡ahora yo estaba sonrojada! "así que… si… si quiero repetirlo" dijo acercándose a mí y topando su nariz con la mía y algo sonrojada.

"pero… creí que me odiabas" le dije con una sonrisa incomoda mientras la alejaba levemente de mí.

Me quito mi pesuña y se acostó arriba de mi "enserio… quiero repetirlo" dijo la muy decidida yegua con una sonrisa decidida que se había formado en su rostro.

"pero… pero… déjame descansar… estoy algo cansada" le dije con una sonrisa que ahora no era incomoda

en ese momento Kluxy me beso los labios. Besaba muy bien y sus labios carnosos se sentían bien, cerré mis ojos y agarre su cabeza levemente, ella estaba acostada arriba de mí y podía sentir su cuerpo con el mío y era excitante, creo que se podría repetir esto de nuevo pero no podría ser en algún lugar público… así que en seguida nos fuimos rápido al cuarto y pusimos un pequeño letrero que decía "NO MOLESTAR"

Kluxy y yo pasamos todo el día en cama, haciendo juegos y algunas que otras travesurillas. Cambiando de tema, estábamos Laurisa, Silver y yo paseando por la ciudad que había recibido una gran fiesta por los héroes caídos y por los héroes que regresaron. Nos estaba saludando el caluroso día (ayer fue la cruda y tuve sexo 2 veces con la misma poni que hice gritar la primera… y la segunda…). Estábamos caminando por las calles y muchos ponis nos saludaban, íbamos por la banqueta y había carruajes o aparatos algo modernos pero al igual atrasados. Arkade nos mandó a un lugar donde podríamos encontrar lo que buscábamos, si con los wonderbolts no encontrábamos lo que buscábamos podríamos encontrarlo aquí, pero decidí que Reiko, Dre y Kluxy se fueran a ver a los wonderbolts mientras que nosotros checábamos… Pare un momento para ver una tienda con un letrero de madera, el local no era muy grande que digamos pero tenía sus cosas y estos ponis habían trabajado eternamente para Arkade… la tienda se llamaba

"**Tienda de artilugios de Storm Wit y Paradise Sunsite"  
"WHITE SKY"  
**_"si no lo tenemos, lo inventamos"_

Ese era su lema. Entramos al local, era algo grande y espacioso, más bien parecía una mini bodega con unos cuantos estantes que tenían algunos artefactos, en eso vi como salía una yegua color morado claro y tenía una bata de color morado oscuro con unas mangas blancas y un sombrero del mismo color, con unas botas cafés con unas alas, tenía unos lentes para volador y su crin y cola eran negros con unas líneas azules, salió de un cuarto de tras de la caja registradora y nos vio.

"oh… hola" saludo con una sonrisa "deben ser nuevos en este lugar… por que no los había visto antes"

"si, bueno…" revise mis palabras, si decía que veníamos de abajo ocasionaríamos un alboroto, así que dije lo siguiente "venimos de otra ciudad" ¡ENCERIO! ¿¡ES LO MEJOR QUE PUDISTE HABER SACADO!? Me regañe mentalmente.

"bien… ¡pues sean bienvenidas a la tienda de artefactos de Sunsite!" aclamo para que viéramos el lugar detenidamente "nuestro lema es…" dijo mientras ponía un casco arriba y sonrientemente decía "si no lo tenemos, lo inventamos" ese lema ya lo había leído antes y fue en el letrero de la tienda "claro, pueden encontrar artefactos voladores y artefactos que nunca se volverán a ver… tales como ese reloj hackeado" señalo a mi R.A.U, asiéndome voltear a mi reloj "¿lo hackeaste tú?" pregunto la poni terrestre

"eh… no…" respondí "¿Por qué?" agregue otra pregunta

"bueno, es porque tengo otros de esos relojes y creo que uno es o era de un humano" me sorprendió lo último… ¿humanos en Equestria? ¿No han causado ya el suficiente daño y todavía viven aquí?

Me puse a pensar lo que había pensado… puede que hayan sido humanos que se quedaron en una de esas ciudadelas de abajo, tenía que preguntar eso a Reiko.

"eh… no quiero interrumpir pero vinimos aquí porque Arkade nos indicó que viniéramos aquí" interrumpió Laurisa.

"oh… claro… ¿Qué necesitan?" dijo la yegua sin dudarlo "oh… donde están mis modales… soy Storm Wit, dueña de este local, ¿cuál es su nombre?" pregunto la yegua.

"bueno" comencé "yo me llamo Heilin, la grifo es Laurisa y la yegua de pelo blanco se llama Silver" le informe, señalando quien era quien

"mucho gusto" agarro mi casco y lo sacudió muy fuerte "espero y la pasen bien" dijo soltándome el casco y yo sacudiendo por un momento hasta que lo detuve "por cierto… ¿Qué buscan?" pregunto la yegua

"bueno…" Laurisa, Silver y yo intercambiamos por una rato "necesitamos pegasos," empecé a hablar "sean machos o hembras… me han dicho que tú conoces a todos tus clientes y que la mayoría son buenos pegasos" le explique

"oh… ya veo… bueno, este… no doy información de nada ni de nadie pero se nota que ustedes lo ocupan así que… déjame voy por la agenda y dejo a mi hermana a cargo de la tienda, quiero ayudarles en lo que sea que ustedes tengan en mente" esto fue fácil…

Estábamos de regreso en el castillo, ahora estábamos disfrutando el patio de atrás, había una fuente muy bonita, caminos y un laberinto de nubes al igual vi muchas plantas en las nubes que estábamos caminando (¿ENCERIO?).

"¿Cómo puede haber cultivos arriba de las nubes?" pregunte esperando una respuesta.

Estaban todos, algunos pegasos que buscamos gracias a la ayuda de Storm Wit, incluyendo a los wonderbolts. Ellos estaban formando filas, esperando a ver la decisión que iba a tomar. A mi lado estaban todos mis amigos… incluyendo a Kluxy que ella estaba atrás de mi (quizás me estaba viendo mi flanco), estaba observando cómo se comportaban, si relajados o muy serios… buscar a alguien que sea generoso, leal, bondadoso, sonriente o honesto, si iba a ser difícil, ya que después de que las bombas cayeron destruyeron casi todo el mundo, contaminándolo y convirtiendo las criaturas normales en bestias, monstruos como ya había sido con los helldogs y los hellhounds, los perros deformes que se podían parar de 2 patas (combinación de perros diamanteros con la radiación) y los perros que caminaban en 4 patas, caían de un rayo, estaban en llamas y la mayoría eran negros y les faltaba carne. Además de que la bomba convirtió a tantas criaturas normales en monstruos, incluso el mundo desolado te devora lentamente y no sabes si seguir o morirte, 2 siglos y ha seguido así y seguirá así por muchos más años. Vi a todos los que podrían tener la virtud… pero ninguno de ellos, los inspeccionamos detenidamente pero nadie tenía lo que necesitábamos, hicimos pruebas… tales como. "¿Le darías ayuda a este pequeño potro muerto de hambre?" cosas así, incluso en la de lealtad pocos mostraron ser leales. Pero… ninguno fue lo suficiente, yo sabía lo que tenía que buscar y lo que estaba buscando, pero nadie tenía eso. Terminamos ya muy noche, los wonderbolts se fueron, los pegasos que invito Storm igual, teníamos hambre y era la hora de la cena real. Ya adentro en el comedor real (no el de la fiesta, este era otro comedor). Todos comíamos comida vegetal que sabía muy rico… OM NOM NOM NOM rico. Entro un Pegaso de pelaje oxido con crin y cola con azul y un azul más fuerte, el estaba algo alarmado y los guardias lo taclearon después de entrar al cuarto, el golpeo la pared.

El alarmado Pegaso grito "¡ESPEREN! ¡Quería hablar sobre el Pegaso que están buscando! Escuche que quieren a un Pegaso que tenga una virtud" dijo apagando un poco la voz.

Arkade se limpió elegantemente la boca y abrió la boca "Esperen" ordeno Arkade a los guardias

trague la comida que tenía en la boca "¿Cuál es tu virtud?" pregunte

"verán" dijo el Pegaso aproximándose a la mesa "mi gran heroína siempre ha sido Rainbow Dash y se lo quiero demostrar" bien… yo también he querido demostrarle algo a mí mismo y a los demás de lo que era capaz de hacer y lograr si me lo proponía.

Intercambiamos miradas mis amigos y yo, incluyendo a Arkade. Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

"bien…" dijo Reiko quien estaba agarrando una pierna de pollo rostizado "te daremos una oportunidad, si fallas… no te daremos otra oportunidad… ASI QUE NO LA GASTES" dijo Reiko sonando algo tenebroso.

"si señor" el Pegaso exclamo

Estábamos bajando de la cortina de nubes en sima del pelican y ya era de noche, decidiríamos descansar en Hoofington. Se nos unieron 3 ponis a la causa, ese era Tláloc Rain, que era un ex soldado de la armada de wonderbolts. Él se salió de los wonderbolts por problemas serios, esos eran de que toda su familia murió hace ya unos años atrás… las otras dos acompañantes eran nada más y nada menos que las muy reconocidas yeguas "hermanas Wright", las apodaron así ya que en toda su familia han sido todos ponis de tierra, ninguno volaba, ninguno hacia algún hechizo, pero sus tátara tátara tátara tátara tatara etcétera abuelos, Impulsaron el desarrollo de aparatos voladores, en tan solo 200 años han logrado tan poco, pero era algo y eso estaba bien… ellas decidieron acompañarnos simplemente para desarrollar algunos proyectos, impulsarlos y mejorarlos, así que estarían con nosotros por un tiempo. Storm Wit y Paradise Sunsite… Paradise Sunsite era una yegua de color carne y su crin y cola eran de azul y morado claro, su cutie mark era un corazón con unas alas diseñadas en su parte derecha, Ella tenía una chaqueta de aviador con una bufanda Roja y amarilla, un sombrero muy steampunk y tenía dos botas en las patas traseras, esas botas combinaban muy bien con la chaqueta… no pude ver la cutie mark de Storm Wit, pero ahora que lo puedo ver… Storm Wit tiene una cutie mark de un Zeppelín, al igual que muchos de los Zeppelines que había en la ciudad. Tláloc Rain por otra parte solo tenía unos lentes de aviador pero no tenía una cutie mark… él nunca consiguió su cutie mark… era algo raro pero ya nos acostumbraríamos y no le tendríamos tanta importancia. Mientras tanto, nosotros íbamos bajando a la tierra de la Equestria desolada, en eso vimos un pueblito quemándose. ¡Ese era el llamado a la guerra!

Estábamos en el pueblito en llamas, Reiko no aterrizo, bajamos Dre y Kluxy mientras Silver, Storm y Sunsite se quedaban en el pelican. Laurisa y Tláloc estaban sobrevolando el lugar en búsqueda de algún culpable o sobrevivientes… estábamos viendo muchas llamas y al parecer estábamos en el cielo, la verdad nunca antes había visto este pueblito, hasta que un letrero en el piso me hizo confundir un poco, el letrero decía "Bienvenidos a Paradise City" buen nombre… "Paradise City" no se me hubiese ocurrido, en eso unos minutos de recorrer la ciudad encontramos ponis uniformados, tenían un casco/mascara anti-gas… nos vieron y empezaron a disparar sus potentes armas que tenían en sus costados, Nos escondimos atrás de un contenedor de basura grande, Las balas traspasaban y nosotros estábamos acurrucados hasta en el piso para que no nos sucediera nada, en eso llego Laurisa y Tláloc disparándoles, Tláloc tenía dos potentes armas francotiradoras y los ponis solamente se tambalearon un poco y voltearon a su enemigo y dispararon. ¡Esta era la oportunidad! Salí de mi escondite y les apunte con mi magnum y dispare, tres potentes disparos en sus cabezas y cayeron, las balas se escucharon en casi toda la ciudad… cuando escuchamos gritos de órdenes y ponis moviéndose…

Dre se me acerco para susurrarnos "vámonos, son los G.C.D.A" me informo.

"¿Los que?" pregunte en susurro.

"el grupo de control de desastres ambientales" respondió a mi pregunta.

Mierda.  
Teníamos que movernos, había escuchado cosas horribles pero no sabía porque estaban aquí. Reiko trajo el Pelican y aterrizo, destruyendo algunos edificios. No lo pensé dos veces y subí al pelican. Cuando todos estábamos arriba los de la G.C.D.A trataron de alcanzarnos pero vi un proyectil dirigiéndose hacia nosotros. Mierda… Mierda, mierda, mierda… ¡MIERDA! El proyectil golpeo un ala del pelican y estábamos cayendo, Reiko trato de llevarnos lo más lejos que pudiera llevar el Pelican pero luego caímos un kilómetro lejos de la ciudad y chocamos en un árbol. Todos salimos volando y lastimados. Este era la primera vez que sentía un dolor bastante fuerte desde que Salí de la ciudadela, Salí a lo mucho un metro lejos del pelican, me levante con algo de dolor y corrí hacia adentro del pelican para buscar a Reiko, cuando entre a la parte del piloto vi a Reiko en el piso y no se movía.

"¡DRE!" grite desesperadamente. "¡LAURISA!" grite sin obtener una respuesta. "¡SILVER! ¡QUIEN SEA!" grite sin obtener una respuesta.

Creo que estaba sola, agarre a Reiko telequineticamente, algo de provisiones y los saque del pelican, encontré a todos que estaban esparcidos cercas del pelican. Los agarre telequineticamente y me los lleve. El ala del pelican estaba ardiendo y había unos barriles de gasolina adentro, ahora que lo recordaba, cuando los de la G.C.D.A estuvieran buscándonos adentro del pelican.  
Ya estando algunos metros lejos podría salir de este lugar tétrico. Se escuchó una explosión y bastante grande… voltee a ver la gran bola de humo que se había formado, se me formo una sonrisa malévola y me marche.  
Algunos metros más lejos me empezaban a doler más el cuerpo y estaba fatigada, la oscuridad de la noche me estaba atormentando y estaba caminando hacia ningún lugar, no se veía una ruta comercial o algo así. Pero tenía que continuar. Por mí y por mis amigos. Entonces me rendí, mis patas no querían continuar y caí fatigada, mis amigos cayeron al suelo.

Escuche algo saliendo de un lago en frente de mí, unos tentáculos salían del agua "Esta no es su tumba" hablo una voz bastante grabe.

Los tentáculos salieron y agarraron a cada uno de mis amigos. Trataba de desenfundar mi magnum con mi magia pero ya no tenía energía para gastar.

Un tentáculo me agarro y me levanto. "Eso no funcionara" volvió a hablar la voz grabe, dirigiéndose a mí. "Tal vez no sea su tumba…" gruño una voz grabe, voltee a ver a mis amigos y todos estaban inconscientes y estaban agarrados por los tentáculos "Pero son bienvenidos en ella" en eso nos jalo los tentáculos debajo del agua.

Estaba luchando con contra los tentáculos pero era imposible. Al final, después de tanto luchar me rendí, mi visión se tornó borrosa y al final, solo veía oscuridad.

**¡HAS SIDO ASENDIDO!**

Resistencia Nvl1: cuando estas enfrentando la verdadera cara de este mundo desolado necesitaras toda la resistencia posible. Gracias a que resististe una caída y todavía llevar 5 kilómetros a tus amigos solamente usando tu telequinesis se te brinda un +20% de resistencia, ahora eres un poco más resistente a las balas y al agotamiento.


	11. Chapter 10 ¿un nuevo enemigo?

**The Last Stand Cap. 10  
¿un Nuevo enemigo?  
**_"esta no es su tumba. GRRR. Pero son bienvenidos a ella"_

Oscuro.

Todo lo veía oscuro, pero respiraba. Lo único que recordaba era haber rescatado a mis amigos de la G.C.D.A. que estábamos en tierra, en un pueblo y yo me había cansado. Unos tentáculos me arrastraron a mí y a mis amigos debajo del agua y... ahora estamos en una superficie respirable, o eso creía. Abría mis ojos lentamente, hasta que al fin abrí mis ojos, pero veía algo borroso, sentía que unos tentáculos me estaban agarrando… ¿Qué diablos era eso? Voltee a ver una criatura gigantesca, mucho más grande que Reiko… mucho más grande que… ¿algo grande? ¿Un dragón quizás? Mierda… era gigante, viscosa y parecía una serpiente con una cabeza enorme… voltee abajo y veía muchas plantas en reserva, y la demás parte del cuerpo de esa serpiente.

**"¿Así que piensas que soy una serpiente?" **hablo la serpiente como si estuviera gruñendo… ¿¡EL TAMBIEN PUEDE LEER MI MENTE!? **"yo sí. Heilin, puedo leer tu mente y la de los demás presentes"** me contesto la serpiente que seguía hablando como si estuviera gruñendo.

En eso el levanto más tentáculos hacia arriba y vi a todos mis amigos. ¿Qué demonios era esa cosa?

**"perdonen mis modales, habitantes de la superficie. Tengo muchos nombres y me mal interpretan… pero soy 'gravemind' la mente de todos ustedes y la voz de la verdad" **no le creía en lo absoluto **"descuiden, los traje aquí no por que estuvieran muertos…"**

"¿¡ENTONSES PARA QUE NOS TRAES!?" grito Reiko  
**  
**"tranquilízate Reiko" trato de razonar Laurisa "si no le hacemos nada no nos hará algo. ¿O sí?"

**"Claro que no, pero descuiden… traje más compañía"** hablo gravemind mientras levantaba más tentáculos y veía a otros ponis Pegaso

"¡quita tus asquerosos tentáculos encima de mi pedazo de mierda!" grito un Pegaso que era alto, color blanco, con una armadura negra que solo cubría su torso y su crin era café con negro

"¿quieres tranquilizarte Tessaiga?" hablo otro Pegaso que era color azul oscuro, crin y cola cafés y él también tenía un tipo de armadura de explorador color azul

"¿Qué quieres que haga causar? ¿Dejar que me toquetee?" hablo el otro Pegaso cuyo nombre era Tessaiga

"hay chicos… ¿por qué me toco estar con ustedes?" hablo otro Pegaso color gris con una camisa negra, un reloj (pero este no era un reloj de utilidades, este era un reloj normal… o eso veía) su crin y cola era negra y tenía una barba y bigote del mismo color

"¡Cállate Domingo y ayúdame a escapar!" grito Tessaiga

**"¡YA CALMENSE!" **gruño Gravemind.

Todos en el cuarto se calmaron y callaron.

"a todo esto" comencé a hablar "¿por qué nos traes aquí?" pregunte

**"tal vez no se hayan dado cuenta… pero yo. Como voz de la verdad, es mi deber avisarles a ustedes, héroes…" **cuando dijo eso nos levantó a nosotros y luego nos bajó a nuestra posición donde nos tenía agarrados **"y villanos"** luego levanto a los otros que eran puros pegasos

"¿¡SON MALOS!?" exclamo la melodramática Silver

**"a eso los traje… a separar sus diferencias. Estos villanos cuyo papel está en la federación del comercio y ustedes. Quienes son héroes de la desolada Equestria."** se detuvo un momento para luego continuar **"para que salvar un solo país. Una nación… ¡si puedes salvar al mundo!"** exclamo gravemind

"ah, perdone señor tentáculos" se burló Reiko "pero… nosotros ya tenemos nuestra manera de cómo solucionar esto" respondió Reiko

**"lo sé"** dijo gravemind mientras lo llevaba a su boca y sacaba su lengua, luego lo regreso a su lugar y dijo **"su misión. Lo que tu padre te mando a hacer"** informo a Reiko

"¿Cómo mierda sabes eso?" pregunto Reiko

**"¿no escuchaste que puedo leer mentes? Ahora, solo vine a avisarles a los dos… pero comenzare con los villanos…"** dicho esto, levanto a los 3 pegasos presentes **"ustedes." **Paro, observando a los otros tres ponis **"Ustedes que creen que sus líderes los están llevando a un lugar mejor. Arriba De la cortina de nubes. Sus líderes los quieren llevar a la luna porque creen… que la princesa luna está ahí en cuerpo y alma"** se detuvo gravemind solo por un momento

"¡tú qué sabes!" seguía gritando el mismo Pegaso

**"ahh… lo que ustedes no saben. Es que no hay más que zombis ahí arriba, sus líderes están equivocados."**

"¿Qué mierdas hago aquí?" se escuchó otra voz, interrumpiendo a gravemind

**"te estábamos esperando Overhell…" **dijo mientras levantaba a otro Pegaso con una crin y cola puntiaguda con negro y azul, color gris y como si fuera una cebra, pero en vez de blanco tenia azul. Solo en unas partes, era igual de alto que Tessaiga.

****"¿¡esperando!?" exclamo el Pegaso mientras Gravemind lo levantaba a nuestra altura.

"hay no puede ser…" vi como Caesar. El Pegaso azul se ponía un casco en su cara "¿puedes continuar?"

**"Bien… verán… sus líderes, creencias y líderes los hacen pensar en que la luna está llena de objetos brillantes, al igual que una puerta para poder salvar a la princesa luna… pero no es así" **nos informó gravemind.

"¿y tú qué sabes?" preguntó Kluxy.

**"más de lo que tú sabes… habitante de una ciudad debajo del agua"** era oficial, sabía más que todos nosotros… **"aquí tenemos habitantes de ciudadelas, ciudadanos del cielo, herederos al trono de asesinos. Incluso tenemos a la última caza recompensas de su clan"** si sabía mucho.

Reiko era el heredero al trono de los asesinos, Tláloc, Storm Wit, Sunsite Paradise y los otros pegasos son ciudadanos del cielo, Silver, yoy Kluxy éramos habitantes de ciudades, y Laurisa era la última de su clan. Héroes y villanos juntos, a lo que me llevo a una pregunta inconclusa…

"¿Por qué nos reuniste? Exactamente" ya me había dicho más o menos… pero quería saber un poco mejor.

**"verán habitantes de la ciudadela Yo soy la voz de la verdad. Y les vengo a avisar. Que haya afuera hay más peligro. Y que están a punto de hacer algo malo. Pueden matar a todo el mundo. Con sus estupideces…" **al final gruño la bestia.

"¿Cómo que cosas?" preguntó Silver.

**"Tal vez conozcan a los zombis… pero no conocen, a los floods…"**

"¿floods?" pregunto Caesar, interrumpiendo a Gravemind.

**"es una raza. Cuyo único fin es. Comer, comer… y comer"** nos informó Gravemind.

"¿Cómo son ellos?" pregunte.

Gravemind llevo otros tentáculos a nuestra altura, para ver a algunas bestias feas, viscosas y eran raras… en un tentáculo había un flood que parecía cucaracha radioactiva (cosa que ya había visto). En el otro tentáculo estaba un flood convertido, era un poni convertido en esas cosas. En el otro tentáculo estaba un flood gordo. Y en el último tentáculo estaba un flood más grande que todos los anteriores… a lo mucho unos 3 metros… luego los bajo.

**"ahora saben el peligro que corren"** continuo hablándonos **"la federación, confederación y la mayoría de los partidos que hay en el cielo. Quieren ir a la luna. Activar una estación que abrirá una simple puerta para destruir este planeta, si no… también, a muchos floods"**

"¡ESO ES MENTIRA!" exclamo Tessaiga

**"eso. Es lo que quieren que no vean. Ustedes los pegasos. SON, MAYORITARIAMENTE, ESTUPIDOS"** el insulto.

"¡SUELTAME PARA QUE VEAS COMO TE VA!" grito Tessaiga mientras se movía de un lado a otro.

Gravemind se cansó y se lo metió a la boca **"¿alguien más?" **pregunto.

Todos se quedaron callados…

**"ahora, ¿saben que hay que hacer pegasos?"** hablo dirigiéndose a los pegasos.

Todos los pegasos asintieron con la cabeza

**"y ustedes…"** se dirigía hacia nosotros **"ustedes tienen que buscar a todos los ponis con virtudes que puedan encontrar… pero cuidado… tal vez no hayan escuchado de los Floods por que no han querido recordarlos… pero son más que peligrosos, te comen. Y te transforman en uno de ellos"** nos advirtió.

Todos nosotros asentimos con la cabeza.

**"ahora… ¡VALLAN A CUMPLIR SUS MISIONES CORRESPONDIENTES!" **grito Gravemind y nos tele transporto.

Estábamos donde Gravemind nos había agarrado… en ese lugar donde caí rendida y Gravemind me agarro… observe a mi alrededor mientras me levantaba de donde me había quedado dormida, al igual que todos mis compañeros se levantaron del piso… ahora teníamos que completar la misión y eliminar a cualquier imbécil que tratase de eliminarnos en tratar de completar esa misión… sería algo difícil pero tenemos que.  
Ya caminando hacia Hoofington, con nuestras provisiones, el cotorrito de amor de Reiko ya con nosotros y con una fénix bebe, que era la mascota de Paradise Sunsite cuyo nombre es "Quincy" caminamos unos kilómetros y sin conexión para contactar con los guncakes… esto era raro, no podíamos contactar con los guncakes… esto se me hacía raro, pero ya llegando a Hoofington, una larga caminata entre juegos y demás para conocernos un poco más y familiarizarnos con Tláloc, Paradise y Storm. Pero esta vez veía a Hoofington un poco más devastado, con algunos incendios, todos empezamos a correr hacia lo que era la base de los guncakes y cuando llegamos, vimos muchos agujeros por parte de algunos explosivos, balas en las paredes y muchos guncakes muertos… en eso empezaron a dispararnos de muchas partes. Todos entramos a la base y agarramos cobertura para protegernos del enemigo que venía, cuando los vimos… eran la G.C.D.A y nos estaban disparando, venían muchos uniformados hacia nosotros, Reiko saco una bazuca de su mochila (¡MIERDA! ¿¡COMO LO HACE!?) Y disparo, muchos de la G.C.D.A salieron volando, en eso llegaron más ponis, al igual que unicornios y pegasos disparando, Storm, Paradise y Tláloc estaban detrás de una camioneta que estaba volteada y se cubrían del fuego, seguíamos disparando, yo con mi magnum, Laurisa con una francotiradora y Dre con unas pistolas dobles. Pasaron minutos de balacera y todos estábamos a salvos, solamente que esta vez sin balas… entramos rápidamente adentro del elevador, solo que esta vez un poco apretados, nos fuimos al piso del almacén de armas para buscar munición, mochilas y cosas así, para nosotros… el mundo desolado nos estaba atacando y no era lindo. Veíamos a muchos guncakes tirados y muertos, pero no se habían llevado nada de armamento, agarramos algunas armas extras por si acaso, todos estábamos listos con armaduras mágicamente energizadas y nos fuimos al piso donde estaba todo los vehículos. Cuando llegamos no había nada más que un transporte público, era el único en el cuarto… en los dos pisos solamente estaba ese transporte público, algo devastado, con tablas en las ventanas pero era resistente, era amarillo con algunas partes oxidadas. En fin… todos subimos y al parecer ya había un conductor robot, con un traje azul, pero solo en su torso y tenía un sombrero de policía como puntiagudo, en fin… entramos y cuando ya íbamos a la salida, vimos como unos soldados de la G.D.C.A nos estaban esperando, eran monstruos grandes, es más… ¡ERAN ROBOTS!

"¡REIKO! ¡TU BAZUCA!" le grite a Reiko, que ya estaba arriba del autobús y disparo su bazuca.

Elimino a los dos robots, haciéndolos volar en pedazos y entro al autobús… cuando salimos del autobús, el robot piloto estaba hablando estupideces… tales como "¿nos dirigimos hacia afuera?" o "¿van a matar a algún otro insecto?" pero tenía una voz alemana y demente… ya no nos podíamos quedar en Hoofington… era una zona de guerra.

Entonces fue cuando escuche la voz de Gravemind resonando por mi cabeza **"¡eliminen a los malos!"** gruño la bestia.

Tenía razón, no podíamos salir de aquí, teníamos que matarlos… ¡POR EL BIEN DE TODOS LOS PONIS BUENOS!

Ya no sabíamos hacia dónde dirigirnos… ahora nos sentíamos solos y más los Equestrianos… ya habíamos salvado Equestria… en parte… pero, después que la G.C.D.A. Habíamos perdido mucho el día de hoy y más los Equestrianos… teníamos que hacer algo para poder salir de esta… entonces Reiko saco muchos de sus instrumentos y toco muchas melodías con un solo instrumento. Tales como guitarra, piano, acordeón, flauta, flauta transversal, saxofón… etc. Trato de tranquilizarnos.

Pero ya tranquilos Reiko guardo todos sus instrumentos y nos empezó a hablar "¿Qué pasa amigos? ¿Nos daremos por vencidos así como así?" nos preguntó a todos

"bueno…" comenzó a hablar Laurisa

"¡NO!" interrumpió Reiko "tal vez nos sintamos solos, tal vez porque no tengamos a nuestros familiares, tal vez porque nuestros sueños de regresar a nuestro hogar fueron arrebatados…" sus palabras inspiraban como también dolían "pero ese no es el punto y no vamos a perder la fe, no caeremos solo porque este maldito mundo desolado nos está ganando… ¡HAY QUE DECIRLE NO! A este mundo, y decirle si a un futuro mejor" realmente estaba inspirando… todos escuchaban, incluyendo al robot humanoide "conseguiremos a todas esas especies… y salvaremos no solamente Equestria, si no… ¡TODO, EL, MUNDO!" todos aplaudimos a las palabras de Reiko… sus palabras fueron muy inspiradoras.

Después de que todos se callaron me atreví a preguntar "eh. Reiko… ¿y ahora qué?" pregunte

"no tengo ni la más mínima puta idea" dijo honestamente

no pude soportar poner un casco en mi cara

Estamos entrando a las fronteras de "arabia sentada" cuyo lugar estaba arriba de Equestria, cruzando un lago radioactivo, pero al fin llegamos. A lo que era "ARABIA SENTADA" estábamos adentro de un autobús público, En las fronteras de arabia sentada. Aquí deberíamos encontrar a un caballo para que sea de nuestra banda. Este amarillo y algo oxidado autobús podría estar horrible, pero bien que podía llevar a 8 ponis (humano y grifo) adentro de su estómago de metal. Estábamos cruzando tierras desiertas (literalmente, era un desierto y ya no había tierra, solo arena), no sabíamos ni a donde nos dirigíamos, pero teníamos mucho que recorrer… recordé haber tenido 3 memorias de parte de la caja negra de Reiko, que las había sacado de la tumba de su padre (que en paz descanse). Podría ser un bonito pasatiempo mientras llegábamos a arabia sentada, así que levite una memoria, lo puse enfrente de mí y me concentre. Después de unos minutos, ya no estaba en este mundo.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Estaba en un campamento, sentía mi cuerpo bastante raro, como el de un humano, hasta que me di cuenta que era un humano, cuando alce mis manos. Alrededor había muchos soldados, como guncakes, asesinos y soldados humanos al igual que soldados ponis, se escuchaban explosiones y disparos en el horizonte al parecer era Equestria y no estaba bien bonito, era de día pero había una cortina de nubes, no era muy densa pero todavía se podía ver el sol y algo del cielo azul. Todos los soldados, como ponis y humanos se estaban posicionando y subiendo a varios vehículos, tales como pelicans, warthogs y demás… algunos puestos médicos y algunos sacos de arena. Todos preparándose contra el enemigo. En eso vi a Rainbow Dash bajando del cielo, la acompañaban su equipo de los Shadowbolts. Me acerque a ella y otro humano, que tenía líneas Doradas en parte de sus mangas.

"bienvenida Rainbow Dash… ¿está lista para la acción?" preguntó el otro humano, que reconocí por la voz que era Tradiken

"lista señor Tradiken" respondió otro poni que venían con Rainbow Dash.

Yo recordaba que Tradiken no tenía mangas Doradas, lo había visto antes y tenía mangas rojas. Reiko tiene mangas verdes… ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Era algún diseño? ¿O los categorizaban por color? Eso tenía que saber.

"estoy seguro que están listos" sentí mis labios moverse.

"seguro que sí, dalo por echo" respondió Rainbow Dash.

"bien… será mejor que se metan adentro del pelican, los dejaremos lo más cercas de las líneas enemigas, así podrán descargar su 'Oscura Furia" hablo mi personaje.

"entendido…" capto Rainbow Dash, llevando a su equipo a otro lado.

Se marcharon los Shadowbolts y los observaba mientras se alejaban.

"no está lista" dijo siniestramente Tradiken

"señor… ¿qué dice?" pregunto bastante confundido mi personaje

"tú sabes de lo que hablo Makser… has visto como ella se alejó en muchas batallas" respondió Tradiken algo alterado "ella no está lista para esto, se siente sola…" dijo tranquilizándose un poco y viendo hacia la posición hacia donde se había ido Rainbow Dash "lo presiento" dijo bajando un poco la voz "la comprendo…"

"Tradiken…" hablo Makser "señor… ¿ya ha tratado de hablar con ella? Usted reunió a los elementos de la harmonía… usted la conoce y bastante, más que yo"

"pero… siento como su harmonía y su amistad con sus amigas… se rompe" dijo Tradiken algo preocupado.

Después de esa charla, Se escuchó una explosión, tan ruidosa que hizo que voltearan mi personaje y Tradiken. Se veía una bola de humo muy grande, parecía un hongo.

"no hay tiempo para hablar… hay que movernos" dijo Tradiken, moviéndose hacia un warthog especial, que tenía llamas en la parte de atrás, era negra y una torreta de plasma, en vez de balas.

"¿vas a subir?" pregunto Tradiken

"si señor" dijo Makser, moviéndose hacia la torreta.

Luego subió otro asesino como copiloto y nos movilizamos. Pasamos por entre un bosque y saliendo hacia un campo de batalla totalmente explotado, árboles quemados y muchos agujeros grandes causadas por las explosiones. Mi personaje volteo hacia atrás con la torreta y veía como muchos warthogs nos seguían, ¡ERAMOS LOS PRIMEROS! Y en el cuerpo de mi personaje podía sentir la adrenalina subiendo y bajando. Avanzamos unos metros más hasta encontrarnos contra el enemigo… Líneas enemigas de muchas cebras, tratando de entrar a Equestria, cayo una gran explosión a un lado de nosotros que nos mandó a volar, no muy lejos… pero fue algo, en eso caímos de lado, mi personaje a unos metros lejos del warthog. Las cebras estaban bien alineadas mientras mi personaje estaba acostado, atrás de una roca inmensa que lo protegía, se levantó. Nada de dolor, él estaba bien… mi personaje agarro su rifle de batalle versión DMR y se posiciono para disparar atrás de la inmensa roca. Voltee hacia el warthog y ahí estaba Tradiken volteando el mismo el warthog y se subió a la torreta para disparar. Llegaron los refuerzos, muchos tanques y warthogs disparando hacia las líneas enemigas. La batalla había empezado, muchas explosiones y granadas de humo se lanzaron y explotaron, alzando humo y tierra. Voltee hacia arriba y vi como los pelicans soltaban a los pegasos. Cuando vi como un arcoíris salió volando hacia la dirección contraria.

"¡MIERDA TRADIKEN! ¡TENIA RAZON!" grito mi personaje.

Tradiken solamente observo hacia atrás para ver cómo se alejaba el arcoíris que era Rainbow Dash.

"hija de puta… ¡Makser! ¡Vez por ella, yo alineare a los Shadowbolts y llevare esta batalla! **¡APURATE!**" Ordeno Tradiken con un grito que podría romperte los tímpanos en un cuarto vacío.

Makser se movió rápidamente y se retiró corriendo, para ser un humano corría bastante y era bastante ágil, esquivando carros, tanques y algunas que otras motos, llego al campamento y agarro una moto. La línea de arcoíris permaneció densa por unos momentos, pero se estaba desvaneciendo, haciendo que mi personaje se apresurara para que no se desvaneciera, mí personaje se apresuró en su moto y antes que lo notara, estaba subiendo una montaña algo empinada, hasta que al fin llegue a una cueva. Veía a Rainbow Dash hasta el final de la cueva y también podía oírla sollozando. Deje a un lado la moto y apague el motor. Me acerque a Rainbow Dash lentamente hasta que empezó a hablar.

"¿Por qué hay guerra?" pregunto Rainbow Dash, lanzando una jeringa lejos, tenía droga la jeringa "¿Por qué pelear? ¿Por qué? Respóndeme" pregunto Rainbow Dash bastante triste, su voz era baja y algo solloza.

"Rainbow… tranquila" hablo mi personaje, tratando de tranquilizar a la pobre Rainbow Dash.

"¿¡COMO QUIERES QUE ESTE TRANQUILA!?" se exalto Rainbow Dash "¡hay muchos ponis muertos! no solo ponis, también cebras, grifos… rinocerontes, ¡ODIO LA GUERRA!" grito la ahora confundida Rainbow.

"Rainbow… te comprendo, pero… no podemos hacer nada, ellos nos…"

"ellos, ellos" interrumpió Rainbow levantándose y dando vuelta para observar mi personaje "¡hablas como todos los soldados! Guerra… guerra, ¡GUERRA! ¡ES TODO DE LO QUE HABLAN!" grito una enojada Rainbow que derramaba lágrimas.

"Rainbow… no lo hacemos porque nos gusta la guerra, incluso yo quiero pararla" se arrodillo Makser, mientras Rainbow se sentaba sobre sus anchas con ojos llorosos (adoraba sus ojos rosa, pero no me gustaba que estuviese llorando) "Rainbow, ¿no lo ves? Tus amigos… Equestria, ¡todos te necesitan!" dijo Makser agarrando a Rainbow y la sacudía un poco "¿¡porque no lo puedes ver!? ¡Tus amigas te acompañaran estés donde estés! ¡Tradiken te apoya! ¡TU EQUIPO TE APOYA! ¡TODOS TE NECESITAN, AL IGUAL QUE YO RAINBOW!" Rainbow estaba llorando, ahora sí.

Rainbow solamente abrazo a mi personaje. Mi personaje reacciono y la abrazo

"¿lo vez Rainbow?" pregunto mi personaje en voz baja "Pinkie pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, la princesa luna y celestia…" se detuvo Makser un poco "incluso yo…"

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Volví a la realidad…

Era yo de nuevo y no era un humano asesino… de nuevo, estábamos todavía en el transporte, Reiko me recibió con una sonrisa.

"Así que… ¿me ibas a preguntar algo sobre estas líneas?" pregunto Reiko señalando hacia sus líneas verdes en sus mangas y algunas otras en parte de su "túnica".

"Realmente… si…" tome un suspiro y comencé a hablar, pero antes de hablar un pensamiento me hizo parar "¿Cómo mierdas sabes que te iba a preguntar eso? ¿Acaso puedes leer mentes incluso estando dentro de una memoria?" pregunte

"claro que puedo, ahora… te responderé tu pregunta sobre estas líneas" paro por un momento y retomo algo de aire, volteando hacia la ventana a un lado nuestro "veras… todo asesino tiene designado un 'pelotón' o una brigada o un regimiento, así es como todavía se asigna a cada asesino, aun estando años… el amarillo es para los novatos, morado es para los asesinos, el negro es para los sargentos, el rojo es para asesinos elites, verde es para capitanes, gris es para los comandantes, blanco es para los generales y almirantes…" callo por un momento y retomo sus palabras "y el dorado… el dorado es para los lideres supremos de la organización..." callo y volteo a verme "y ya respondí tu respuesta" dijo con una sonrisa

esto me impactaba, ahora entendía porque algunos asesinos tenían algunas líneas en esos trajes, había visto muchos en esas memorias, pero luego recordé que Tradiken había usado unas líneas rojas en la "gran gala galope"

"ahora que recuerdo… tu padre había usado el traje con líneas rojas… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué acaso ese no es para los 'asesinos elites?" pregunte

"a mi papa le gusta el rojo" respondió simplemente "cuando no está en servicio, le gusta usar el rojo" agrego Reiko

eso tenía sentido para mí.  
Ya pasando algunos minutos… en camino hacia nuestro destino en la desierta arena de arabia sentada (de hecho no estaba segura si era arena o no, pero se miraba como arena), tendríamos que encontrar ahora a un caballo que nos acompañara en nuestro viaje, cosa que sería difícil de encontrar. Después de unos minutos atravesando las "arenosas tierras" de arabia sentada, después de ya unos minutos recorriendo estos terrenales me puse a pensar… ¿Cuánto tiempo he pasado afuera de la ciudadela? ¿Días? ¿Meses? Recordé que tenía un calendario en mi reloj de utilidades y lo observe, revisando los días… una semana, dos semanas… ¿dos semanas exactas? Bueno, gracias a celestia que todavía servía mi reloj de utilidades. Escuche algo moverse por las llanuras de las arenas desoladas de arabia sentada, vi como 5 caballos grandes que tenían un aspecto bastante atemorizante, como ponis asaltantes, pero eran grandes, venían corriendo hacia nosotros. Gritaban cosas como "¡quiero sus cabezas!" o "¡quiero el muslo! Su muslo es mío" cosas atemorizantes, pero cuando te preparas mentalmente ya estás listo para eso.

"¡Písale a fondo robot!" grito Silver al robot

el robot volteo la cabeza para vernos hacia nosotros (solo la cabeza, lo cual lo hacía algo atemorizante) "lo siento, pero el protocolo no me permite ir más rápido de lo normal" después de eso el robot rio siniestramente "¡MENTIRA!" grito el robot mientras le pisaba a fondo.

Todos caímos por el instante cambio de fuerza, haciéndonos estar en el piso del autobús. Los caballos se detuvieron y regresaron de dónde venían. El autobús totalmente roto por el tiempo, cambiado los cristales por pedazos de madera y algo de óxido en partes del autobús, alentó su paso hasta ir como normalmente debería ir.

El robot rio siniestramente y volteo hacia nosotros, su mecánica voz siniestra me daba algo de miedo "¡los perdimos! ¡Hurra!" grito el robot, volviendo su vista hacia el camino.

Tenía que admitirlo, era tenebroso. A lo lejos se podía presenciar una muralla, yo seguía sentada, sacando la cabeza por la ventana (no tenía muchos pedazos de madera), podía ver un edificio bastante enorme nada más y una muralla que lo tapaba, llegamos ahí y nos detuvo un guardia, un caballo que parecía de un carrusel humano (lo se… por qué Reiko nos había contado anterior mente).

"¡Deténganse!" ordeno el caballo blanco.

El autobús se detuvo a unos metros enfrente de la puerta y del caballo, Reiko y yo bajamos a representar nuestro grupo.

"¡saludos!" grite yo, levantando mi casco en saludo y una sonrisa "me llamo heilin, no venimos aquí a saquear su enorme ciudad… venimos del reino de Equestria…"

"¡enserio!" exclamo, interrumpiéndome otro caballo guardia color gris con crin y cola del mismo color.

El caballo blanco que nos detuvo, alzo una pesuña para que su compañero se callara "¿enserio?" preguntó el.

"¡claro!" exclamo mi amigo humano, afirmando con su cabeza.

Los dos caballos intercambiaron miradas. "bien, los dejaremos pasar… pero necesitaran dinero para poder entrar" dijo el caballo

"¡oh! ¡Oh! ¡Yo tengo dinero!" exclamo entusiasmado Tláloc desde adentro del autobús.

Luego bajo del autobús tan rápido y les dio dinero Pegaso a los caballos. Lo cual lo aceptaron.

"pueden entrar" dijo el caballo blanco, quitándose del camino, al igual que su compañero.

Todos nosotros entramos al autobús y se abrieron las puertas de la gran ciudad. Vimos una ciudad construida a la antigua, con ladrillos, tiempo y dedicación… no podía creer que aquí estuviese más cuidado que Equestria, pero lo entendía. Ya que en Equestria estaba siendo gobernado por dos diosas y todavía más por humanos. Entendía por qué las alienígenas atacaron mayormente a Equestria. Ellos mismos destruyeron una nave tipo colonia de los humano. Reiko nos había explicado cómo era, incluso nos la mostro y sí que era gigantesca. 2500 metros o mejor, 2,5 kilómetros con un armamento de un cañón MAC, y muchas municiones, también con muchos vehículos. Es lo más grande que he oído y visto.  
Ya adentro de la ciudad. Cuyo nombre no sabíamos, era bonita, poblada y con algunos mercaderes, guardias para que evitaran su matanza y muchos caballos rondando. Todos nos miraban raro. Hasta que unos caballos con un pelaje blanco y crines y colas de otros colores nos detuvieron, tenían una armadura dorada.

"¡ustedes!" hablo un caballo de armadura blanca, que a juzgar, era el líder "nuestro sultán quiere verlos, por favor síganos"

Todos intercámbianos miradas, incluso el robot. Hasta que le ordene que fuera lento y que los siguiera.  
Sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos a dentro de un palacio, dejamos el vehículo a algunos guardias para que lo protegieran, mientras nuestro amigo robot les daba una charla un tanto… incomoda con su risa y demencia.  
Hablando de otras cosas, el palacio era un bonito lugar, un piso algo árabe, al igual que todo el lugar, con objetos dorados y algo de música árabe. Nos guiaron pos los corredores hasta que nos dejaron en una sala donde se veía la silla del sultán que estaba arriba de unos escalones. La música salía de un tocadiscos bastante árabe y al parecer, era orquestal árabe. ¡Todo en este maldito lugar era árabe! El sultán nos vio llegar, era un caballo no muy alto, pero tampoco estaba tan gordo como los demás, era de pelaje café con una crin exquisita blanca.

"¡OH! Ustedes deben ser los provenientes de la tierra amiga de Equestria" empezó a hablar el sultán mientras se bajaba de la silla y bajaba a recibirnos "¡qué bueno que llegan! Llegan justo a tiempo" el sultán ya estaba a nuestra altura. "necesito ayuda" dijo el sultán mientras abrazaba y le daba un beso primero al asesino en el cachete, luego se movió hacia los demás y hacia lo mismo. "verán…" comenzó a explicar mientras se sentaba sobre sus anchas. "Ha habido un problema con unos de mis mercantes y caravanas. Verán… hay algunos enemigos con unos trajes negros y cascos raros, parecían alienígenas y…"

"hey, hey, hey… espera un momento… por alguna casualidad, tenían armas en sus costados, ¿cada uno?" interrumpió Reiko

"ahora que lo miras de esa manera… creo que si" respondió el sultán, tocándose su barbilla "es más… algunos tenían alas, otros hacían levitar sus armas mágicamente… era muy alienígena para mi" agrego el sultán que no era muy joven.

"ya veo…" observo Reiko detenidamente

Dre se me acerco y me susurro algo "la G.C.D.A"

no tenía que repetirlo, si lo recordaba, el grupo de control de desastre ambiental. No solo operaba en Equestria, si no en muchos más lugares.

"¿dónde fue que hubo un último contacto con ellos?" preguntó Laurisa. Con una mirada decidida

"bueno…" pensó el semental caballo "en la ruta hacia la capital de arabia sentada… 'Maghadi" señalo el sultán. "Por cierto" agrego el sultán "¿qué hace un humano con ustedes? Que yo recuerde… Rolando era el único humano" pregunto el sultán.

"¿¡QUE!?" exclamo Reiko. "¿¡Rolando!?" volvió a exclamar.

"¿lo conoces Reiko?" preguntó Silver.

"¡claro! Él es uno de los asesinos más viejos de todos" nos respondió "él estuvo aquí, antes de que yo llegara. Eso paso hace… ¿Qué serán? ¿7 años? ¿Quizás 8?" se preguntaba así mismo "Qué yo recuerde, estaba muerto"

En eso se abrió la puerta gigantesca del cuarto del sultán, todos volteamos a ver qué pasaba. En eso estaba parado otro humano… ¿lo era? tenía una vestimenta Roja con unos pantalones negros, un cabello negro con blanco… lo que me impacto es que él tenía… ¡UNA COLA! No era cualquier cola… ¡era una cola de zorro! Usaba lentes y su color de pelaje (piel) era un blanco pálido.

"hola amigo… hace mucho que no nos veíamos la cara, es más… desde que salimos del laboratorio, fue lindo conocerte un año, ¿pero sabes? Ese año fue el mejor de todos" hablo el humano, que por defecto. Era rolando.

"h-ho-hola… Rolando…" tartamudeo mi humano amigo

"hola, como estas… ¿bien? ¿Cómo están los asesinos? Y ese estúpido de Roí ¿Cómo está? ¿Lo mandaron a la guerra?" entro Rolando, haciendo una lluvia de preguntas.

"bien, pues están bien, si… lo mandaron a la guerra, al parecer murió en la semana" informo Reiko a Rolando.

Laurisa estaba bastante confundida… al igual que los demás presentes, también Kluxy. "Reiko… ¿Quién es este imbécil?" pregunto Laurisa

"hey, este 'imbécil' tiene sentimientos" Dijo Rolando, dirigiéndose hacia Laurisa. Luego agrego. "¡BLEH!" saco la lengua.

¿ENCERIO? ¿Su mejor insulto?

"el… es un amigo…" pauso un poco mientras dudaba lo que decía "pero… me habían contado que tu habías muerto… ¿¡cómo puede ser que sigas vivo!?" preguntó Reiko.

"fingí mi muerte" Dijo Rolando con la misma sonrisa que siempre tuvo.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Kluxy "¿Qué acaso no ibas a servir hacia el mundo?" preguntó Kluxy.

"yo lo estoy haciendo a mi manera… rechazando todas esas ideas del protocolo de Tradiken, ayudando a cada reino que lo necesite, no solo a Equestria" dijo Rolando.

"si… pero por si no lo sabias… ¡ahí fue donde vivió y murió mi padre! ¡Tu amigo de corazón!" dijo Reiko, alzando la voz.

Rolando abrió la boca para explicar "exacto, pero también quiso ayudar a los demás..." hizo una pausa mientras continuaba "¿no te acuerdas de la amabilidad que Fluttershy le enseño a Tradiken?"

"Si… bueno…" dudo un poco Reiko.

"Tu estas ayudando, yo estoy ayudando… toda criatura feliz en este mundo desolado" Dijo rolando con una leve sonrisa.

Reiko se quedó callando solo un poco. Rolando tenía toda la razón, Reiko estaba ayudando… Rolando estaba ayudando. Mierda, incluso nosotros estábamos ayudando.

El sultán se paró ahí solo por un momento, observando el callado lugar. "bien, bien… basta ya de reuniones" interrumpió el sultán el bonito silencio y la música que se reproducía "ahora, ¿pueden ayudarme?" preguntó el sultán

"bueno… claro que podemos ayudarte…" hablo Paradise Sunsite "mi hermana y yo nos quedaremos aquí, si no es molestia" dijo volteando hacia nosotros "construiremos algunos artefactos voladores para que se protejan estos buenos caballos"

"está bien" asentí con la cabeza "estarán en buenas pesuñas"

Oía como el pequeño fénix de Paradise estaba silbando de alegría y volando alrededor del cuarto, al igual que Dashie, la mascota de Tradiken que se había hecho ghoul también estaba bastante feliz.

Íbamos todos en grupo… los 8 integrantes (descartando 2 que eran Paradise Sunsite y Storm Wit). Estaríamos en una batalla épica contra los de la G.C.D.A los mismos bastardos que destruyeron la base de los guncakes y casi toda la ciudad de Hoofington. Esta estaba dando esperanza… ¿Cuánto duro? ¿2 días? Quizás solo 3, pero no más. Ellos tenían que pagar. Pero lo más divertido era que… ¡caminaba con 2 humanos! (chillido). ¡Estoy tan emocionada! Íbamos por una carretera, atrás nuestro la ciudad del sultán que nos mandó a esta misión. Esto sería algo bueno, ya que la G.C.D.A nos ha estado pisando nuestros talones desde que regresamos a Hoofington. Ellos realmente eran un peligro grande, una gran amenaza y lo representa en su gran totalidad, teníamos que sacarlos del camino y que dejaran a este mundo desolado de una vez por todas, aunque… no entendía. ¿Dónde mierdas están ellos? ¿Ocultos bajo tierra? ¿Arriba de la cortina de nubes? O quizás… ¿en el espacio? Esa última idea era loca y absurda. ¿O quizás no? Tal vez todavía exista alguna nave que soporto daños. Nah, ¿Cómo puede ser posible eso? ¿Dónde conseguirían su comida? A menos que sea como la ciudadela, ¿árboles en su nave? Diablos, no quería seguirme preguntando, esto era un dolor de cabeza. En vez de eso preferí continuar viendo como todos se quedaban en silencio.

En eso Rolando empezó a hablarle a Reiko. "Reiko… ¿encontraste algo sobre tu padre?" pregunto Rolando.

"si lo encontró" me entrometí "dos katares. Bueno, si así se dice" dude un poco.

"¿dos katares? ¿Enserio?" pregunto Rolando.

"es más" se metió Dre a la charla "son las que usaba Tradiken"

Reiko saco sus katares de su mochila para que nosotros la viéramos. Esas dos Katares de oro pulido, que en una decía "Heilin" y la otra decía "Reiko" era algo que todavía me extrañaba, era algo raro, pero eran muy viejas, viejísimas, mucho antes que la guerra. En eso un robot circular volador que parecía un bicho se nos acercó, tenía un pequeño disparador láser y una antena algo grande.

"laralim, laralam, laralom…" estaba tarareando el robot, era una voz de una yegua, hasta que nos topamos con el robot. El robot se detuvo y paro observando "oh… forasteros…" se detuvo para observarnos "tengo que ser presentable con ustedes…" se detuvo de nuevo "ejem… ¡Hola!" exclamo el robot "me llamo unidad de ayuda a forasteros. Muchos me conocen como el nombre de 'Star helper' ¡Hola!" nos saludó el robot.

Todos intercambiamos miradas. En eso iba a empezar a hablar pero me interrumpió Rolando "Hola Star Helper, espero me recuerdes, soy yo… Rolando" hablo el humano con cola de zorro

"oh… Rolando" se sorprendo el robot "como estas, hace tiempo que no te veía por estos rumbos…" hablo la voz robotizada de una yegua.

"bueno… quiero saber… ¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto Reiko que se posiciono al frente del robot.

"ya les dije. Soy U.A.F, unidad de ayuda a forasteros… me conocen como Star Helper" contesto el robot.

"¿Quién te manipula?" preguntó Reiko. Estaba casi segura que él estaba levantando una ceja.

El robot se quedó ahí parado, sin contestar por un rato. Hasta que empezó a hablar "no… no me controla nadie, solamente soy… una inteligencia artificial" dijo dudosamente el robot.

"eeeestaaaaabiiiieeen…" dijo Reiko volviendo hacia atrás

"solo-solo…" tartamudeo un poco el robot "solo vine a ayudarlos, pero se nota que ustedes lo tienen bajo control" dijo el robot alejándose.

"¡espera!" le grite al robot.

El robot obedeció correctamente y regreso hacia nosotros.

"¿Quién te fabrico?" pregunte.

El robot quedo quieto por un rato. Hasta que contesto "la O.R.U. Apple tec, Straw Berry Tec, incluso algunos humanos de la UNSC" dijo la robótica voz

eso tenía sentido.

"¿sabes si por aquí hay algunos de esos ponis 'G.C.D.A?" preguntó Dre.

El robot se miró extrañado por la pregunta. "¡claro!" exclamo "solo sigan esta calle y los verán" dijo el robot mientras se alejaba.

No había tiempo que perder.  
Avanzamos hacia la calle y los observamos. Todos agarramos nuestras armas, Reiko con sus katares. Laurisa con su francotiradora de su abuelo, Silver estaría atrás, curándonos en caso de emergencia pero ella tenía una escopeta de 2 balas, yo tenía mi magnum, Tláloc sus rifles gemelos, Dre portaba su katana, Kluxy tenía una pistola en su boca, y Rolando tenía una arma rara, una espada gigantesca pero tenía algo raro, como un circulo cercas de la empuñadura. Todos vimos a los de la G.C.D.A. con vehículos robados de los guncakes. Ellos pagarían por su descaro.

**Has sido ascendido.**

Inteligencias artificiales: las inteligencias artificiales las encontraras en todas partes, te ayudaran en lo que necesites. Solo porque tienes a algún heredero acompañándote. Ahora tienes +20% de probabilidades de tener suerte en tu camino.


	12. Chapter 11 La batalla de Al Hoofuf

**The last stand Cap. 11  
La batalla de Al Hoofuf  
**_"el mundo desolado suele ser así, bastante fuerte para cualquier especie"_

**Al Hoofuf.**

Ese era el nombre de la ciudad del sultán. El nombre del sultán era Zaair Amaza. El sultán de color café con crin y cola blanca llevaba consigo una capa negra, un gorrito negro y también algunas pulseras de oro con un diamante negro. También llevaba un tipo de camisa cortita que era de color negro (la camisa era para ponis, pero a él le quedaba bastante bien).  
El sultán nos recibió de muy buen gusto como siempre.

"¡Oh! Los grandes héroes de Equestria han llegado, ¿Cómo les fue?" nos recibió con una pregunta mientras entrabamos al cuarto de su trono.

Rolando fue el primero en contestar "bastante bien señor Zaair"

"¡estupendo! Esos malditos bastardos…"

"oye… ¿puedes evitar las malas palabras?" interrumpió Rolando

"oh… cierto, lo siento" se disculpó el sultán. Entonces continuo "esos malditos estaban molestando mis rutas de comercio. No podía continuar que siguieran matando a mis caravanas" dijo mientras se alejaba un poquito y se acercaban algunos caballos de la realeza y nos acorralaran "lástima que ustedes son héroes…" dijo mientras cambiaba su sonrisa a una cara de enojado.

"¿Qué demonios?" dijo Reiko mientras se sorprendía de lo que sucedía "ahh… un momento, ¿saben quién soy?" hizo una pregunta retórica

"lo sabemos exactamente humano" dijo un caballo de armadura dorada

"entonces… ¿nos dejaran salir por las buenas?" pregunto Reiko

Zaair pensó un poco y luego le grito en su cara "¡NO!"

las cosas estaban cambiando. ¿Por qué demonios hacían esto? ¿Qué acaso no era bueno?

Sentí como algo entraba en mi mente. Entonces el gruñido de Gravemind se escuchó en mi cabeza ***ayudaste a los esclavistas… y mataste a los buenos*** ya no dolía mi cabeza como antes, ya me había acostumbrado.

¿Cómo era esto posible? ¿Ayude a los malvados, y mate a los malos? Pensé para Gravemind.

***exacto mi pequeño poni*** retumbo su gruñido en mi cabeza.

No había tiempo de ser los buenos. No en esta ocasión…

"¡Reiko! ¡Escapemos!" grite.

Reiko se movió rápido y saco sus Katar y mato a los 2 caballos mientras que todos se agachaban. Reiko apunto a la cabeza de Zaair con sus Katar

"héroes y villanos no conjuntan" dijo Reiko mientras se movía para cortarle la cabeza.

En eso Rolando se le abalanzo a Reiko, empujándolo y dejándolo en el piso.

Reiko estaba en el piso y grito "¿¡Rolando qué diablos te pasa!?"

"Tú lo dijiste Reiko" dijo con una leve sonrisa, entonces se le acerco a Reiko para decirle "Héroes…" hizo una pausa "y villanos…" hizo otra pausa "No conjuntan…"

Yo iba a abrir mi boca cuando escuche "¡Rolando!" grito Silver "¿¡Que te pasa!?" pregunto Silver en exclamación.

"veras…" dijo Rolando mientras se paraba y le aventaba algún tipo de aura azul a Reiko para que no se levantara "he estado viajando por todo el mundo olvidado por los dioses…"

"hay no me digas que tú también crees en esas estupideces" interrumpió Reiko haciendo una mueca.

"Si…" dijo Rolando mientras le daba una mirada a Reiko que estaba en el suelo "bueno… como les seguía diciendo, he visto muchas cosas en este mundo olvidado y desolado, monstruos y criaturas creadas por la radiación, ver como alces se matan unos a los otros, o cebras, o rinocerontes…" hizo una pausa "como sea. Tu eres bueno hasta que este mundo desolado te cambia" dijo Rolando simplemente mientras sacaba 2 pistolas "no quiero que pierdan sus esperanzas, así que los matare antes de que las pierdan" nos dio una mirada mientras sacaba 2 pistolas algo alargadas y semiautomáticas, una roja y otra negra.

"¿¡pero qué ganas siendo malo!?" exclamo Laurisa.

"mucho más de lo que ganan los buenos" respondió Zaair.

Tenía que pensar rápido, una forma de atrapar a esos 2 sin hacer un movimiento en falso, ya lo había visto en batalla y no quería que Rolando nos matara a todos por un paso en falso… vamos Heilin piensa... ¡IDEA!

"entonces…" comencé a hablar "¿Qué piensas hacer cuando tengas todo el mundo bajo tus pies?" pregunte

"bueno… ¿descansar?" se cuestionó a si mismo Zaair

estaba viendo un enorme candelabro que estaba arriba de ellos 2. Con algo de suerte los aturdiría o los mataría, no importaba si mataba a los malos, eso es lo que hacen los buenos… ¿no? ¿Derrotar malos?

"basta de preguntas, es hora de su muerte" Dijo rolando.

"¿recuerdas? Somos más que tu" dijo Laurisa para imponer poder.

"¿y tú recuerdas que soy Rolando? Alguien a quien sometieron a experimentos para tener los poderes que tengo ahora" dijo rolando

esta era la oportunidad… si le disparaba al gran candelabro que estaba arriba de nosotros (muy arriba) caería, atrapando o matando a Rolando y a Zaair.

*ya estarías haciéndolo, Rolando sí que tiene en mente matarnos* se escuchó la voz de Reiko en mi cabeza.

Okey… tendría que moverlo con mi magia, algo que sería fácil, zafarle las tuercas y dejarlo caer. En eso concentre mi magia en el candelabro árabe que estaba arriba. Una tuerca salió, la segunda y la tercera. Qué bueno que nada más eran tres. Ahora solo tenía que soltarlo. Escuchaba las palabras de Laurisa desafiando a Rolando, pero no podía poner atención, ahora solo tenía que acomodarlo y soltarlo. Ya acomodado lo deje caer al piso. Los dos no se dieron cuenta hasta que cayó al piso.

"¡CORRAN!" grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras corríamos todos, excepto Reiko quien seguía en el agarre del aura.

Regrese para tratar de zafarlo con mi magia.

"¿Qué haces? Vete, no puedes quitar este manto, es energía pura" dijo Reiko

"lo que tú no sabes, es que mi magia también es energía" lo fulmine con una cara de desaprobación.

En eso el candelabro se empezó a mover un poco. ¿¡Seguían vivos!?

"Lo siento Reiko, regresare, ¡te lo prometo!" realmente no sabía si podría regresar

"nunca prometas cosas que no podrás realizar" me dijo Reiko, sentía como él estaba derramando algunas lágrimas "ahora vete, ahora que puedes" dijo Reiko mientras me impulsaba a correr por mi vida.

Corrí y no voltee hacia atrás, en eso escuche como muchos escombros se empezaron a mover, era el candelabro. Estábamos todos corriendo sin dirección alguna adentro del gran palacio. Vi como Paradise y Storm salían de su cuarto. Eso hizo que todos nos detuviéramos.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieren escapar?" preguntó Star.

"¡vámonos!" grito Kluxy.

"podemos irnos en nuestro…" dijo Paradise parando un poco.

Luego Paradise y Storm dijeron juntas al mismo tiempo "¡AVION!"

¿AVIQUE?

"vengan, no querrán que los guardias o ese Rolando los atrape" dijo Storm mientras entrabamos al cuarto donde ellas estaban trabajando.

"espera… como sabes que…" dije para luego ser interrumpida.

"siempre lo sospechamos" dijo Paradise mientras entrabamos y cerraba la puerta y ponía un pedazo de madera para obstaculizar "además… los guardias hablan de esclavos y todas esas cosas, al principio pensábamos que eran esclavos de guerra pero ahora dicen que agarran caballos normales. ¿No es gracioso?" termino Paradise con una sonrisa.

"bien… nos iremos en ese… ¿avió no sé qué cosa?" pregunto Silver

"¡Claro! Y es avión tontita" dijo Storm con una sonrisa.

Paradise se fue a una manta que ocultaba alguna cosa, quito esa manta blanca para que pudiéramos ver ese… "avión" un vehículo con hélices y tenía una cabina para pasajeros, mientras que la parte de enfrente era para controlar, otro vehículo a pedales pero con un diseño único. Todos silbamos al ver ese vehículo.

"¿y cómo piensas sacarlo?" pregunto Dre

"oh… eso, eso no es nada amigo robotizado" dijo Paradise, dirigiéndose hacia Dre "este cuarto cuenta con un techo abierto, solamente hay que picar este botón…" dijo picando el botón que estaba a un lado de ella y se movió el techo de arriba "y salimos"

Después de lo sucedido se escucharon fuertes golpes de la puerta.

"¡Abran la puerta! ¡Ya sabemos que están ahí!" dijo una voz autoritaria

mierda "¡suban rápido y vámonos!" les ordene a mis amigos.

Todos se metieron al pequeño vagón de pasajeros y yo era la última, iba subiendo cuando vi en el piso una memoria, la agarre y subí al avión. Storm y Paradise se fueron a la parte de enfrente para conducirlo. La puerta se rompió en pedazos y Storm (o Paradise) estaban pedaleando, funcionaba en verdad… ¡el avión se estaba elevando! Los guardias no podían hacer nada, pero nosotros sí. Nosotros les estábamos disparando a todos los guardias, uno por uno caían, Laurisa, Dre, yo y Kluxy estábamos disparando. El avión se elevó y salió al techo del palacio y se siguió elevando. Veía en el techo como Rolando venia corriendo a una velocidad bastante impresionante, era más rápido que Dre, o Reiko… ¡incluso más rápido que Tradiken!

"¡no escaparan!" grito Rolando, se miraba algo enojado.

Laurisa apunto con su poderosa ballesta dorada con su nombre grabado, apunto y disparo, la flecha llego a su pie, haciendo que se tropezara y cayera por donde salimos. Un peso menos. Storm Wit (o Paradise) nos sacaron de la ciudad, ya estábamos a unos metros de salir de la ciudad, todos estábamos un poco más relajados, se escuchaba un chillido, ¿o era un tipo de chiflido? Voltee para ver qué pasaba, y vi por la ventana que se acercaba un misil.

"¡MISIL!" grite.

"valimos madre, valimos madre, valimos madre, valimos madre" murmuraba Dre repetidas veces.

El misil que fue disparado choco en la parte de atrás, haciendo que todos adentro saltaran. El avión no iba a poder llegar a cruzar la muralla de la ciudad, ¿o sí? Solamente faltaban unos metros, ¡o diosas! Por favor, ayúdenos. Pasamos casi rozando por las murallas y el avión se estrelló en la arena, rodando un poquito para dejarnos unos metros más lejos. Todos estábamos adentro.

"¿siguen todos vivos?" pregunte "que hablen, solo los vivos" ordene.

Solo conseguí un quejido de todos mis amigos.

"tenemos que largarnos, esos caballos nos buscaran y son más rápidos que nosotros" dijo Kluxy levantándose y saliendo por la puerta de atrás.

El vehículo estaba todo volteado y era un dolor en el trasero salir (literalmente, me dolía mucho mi trasero), todos salimos y fuimos a la parte de al frente, casi cojeando. Ahí vimos a Storm Wit y Paradise Sunsite tiradas en la arena, habían salido por la ventana, debió doler mucho. Silver se acercó lo más rápido posible y les tomo su pulso.

"siguen vivas, por suerte" dijo Silver "pero su pulso es algo débil" lo que faltaba.

"entonces sube a una a mi espalda y a la otra a la espalda de Laurisa" Dijo Dre.

Pusimos a Paradise en la espalda de Dre y a Storm en la espalda de Laurisa. Veíamos como algunos caballos tomaban posiciones para dispararnos. ¡No había nada en donde escondernos! Y Rolando estaba cercas para matarnos. Podríamos correr pero todos estábamos adoloridos.

"¡EXACTO MATENLOS!" esa era la voz de Rolando.

"no importa que tanto nos duela nuestros cuerpos, ¡tenemos que correr!" motive a mis amigos para que saliéramos de este lugar.

Todos mis amigos asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Los soldados atrás de nosotros nos empezaron a disparar. Estos caballos tenían una puntería al igual que los pobladores de Ponyville en mi primera noche afuera de la ciudadela. Todos salimos corriendo, Laurisa y Tláloc podían huir volando, pero se quedaron con nosotros a nuestro lado, volando a nuestros lados. Los disparos pasaban a un lado de nosotros. Ya después de unos metros detuvimos nuestra corrida.

Estábamos todos caminando en el desierto. Todos tenían sed y hambre. La corrida que tuvimos nos dejó sediento, Rolando nos pudo haber matado, pero prefirió dejarnos a la deriva en el sofocante desierto. Eso fue pensar con la cabeza. Dejándonos en el desierto, sin agua y sin alimento. ¡Todos estábamos muriendo! Lentamente, moríamos de hambre y de sed y de cansancio. Al igual que de calor, aquí el maldito desierto era bastante difícil para vivir, es como si vivieras en Equestria, pero con arena en tus ojos, oídos y boca, haciendo que te diera una sed. Juraba por las diosas que cuando viera agua me ahogaría en ella.

***no pidas cosas que después te arrepentirás* **gruño la voz de Gravemind en mi mente.

Como odiaba a esa serpiente que estuviera adentro de mi cabeza, solamente puedo aguantar a Reiko y no a una maldita serpiente y más si esos dos lo hacían al mismo tiempo (cosa que no ha pasado aun pero si pasaba me explotaría la maldita cabeza). Ya no pensaba bien, veía alucinaciones, veía como Pinkie Pie saltaba de un lado a otro, es más… no veía a una sola Pinkie Pie, veía a muchas, a miles, ¡millones de Pinkie pie saltando por doquier! En las dunas de este desierto. Me estaba desmayando, me sentía débil y fría, cojeaba un poco y sudaba pero se sentía bastante frio, oía las risas de Pinkie pie en muchas ocasiones, no podía aguantar. En eso Dre se desmayó, todos se preocuparon y gritaron al ver a Dre en el piso. Lo agarre con mi manto mágico (al igual que Storm) y lo levite (en realidad los estaba arrastrando, cosa que no me había dado cuenta), en eso Silver y Kluxy cayeron, yo las agarre con mi magia y las venía arrastrando, después Tláloc y Laurisa, era la última en pie. No dejaría que mis amigos murieran, y no de esta manera. Agarre a Tláloc y a Laurisa con mi magia, me dolía el cuerno, la cabeza, me sentía débil. Vi a lo lejos como unos caballos venían caminando.

"hey…" mi voz era muy apenas oíble "auxilio…" se escapó un chillido muy débil y en eso caí al desierto. Aún estaba consiente, agarre la memoria que había agarrado en el cuarto en donde estaba el avión, podía escuchar que los caballos estaban cercas. Luego escuche más y más y más voces, entonces cerré mis ojos, si no eran asaltantes podía morir tranquila. En eso mi mundo se desintegro y ya no oía ninguna voz. Había entrado a la memoria.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Mi cuerpo se sentía raro, era como si fuese un humano, pero sentía una cola y garras en las manos. Voltee a verme a mí mismo y veía que tenía manos, pero un guante con garras, el guante era gris. En eso note que estaba en un tipo de laboratorio, veía a muchos humanos Con batas blancas. Yo voltee y vi que había salido de un tipo de capsula de metal, a la capsula le salía vapor, me mire completamente y me di cuenta que estaba… ¡DESNUDO! ¡Y ERA ROLANDO! Mierda no quería ver, era un Rolando más joven ya que no estaba muy alto.

"¡Rolando!" se escuchó una voz en unas bocinas "felicidades, ahora eres un zorro y un 20% más hábil, fuerte ¡y tienes una cola fenomenal!" Dijo una voz, voltee hacia arriba, a unos metros estaba Tradiken atrás de un cristal.

Él estaba en un cuarto lejos de todos los que estaban abajo trabajando. Todos los doctores sabían que hacían, unos tenían portapapeles, otros tenían carpetas y otros picaban botones en las computadoras. Llego alguien le puso a mi personaje una toalla para que no estuviera desnudo. Tradiken había bajado y se estaba acercando a Rolando.

"Genial, proyecto 'mutación' es un éxito, el sujeto '44' está vivo." Dijo Tradiken mientras observaba el portapapeles de un científico quien había acompañado a Tradiken "anota ahí" dijo, apuntando al portapapeles "Rolando" Tradiken era más alto que el joven Rolando.

Acto seguido, el Científico estaba tomando nota en la hoja que estaba en el portapapeles.

"Así que, ¿soy un éxito?" sentía como mis labios preguntaban.

"exacto" contesto el científico, él estaba leyendo y bajo el portapapeles para verme a mi (en realidad era a Rolando) "si quieres correr, saltar y resistir balas, al igual que tener un aura más denso que la de la gente normal entonces tendrás que dejar que el nova 9 baje. En pocas palabras." Paro un momento mientras me fulminaba con una mirada "Nada… De… Moverte… tu cuerpo tiene que descansar" dijo el científico mientras volteaba a ver a Tradiken "¡y tú! Si no quieres a otro Asesino muerto como le pasaron a los otros 43 sujetos de prueba, será mejor que no lo pongas a trabajar tan rápido. Espérate un mes y ya estará en su mejor estado" en ese momento el científico se retiró

"¿Feliz?" pregunto Tradiken mientras me volteaba a ver.

"Un poco" respondí.

"Este experimento te ayudara mucho, ¿si sabes que te metimos verdad?" pregunto.

"no, la verdad no" respondí.

Tradiken suspiro un poco y me miró fijamente mientras me explicaba cada parte de lo que le habían metido al cuerpo de Rolando "Metimos el nova 6, 7 y 9. El 6 te ayudara a mutar un poco. El 7 nos ayudó a conjuntar al animal hacia tu cuerpo sin problema alguno. El nueve te dio la velocidad y mejoras para el cuerpo" me informo Tradiken, notaba como mi personaje lo miraba sin perder ninguna pisca de información.

Mi personaje asintió con la cabeza y sentía como mis labios empezaban a hablar "lo siento por la pregunta, pero… ¿Qué es el gas nova?" pregunte.

Tradiken dio otro suspiro "eso… eso es un gas que casualmente mata, pero como nosotros lo pudimos controlar, haciendo cambios de los documentos originales encontrados en un barco alemán en el círculo polar ártico. Informes dicen que Adolf Hitler quiso usar esta arma. Los británicos no lo dejaron y así fue como ganamos la segunda guerra mundial" me volvió a informar Tradiken.

"interesante…" dijo Rolando muy asombrado.

"perfecto… ahora, mañana a la misma hora" dijo Tradiken mientras se alejaba de las instalaciones.

"P-pero…" sentía como tartamudeaba Rolando.

Tradiken volteo a unos metros y grito "¡no quiero débiles!" dio media vuelta y mientras se iba escuchaba que todavía se dirigía hacia mi "mañana vienes y te daré un gran regalo, un leve entrenamiento y te dejare descansar la semana" a unos pasos de llegar a la puerta, Tradiken paro y alzo la voz "por cierto… todos los científicos…" paro por un momento y continuo "¡están todos despedidos! Que tengan un buen día" acto seguido, él ya se había ido por una puerta de metal, que se cerró atrás de el

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Sentía que estaba en una cama, dulce y cómoda cama. Abrí mis ojos y vi un techo hecho de paja. Voltee hacia mi derecha y vi una puerta que señalaba hacia afuera, algunos caballos interactuando y parecía como si fuese una villa, o un campamento.

"Ah, ya despertaste querida" escuche una voz exótica de una yegua.

Me levante con algo de fuerzas. "D-donde…" pare un momento para recordar que iba a decir "¿Dónde están mis amigos?" dije todavía observando hacia afuera.

"descuida, no somos caníbales ni nada de eso" voltee a ver quien hablaba y era una yegua de color negro con crin y cola café, ella estaba acostada en otro tipo de cama con muchas almohadas, esta no parecía tener vestimenta de algún caballo de la ciudad de "Al Hoofuf" es más, parecía tener alguna vestimenta tribal. Ella parpadeo y empezó a hablar "no te preocupes mi pequeña poni, no te haremos nada, somos una tribu pacífica" me informo.

¿Dónde diablos estaba? "¿puedo saber dónde estamos?" pregunte

"estas en un campamento de la tribu Zubian" dijo la caballo "a juzgar por tu vestimenta y de ser un poni, me imagino que vives en Equestria ¿verdad?"

"Claro" respondí.

"No eres la única que ha venido, antes también han venido ponis, incluso ponis ghouls y otras especies" me informo.

"Okey" asentí con mi cabeza lentamente.

"Bueno, busquemos a tus amigos. Deben de estar con el jefe Shanin" Dijo la yegua mientras se levantaba y me invitaba a acompañarla.

Pare un momento y le hable. "Hey… ¿Cómo te llamas?" pregunte

La yegua paro y me volteo a verme "Me llamo Musherrah" me guiño el ojo y continuo su camino, yo iba atrás de ella.

Salimos de la pequeña casa con techo de paja y veía un pequeño campamento de caballos de otros colores, veía muy pocos de piel blanca, la mayoría eran negros o cafés. Muchos se me quedaban mirando y la mayoría tenían una cicatriz en una parte de su cuerpo. Al final llegamos a una carpa con una gran hoja azul pintada en la tela. Al entrar vi a mis amigos reunidos, ellos sentados en cojines árabes (¿ya había dicho que todo aquí era árabe? Pues lo es…), en medio de la gran carpa estaba un caballo de pelaje Rojo con crin y cola negras, la carpa tenía una alfombra en el piso, no era un rojo claro y algo fuerte.

"Shanin, su señoría" Dijo Musherrah mientras se arrodillaba.

Ella volteo a verme para que siguiera sus pasos, acto seguido yo me arrodille.

"Musherrah, mi fiel concejera" Se alegró Shanin, el caballo líder de la tribu "vengan y tomen asiento" nos invitó Shanin.

Llegue y me senté en un cojín, a lado de Silver y Tláloc. El caballo color Rojo claro con crin y cola negra empezó a hablar con su exótica voz (todos los caballos de por aquí tenían un acento raro).

"amigos, esos malditos esclavistas centauristas nos están pisando las pesuñas…" pauso un poco el caballo.

Apenas iba a hablar cuando yo lo interrumpí "disculpe señor Shanin, pero ¿Qué es un centaurista?" pregunte.

Él se me quedo viendo fijamente y con una dura cara, cuando empezó a hablar "un centaurista es un caballo que está a favor de la esclavitud con fines de ganar para ellos mismos y hacer que otros pierdan sus bienes. La mayoría de los jeques…"

"disculpe…" interrumpí de nuevo.

El solo se puso su pesuña en su cara y gruño "un jeque es un caballo adinerado, así le decimos aquí, así que por favor… ¿te puedes callar?" me gruño.

"bien…" dije con una tímida voz "lo siento"

"en que estaba… o si, La mayoría de los jeques están donando su dinero para esta causa. Si atacamos a la capital, encerraremos a todos esos bastardos y ya no va a haber tanto problema, aun quedarían los asaltantes y caníbales, pero son una plaga pequeña" concluyo Shanin, dándonos información.

Todos asentimos con la cabeza.

"¿dudas?" preguntó Shanin.

"si… ¿Por qué confía en nosotros?" pregunte.

Todos mis amigos empezaron a decir lo mismo, preguntando que porque estaban aquí y todo eso

Shanin alzo una pesuña para que nos calláramos y empezó a hablar, cuando fue interrumpida por Musherrah "yo responderé esta pregunta" Dijo Musherrah "veras…" empezó a hablar, dirigiéndose hacia mi "unos espías nos han avisado que ustedes estaban con nuestro dios Abou Jaria" su mirada estaba bastante iluminada.

"ahh… ¿Quién es el?" pregunto Tláloc, que estaba a un lado de mí.

"él es nuestro dios, un dios que es representado humanamente, él estuvo con nosotros en la primera guerra mundial de nuestro mundo, pero él estaba en Equestria, protegiendo a nuestros hermanos" hablo religiosamente Musherrah.

Realmente tenía sentido, ellos pensaban que Tradiken era su dios.

Tenía una ligera duda "¿Desde hace cuando están esas escrituras?" pregunte.

"bueno…" empezó a hablar Shanin "desde que nuestros ancestros colonizaron aquí y le pusieron el nombre de Arabia Sentada" informo Shanin.

Eso tenía algo de sentido, ¿o quizás no? El problema aquí era ¿Quién había escrito estos dioses? Si estas escrituras estuvieron desde antes de la llegada de la colonización de los caballos, ¿Cómo demonios alguien llego a escribir eso? ¿Estaban drogados? O quien fue, ¿y si en realidad fueron humanos? No tenía nada que probar, así que asentí con la cabeza.

"además…" agrego Shanin "estaba el demonio Abdiel, el demonio humanoide de cola de zorro y energía azul"

"¿Cómo es que sabe eso?" preguntó Laurisa.

"eso dice en los manuscritos" dijo Musherrah sencillamente.

Está bien, eso era bueno como malo.

"y como ustedes conocen al dios Abou Jaria quiero que le pidan ayuda para que rescate parte de arabia sentada" suplico Shanin.

Bien… ¿querían que mi amigo humano les ayudara? Bien… ¿pero que matara a Rolando? Realmente no sabía si él lo haría o no, sería algo difícil matar al amigo de su padre, es más… hasta fue su propio amigo, yo creo que no lo haría, o haría que el cambiara de opinión.

"bien… le diremos eso, solamente falta llegar hacia él y darle sus armas" Dijo Kluxy muy confiada.

"¡Claro! Abou Jaria no es nada sin sus Katar, ese ángel siempre hace el bien en toda arabia sentada. Han visto como el actúa y mata a los asaltantes y luego se va" Nos informó Musherrah.

"perfecto, ¿Cuál es el plan para entrar?" pregunto Tláloc.

"bien, este es nuestro plan…" empezó a explicarnos Shanin.

Todavía era de día de bajo de las Cortinas de nubes, estaba seguramente que ya debieron haber matado a Reiko, ¿o quizás no? Tendríamos que ir por él, aunque sea por su cadáver, su cuerpo. Estaría bien el tener los restos que alguna vez fueron hijo de Tradiken. Estábamos viendo como los Caballos arreglaban sus cosas para el fatigoso día de mañana. Mañana seria el día que tomarían la capital de los esclavistas. ¿Qué tan difícil seria llegar? Y todavía más, ganar. Quien sabe, si iba a ser difícil. ¿Podrían ellos ganar?

Un caballo choco con migo "Lo siento" se disculpó.

No le tome importancia y entonces seguí caminando, estaba caminando con Laurisa que íbamos hablando sobre algunos detalles que no habíamos visto, y también de rolando.

"… enserio Heilin, ¿Quién diría que él era malo? Cuando Reiko dijo que era bueno le di toda la confianza, como se las di a ustedes. Pero nos apuñalo por la espalda. Nos traiciono" dijo casi gruñendo.

Yo me detuve por solo un ratito y le hable "hey… tranquila, no sabíamos que él era malo. Y realmente no sabíamos que él había cambiado" trate de razonar con ella.

"pero él tiene razón" ahora si estaba gruñendo "Este mundo desolado y olvidado te cambiara cada parte y ser dentro de ti. Es bastante malvado y desolado" agrego Laurisa.

Bien. Realmente no sabía que tan desoladas y despiadadas eran estos terrenos. Pero teníamos que hacer lo posible para que este mundo cambiara. Tenía que hacer lo posible para que este mundo fuera lo mejor para el futuro. Voltee hacia mi izquierda y vi como un caballo estaba haciendo su trabajo. Trabajaba en una mochila de combate, 2 mochilas que van en los flancos y tenían para poner tipos de rifles, ametralladoras y armas largas. Nos acercamos al local y entramos, veía muchas minas y armas colocadas en un mostrador a mi derecha, en frente estaba el señor, detrás de una mesita de trabajo. Arreglando su montura.

"¡Hola!" salude al caballo con una sonrisa.

El caballo era de color gris con crin y cola café. Notaba que sus ojos eran azules y tenía una cicatriz en su flanco izquierdo.

"hola" dijo amargamente el caballo.

"¿pasa algo?" preguntó Laurisa.

"si… esta maldita mochila no jala el cordón que hace que dispare las armas. Mierda, quisiera solo a un asistente en este tipo de cosas" dijo el caballo con una mueca. "Por cierto…" agrego "Me llamo Ahid Samaha, dime simplemente Ahid" dijo el caballo gris, volteando hacia nosotros y dándonos una sonrisa, en eso el caballo volteo a su problema.

Laurisa se acercó y examino detenidamente hasta que detecto el problema "ya veo… este engrane no funciona bien. Si quieres que ese tipo de armas funcione tendrás que desarmarla y rearmarla, pero como eres un caballo no es fácil para ustedes. Déjame te hecho una mano.

Pasaron una media hora mientras Laurisa lo desarmaba, Ahid se quedó observándolo detenidamente mientras veía como trabajaba a la grifo. Al final, la grifo pidió prestada un arma y se la puso al lado derecho de la montura de combate. Se la puso y se puso de cuatro patas, Apunto hacia la pared y agarro el cordón que estaba cercas de su boca y lo jalo. En eso se escuchó el disparo del arma. Se quitó la montura y la puso donde estaba.

"bien… de nada" dijo sencillamente Laurisa.

"sí que eres buena, ¿Quién te enseño?" pregunto.

"mis padres…" dijo con un tono sentimental.

"están… ¿muertos?" preguntó Ahid.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

"no sabía… cuanto lo siento" se disculpó Ahid.

Laurisa, con lágrimas en sus ojos, se los seco y respondió al caballo semental "no es nada. Todos morimos en algún momento de nuestra vida"

El semental estaba con una mirada seria como algo triste. El semental ofreció regalar un arma pero Laurisa lo rechazo, el semental insistía, pero Laurisa simplemente la rechazaba. Pasamos horas revisando y arreglando armas para los soldados que iban a participar en la batalla de Al Hoofuf. Ya al llegar la noche. Y que Dre y Tláloc entrenaran a los soldados, les diera estrategias mientras para derrotar al enemigo. Silver y Kluxy entrenaran a los médicos y les dieran técnicas de medicina sin usar magia (aunque Kluxy solamente fue a ver que hacían, ya que ella no tenía una habilidad propia para ayudar a otros), Paradise y Storm ayudaban a los constructores a construir edificios y vehículos más potentes. Tales como el avión, pero hecho de pedazos de madera y piedras… después de tantos intentos lo lograron, las maravillosas "Hermanas Wright". Ya de noche. Buscamos donde hospedarnos. Hasta que el jefe Shanin nos ofreció una morada. 5 cuartos con suficientes camas para todos nosotros. Aun pensaba en Reiko, en lo que pasaba y en lo que le pasaría. Mañana teníamos que llegar a rescatarlo de las pesuñas de ese maldito semental… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Oh. Cierto. Zaair Amaza. Hasta casi me sentía gruñendo, pero me relaje, entonces con las luces apagadas y yo mirando al techo, a mi lado Kluxy. Quien. No hemos hablado nada desde que salimos de la ciudad escondida entre las nubes y de nuestro incidente, no me importaba si ella no quería hablar de nada. Nosotras estábamos en un cuarto aparte. Solo una cama, una ventana y listo. Con un techo de paja y un piso de sementó. Casas construidas a la antigua. Entonces cerré los ojos y dormí profundamente.

El palacio.

Habíamos llegado tan lejos, mis compañeros asistiendo a los demás en la batalla, mientras Laurisa, yo y Ahid entrabamos a hurtadillas para que no nos mataran, logramos llegar a rescatar a Reiko, fuimos a la puerta gigante donde detrás estaba el sillón real, donde el Sultán se encuentra siempre, cuando Reiko la abrió escuche un fuerte disparo y una bala salió del otro lado del pecho de Reiko. Grite su nombre como si nunca hubiera gritado, lo vi mientras caía y veía como Rolando salía, tenía una sonrisa malévola, tenía sus pistolas en las 2 manos, me miró fijamente y murmuro algo que no pude escuchar. Laurisa levanto el rifle de su abuelo, pero fue cuando una bala atravesó su cabeza y veía como ella caía, no disparo Rolando pero fue un francotirador. Grite el nombre de Laurisa tan fuerte, lagrimas derramaban, Voltee haber si no había muerto Ahid, pero ya era tarde. Fue rebanado en pedacitos por un guardia real. Saque mi magnum y le dispare al guardia, voltee y dispare al francotirador arriba, voltee hacia Rolando, el solo seguía con su sonrisa fingida y macabra.

"ahh pequeña, ¿te enojaste?" pregunto, después salió una risa maniática detrás de quien creía que era bueno.

Solamente apunte a su cabeza y dispare. El la esquivo rápidamente. Volví a disparar y el la esquivo otra vez. Dos, tres… dispare todo el maldito cargador y el solamente las esquivaba moviendo el cuerpo o la cabeza. Al acabarme las balas tire a un lado la pistola, estaba bastante enojada así que agarre la espada que tenía el guardia telequineticamente y le apunte en el cuello. Rolando solo rio, pero cuando trate de perforar él fue más rápido que yo. Agarro la espada que tenía agarrada y me la perforo en mis pulmones. Luego cerré los ojos y escuchaba las voces de todos mis amigos. Todos decían palabras diferentes. Solo alcance a escuchar una voz que era de Reiko "¿Nos fallaste? ¿Te rendiste?" Silver dijo: "¿Por qué Heilin? ¿Por qué no fuese mas fuerte?" Dre dijo: "Decepcionaste la muerte de Sunshine y Tales" yo me encontraba en medio de todas las voces. Era un cuarto oscuro.

"¡NO!" grite con todas mis fuerzas "¡DETENGANSE!" volví a gritar, luego baje mi voz a casi un susurro con llanto "por favor…" en eso rompí en llanto.

En eso escuche una risa leve que a medida que se acercaba se escuchaba más fuerte. Hasta que vi en frente una Pinkie Pie saltando (¿o estaba rebotando?).

Pinkie pie me vio llorar y se me acerco "Hola pequeñita" escuche su voz tan alegre como siempre lo era ella "¿Por qué tan triste?" pregunto con su chillona voz.

Yo solo seguía llorando. No quería saber nada de nadie, ya que estaba muerta.

"¿¡Hooolaaa!? Tierra llamando a Heilin"

olvide mi llanto cuando dijo mi nombre "¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" pregunte.

Ella solo empezó a reír "tontita, yo me es el nombre de todos ya que ¡Todos son mis amigos!" esto no tenía sentido.

Olvide mi llanto solo por un rato mientas terminaba en el mundo de la locura. "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que estas muerta?" pregunte.

"jijiji, tontita…" dijo apareciendo atrás de mi (¿¡Como rayos hizo eso!?) "Permanezco en la mente de muchos" dijo sencillamente.

"pero… yo no te conozco, solamente he visto a Applejack… y no recuerdo quien más, pero solamente te había visto, es más… ¿Cómo mierda sé que tú eres Pinkie pie?" estaba realmente confusa.

"Tus preguntas serán contestadas después… ahora tienes que regresar a la vida…" su voz desapareció lentamente.

Viva.

Estaba en cama, me revise todo el cuerpo y estaba bastante bien, seguía de noche.

Kluxy se levantó con mis constantes movimientos. "¿estás bien Heilin?" pregunto con su voz leve.

Yo solo la mire preocupada y la abrace. Realmente quería ver a una mi amiga, pensando que yo estaba muerta. Ella solamente acepto mi abrazo y me regreso el abrazo.

"¿pesadilla?" pregunto simplemente.

Yo solo pude asentir con mi cabeza y derramar algunas lágrimas. Ella me acaricio lentamente y me pidió que le platicara de mi pesadilla. Cuando le conté todo ella me beso mi cuerno, mi cachete y mi nariz tiernamente. Realmente no quería separarme de ella, así estuvimos un largo tiempo.

Ella empezó a hablar "Heilin… ¿Sientes algo por mí?" pregunto ella en voz baja.

Yo me quede callada por un momento mientras la abrazaba. "Define, 'sentir algo por ti"

"pues… no sé, como… ¿novias?" pregunto ella.

Yo quede callada por un largo momento. Se podía escuchar el aire de afuera, hasta que por fin pude separar amistad de sentir algo. "Si…" dije algo dudoso.

El cuarto quedo silencioso por un momento, hasta que ella empezó a hablar "quisieras… bueno… tu sabes… tu… yo…" dijo muy nerviosa.

Me separe de su abrazo y la mire fijamente con ojos sorpresivos, ella solamente volteo hacia otro lado que no fuera yo. Entonces agarre su cabeza y la bese en la boca. Tenía a alguien que realmente me amara y yo no sabía. El beso duro mucho y fue apasionado, sentía nerviosismo y además. Transmitía algo más ese beso. ¿Qué era? claro que yo lo sabía… eso era amor.

La arena del desierto era… ¿arenosa?

Estábamos muchos caballos y entre ellos mi grupo y yo, avanzando hacia Al Hoofuf, ¿por quién? Por mi amigo y para ayudar a este país amigo. Equestria era amigo de Arabia sentada. Pero todo cambio cuando la primera guerra mundial llego. La primera y última guerra mundial. A lo lejos podía verse Al Hoofuf. Ahid, quien iba con nosotros, nos guio por otro rumbo mientras el ejército entretenía al ejercito enemigo. Los disparos empezaron a retumbar, granadas y demás cosas empezaron a explotar mientras yo, Laurisa, Kluxy y Ahid estábamos detrás de una roca, unos metros lejos de la batalla. Algunos guardias esperaban en la puerta principal. Luego llegaron más y más guardias para cuidar la ciudad. Entonces vi arriba como otro vehículo creado por las "Hermanas Wright" la usaban para la guerra (ellas se adaptaron tan rápido a este escenario, eso me acabo de dar cuenta). No tardamos lo suficiente para entrar a la ciudad por un pasillo secreto que gracias a celestia, solo se sabía Ahid.

La ciudad era un caos.

Realmente lo era. Muchos caballos corriendo a un bunker bajo tierra para cuando haya una batalla de esta magnitud. Tenía la mayor parte de la arena en mi melena. Todo gracias a este "pasaje secreto" para entrar a la ciudad teníamos que entrar por un túnel Y fue bastante difícil. Después de que todos los caballos se escondieron salimos del túnel. Laurisa, Kluxy, Ahid y yo. Tenía mucha arena (ahora se podría decir que… "Tengo arena en la vagina"), me sacudí y solté mucha arena, me sentía bastante sucia. El caballo me ofreció una manta para protegerme de la arena, lo cual me la puse. Me sentía un poco más segura, era una gran manta para todo el cuerpo. Ahora me sentía muy árabe, Voltee atrás, donde estaba el túnel y vi como salía Laurisa y Kluxy con mantas casi iguales que la mía. Solo que de otro color, la mía era de color Blanca, las de ellas eran de color negro. Avanzamos por el muro de la ciudad, había muchas casas a un lado nuestro, eran edificios y todo ese tipo de cosas. Ubicamos la prisión y escuchábamos una única voz saliendo de la prisión y era la de Reiko, Entramos a la prisión y vimos a Reiko tras las rejas.

"¿ayuda?" pregunte inocentemente.

"¿Qué esperas?" me fulmino con un gesto que se podía ver en su boca (¿recuerdan que él se quitó específicamente la parte de la boca de su máscara?).

Yo no lo pensé 2 veces y saque un destornillador y un broche para abrir el candado que tenía la reja, fue fácil abrirlo. Reiko salió y fue detrás de un escritorio que estaba en ese mismo cuarto y saco sus cosas, incluyendo su mochila invisible. Al verla pude ver que era un tipo de mochila de forma cubica y era como de metal pintado de blanco y en algunas partes verdes. Reiko ya estaba armado de nuevo y salió a la calle. Detrás del salimos nosotros.

"¿A dónde vas?" pregunte.

"¿no es obvio? A derrotar a Rolando" ya estaba en la calle para ir directamente hacia el palacio.

Al parecer estábamos como en el centro de la ciudad y a unos metros estaba el palacio. Reiko iba muy decidido hacia el palacio, hasta que luego bajo de una casa a unos metros lejos de nosotros... Ese maldito malnacido, el quien me mato en mi sueño. "Rolando" Gruñí entre dientes.

Rolando solo se presentó "oh… Hola. ¿A qué vienen aquí mis pequeños?" pregunto.

Reiko se posiciono al frente de nosotros y nos dio señal de que nos fuéramos. "¡Vine a derrotarte!" Grito Reiko.

"ya veremos" Dijo decididamente Rolando.

Yo me fui con mis acompañantes, rodeamos el lugar mientras solo pude ver que ellos se acercaban rápidamente y se empezaban a golpear. No se habían desenfundado sus armas… ¿Por qué? Fue la pregunta que me hice.

Ya adentro del palacio estuvimos luchando contra todos los Guardias que estaban disponibles, la mayoría estaban en el frente. No fue nada del otro mundo eliminar a los guardias, llegamos hasta el trono y para nuestra sorpresa no había nadie sentado en el trono. En eso detrás del trono que estaba subiendo algunos escalones salieron dos Caballos, eran raros por que los dos eran de color verde dorado y su melena era diferente, uno tenía la crin azul y su cola era roja y la de su compañero era al revés, Cola azul y crin roja (no otra vez me confundía esto).

Entonces empezaron a hablar en verso "Mi nombre es 'Udwan" hablo el caballo de crin azul y cola roja.

"y mi nombre es 'Assaf" hablo el otro Caballo de crin roja con cola azul.

"y juntos…" hablaron ambos "somos esclavistas de Hoofuf"

Intercambie miradas con todo mi equipo.

"¿nos debe de importar?" Pregunto la grifo quien levanto una ceja.

Los caballos intercambiaron miradas. "deberían" dijeron ambos mientras ambos nos miraban.

Luego vi como entraba Zaair Amaza de otro pasillo. "Hola pequeña poni, pequeña insecto y pequeño imbécil" se burló.

"¡HEY!" exclamamos en unísono mientras el entraba.

"lo se… me odian, que bueno que hayan conocido a Udwan y a Assaf" en eso, el silbo y entraron muchos guardias "ellos son mis… lideres esclavistas, quienes tienen más ejército que los guardias que tengo" los guardias nos apuntaron con lanzas que tenían en sus bocas, otros tenían monturas de combate apuntándonos a nuestras cabezas.

Yo me sentía ahora bastante acorralada. ¿Qué hago, que hago? Mierda… estaba perdida. Silver estaba de doctora, Kluxy a un lado mío. Dre en la línea de frente y Reiko peleando contra Rolando. Paradise y Storm también estaban peleando. Yo estaba aquí, nada más… pensando cómo salir y recordando a mis amigos. Lo hacía porque si moría aquí al menos los recordaría una vez más. Hoy no moriría. En eso vi como Reiko quien fue aventado tumbaba todas las paredes de un lado nuestro y caía en medio. Rolando llego y se le subió arriba, desgarrándolo con sus Garras.

"¡Heilin! ¡ALEJENSE! ¡No querrán verme enojado!" grito Reiko

"¿Tu? ¿Enojado? Tu no eras nada en el laboratorio" dijo Rolando quien estaba desgarrando a Reiko.

Reiko lo pateo tan fuerte que lo saco Volando a unos metros atrás de los guardias, Rolando estaba escupiendo sangre y Reiko trataba de levantarse.

"¡AHORA! ¡DISPAREN!" grito Zaair Amaza.

Todos los disparos empezaron a penetrar a Reiko pero él seguía levantándose, incluso Rolando estaba disparando a su propio amigo, el hijo de Tradiken. Reiko se dirigió a su reloj y oprimió un botón. Acto seguido sus ojos brillaron en rojo y sus líneas se convirtieron a color rojo y se movió tan rápido que mato a todos los guardias presentes. Rolando saco su espada y apenas iba hacia Reiko pero el la corto en rebanaditas con su fiel Katar, heredados por Tradiken. Reiko dejo vivos a los líderes, incluyendo a Zaair Amaza, apunto sus Katar a Rolando.

Rolando tenía los ojos muy abiertos. "eso es imposible…" pauso un poco "tu…"

"El poder de Tradiken reside en este reloj..." Interrumpió Reiko.

Incluso los líderes esclavistas y Zaair se quedaron impresionados, luego salieron corriendo de ahí.

Rolando lo miraba con los ojos abiertos nada más. "está bien… mátame, me lo merezco" dijo Rolando muy decidido.

"yo sé que tu no querías hacerlo. Este mundo te cambio…" en eso Reiko guardo sus Katar "… quedas perdonado Rolando" en eso le sonrió y Reiko salió a ayudar a los otros.

La guerra había acabado.

Todo estaba tranquilo, los caballos quienes eran de "Clase" y los caballos "indios" convivían juntos. Platicando tranquilamente, algunos guardias quienes son fieles a la ciudad y no a los esclavistas se rebelaron contra su propio gobernante quien ya había escapado, era hora de escoger a otro Sultán.

Estábamos en el palacio. Rolando había pedido perdón por todo aquel mal que había hecho. Y causado. Yo estaba en un balcón en el palacio. Viendo como la noche caía en arabia sentada. En eso se me acerco Silver y se puso a un lado mío para ver cómo se oscurecía. Como odiaba la cortina de nubes arriba nuestro. El maldito gobierno Pegaso y sus estúpidas reglas. Voltee a ver a Silver y ella solo tenía un collar con un bonito diamante banco colgando.

"¿Qué acaso ese no era de Arkade?" pregunte

Silver volteo a ver su collar "¿esto? Sí, pero él me lo regalo" respondió.

"¿Qué hiciste para conseguirlo?" pregunte con una mirada cansada.

"En verdad… no es lo que tú piensas." Mis orejas se levantaron mientras escuchaba cada palabra de lo que decía "en realidad…" en eso ella se le pusieron las mejillas rojas (se ruborizo… cualquier termino que quieran usar) "Arkade y yo lo hicimos…"

"¡¿Qué!?" exclame mientras mi boca tocaba el suelo y la colocaba otra vez a su lugar.

"espera, espera… no creas que lo hice por el bonito diamante." Dijo mientras detenía mi tren de pensamientos malos. "realmente se lo iba a devolver pero… él fue muy bueno con migo cuando tú estabas en aquella noche tú y Kluxy gritando como locas" auch… eso dolió.

"bien… ¿y que más paso?" sentía un impulso de curiosidad por saber.

"pues… veras. El me invito a dormir en su cuarto. Realmente todo paso rápido" me conto mientras ella volteaba a otra parte que no fuese a mí, estaba muy sonrojada. Después cayó por un momento, luego empezó a hablar "realmente…" dijo apagando un poco a voz "lo extraño…"

AWWWW ¡que tierno! Realmente no sentía celos por ella porque no me prefiriera a mí. En otras palabras, yo ya tenía pareja y era alguien con quien no pensaba que me enamoraría. Pero ella… ¿de Arkade? Mierda… realmente no me la esperaba. Pudo haber sido de algún semental ya que esperando como es ella esperaba que sería de un semental fuerte (no digo que Arkade no sea fuerte, si no que… esperaba algo menos… "intelectual"). Luego llego Paradise Sunsite a interactuar un poco más con nosotras.

"Hola" saludamos al mismo tiempo Silver y yo.

"Hola chicas" dijo Paradise.

Apenas iba a preguntar pero luego me gano Silver "¿y tu hermana Storm Wit?" Pregunto Silver.

"cansada… descansando en nuestra recamara" dijo Storm Wit.

"ahora. Sabiendo que ese maldito esclavista escapo… ¿Quién será el nuevo sultán?" pregunte, era algo que no tenía nada que ver con el tema que estábamos pero sentía curiosidad.

"la verdad no sé. Pero podría ser el jefe Shanin, el confió en nosotros con tan solo conocer que éramos de Equestria. No sabemos como pero lo hizo" respondió Paradise a nuestra pregunta.

"Heilin… ¿no crees que deberíamos dormir ya? quizás Kluxy te está esperando y no quieres eso… ¿o sí?" Dijo Silver, atacándome como odiaba eso.

Entramos al palacio a nuestras recamaras correspondientes. Solo tenía preguntas que no me respondería hasta mañana. Tales como ¿Qué pasara de Rolando? ¿Qué pasara con la ciudad? Y ¿Quién será el nuevo sultán? Tantas preguntas y tenía que esperar hasta mañana. Llegue a mi recamara y vi como Kluxy dormía bastante relajada. Por lo menos esta relación no era de puro sexo, pero no sabía porque o que pasaba. Pero me encantaba estar con ella. Me hacía sentir bien, el abrazarla y tener ganas de hacerle algo. Entre al cuarto y cerré la puerta. Me senté en la cama y la vi. Como respiraba, como estaba tan tranquila. Entonces me atreví y le di un beso en la frente. Un dulce beso de "dulces sueños" entonces me acosté y la abrace. Y cerré los ojos.

**HAS SIDO ASENDIDO  
**Mejora de todo nvl1_:_ todo lo que tienes, ya sean mejoras de otras cosas. mejora 1nvl mas, así que eres muy pro (YaY)


	13. Chapter 12 la ayuda va en camino

**The last stand Cap. 12.  
La ayuda va en camino  
**_"¡al reino de Cervidas se ha dicho ponis! Eso incluye caballos y grifos"_

**El palacio.**

Era de día. Otro día algo caliente en el desierto de arabia sentada (no era tan caliente, gracias a la densa cortina de nubes en el cielo estaba a la misma temperatura que en la noche, solo un poco). Estaba en el palacio, turisteando y pensando. Habíamos derrotado 2 "sistemas de gobierno" esclavistas, solo que no habíamos matado a sus líderes, ¿Dónde quedaban? Era una pregunta que estaba siempre atormentándome. ¿Y si ellos están organizándose de nuevo? No importaba. Teníamos 2 asesinos (aunque Rolando estaba pensando si salvar a la Poninidad, O. Más exactamente, a la tierra mágica). Había otra cosa que no entendía, ¿Cómo podían estar estos 2 mundos ligados? Digo. Este es un mundo alterno al de la tierra que tanto habla Reiko y Rolando, Simplemente no entendía. Escapando del mar de pensamientos en el que estaba hundida, regrese a la realidad y sentía como llegaba alguien más. Yo estuve en el balcón viendo a los caballos como Vivian alegremente y sin racismo. Aunque tenía una ligera sospecha de que Kluxy fuese Racista.

"¡Heilin!" un grito algo exaltado me hizo escapar de mi tren de pensamientos… Otra vez.

"¿¡mande!?" exclame mientras volteaba quien me necesitaba. Al voltear vi que era Reiko "oh, eres tú" suspire.

"¿me acompañas a ir por Rolando? Lo deje en la prisión donde me dejo la otra vez. Solamente para que pensara un poco en lo que había hecho" Dijo Reiko sin siquiera entrar al balcón donde estaba.

Lo pensé por un momento hasta que por fin pude contestar un simple no. "¡Si!" Está bien… mentí, realmente quería visitar a Rolando aunque él hubiese sido malo con nosotros.

No era del todo su culpa, había sido consumido por las tierras desoladas y aunque no sabía cómo se sentía eso, quería ayudarlo.

"entonces… vamos" dijo Reiko. Invitándome a acompañarlo.

Salimos del palacio, bastante decididos de ayudar a Rolando, quien cayó en lo malo que eran las tierras desoladas. ¿Eran bastante malas? A lo lejos podía escuchar el mercado y alguna banda tocando música árabe. ¿Ya había dicho que aquí todo era árabe? Hasta la arena debajo de mis cascos era arena árabe.

"¿heilin? Si te das cuenta, aquí todo es árabe" Dijo Reiko, interrumpiéndome en mi viaje de pensamientos.

"¿leíste mi mente?" pregunte. La respuesta era obvia.

"¿tú que crees? Además… no lo soportaba tus pensamientos me molestaban. Más que el de los demás" Respondió. Ese era un sí.

"Como te odio" refunfuñe.

"Vamos Heilin, ¿vas a seguir enojada por eso?" pregunto.

"¡Claro! ¡Ahora que sabes que me gustan las de mí mismo sexo me molestaras con eso!" alce mi voz hasta casi gritar.

Muchos pueblerinos se me quedaron viendo. Reiko me guio lejos de la escena que arme con tan solo un grito.

Ya lejos de la escena Reiko me hablo "eh… Heilin. Sabes que… ¿aquí no les gusta eso del 'bisexualismo?" me informo Reiko.

"mierda…" refunfuñe "vámonos, antes de que haga otra escena" Sugerí.

Nos alejamos de la escena que había creado, a algunas cuadras llegamos a la prisión donde habían dejado a mi amigo Reiko anteriormente. Entramos y vimos que el caballo "sheriff" estaba descansando en el escritorio, al frente estaba las celdas, en una de ellas estaba Rolando, las demás estaban vacías.

Me aproxime hacia el sheriff. "buenos días… venimos a visitar a Rolando" salude al sheriff con tal de que me diera permiso.

El sheriff, quien era un caballo color blanco con crin y cola negra empezó a hablar. "¿Para qué quieren hablar? Él se tiene que quedar aquí 2 días más antes de que sea sentenciado" nos informó el sheriff.

Apenas iba a decir algo, entonces Reiko se aproximó hacia el escritorio y dejo una pequeña bolsa que tenía algunas monedas de aluminio fundido. "¿Qué nos dirías si esta pequeña bolsa que no solamente contiene monedas de aluminio, sino también de oro?" Dijo Reiko para persuadir al sheriff.

"sabes algo" empezó a hablar el sheriff algo convencido. "este sistema de gobierno cambiara en cualquier momento" dijo con un tono casi de sarcasmo "pero…" se levantó de su lugar "tengo que ver a mis hijos a ver si no les paso algo" dijo mientras guardaba la bolsa en una de sus mochilas "exactamente me tengo que ir ahorita. Mi compañero llegara en media hora para que cuide a ese asesino. Descuiden… las llaves están ahí" dijo señalando al escritorio y luego se fue.

Me aproxime a Reiko "sí que sabes persuadir" lo alague.

"Gracias" dijo simplemente mientras buscaba las llaves en el escritorio.

Me aproxime a la celda de Rolando quien, él estaba dormido como para haber escuchado algo. Reiko ya había encontrado las y abrió la celda, Rolando en ese momento se despertó de su cama de madera (con almohada de piedra) y nos vio. Se paró de la cama.

"¿ya pensaste que hacer?" preguntó Reiko.

"R-Reiko…" tartamudeo un poco.

"dime… ¿aun crees que hay esperanza?" hizo otra pregunta.

"yo… yo… no lo sé…" dijo Rolando dudando en su respuesta.

"te dejare salir Rolando. Pero espero que hagas el bien… Sabes que Tradiken hubiera querido eso" dijo Reiko apoyando a Rolando con continuar una vida de que no sea matar por el mal. Si no por el bien. "Sabes…" continuo Reiko "mi padre era un buen amigo tuyo y él te congelo por el bien… no por el mal" termino Reiko.

Rolando estaba pensando en lo que había hecho… incluso yo me hubiera puesto así si hubiera sabido que había hecho. Realmente era malo

"Te puedes ir" Dije quitándome de la puerta de la celda.

Reiko también hizo lo mismo y le dimos permiso de que se pudiera escapar. Rolando iba saliendo de su celda e iba a mitad de camino para salir del lugar. Cuando Reiko lo detuvo.

"¡Rolando!" Le grito "por cierto… tus cosas" dijo Reiko acercándose a él y dándole algunas de sus cosas. Él ya tenía sus pistolas y sus guantes. "cierto… casi me olvido" dijo Reiko quien saco una espada con un medallón raro un poco más enfrente del mango (o en el mango) además, era bastante grande la espada. "lamento haberla roto y no sabes que tanto me costó repararla. Como diría mi padre… ¡Me costó un huevo repararla!" exclamo eso último.

Reiko ya le había dado su espada y Rolando ya se la había puesto en su espalda, en ese momento Rolando solamente dijo "Gracias" y se fue corriendo del lugar.

Salimos de la prisión y lo mire con duda. "Reiko… ¿estás seguro de lo que hiciste?" pregunte.

Reiko se quedó callado por un momento. Ahora nosotros nos íbamos hacia el palacio. Todo estaba silencioso, excepto por que estaban hablando los mercantes, intercambiando cosas, comprando o vendiendo en el mercado árabe. Además de la constante música árabe que se escuchaba en algunos bares. Entonces Reiko rompió el silencio "Si… estoy seguro, él lo pensara dos veces antes de volver a caer en el poso que alguna vez cabo" Dijo firmemente.

Si él lo decía yo le creería. Él ha tenido la razón desde antes de llegar a Al Hoofuf.

********* ************ *********** ********* ************ **** (*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Estaba en otro tipo de memoria. Y se sentía rara ya que me sentía como humano (¿¡Por qué tenía que ser un humano!?). Me encontraba en un cuarto bastante amplio, de color blanco y estaba mirando hacia una mesa ejecutiva, donde estaban muchos ponis sentados en almohadas, en la última silla se encontraba la princesa Celestia en poni, su mirada era algo impaciente.

Entonces empezó a hablar su dulce voz "Tradiken… ¿Cuál es tu nuevo proyecto ahora? Nos has presentado una infinidad de proyectos que al final terminaron en fracaso, necesitamos una ganancia y espero que este proyecto nos las de" dijo muy ejecutivamente.

¿Acaso Celestia era así en persona? Espero que no, quisiera conocerla un poco más relajada y feliz. No como en todos esos posters patrióticos donde ha puesto la misma cara que está poniendo ahorita.

"¡Claro que esta vez tendremos una ganancia!" exclamo Tradiken (Mi personaje). En eso le dio la espalda para ver la ventana y ver a qué tan altura estábamos. Era de día y estaba nublado (Quería ver el sol) "Este 'proyecto' nos dará mucha, pero mucha ganancia…" en eso hizo una pequeña pausa y volvió a mirar a los ejecutivos en la mesa ovalada "Yeguas, caballos y princesa. ¿Qué me dirían si les puedo dar una mejor armadura como la que visten mis Spartans?" pregunto a los ejecutivos y a la princesa.

El cuarto se llenó de murmullos y la princesa seguía con esa mirada. Se notaba que Tradiken estaba un poco nervioso. El vestía la misma armadura de siempre. Esta vez las líneas eran doradas. Sin olvidar de su estúpida mascara de tela negra delgada.

Entonces bajaron unas cortinas para tapar la luz nublada de afuera y apagaron las luces del cuarto, entonces una luz de algún proyector algo más moderno y que no se miraba en blanco y negro (O en sepia) dio luz en las cortinas absolutamente negras.

"Señores… Caballos. Yeguas y Princesa…" hizo una pausa para ver si todos le escuchaban "Cada día, la Poninidad. ¡Equestria!" Exclame eso ultimo "Está dando un salto hacia el modernismo. Si queremos que esta guerra acabe necesitaran más que un ejército del proyecto 'Guncake' Los guncakes a diferencia de lo que les voy a mostrar, Ellos tienen que dar sus extremidades voluntariamente. Este proyecto. Les dará todo. Sin tener que dar nada a cambio" Entonces Tradiken mostro algo en el proyector. Era un traje parecido al de un Spartan para el tamaño de un poni (Por lo que he visto y me ha enseñado Reiko. Los Spartans eran bastante eficaces. Máquinas de matar y eran súper soldados). "El proyecto 'mi pequeño Spartan' nos dará mucha eficacia en combate. Si han visto a los soldados Spartans en combate. Verán un prototipo de Spartan poni En combate. Ya avance un poco al proyecto. A tal grado de llegar al prototipo con mi dinero. Caballos, Yeguas y Princesa. Observen. ¡EL FUTURO!" en eso un traje de poni Spartan bajo de un 'ascensor' y el proyector se apagó.

En eso se prendió la luz para mostrar un prototipo del traje. Todos se asombraron al ver tal proeza humana. Tal invento del hombre, adaptado al cuerpo de un poni. Todos estaban asombrados y maravillados.

Entonces un poni macho de color blanco con una armadura morada, Crin y cola de un juego de azules se levantó de su cojín para hablar "Oye Tradiken." Empezó a hablar el semental "¿Tiene buenos artilugios?" pregunto.

"Excelente pregunta Shining Armor." Dijo Tradiken apuntando hacia el semental y continuo "esa pregunta la estuve esperando" mi personaje se movió hacia el traje y empezó a oprimir algunos botones y a hacer ajustes. "Este traje cuenta con bebidas curativas." Paro abruptamente mientras continuaba hablando y moviendo y picando botones que yo no entendía "El mark I está diseñado solo para soldados. Lastimosamente, ¡Pero descuiden! Si este prototipo sale bien. Continuare con el mark II y este proyecto será para ponis que quieran entrar a algunos cambios genéticos en su cuerpo." En eso el traje saco dos metrallas pesadas (una M60 si me lo preguntan). "esta arma tiene dos M60" en eso se alejó del traje y volteo a los ejecutivos "esta máquina resiste 2 disparos directos de una bala de tanque. A lo que equivale a 3 granadas de fragmentación y si tiene suerte serían unos 5. Una bala de francotirador directa en su caneo. Si tiene suerte, claro…" termino de hablar mi personaje (quien siempre ha sido Tradiken.).

Se empezaban a escuchar murmullos de los ejecutivos. La princesa seguía firme, observando el prototipo Mark I.

La princesa abrió la boca. "Interesante, bastante interesante…" se detuvo por un momento.

Otra voz interrumpió su silencio. "¿segura princesa? ¿Al menos sabe cuánto nos costara?" pregunto un ejecutivo.

La princesa pensó un poco. El cuarto quedo en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que la princesa empezó a hablar "¿Cuánto costara este proyecto?" pregunto firmemente.

Sentía que Tradiken estaba nervioso por la pregunta. "bueno… eh, costara algunos $500, 000,000 Bits…" Dijo algo nervioso.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar tal precio.

Otro poni ejecutivo se paró. "¿¡ESTAS HABLANDO ENSERIO!?" exclamo el poni "¡ESO ES MUCHO DINERO!" alzo la voz casi hasta llegar a un grito.

La princesa lo fulmino con una mirada tranquila y el poni se sentó otra vez. La princesa lo pensó por un momento, hasta que hablo. "es un buen precio." Dijo la princesa firmemente.

"¿¡Que!?" todos exclamaron, excepto mi personaje.

"Princesa…" comenzó a hablar Shining armor "¿no escucho el precio? ¿De dónde sacaremos todo ese dinero?" pregunto.

"Tradiken…" hablo la princesa casi en persuasión. "Por ser nosotros. Los que te dimos aquellas piedras preciosas del espacio la primera vez que viniste… ¿No nos puedes bajar el precio?" pregunto persuasivamente la princesa.

"bueno… ya que lo dices así, lo bajare a $50, 000, 00 Bits ningún bit más ni ninguno menos. Estos prototipos si cuestan. Además… estoy seguro que los harán conseguir muchos bits" Tradiken termino cayendo en la trampa de la princesa.

Entonces la princesa sonrió un poco (No era una sonrisa real). "¿podremos verlo en acción?" pregunto la princesa "¿si funciona lo compramos?" agrego otra pregunta.

Sentía que Tradiken estaba ahora más relajado y feliz. "¡entonces! Tenemos un trato"

Sentía como el mundo se ponía en negro… se había acabado la memoria

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Desperté en el sofá Árabe donde había estado "durmiendo" me levante y observe mi alrededor en busca de alguien quien estuviera viéndome. Derecha… Nada. Izquierda… Nada. Bien… todos mis amigos me dejaron sola. ¿Qué estarán haciendo? Aún era de día (Con la densa cortina de nubes es a veces difícil diferenciar el amanecer, atardecer y bueno. ¡Todo!) Salí de la sala real y busque a mis amigos. Como ya no había algún enemigo podía simplemente salir tranquilamente.

Salí por la puerta principal del palacio y observe como mis amigos estaban arreglando las cosas para marcharse de la ciudad.

Yo llegue interrumpiendo "¡hey! ¿Qué pasa?" pregunte.

Tláloc me observo y voló hacia mi "oh. No es nada pequeña dormilona, estamos arreglando nuestras cosas para marcharnos"

"¿¡Que!?" exclame "¿¡por qué!? Todavía no tenemos a algún caballo de por aquí que nos acompañe y que tenga una virtud"

Entonces la figura de un caballo se asomó por la ventana de enfrente del autobús y saludo "¡Hola heilin! Espero y no te moleste que los acompañe" Dijo el caballo, saliendo del autobús y revelando su forma.

"Ayead samia" dije sin pensarlo.

"Es Ahid Samaha." Relincho "Si que te sabes el nombre de tus amigos" entonces se fue a dentro del autobús.

Entonces… ¿ya teníamos algún caballo con virtud? ¿¡Y NO ME HABLARON PARA VER SI ESTABA DEACUERDO!? Bueno… no importaba. El punto era encontrarlo. "Oye Laurisa" hable a Laurisa, quien estaba caminando hacia el autobús. Entones empecé a susurrar "¿De quién fue la brillante idea de meterlo? No es que no lo quiera pero… yo no sabía nada"

La grifo estiro sus alas por un momento y las guardo "fue la idea de Reiko" Me impacte "mientras estabas dormida viendo esa memoria. Nosotros estábamos ocupados buscando alguien que tenga la virtud… tú estabas jugando a la 'Bella durmiente" se burló de mí. Entonces agarro algo de seriedad y empezó a hablar un poco más tranquila "Heilin… yo sé que quieres saber sobre Equestria y todo eso. ¿Pero es necesario que los veas en el momento inadecuado?" pregunto La grifo.

Realmente tenía algo de razón "Lo siento" me disculpe mirando al piso por un momento, luego la voltee a ver "es que no puedo controlar mi curiosidad…" dije sencillamente.

Cualquier poni, o no poni. Tenía algo que lo hacía débil. Para mí era la maldita curiosidad. No tomaba mucho y realmente no fumaba. Eso no era lo mío.

Laurisa suspiro un poco y luego sonrió "Está bien. Solo controla es curiosidad y que no te manipule" Dijo la grifo mientras entraba al autobús.

Me separe de la entrada en búsqueda de Reiko. Cuando lo vi salir del palacio. Él se acercó a mí y lo fulmine con la mirada y a él no le pareció importarle.

"Eso no funciona en mi" Dijo Reiko mirándome y agachándose para verme frente a frente.

"¿Por qué no hablaste antes con migo?" le pregunte.

El asesino solo suspiro un poco y lo dejo salir. "Veras… mientras tú estabas…"

"Ya escuche la historia…" Lo interrumpí "¿solo por eso?" le pregunte.

El asesino volvió a suspirar. "Si… Alguien tiene que tomar decisiones mientras tu no estas." Dijo Convenciéndome.

Lo mire con una cara de odio por un momento y luego me relaje "Claro… y tú lo harás" suspire.

Reiko se levantó y se dirigió a subir el autobús. Entonces paro y volteo a verme. "¿vienes o qué?" pregunto. Invitándome a subir.

Me relaje y lo acompañe. Subí y nos salimos de ese lugar. En lo que íbamos saliendo veía a muchos caballos felicitándonos y lanzando confeti, además de que tenían músicos tocando y cantando a todo lo que daban. Nos abrieron las puertas de la gran ciudad de Al Hoofuf. La capital del bien… simplemente quisiera saber si había más bandidos. Pero eso no es de mi incumbencia. No por el momento.

Íbamos por el terreno arenoso de Arabia Sentada. Después de un kilómetro más o menos. Vimos a Rolando, sentado en la arena. Como si estuviera esperando a algo o alguien. En eso nuestro conductor robot dio una mirada a Reiko, quien estaba a un lado de él. Solo pude escuchar que el murmuro algo y nuestro conductor robot accedió y se detuvo a un lado de Rolando.

Nuestro conductor robot abrió las puertas del autobús y Reiko bajo. Estirando su mano hacia Rolando "¿Vienes?" dijo Reiko. Invitándolo a venir con nosotros.

Rolando solo acepto la ayuda y subió al autobús. Reiko dio una señal para que nuestro conductor moviera el autobús. Voltee a ver a mis amigos y veía que todos estaban fulminándolo con una cara de desaprobación.

Rolando se sentó en un asiento que miraba hacia nosotros. Los otros asientos estaban pegados a las ventanas de la izquierda y yo estaba sentada en uno de los asientos de hasta atrás. Enfrente y un poco lejos estaba Rolando. Lo único que me impedía verlo eran unos asientos que estaban en frente de mí. Me senté en el otro asiento que miraba hacia Rolando y ahora los podía ver a todos. Todos mis compañeros estaban sentados en la parte izquierda y fulminándolo con la mirada.

Reiko interrumpió el silencio incomodo que se formaba. "ejem… Chicos, yo sé que piensan que Rolando es una persona mala. Pero en realidad ya lo pensó lo suficiente…"

"¿¡Como sabes eso!?" exclamo Laurisa, interrumpiendo a Reiko.

"¡eso es mentira!" protesto Kluxy sin siquiera escuchar la conversación.

Incluso mi amada Kluxy pensaba que era mentira.

Reiko levanto una mano y los calmo a todos sin siquiera decir una palabra. El autobús se llenó de silencio por unos segundos. Hasta que Reiko empezó a hablar "Como venía diciendo." Se detuvo por un momento. "Rolando. Lo pensó lo suficiente y ahora ara el bien."

Con eso último Rolando nos miró a todos nosotros y empezó a hablar con una voz melancólica "Yo sé que me odian por haberlos apuñalado por la espalda. Pero vamos… ¿han visto lo que hay afuera? Como se convirtió este mundo mágico en un mundo completamente maligno. Adultos matando a pequeños niños o viceversa" se detuvo por un momento. Mirando al piso y volvió a vernos a nosotros "¿saben que tan difícil es afuera? Ven los pequeños terrores de Equestria. Pero no ven los errores mayores de haya afuera, que es 'el mundo' ni siquiera han estado en unión city, o en Cervidas. Mínimo en Zebrica. Son lugares oscuros y difíciles" termino Rolando. Entonces puso sus manos en su cabeza y miro al suelo, Como que pensando. Entonces se animó un poco y nos miró a todos y se paró "Por eso. Voy a ayudar ahora. No más creencias de que no hay un nuevo mañana prospero. ¡Tengo las pruebas y son las Katar de Tradiken! Las que tu portas…" se detuvo un momento mirando a nuestro compañero humano "Reiko…" su cola estaba moviéndose alegremente. "Realmente." Se detuvo por un momento y luego continuo "Hay una pregunta. ¿Cómo tienes ese poder de Tradiken? Su velocidad. Todo eso ¿Cómo?" pregunto

"Veras…" comenzó a hablar Reiko "El poder de Tradiken lo tengo en este reloj. ¿Cómo lo conseguí? Tuve que conseguir un mechón de su cabello. Aunque no me da su invulnerabilidad hacia las balas o caídas. Me da una velocidad inhumana" Nos informó.

Rolando lo asumió por un momento y luego abrió la boca. "Si me disculpas… ayudare Arabia sentada. Luego continuare hacia Las tierras de los grifos" con eso Rolando se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió por su cuenta sin romperla.

Rolando salto y se fue corriendo a una dirección, perdiéndose en las dunas del desierto.

Reiko observo tal escena y finalmente pudo decir algo. "Creo que se le olvido el agua…" Reiko se aproximó a la puerta y el cerro.

Todos mis amigos miraron tal escena. Kluxy rompió el silencio "Ni siquiera nos dio oportunidad de decir cuanto lo sentíamos"

Equestria. Otra vez habíamos regresado a Equestria. No era necesario ir al reino Grifo ya que teníamos a una grifo que tiene una virtud, cosa que no nos habíamos dado cuenta. La virtud que ella lleva es la generosidad, habíamos recorrido mitad de Equestria y nos estancamos cuando se acabó la gasolina. Hubieran visto a Reiko gritar como loco cuando se detuvo, primero dijo "¿Qué pasa?" luego nuestro conductor robot le aplico una broma. El estallo (literalmente) del enojo, luego nuestro robotizado conductor le dijo que en realidad solo necesitábamos gasolina. El literalmente se puso rojo, lo podíamos ver en su boca, ya que era la única parte de su cara que se podía observar. Entonces vimos una ciudad a lo lejos, no más de 500 metros, es más. No era una ciudad si no, era un pueblo asaltante con una muralla que consistía de carros oxidados y amontonados. Estábamos en una pequeña colina que nos permitía observar el pueblo, el pueblo estaba en pésimas condiciones, el pueblo era bastante malo. Cabezas de ponis o el mismo cuerpo encajado en algunas lanzas, grafitis obscenos y también palabras blasfemas, ponis bastante descuidados. Ya me daba cuenta el por qué Rolando perdió la esperanza, pero yo no así que obtendríamos gasolina si fuese lo último que consigamos. A mi lado estaba Laurisa y Silver, yo estaba observando el lugar.

Entonces Silver interrumpió mi reconocimiento. "Bien, podemos ir por las buenas o intercambiar algo" sugirió.

Lo pensé por un momento, iba a abrir la boca cuando Laurisa me interrumpió. "¿No ves como son esos asaltantes verdad?" preguntó Laurisa.

Silver pestaño por un solo momento y luego hablo con una sonrisa en su cara "Solo se necesita conversar. ¡Vamos!" dijo levantándose de su lugar donde estaba "Vamos a pedírselo amablemente"

Nos dirigíamos hacia el campamento asaltante, Estábamos a unos metros de la puerta y entonces unos guardias que estaban en la puerta de la muralla del pueblo. Eran dos sementales, uno a la izquierda y otro por la derecha, el de la derecha era un poni de tierra y tenía una crin y cola bastante descuidada de color rojo y su pelaje era color un rojo oscuro. El de la izquierda era un semental unicornio de crin y cola un rosa oscuro y pelaje verde, su crin era muy descuidada.

Entonces el de la derecha se presentó con una felicidad "Olala… tenemos a dos perfectas unicornios." Paro observando a la grifo y su felicidad cambio a un ceño fruncido "y una grifo"

"Hola" saludo Silver "me llamo Silver, ellas son Laurisa y Heilin." Nos señaló a ambas "veníamos de paso para ver si tenían gasolina" dijo amablemente.

"¿¡Gasolina!?" exclamo el de la izquierda "¡Mierda! ¿Te das cuenta cuanto tenemos y que grupo asaltante somos? ¿No has escuchado las noticias?" pregunto con sarcasmo.

"la verdad no" respondí yo

"bueno…" interrumpió el otro asaltante "Creo que no entendieron la indirecta. Tenemos suficiente gasolina para toda Equestria. Pero… no les daremos." Se detuvo un momento y nos observó lentamente "¡Perras!" nos gritó y se marcharon.

"¡A QUIEN LE DICES PERRA!" aquí vamos otra vez… Silver se exalto OTRA VEZ.

Silver gritaba y maldecía a los asaltantes y ellos solo se fueron a la puerta. Laurisa y yo la detuvimos para que no hicieran algo malo. Después de todo un rato Silver se calló y regresamos al Autobús.

Habíamos planeado nuestro plan y era de noche. Como ellos eran los malos y no querían compartir su combustible a todos los demás en Equestria, Nosotros lo robaremos y se lo llevaremos a los que más lo necesitan. Como Robín Hoof. El poni de tierra con un traje verde que les robaba a los tiranos reyes y le daban a todos los ponis que más lo necesitaban. Realmente esto me hacía sentir Robín Hoof. Hicimos un reconocimiento gracias a Laurisa y Tláloc quienes nos dieron una revisión del lugar donde nos íbamos a meter. El equipo que iba a estar adentro iba a ser Yo, Silver y Dre. Reiko y Laurisa serían los francotiradores. Storm Wit y Sunsite Paradise serían las que estarían cubriendo el autobús. Tláloc nos avisaría si había un movimiento brusco o algo que nos tenga que advertir, ya que él tenía unos anteojos de aviador que eran de visión nocturna (Algo que nos dio generosamente Arkade). Yo, Silver y Dre estábamos adentro, nosotros habíamos entrado por un pequeño túnel que era de la primera guerra mundial y nos dejó casi en medio de la ciudad, salimos del túnel y ahora nos encontrábamos en una clase de cantina, sin suelo, en vez de algo de piso era pura tierra.

"Tláloc. Estamos adentro Cambio" le hable de mi Reloj.

"Entendido. ¿Dónde exactamente están?" pregunto él.

Silver y Dre salieron del túnel y lo cerraron "En una especie de cantina" Respondí a su pregunta.

Tláloc se quedó callado por unos segundos. Solo se escuchaba el viento "ya los encontré. No veo a ningún poni afuera, pueden salir" Nos informó.

Entonces nos salimos del bar y no había ningún poni en las calles y muy pocos faroles prendidos para dar un poco de iluminación. Cuando menos me lo esperaba comenzó a caer una gota del cielo, luego dos y más y más, hasta que empezó una pequeña lluvia. Trabajar de noche ya era mucho ¿Pero con lluvia? Íbamos a estar bastante agotados después de esto.

"¡O mis diosas!" exclamo en voz baja Silver "¿Por qué llueve? Me voy a mojar"

Dre paso por su lado "¿Qué pasa lindura? ¿No soportas mojarte un poco?" pregunto.

Silver soltó un débil chillido "diablos… ¿Por qué tuvo que llover? Y justamente ahorita"

Silver me estaba hartando y si seguía así echaría este plan tan perfecto por la basura.

Dre puso su casco metálico en su boca y entonces su casco se hizo una mano robótica "Querida… si sigues así nos van a capturar y no querrás saber que tan tribales y malos son esos bastardos" dijo con una voz tranquila.

Silver se tranquilizó un poco y asintió con la cabeza. Dre le quito su mano robótica a la cual se hizo un casco y troto a lado mío "¿Cuál es el plan?" pregunto.

Yo estaba observando mi Reloj mapa holográfico que se mostraba en él "No es tan difícil. Solo hay que irnos hacia la bóveda ¡y listo!" Dije mientras me ponía en marcha hacia la bóveda "Pan comido"

Mis otros dos amigos me siguieron. Seguíamos las rutas que mi reloj de utilidades me estaba mostrando. En una calle que más bien parecía un callejón, Vi a un asaltante bañándose en la lluvia. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que ese asaltante se volviera picadillo, una bala directamente en el cráneo y su cabeza exploto. Avanzamos ignorando la escena (excepto Silver, a ella le dio asco tal escena y vomito en el cuerpo y trato igualar nuestro paso). Después de caminar unos metros encontramos un edificio de madera bastante grande que tenía un candado. Me acerque y trate de levitar mi destornillador, entonces me di cuenta de que no lo tenía.

Dre se me acerco "¿Qué esperas para abrirlo?" pregunto.

Lo observe con una mirada de preocupada. "no traje mi destornillador y este candado no lo puedo abrir con mi propia magia" respondí.

Dre suspiro. Aun lado del edificio había una pequeña cabina de vigilancia y las luces estaban prendidas. Les avise a Silver y a Dre que vigilaran mientras yo me encargaba de él. Entre a la pequeña cabina y me topé con un guardia que estaba dormido en la silla. Levite una navaja y se la clave en la yugular mientras le tapaba la boca. El solo dio un pequeño gemido y murió. Agarre telequineticamente las llaves que estaban en la mesa y salí a la puerta, Silver me apuro porque ya le estaba dando frio. Pase las llaves y abrí el candado, abriendo rápidamente la puerta y entraron los dos ponis y luego yo, cerré la enorme puerta y nos secamos. El cuarto era bastante obscuro y luego Dre prendió las luces desde un interruptor que no estaba muy lejos. Vimos bastantes armas colgadas en algunas paredes. Algunas monedas de aluminio y una pequeña bóveda donde guardaban monedas de oro (lo decía en el letrero) íbamos caminando y veíamos muchas armas raras, al igual que pociones curativas y grandes pociones y miles de armas y objetos raros. Al final del pasillo del edificio (Que en realidad era un establo de esos viejos) había una puerta medianamente grande y decía "Reserva de combustible" era obviamente que ahí lo guardaban. Solo que la puerta era de combinación y se abría desde una terminal y la terminal estaba a un lado. Saque mi equipo de hackeo (Suerte que si había traído eso), no tarde ni 3 minutos para saber que la contraseña era "Muffins" ¿es enserio? Bien… no importa. Puse el código y la puerta hizo un pequeño rechinido y se abrió. Entonces entramos a la bóveda y el piso y todo el cuarto era de metal, entonces a un lado de entrar a la puerta encontré una cinta, no dude dos veces y la agarre. Entonces vimos muchos botes de gasolina arrumbados en el piso.

Entonces contacte con Tláloc por mi reloj "Tláloc. Operación extracción… llegamos sanos y salvos a la bóveda. Que venga Laurisa por algunos botes de gasolina. Cambio"

espere a que respondiera. Entonces se escuchó la voz de Tláloc "Entendido. Laurisa va para haya, ningún asaltante sospecha. Todo va a lo planeado"

en ese momento se escuchó pura estática. Apague el radio de mi Reloj y espere a Laurisa. No tardo ni más de 3 minutos en que tocaran la puerta. Esa era la señal, avance a abrir la puerta y vi a Laurisa entrar por la puerta. Ella llevaba una bolsa enorme, solamente nos saludó y empezó a agarrar los botes, entonces nos dio una bolsa a cada uno y empezamos a agarrar todos los botes de gasolina. Algunos eran pequeños y otros eran grandes, más no enormes. Todas las botellas de gasolina cupieron en las bolsas de cada uno. Entonces Laurisa salió volando llevándose las 3 bolsas y que nosotros saliéramos por donde veníamos.

Entonces se escuchó la radio de mi reloj prenderse "¡Heilin!" grito Tláloc con algo de desesperación en su voz "¡Salgan! Hay algunos ponis metálicos que están llegando al pueblo"

Solo se me pudo venir algo a mi mente y eso fue… "¡MIERDA CORRAN!" grite muy exaltada y mis amigos y yo empezamos a correr.

Entonces se escuchó una explosión y vi como el humo venia de la puerta principal. El agujero por donde entramos era hacia esa dirección y el establo no había muchos edificios. Entonces vi como muchos ponis empezaron a salir de sus "casas" por así decirlo y la mayoría estaban armados. Solo pocos tenían alguna mochila de combate con una sola arma. Las mujeres tenían armas en sus bocas y los unicornios levitaban sus armas. Nosotros tres regresamos al establo, empecé a hablarle desesperadamente a Tláloc pero las comunicaciones fallaban.

Dre se me acerco "tenemos la maravillosa suerte de que esos ponis son los G.C.D.A, ahora me pregunto ¿Por qué mierdas están atacando con más frecuencia?" se preguntó a sí mismo el poni ciborg. Él estaba tocándose la barbilla.

Yo lo observe un poco y entonces vi sus ojos que mostraban miedo, yo trate de relajarlo mientras que Silver observaba las armas que había en la bóveda.

Silver toco su mentón y entonces pregunto algo que me espanto "¿Acaso aquí no es el arsenal y los ponis que no tengan armas vendrán aquí?"

Mierda… tenía toda la jodida razón… ¡si nos veían íbamos a morir! Avisarían a los demás y nos encontraríamos jodidamente encerrados.

Se escuchó la radio sonar. ¡Gracias a las diosas! "Heilin…" se escuchaba la voz de Tláloc algo apresurado "Seré breve, hay una salida a su derecha, solo sigan el camino y cuando lleguen a la pared ahí estará…" en eso se escuchó estática "¡Rápido!" grito Tláloc.

Dre, Silver y yo salimos y nos fuimos hacia la derecha, fuimos corriendo a todo lo que nuestras patas nos permitían. Entonces a unos metros escuche como que choque y cayeron algunos carros. ¡Era el autobús! Solamente faltaban algunos metros para llegar, hasta que nos empezaron a disparar. Un disparo atravesó una de mis patas traseras, haciéndome tropezar y caer al suelo, Dre volteo al escuchar un quejido mío y sus patas se convirtieron en manos y me agarraron, el empezó a correr en dos patas, sujetándome y corriendo hacia el autobús. Adentro estaban disparando Kluxy con una de sus pistolas en su boca y Laurisa con su francotiradora, mis demás amigos estaban hasta en el fondo de autobús, protegiéndose de las balas, excepto Reiko. ¿Dónde estaba? No importaba, al final entramos al autobús. Nuestro conductor empezó a dar reversa y volteaba el autobús y empezó a dirigirse a otra dirección que no fuese hacia el campamento. A unos kilómetros más nos encontramos a Reiko que estaba haciendo fogata y sociabilizando con una caravana. Lo raro es que algunos de sus carruajes estaban blindados y tenían un color verde militar. Nuestro conductor paro el autobús cercas de la fogata. Yo baje primero pero me tropecé porque mi pata dolía mucho, Silver llego y me empezó a levitar, luego Laurisa llego y me agarro, no quería que Silver se agotara, entonces Laurisa me empezó a tocar donde la bala me penetro, no pude soltar un chillido y un grito bastante grande.

Laurisa se empezó a burlar de mí. "Oh… pequeña, ¿no aguantas un toque? ¿Aguantaras dos?" entonces me empezó en mi pata herida.

"¡DEJAME!" grite y chille como si no hubiera fin.

Silver llego y me agarro telequineticamente "Déjala Laurisa, tenemos que curarla. ¿No querrás que eso te hagan después verdad?" pregunto con una ceja levantada.

Luego yo me desmaye del dolor que ya no podía aguantar.

Me levante de mi cama y se escuchaban el constante parloteo y movimiento de ponis afuera. Yo estaba adentro de una carpa, mi pata ya no dolía. Al menos no mucho, al menos podía moverla sin que gritara de dolor, entonces decidí levantarme y salir de la carpa y cama improvisada que estaba en el piso y salí a ver el pequeño campamento, había muchos ponis sementales y alguno que otras yeguas, todas y todas se miraban fuertes. Algunos ponis tenían una especie de armadura completa que estaba en todo el cuerpo, creo que eran los ya reconocidos "Steel ponis"

Un poni en un traje de metal se me acerco. "Hola…" paro la voz del semental para recordar algo "eh… ¿heilin?" pregunto mi nombre.

"Esa soy yo, ¿Qué pasa?" pregunte.

El semental me observo y retomo "se… Heilin, sígueme, sus amigos esperan" entonces me invito a seguirlo.

¿Mis amigos? ¿Esperándome? ¿Enserio? Su líder ha caído muchas veces, Y yo era su líder. ¿Aun así me seguían esperando? Que lealtad me tienen. Mientras íbamos caminando observe algunos ponis armándose, con sus armaduras metálicas. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Ahora en que estábamos metidos? Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Pare mi tren de pensamientos solo por un momento y continúe caminando, entonces me guio hacia una especie de carpa abierta y vi como algunos ponis metálicos y mis amigos estaban charlando.

Llegue con una pose segura y firme "¿y ahora que pasa? ¿En que nos metimos?" pregunte firmemente.

Un semental de crin verde con algunas rayas grises y de pelaje café me observo, mirando lejos del mapa que estaba viendo en su mesa. Cabe decir que el semental era un poni de tierra "oh… tú debes de ser Heilin, la pequeña incompetente que te metieron un disparo cercas de tu trasero" se burló.

Yo lo mire firmemente y lo fulmine con una mirada seria. El poni paro de reírse y retomo seriedad "veras… los G.C.D.A están cercas y nos quieren conquistar otra ciudad. Si ellos conquistan la ciudad de Little Hornet con todos esos mercenarios perderemos gran parte de Equestria y ellos destruirán ese lugar" nos informó.

Reiko, quien estaba sentado cruzando sus manos y piernas se levantó y observo el mapa, viendo el pequeño mapa de batalla, se tocó su barbilla y pensó. Entonces movió algunas unidades de un lado a otro y acomodo todo. Luego de todo eso al fin hablo "SIP… estamos jodidos" Puse un casco en mi cara y me senté sobre mis anchas.

Todos hicieron lo mismo "Reiko… ¿Por qué en vez de ayudar eres realista?" pregunto la dulce voz de Silver.

Reiko pensó un poco "pues…" pensó un poco mientras se tocaba la barbilla "porque es cierto, no tenemos guncakes, no tenemos vehículos y ellos están más armados que los Steel ponis… los asaltantes solo pelean sus territorios y los mercenarios de Little Hornet solo protegerán su ciudad. Ya no queda de otra, a menos de que en la radio mencionen que están en peligro y unirlos a todos"

"¡Reiko eres un maldito genio!" Grite me avente para darle un abrazo "Si les decimos a una radio que su hogar está en peligro vendrán a pelear ¡Es perfecto!" en ese momento me solté de Reiko y todos me observaron con algo de esperanza en sus ojos.

Entonces llego el poni que nunca esperaría ver en un campamento militar. "¡Hola!" saludo Wendolin con mucha felicidad, entrando a la carpa y observando el lugar. "¿En que podría ayudarles esta generosa alma?" se ofreció.

La mire y una sonrisa se me dibujo. Apenas iba a hablar pero la voz de Kluxy me interrumpió "Si… avisa a todos los habitantes de estas tierras desoladas que Equestria está bajo ataque, ¿Cómo lo harás? Usa la radio" ordeno Kluxy a Wendolin.

Wendolin parpadeo por un rato y empezó a hablar con una sonrisa fingida "Oh… querida, nadie me manda ¡y menos tú! Un poni de tierra. Yo, por otra parte soy una unicornio" su sonrisa cambio a un ceño fruncido.

Me puse enfrente de ella y la fulmine con una mirada molesta "Wendolin, sabes que estamos en una jodida guerra, ¿y aun así quieres pelear con que no te manden?"

Le yegua se sorprendió al verme "Heilin… ¿eres tú?" pregunto tocándome la cara con sus cascos. "ha pasado mucho desde que te vi" le quite los cascos de mi cara le di la espalda.

Voltee mi cabeza "Wendolin… eres una maldita engreída, solamente has lo que te pidieron" luego voltee hacia Kluxy quien la estaba mirando feo y camine hacia ella, abrazando y acariciándola para que se calmara.

El otro semental que estaba en el mapa observo la escena "Hazlo DJ nos ayudarías bastante con eso" dijo finalmente.

La Dj se quedó algo petrificada y se retiró. El semental de pelaje café se paró firmemente "por cierto… me llamo Foo y soy el general 2 estrellas de este sector de los 'Steel ponis" se presentó "Gracias a Reiko quien nos vio, nosotros acorralamos a los G.C.D.A que estaban atacando el pueblo Asaltante, íbamos a hacer una especie de trato pero llegaron ellos y nos hicieron reforzar nuestra 'alianza' si no hubiese sido por ellos no hubiéramos tenido armamento de esos asaltantes."

Silver salto "¿Enserio son aliados de esos asaltantes?" pregunto.

"En parte… cuando no los necesitemos más los atacaremos y nos quedaremos con los prisioneros y sus cosas para dárselas a otros ponis de Equestria" hablo otro poni que estaba en la mesa, este estaba uniformado por la armadura de los Steel ponis.

"Sera mejor que armen sus ejércitos ya que esta batalla va a ser dura" dijo Laurisa.

Reiko pensó por un momento. "¿podrá Arkade ayudarnos?" se preguntó a sí mismo.

"¿¡Arkade!?" exclamo Silver con una sonrisa, luego retomo su seriedad "ah… Arkade… ¿enserio podría ayudarnos?" pregunto.

"lo siento pero ¿Quién es Arkade?" preguntó el general.

"Tal vez no lo conozcas…" hablo Paradise Sunsite "pero Arkade es un alicorn que vive en las nubes" informo.

"Nah… ya enserio" Dijo otro semental que tenía la armadura, excepto su casco. Su crin era verde y su pelaje era rojo oscuro "¿un alicorn del cielo?" pregunto.

"si te explicamos no entenderías" dijo Tláloc

"y también rolando… podría llamarle pero no sé si las probabilidades de que me escuche sean altas" admitió Reiko.

"Pues deberías probar" hablo el general.

En ese momento Reiko empezó usar la radio que tenía su reloj .Algunos soldados que pasaban y veían raro a Ahid o a Dre o a Laurisa, ya que ellos no eran ponis, a Laurisa no la veían tan raro como era con Dre o Ahid. Entonces llegaron las dos aves que creí que no llegarían. Quincy y Dashie. Dashie llego y se quedó en el hombro de Reiko y Quincy se fue con Storm Wit y Paradise Sunsite.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Reiko trajo noticias. "Tengo buenas noticias. Los caballos de arabia sentada ofrecen ayudar a Equestria, a cambio de algo de gasolina"

"¿¡Gasolina!?" exclamo un poni asaltante que recién había llegado a la carpa, se miraba muy desgastado "¡Nos robaron toda la jodida gasolina! No tenemos gasolina" grito el poni de crin rojo sangriento y su pelaje era negro.

"Descuida… yo salve toda la gasolina que guardaban" Dijo Reiko

Los ponis que estaban en la mesa de planeaciones, incluyendo al general y al mismo asaltante suspiraron "Te debemos una" Dijo un semental en una armadura.

"también tengo noticias de que algunos Guncakes sobrevivieron. Mandaron un mensaje que se repetía y dice que están cercas de aquí, con suerte deben de tener algunos tanques o vehículos" entonces se escuchó un chiflido de afuera arriba. Reiko se impactó por un momento y retomo "ese era un Hornet de batalla" dijo finalmente.

Todos suspiramos "Entonces" dije "¿aún se puede ganar?" pregunte.

"Vamos heilin, Somos nosotros de quienes estás hablando. ¿Cuántas batallas no hemos ganado?" admitió Laurisa.

"No importa cuántas batallas ganes, si no como… Es simple y todos ustedes tienen la desgraciada suerte de tenerme. Imagínense si no estuviera yo Equestria estaría muerta, más de lo normal" Dijo Reiko

Todos intercambiamos miradas y luego asentimos con la cabeza.

"¡Eso es mentira!" grito el asaltante "¡Yo no necesito a nadie! ¡Yo puedo contra todos!"

Kluxy le dio una patada con sus patas traseras y lo mando a volar. "Cállate, tú no sabes lo que él puede hacer" Ordeno al asaltante.

El asaltante gimió un poco "Tu… maldita perra… ¿Qué mierdas te pasa estúpida? Deja de decir pendejadas maldita perra" se trató de tranquilizar.

"¡Hey!" Piso el general con tal de guardar orden "Tranquilícense, mírense. Todos unos potros jugando a las atrapadas" Nos regañó "Ahora… quiero que ustedes pongan atención, va a venir el grupo que Tradiken fundo y nos mataran a todos. Su protocolo dice que si no nacieron en un establo quiere decir que están infectados. Realmente ¿A quién se le ocurrió la puta idea de eso?" en eso trato de controlar su ira y resoplo por un momento, luego retomo donde se había quedado "en fin…" suspiro "Hay que detenerlos. Suerte de que Reiko traerá algunos cañones, morteros y vehículos que salvaron de la base en aquel estacionamiento. Reiko… ¿hay más bases ocultas?" preguntó el general, mirando a Reiko.

"bueno…" pensó por un momento "ahora que lo piensas, creo que si" dijo finalmente.

"¿en dónde?" preguntó el general.

"hm…" volvió a pensar el asesino "hay algunos en la ciudad que ahora es Little Hornet ahora que lo recuerdo. Solo que no se si funcionara la clave que tengo" admitió.

"Bien… Seria genial de que tú fueses a ver si hay algunos vehículos o armamento o algo por el estilo que funcione, descuida. Te daré muchos de mis soldados" ofreció el general.

"es un trato. Diles que ya nos vamos" en eso Reiko dejo la carpa, Corriendo a todo lo que iba.

El general observo la escena "¿Así de rápido es?" nos preguntó.

Todos asentimos con la cabeza. "Solo siempre" Dije mientras asentía con la cabeza.

********* ************ *********** ********* ************ ****

Aquí estaba yo… en el campo de batalla con mi confiable magnum que muchos confundían que era una especie de revolver (Incluso yo cuando me lo dieron) estaba en una trinchera y se escuchaban las constantes balas y explosiones en el frente, mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado. Estar en el frente de batalla era diferente a estar en un intento de sobrevivir. Ya me había acostumbrado y mi corazón también, ya casi no sentía mucha compasión por los que estaba matando. Había matado a muchos ponis.

***Eres solo un sebo de dios, ¿no puedes ver cambiar esta sociedad "moderna?" lastima pequeña poni* **gruño la voz de Gravemind en mi cabeza ***¿ahora vez la diferencia en tu corazón? Ya no eras la pequeña fénix de antes, ahora solamente eres una poni más del montón de animales que son***

¿Gravemind me estaba persuadiendo a rendirme?

***claro que no pequeña* **Gruño la serpiente ***esto es lo que soy… ¡LA VOZ DE LA VERDAD!*** Entonces dio un gruñido mucho más fuerte que los anteriores que poco a poco se fue apagando.

Luego la terrorífica voz de Gravemind fue cambiada por una voz que se me hacía familiar *Ya empezaras de nuevo serpiente. ¡Vas a espantar a la pobre con tus estúpidos sermones!* hablo una voz ranchera *Tranquila pequeña Heilin. Aquí esta tía Applejack para cuidarte, esa bestia ya se alejó*

¿A-Applejack? ¿Qué haces en mi mente?

*Oh… tú sabes, vengo de paso… Que esté muerta no significa que todavía viva en mentes y recorriendo estos terrenos. Dime… ¿En realidad así se ha vuelto Equestria desde que me morí? ¿Por tanto luche y me rompí la espalda literalmente? Pero que idiotez. Al menos tu estas aquí para luchar por lo que yo no pude luchar y no puedo luchar* Hablo Applejack *ahora, enfócate en la batalla… ¿no querrás tener una bala en el trasero verdad?*

Bueno… claro que no.

*¿Y por qué peleas?*

Por… ¡POR EL BIEN DE EQUESTRIA!

*No solo por el bien de un reino… también el de este mundo desolado, realmente tienes que ver como se convirtió este planeta desde que me morí, no me la puedo creer*

¿Y cómo era Equestria?

*Mucho mejor… y ahora concéntrate terroncito que si no quieres más balas en tu cuerpo será mejor que estés al tanto de todo*

¡Entendido!

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que su voz ya no se volvió a escuchar… Gracias a Applejack que me ayudo a superar algo que Gravemind estaba haciendo en mi mente pude encontrar la fuerza y levantarme. Escuche que las balas se acercaban más y más… entonces me pasaron un rifle semi automático. Al parecer era antiguo, de la primera guerra mundial… Un M1. Me posicione asomándome afuera de la trinchera.

Entonces Kluxy se me posición a un lado mío. "Si voy a morir… quiero que sepas que te amo"

Esas palabras me derritieron el corazón, entonces le di un tierno beso y empezamos a ver a los ponis que empezaban a venir, active el hechizo "Lento" apuntaba y disparaba rápido, les disparaba en los ojos, se me acabaron las balas y recargue rápido. Atrás mío empezaron a disparar, lanzaban granadas y disparaban sus bazucas o sus rifles, ametralladoras. Era un maldito caos. Entonces vi que arriba venia cayendo algo, impacto a un kilómetro en frente de nosotros, donde los G.C.D.A estaban hace un rato. Haciendo que sus vehículos salieran volando y todos los ponis que estaban en las trincheras fuesen obligados a esconderse. Vi como una densa nube de color verde grotesco apareció. Un bunker que estaba cercas de nosotros (exactamente a mi derecha a unos metros) empezó a meterse el humo, todos los ponis que estaban en las trincheras empezaron a huir del humo. Kluxy y yo íbamos juntas, subimos por unas escaleras y estábamos fuera de las trincheras, saltando de espacio a espacio con tal de no caer y tropezarnos con los ponis que estaban debajo de nosotros. Entonces la densa nube nos atrapo, nos tapamos las bocas y encontramos algunas mascaras que estaban en una caja militar abierta, no lo dude dos veces y me puse la máscara con mi magia, al igual que a Kluxy. Los ponis abajo nuestro seguían corriendo.

Entonces escuche la radio de mi reloj prenderse. "Heilin… soy yo… Reiko, Corre de ese lugar ¡NO ES SEGURO! Los… Los ***** están a****" algo de estática nos interrumpió y la señal se cayó.

Esto no era bueno, teníamos que huir lo más rápido posible, quien sabe qué cosa ocurriría pero no quería estar ahí para saberlo. Voltee hacia atrás y vi como algunas criaturas se movían y saltaban de trinchera en trinchera y otros entraban, parecían humanos y otros tenían aspecto grifo y otros de ponis y… quien sabe de qué otra cosa pero parecían deformes y caminaban deformemente, Kluxy y yo continuamos corriendo, algunos Falcons y helicópteros se detuvieron, llevando a todos los que podían llevarse. Entonces un helicóptero se detuvo cercas, Corrimos a todo lo que nuestras patas nos permitían correr, una bestia salto, haciendo que el helicóptero se descontrolara y chocara en el piso atrás nuestro. Corrimos y corrimos hasta que salimos del radio de la nube, muchos soldados empezaron a salir de la nube y se reorganizaron, disparando a las bestias que corrían atrás nuestro. Yo solo podía ver siluetas, agarre mi rifle y entonces continúe disparando. Kluxy tenía su montura de combate con una metralleta y un rifle semi automático, una M1 al igual que la mía entonces algunas especies de arañas se arrastraron hacia nosotros, vi como un soldado sin armadura lo atacaban 3 de esas cosas y se metían en su cuerpo. Me petrifique al ver esa escena, todos los soldados que tenían armadura estaban a salvo mientras que los otros se convertirían en esas cosas. El soldado se abalanzo hacia mí y yo le dispare, descargue todas mis balas en su pecho y parte de su cabeza, al final esa bestia murió.

Entonces llego Laurisa y con su fiel francotiradora de su abuelo disparaba a y despejaba camino. "¡Larguémonos!"

Obedecí y corrí, a un lado Kluxy y a mi otro lado Laurisa. Entonces la radio volvió a la vida "Heilin, avise la retirada de todos los soldados. ¿Estás bien?" pregunto la voz de Silver un tanto preocupada.

"Si, aquí heilin. Estoy bien no te preocupes Silver" respondí.

"Gracias a las diosas Heilin, Reiko me lo dijo todo. ¡Gravemind en realidad es malo! El humo no es toxico y no te hará convertirte en una de esas cosas. Esas cosas son como zombis, ¡pero peor! Santas diosas. Sal de ahí lo más rápido que puedas. Cerca de ahí llegan algunos camiones de transporte. Reiko y todos nosotros te esperamos…" en eso se cortó la señal.

"bien, tenemos que detener a esas bestias antes de que lleguen. El sol oculto en esas densas nubes no está de nuestro lado, pero aun nos tenemos a nosotros" dije tratando de motivarlas.

Ellas se miraron por un momento, sonrieron y me miraron "¡exacto!" afirmaron las dos.

Pasaron minutos mientras todos los soldados defendían la llegada de los camiones que nos iban a recoger y sacar de este estúpido lugar, los minutos se hacían horas, habían pasado 5 minutos y todavía venían esos malditos, algunos helicópteros estaban sobrevolando y disparando artillería pesada. Entonces escuche el claxon de un camión, no solo uno si no de muchos. Todos se emocionaron al escuchar eso, ya podríamos salir de aquí, la nube verde viscosa todavía estaba visible y Kluxy y yo ya nos habíamos quitado las máscaras minutos atrás. Llegaron unos camiones militares y empezaron a pitar, todos eran camiones grandes con un gran espacio en la parte trasera para llevar 20 soldados. Kluxy, Laurisa y yo ya estábamos arriba del camión y muchos soldados empezaron a subir, nuestro camión ya estaba lleno y salió primero antes que el de los demás, luego salió el segundo y el tercero y así sucesivamente. Después de unos minutos ya estábamos lejos de ahí.

********* ************ *********** ********* ************ ****

"¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!" grito Reiko mientras golpeaba una mesa de la frustración y la rompió.

Estábamos en la ciudad 32. Donde Benjamín estaba gobernando con sabiduría, estábamos en el cuarto del alcalde y Benjamín estaba sentado en su silla presidencial mientras escuchábamos los constantes gritos de Reiko que provenían de otro cuarto secreto que estaba conectado en el cuarto presidencial.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Benjamín.

Todos intercambiamos miradas, hasta que empecé a hablar "Veras… Reiko está enojado por lo último que paso cercas de Little Hornet. No la batalla contra los G.C.D.A si no que es contra otro tipo de especies… Parecen zombis pero no lo son y son mucho más fuertes que los zombis"

"ya… ya veo" balbuceo Benjamín "debe ser una especie de plaga… yo creí que me venían a visitar y que le devolviera el libro a Reiko" en eso saco un libro de su escritorio "el libro de cómo ser un alcalde ayudo mucho, ahora estoy un poco más capacitado para el trabajo" dijo finalmente guardando el libro. Luego nos miró a cada uno de nosotros "¿Qué necesitan?" pregunto finalmente.

"La verdad no sabemos, pero eso lo sabremos cuando Reiko se tranquilice" Dijo Dre firmemente.

Después de unos minutos de hablar con Benjamín de todas las aventuras. De Windsoar, de Al Hoofuf y de como Kluxy y yo éramos pareja.

Al final entro Reiko un poco más tranquilo, dio un gran suspiro y se sentó en el piso, cruzando sus piernas "mierda…" murmuro, luego volvió a dar otro suspiro y nos miró "ese Gravemind es un tramposo. Nos habían dicho que tuviéramos cuidado con esta maldita serpiente, ahora mando una pequeña plaga ¿Cómo lo hizo? No tengo ni la más mínima puta idea pero ese bastardo nos tiene entre la espada y la pared, una carrera contra el tiempo."

"¿Carrera contra el tiempo? ¿Espada y la pared? ¿De qué hablas?" le pregunte.

"veras Heilin… tenemos que acabar con esta pequeña plaga, si no nos convertiremos en esas cosas… además, tenemos miles de zombis rondando por partes de Equestria. Al igual que Canterlot hay otros lugares llenos de zombis. Así que nos están dando a elegir ¿Zombis o Floods?" Respondió Reiko a mis dudas.

"¿Floods?" preguntó Ahid. "óyeme… ¿estas enfermo o que tienes? ¿Qué son esas cosas?"

"Floods…" Comenzó a hablar Reiko "Los Flood son una especie de raza extraterrestre tipo zombi, ellos solo tragan planetas. Son una plaga más en el espacio exterior. Cuando mi raza encontró a los Flood pensaron que eran inofensivos, pero nos equivocamos y terminamos quemando uno de nuestros planetas colonia. Ahora, si ellos conquistan Equestria tendríamos que quemarla." Finalizo de contar.

Después de que Reiko nos informara se escuchó un gran estruendo afuera, Todos salimos a de la ciudadela a ver que sucedía. Vimos como caían rayos rosas del cielo a no más de 10 kilómetros. Más o menos donde deberían de estar los Flood, seguían cayendo y se escuchaban estruendos grandes y era como si fuesen unos fuegos artificiales cayendo. Muchos ponis de la ciudadela que salieron a ver estaban a un lado nuestro o atrás mientras observaban la escena.

"Tengo que ver qué sucede ahí" dijo Reiko mientras se subía a un Warthog que estaba cercas de ahí

"no te iras solo" dijo Laurisa mientras subía de copilota.

"Yo también voy" dije.

"Tú te quedas" dijo Reiko antes de que pudiera subir. "Necesito que te quedes aquí a proteger a la ciudadela, aun así hay refuerzos"

Lo odiaba. Después se fue Reiko y Laurisa en el Warthog explorador, se fueron a donde había explotado todo eso. ¡No era justo! ¡Yo quería ir!

********* ************ *********** ********* ************ ****

"_Hola Twilight, querida te has descuidado. Hace mucho que no nos vemos, ¿desde cuándo fue? ¿Desde que empezó esta estúpida guerra mundial? Te has descuidado mucho. ¿Qué te paso?"_ se empezó a escuchar la voz de rarity en mis audífonos.Estaba en una 'Casa' reservada para todos nosotros, era una de dos pisos y tenía dos salidas, uno en cada piso. Estaba escuchando la grabación que había agarrado con anterioridad en aquel establo en ese pueblo asaltante. _"No es nada Rarity, me tengo que acercar a mi objetivo y ese es un proyecto sumamente secreto"_ en el fondo de la grabación se podían escuchar voces, cubiertos, ponis masticando y música clásica. Todo relajado así que deducía que era un restaurante sumamente respetado y de 5 estrellas _"Twilight… ¿me puedes hablar sobre ese proyecto?" _pregunto la voz de Rarity… era raro porque todavía no sabía quién era Rarity y por qué estos dos ponis eran importantes _"Bueno… solo no le digas a nadie"_ entonces la voz de Twilight empezó a murmurar, yo podía escuchar eso _"Conseguiré mutar unos ponis, Rarity… ¡Hare Alicorns! Como la princesa Celestia o la princesa Luna"_ Escuche una impresión por parte de Rarity _"Twilight… ¿acaso eso no es peligroso? ¿Y si no funciona? ¿Cómo le harás? ¿Quién será el poni que agarraras? ¿Es voluntario o lo secuestraste?" _pregunto una Rarity un poco preocupada _"no Rarity… ¿Cómo crees que haría algo así? En realidad son voluntarios. Pero aquí entre nos lo probare primero con unicornios, no sé cómo valla a quedar si lo pruebo con un Pegaso o un poni de tierra"_ dijo firmemente Twilight.  
Rarity se quedó en silencio por un momento _"Bien Twilight… confiare en ti, pero por favor… no hagas nada que sea malo para los guardias de la princesa Celestia, me han comentado que tu estas tratando de derrocar a Celestia. Sé que eres una princesa y te da igual si te observan o no. Aun así tienes que hacer tu parte con tu 'Centro de investigación' la universidad del crepúsculo. Muy bonito nombre por cierto" _termino de hablar Rarity._  
"Gracias Rarity. Es un bonito nombre y fue una buena idea ponerla cercas de Dream valley, cercas del templo de los asesinos de Tradiken. Si pasa algo los asesinos de Tradiken estarán siempre al tanto de mi universidad. Él dice que la investigación y la inteligencia siempre vencen en una guerra. El poder militar no es nada comparado cuando tienes una arma más fuerte que ellos" hablo la voz de Twilight, muy confiada.  
"Twilight… mírate, ¡escúchate más bien! La guerra te está transformando en algo que no pensabas que te convertirías. Es más… ni yo pensaba, ¿Qué dirán las demás chicas cuando te vean así? Querida… necesitas un descanso." _Paro Rarity, dando una pequeña pausa _"¡Ya se! Podrías venir con migo mañana al Spa de Ponyville ¿recuerdas ese spa? Ya sabes… ese, donde están __Blossom y Aloe. Puedo pedir un tratamiento especial y te sentirás más relajada de lo normal"  
"uh… no lo sé Rarity, ¿estaré relajada?"_ dudo la voz de Twilight.  
_"¡Claro! Ten por seguro que sentirás un placer en todo tu espíritu, piedras calientes, tina caliente, Crema humectante en tu cuerpo. Lo mejor de lo mejor y tú vas a ser tratada como princesa… ¡oh espera! Tu eres una princesa"_ en eso Rarity dio una leve risa, al igual que Twilight.

La cinta se acabó. ¿Rarity? ¿Quién era Rarity y Twilight? ¿Eran ponis importantes? No lo sabía… pero tenía que saber quiénes eran, me importaba mucho saber quiénes eran. Me importaba mucho ahora la historia de Equestria, podía saber lo que nos habían ocultado en la antigua escuela. Deje la cinta en mis mochilas. Tendría que dejar esto para las futuras generaciones y dejarle las memorias al igual que las cintas a Benjamín, ya las había escuchado y visto así que no era necesario verlas de nuevo ni escucharlas de nuevo. Estaba en la casa y acostada en un sofá, mis mochilas estaban en una mesa, a un lado del sofá.

Entonces de un portazo se abrió la puerta de la casa del primer piso (ya que yo estaba en el primer piso). Ahí se encontraba Silver un poco sudada (Se miraba sensual) "Heilin, ¡tienes que venir rápido!" en eso entro y me agarro, insistiendo en que yo la siguiera.

Ya estábamos afuera de la ciudadela y veíamos como venían caminando tres siluetas a quienes dos de ellas pude reconocer que eran Reiko y Laurisa, venían cojeando y algo heridos, la tercera que estaba en medio de ellos dos era un poni y era de una estatura más baja que yo, deducía que era un potro.

Los tres ya estaban en frente mío "Comida…" dijo en voz baja Reiko y cayo rendido en el piso, al igual que Laurisa.

Tenían quemaduras y estaban sumamente heridos. Silver observo a los dos mientras yo observaba a quien era una potra en un traje naranja con un casco de astronauta en la cabeza. Podía ver su color de pelaje y su crin, Su crin era de color amarillo y su pelaje era de color rosa, no estaba casi nada sorprendida de la escena que estaba presenciando.

Me miro con una sonrisa en su rostro "¡Hola! Me llamo Clemicandy" luego observo a mis amigos y me volvió a observar e inclino su cabeza y su sonrisa cambio a un ceño fruncido "¿Tus amigos estarán bien?"

**Has sido ascendido**

¡DAMELO!: Valla Heilin, si no te quieren dar algo que están acaparando los malos tendrás que robarlo y tienes +20% de conseguir lo que los malos acaparan  
Equestria infectada: tienes más probabilidades de encontrarte con un monstruo en Equestria, a ver cómo te va en los otros reinos  
Cinta maniática: Tus probabilidades de encontrar cintas que hayan sido en la primera guerra mundial o mucho antes son +20% altas de lo usual. Eso y también tienes un +20% de encontrar una memoria que explique cosas del pasado.


	14. Chapter 13 el poni misterioso 1-3

**The last stand Cap. 13  
El poni misterioso  
**_"¿Dices que solo te quedaste dormida un día y todo cambio? Como te lo digo pequeña. Ohm… ¿me dejas ver tu traje?"_

La ciudadela número 32.

La segunda vez en que entrabamos. La primera vez que venimos era un desastre, solo mandamos a Benjamín aquí y parece que había cambiado todo. Desde los cuerpos en la entrada hasta las fichas regadas dentro de los casinos. Había muchas fichas doradas en ese entonces, ahora había un poco más, incluyendo las plateadas monedas que habían conseguido quien sabe cómo o quién sabe dónde, pero eran del exterior, también tenían monedas plateadas, muchas monedas con un valor estúpidamente alto. Bien… me importaba más como estaba Reiko y Laurisa, tenía preguntas sobre qué había pasado ahí y por qué no tenían su warthog. Lo que se me hacía raro es que no se callaba esta maldita niña.

"¿¡Puedes callarte de una maldita vez!?" Pare abruptamente, voltee y le grite a la pequeña potra que estaba en un traje naranja.

Ella no paraba de seguirme desde que entramos a la ciudadela.

La potra en ese traje anaranjado solo me miro con una sonrisa "Oh… la pequeña poni bonita dice cosas graciosas" Río y luego retomo "Disculpe señorita bonita poni… ¿sabe dónde está mi mamá?" Al escuchar esa pregunta sentía como se partió mi corazón.

Me quede en estado de shock por unos minutos. Hasta que pude hablar "p-pero… B-bueno… este…" me di un golpe en la cara para dejar de balbucear, retome y trate de acomodar mis palabras "ah… pequeña. ¿Cómo se llama tu madre? ¿Segura que está aquí?" pregunte.

"¡Claro!" exclamo la pequeña potra "Esta brújula anaranjada me guío hacia acá. Mi amigo Voz me dijo que siguiera este camino. A veces pienso que el solo quiere buscar alguna manera de molestarme con palabras que no entiendo…"

"oh pequeña, tranquila, tranquila… ¿Quién es esa voz del que tanta hablas?" pregunte, haciendo que se detuviera la potra.

"¿Es obvio no? Es la voz que vive a dentro de mi traje" Respondió la potra sonriendo.

La observe en confusión. "okey… esta… ¿bien?" dije levantando una ceja "pequeña… jeje ¿Cómo se llama tu madre?" pregunte.

"Oh… ¡ella es la mamá más grande de todo el mundo! Su nombre es Surprise" la niña me enseño una gran sonrisa.

Me quede pensando por un momento hasta que después de un minuto le conteste "ohm… oye pequeña, te puedo llevar con el alcalde de esta ciudadela. Tal vez tenga algo de información" señale.

La potra sonrío "¡Claro!" exclamo.

Le señale que me siguiera. En el camino no dejaba de hablar consigo misma. En ese momento no dejaba de pensar que la pequeña estaba loca, no importaba, si encontraba a su madre dejaría de molestarme.  
Habíamos llegado a la oficina de Benjamín, él se encontraba sentado y organizando papeles.

"Hola" salude al poni medio organizado que estaba en su escritorio, atrás de mi venia la potranca "¿puedo pasar? ¿Acaso interrumpo?" pregunte.

"Heilin… pasa, no me molestas en lo absoluto" En ese momento entre al cuarto "¿Quién es esa pequeña que viene a tu lado?" Pregunto el curioso poni "no me digas que… ¿¡Quién es el padre!?" exclamo.

Puse un casco en mi cara "Benjamín… no digas tonterías. La potra tiene algo que preguntarte"

La pequeña salto arriba del escritorio, observando con una sonrisa al poni dibujante "¿¡Sabe dónde está mi mamá!?" exclamo la potra.

Benjamín callo de su silla, en ese momento puse un casco en mi cara "Solo dile donde esta" sugerí.

"ahh… ¿Cómo se llama tu mamá?" pregunto Benjamín que estaba en el piso.

"¡ella se llama Surprise!" Exclamo la potra con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Me acerque a la escena para verlos más detenidamente. Benjamín se levantó y agarro a la niña para bajarla del escritorio, Benjamín se puso a observar todas las hojas que tenía en su escritorio, el observo detenidamente.

"Creo que no… Aquí no hay ninguna señora 'Surprise" dijo firmemente Benjamín.

"Pero mi mamá está aquí, yo lo sé. Me dice esta brújula que apunta aquí ¿lo ve?" La potra mostro su reloj a benjamín.

Benjamín la observo por un momento. "Bien niña" dijo finalmente "dinos hacia dónde y te llevaremos hacia donde dice la brújula"

La niña salió trotando del cuarto. Benjamín y yo intercambiamos miradas. Salimos detrás de la trota que estaba trotando, ella estaba trotando por los pasillos algo estrechos pero iluminados. La última vez que vine aquí estaba bastante descuidado, aún tienen las balas perforadas gracias a los guncakes que ahora son buenos. Antes las luces que iluminaban eran rojas, la gran mayoría y otras eran de color blanco, ahora todas eran blancas. Los ponis estaban felices por vivir en un mundo tranquilo ahora. Veía ponis saludándose y sonriendo, esto me hacía recordar a la vieja Equestria que no he visto. Después de perseguir a la potra, dando vueltas por los pasillos al fin llegamos a un punto final. Enfrente nuestro estaba una puerta metálica y grande. Clemicandy estaba sentada sobre sus anchas, observando la puerta metálica que estaba enfrente de nosotros.

"La flecha dice que aquí esta mamá" Dijo Clemicandy con una expresión triste

"pequeña. Esa puerta no la hemos podido abrir, ni con esta pequeña chica que tenemos podemos abrir esta puerta. Esta sellada desde el otro lado" me alago un poco el poni alcalde.

"¿hay una forma de entrar?" preguntó el angustiado poni, mirando hacia nosotros dos.

Intercambie miradas con Benjamín, luego el miro hacia la potra "Solo hay uno. Ese es por el ducto de ventilación que está ahí arriba" dijo señalando hacia un ducto que estaba arriba de nosotros.

A unos pocos metros de distancia, atrás nuestro estaban unas escaleras que guiaban hacia al ducto.

"Benjamín… ¿puedo hablar contigo por un momento?" en eso lo jale a un lugar para que la pequeña no nos escuchara.

"¿para qué me hablas?" murmuro.

"para qué. Para que. ¿Por qué le dices a esa niña hacia dónde ir? ¿Capaz y ella se va mientras todos duermen? ¿Y si en realidad su madre no está?" lo ataque con una lluvia de preguntas y lo fulmine con una mirada.

"Ella solo me dijo si había una forma de entrar. Además, ¿no has escuchado las noticias del Dj-Curse West? ¿La fantasma de Equestria?" Pregunto el poni Caqui.

"Benjamín" puse un casco en mi cara "¿Sabías donde estuve todo este tiempo? Estuve en Arabia Sentada. ¡No estuve al tanto de las noticias de Equestria!" exclame eso último.

"Perdón" se disculpó "Pero si supieras cuantos DJ están hablando de esta pequeña"

"¿y cómo sabes que es ella?" Lo ataque con la pregunta.

"Bueno. Por qué en la radio dice que la 'Fantasma' tiene un traje anaranjado con un casco, su piel es rosa y su crin es amarilla, también tiene unos ojos rosas y en la noche es como si fuese una lámpara de color rosa" Informo el poni.

No pude evitar hacer un ceño fruncido "¿enserio? ¿Me estas jodiendo?" Pregunte, esta vez aguantándome una pequeña ira.

"¡Enserio! ¿Quieres escuchar lo que dicen las noticias? Escucha la radio de tu Reloj y lo sabrás" Dijo señalando a mi reloj.

"¡Perfecto!" exclame "¡Entonces, mientras yo estoy ocupada con la radio tu encárgate de esa niña!" exclame señalando a la niña.

"¿Cuál niña?" pregunto Benjamín, volteando hacia donde está la niña.

"¿Cuál niña?" lo arremede "¡Esa!" grite mientras volteaba y me enteraba que no estaba. Puse un casco en mi cara "esto no puede estar sucediendo" relinche en frustración.

"Debe de estar en los ductos" señalo Benjamín. "Suerte encontrándola" Antes de que se largara lo agarre con mi magia.

Yo agarre una linterna que estaba en una especie de estante, cercas de ahí y subí las escaleras. Puse enfrente a Benjamín y luego subí yo.

"Encontraremos a esa pequeña. No creo en esas estupideces de la radio" Dije casi gruñendo.

Ya adentro de los ductos de ventilación, avanzamos por un laberinto. Benjamín iluminaba hacia al frente mientras yo lo seguía e iluminaba un poco con mi cuerno brillando. No sabíamos ni a donde nos dirigíamos y en mi Reloj no decía nada en el mapa holográfico. Guarde el mapa holográfico, enfocándome en seguir el paso de Benjamín, pero lo único que veía era su enorme trasero -No voy a decir que su trasero era bastante grande como para ser azotado-. Después de continuar por minutos en el ducto de ventilación, sentía como se quitaron 3 tuercas de una parte del ducto. Eso no era nada bueno. Entonces el ducto en donde nos encontramos se calló y caímos al suelo. Salí del túnel, al igual que Benjamín y no se miraba casi nada, al parecer estábamos en el otro lado de la puerta. Benjamín alumbro con la linterna y yo con mi cuerno. Estábamos en una especie de cuarto gigantesco, habían pasillos un poco más enormes que de lo costumbre. ¿Cómo es posible que no me haya enterado de este lugar? Observe mi reloj y vi que no me señalaba nada, el mapa me decía que estaba debajo de la montaña y que el lugar no era reconocido.

"Bien…" Dije finalmente con un suspiro "… Vamos a buscar a esa potra" volví a suspirar.

Benjamín se adelantó un poco y yo fui atrás de él. Podía observar algunas cajas enormes. Lo peor de todo es que sentía que algo nos estaba observando, en la obscuridad, esperando. Después de unos minutos de sentir la tensión me detuve y observe atrás. No había absolutamente nada. Voltee hacia donde estaba benjamín y lo continúe.

"¡Clemicandy!" grito Benjamín, haciendo que en todos los pasillos se escuchara un eco estremecedor.

Continuamos buscando y observando en los pasillos que no había nadie, ningún alma. Ahora me preguntaba ¿Por qué habían cerrado este lugar? En las cajas se podían observar que decía "Comida" o decía "Agua" mas no me atrevía a acercarme. Luego escuchamos un grito enorme. ¡Esa era Clemicandy! Fuimos trotando hacia donde se escuchaban los gritos, pero siempre nos veníamos perdiendo. Después de unos minutos de correr nos topamos con un pasillo sin salida y al final del pasillo había una nota. Nos acercamos y la agarre telequineticamente, en ella podía ver que decía "¡Es una trampa!" escuche pasos detrás nuestro. Volteamos a ver que sucedía, al final vimos una luz rosa. Di un suspiro de alivio que era Clemicandy, al parecer los rumores eran reales. Lo que me extrañaba es que ella venia corriendo. La potra choco con Benjamín y lo abrazo al ver que era él.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunte algo exaltada

La potra solamente estaba sollozando "Es grande" Murmuro entre lágrimas.

Escuche que había pasos acercándose hacia nosotros. Benjamín apunto la lámpara hacia enfrente y vimos unas patas exageradamente largas.

"¿Qué mierdas es eso?" me pregunte a mí misma.

Benjamín apunto hacia más arriba y vi a un poni sin rostro y con tentáculos negros, el poni no tenía crin ni cola y era de pelaje exageradamente blanco.

"¿H-hola?" Balbuce mientras preguntaba al poni "¿p-puedes escucharme?" pregunte mientras observaba que no tenía tampoco orejas.

El poni solo se nos quedó observando.

Saque mi pistola en desesperación y lo apunte hacia el poni "¿Q-que eres tú?" pregunte balbuceando, pero el solo se nos quedaba viendo, luego se alejó de nosotros.

Di un suspiro bastante enorme. "Valla benjamín, lo tomaste bastante bien para ser un miedoso" observe al poni que abrazaba a Clemicandy, el solo cayó de espaldas con una cara que me provoco reírme.

Después de que Benjamín recuperara cordura, caminábamos entre los pasillos, buscando la forma de abrir la puerta. Pero solo había pasillos y algunos cuartos donde guardaban comida. Después de minutos buscando de pasillos en pasillos, observe un cuarto con luces prendidas. Entre primero y Benjamín entro enseguida, la potra nos seguía. Observe muchos tubos enormes que mostraban una luz azul, adentro había agua. Observe los paneles que estaban en una esquina y parte de una pared, en ellos habían dibujos raros, del mismo poni y notas. Agarre varias para observar que decían. "Te observa en la oscuridad" "No tiene ojos" "No lo mires a los ojos" Esa última me intrigo un poco, ¿Cómo se supone que lo miraría si él no tiene ojos? Pase a la siguiente nota "Tiene tentáculos" "Te atormenta" "Daña tu cerebro" "Te encontrara" Me detuve cuando me di cuenta que estaba temblando un poco. Deje las demás notas y observe un dibujo en especial. Era un potro observando al Poni, él le estaba dando un regalo y el otro poni solamente lo observaba. Arriba del dibujo decía algo "Slendermane" Observe un computador que se encontraba ahí, con una luz verde. Abrí los archivos y empecé a leer.

**Nota 1. Día 1. Año 2030.**

_"Tradiken está haciendo un proyecto basado en algo de su mundo. Él quiere hacer una especie bestia alta con tentáculos. Algo casi imposible para la ciencia actual, pero él nos entregó algo de la ciencia que él tenía y eso nos ayudó bastante en el desarrollo de la bestia. Hoy descargaran algunas capsulas y al día siguiente nos pondremos a trabajar"_

**Nota 2. Día 5. Año 2030.**

_"4 días desde que no escribí y no sucedió gran cosa. Solo nos informaron que no querían que las princesas Y príncipe no se enteraran de este experimento. El experimento consiste en convertir a un poni de tierra en esa bestia que se llama por ahora 'Slendermane' una bestia alta sin rostro ni crin ni cola, nada de eso. Hoy llegaron las ratas de laboratorio y cuando me refiero a ratas de laboratorio me refiero a ponis vivos, ponis rebeldes que quieren derrocar a las princesas y príncipe. Los trajeron al túnel de investigación. Algunos quedaron en cuartos separados y suspendidos en el aire. Solo para que no escapen. Nos avisaron que cuando terminemos Tradiken nos pagaría excelente. Eso significa Muchos bits para todos nosotros, además de monedas plateadas y monedas doradas para todos nosotros y nuestras familias. Realmente para eso estudie Química._

**Nota 3. Día 13. Año 2030**

_Ya han pasado días y ahora puedo apuntar nuestros avances. Hemos buscado la forma de que un poni mutara en tanto piel como en altura. No fue bastante fácil al principio pero al fin encontramos lo que buscábamos, la sustancia 115. Una sustancia bastante extraña y sacada de la segunda guerra mundial en la tierra que proviene Tradiken. Nos mostró bastante con esto y ahora podemos decir que esta sustancia sirvió mucho con el primer sujeto. Muto bastante bien y ahora lo guardamos en capsulas para que no escapen. Mientras mutan podemos observar cómo cambia, el sujeto no muestro dolor, sus ojos se salieron, su crin y cola se desplomaron y al principio una pata creció. Después mutaron las otras. Ahora estamos metiendo a los demás para que muten como los demás._

**Nota 4. Día 20. Año 2030**

_Los sujetos mostraron buena mutación y no necesitan comer, ni tomar, desde que muto su rostro sus órganos salieron de una forma grotesca y esa fue haciendo del baño. Luego observamos como el ano desapareció. Lo único que quedo fue su pene, pero no creo que lo ocupen. Me pregunto si ellos sienten sentimientos. Ahora pusimos a un sujeto de prueba en un cuarto, pusimos primero a un potro. El sujeto se acercó al potro y le dio algo de cariño. Al parecer los Slendermane tienen en cuenta a proteger a los potros. Pusimos ahora a una cebra con un arma, este reacciono rápido y apunto primero al niño, Slendermane reacciono rápidamente y atravesó su cuerpo con uno de sus tentáculos. Luego pusimos a una potra y notamos un cambio brusco. Slendermane cuida más a las potras que a los potros. Tiene un cariño enorme hacia los pequeños. Luego pusimos a una yegua, a él le dio igual y solamente caminaba, aunque el interactuaba con la yegua no le mostraba mucho cariño como los demás sujetos._

**Nota 5. Día 21. Año 2030.**

_Apunto esto rápidamente para decir que los niños dibujan al Slendermane, cosas lindas y se las entregan. Esto me está dando un poco de miedo, ellos prefieren estar con Slendermane. Es como sucede con los Big Daddys. Solo que ellos tienen a una única potra que la sigue. Slendermane tiene a muchos niños alrededor de él. Ahora hicimos un pequeño experimento. Pusimos a los potros de cada Slendermane en un lugar diferente y revolvimos a los Slendermane, solo para saber si ellos diferenciaban a su Slendermane. Pusimos algunos números en los Slendermane y a los potros. Ellos supieron diferenciar su Slendermane._

**Nota 6. Día 30. Año 2030.**

_Algo salió mal con el experimento. Ayer vino Tradiken y nos felicitó al saber que el experimento salió bastante bien. El menciono que podíamos mandarlos a la guerra. Luego de eso vimos cuantas balas podía soportar un Slendermane. Al parecer podía aguantar casi lo que un tanque podía aguantar. Ahora los Slendermane supieron que uno de los suyos murió y cambiaron de actitud. No se podía ver en su rostro pero se podía mostrar en sus actitudes. Ahora un científico murió con el simple hecho de entrar a un cuarto, encerramos a los Slendermane para que se tranquilizaran. Notamos como los niños del Slendermane fallecido se suicidaron al saber que el murió, la escena me dio bastante miedo, el simple hecho de que potros y potras se volvieran locos al saber que el murió. Si algo sucedía mañana podía olvidar el dinero que me prometían, ¡Mi vida y mi familia valen más que el dinero!_

**Nota 7. Día 35. Año 2030.**

_Me encerré después de saber que los Slendermane se revelaron, prepararon muchas armas para poderlos matar, pero los potros corrían hacia todos los científicos y los mordían, los pateaban y hasta les gritaban. Yo pude huir de la escena y traje una caja de comida con agua. Me encerré y me escondí en el lugar. Tradiken cerró el túnel y solamente pudieron escapar algunos cuantos científicos, ahora apagaron las luces y dejaron el lugar a oscuras. Excepto este lugar, aquí las luces provenían de las capsulas. Tengo una pistola M1911, la pistola no servirá contra los Slendermane pero si podría funcionar contra los niños. Esperare a que todo pase. Pero ahora que lo pienso. Podía despedirme de mi vida, si hubiera una manera de escapar.  
_**Nota 8. Día 100. Año 2031.**

_Me estoy volviendo loco. Los Slendermane me están enloqueciendo, me observan por la ventana y siento como mi cordura cae rápidamente. Es una suerte que ellos no pueden tele transportarse. Los potros quieren romper el vidrio pero es una suerte que esté triplemente reforzado. La comida se me acaba y no hay manera de salir._

**Nota 9. Día 101. Año 2031.**

_¡LOS DUCTOS! Como no pude haber pensado en eso. Soy un imbécil, hoy comí mi última comida que quedaba en la caja y me tome el último frasco de agua que quedaba. Ahora puedo escapar por los ductos. Deséame suerte celestia, concédeme fuerza Luna, dame perseverancia Cadance, dame valentía Twilight y dame voluntad Arkade._

Deje los registros y observe a Benjamín. Él había cerrado la puerta mientras esperaba a que hiciera un movimiento. Al parecer ya veo por qué no nos atacó, pero era algo raro que Clemicandy no quedara en el mismo efecto que los demás niños. No importaba pero le daba gracias a la princesa celestia que no nos sucediera eso. Sabía que las diosas estaban vivas en espíritu y nos están dando fuerza.

Me acerque a la potra que estaba un poco más calmada. "Pequeña. ¿Encontraste a tu mamá?" le pregunte.

La potra solamente me miro sin ninguna expresión. "Esa cosa… ¡Esa cosa es mi mama!" en eso exploto en llanto.

Ahora no sabía qué hacer. En un casco podía matarla ya que ella no está al 100% viva. En otro casco podía dejarla viva para que luego nos mate a todos. ¿¡Que se supone que haga!? Además… ¡ELLA ES SOLO UNA PEQUEÑA!

Benjamín observo el reloj de la pequeña que tenía su traje de aislamiento. "Oh… ya veo" entono "esa cosa no es tu mamá, solo es la brújula de los malos" dijo haciendo que entendiera la pequeña.

Clemicandy dejo de llorar. "¿enserio?" pregunto con una gran esperanza en sus ojos rosas. –eran tan lindos-.

"claro, hay que buscar lo que la otra brújula te está indicando" dijo benjamín mientras navegaba por su reloj hasta que encontró otra vez el punto rosa que la guiaba "¿vez? Ahí está lo que estás buscando" eso dio esperanzas a la potra.

Bien. Ahora necesitamos salir de aquí. Entonces gire mi cabeza hacia la ventana y vi que ahí estaba Slendermane. Observándonos con su cabeza sin rostro y con sus tentáculos moviéndose locamente. Me espante al ver esa escena pero tome la calma al ver que no podía entrar.

Me dirige hacia Benjamín. "Estamos encerrados" dije finalmente.

"¿Qué te parece los ductos?" pregunto.

Puse un casco en mi cara. "Por qué no se me ocurrió" en eso encontramos un túnel que estaba arriba del computador terminal y subió primero Clemicandy, luego me subí yo y al final subió Benjamín.  
Estábamos caminando por los ductos y en círculos, hasta que nos encontramos una flecha que guiaba hacia la derecha, seguimos la flecha y luego había otra flecha que indicaba hacia la izquierda, así continuamos hasta llegar al final donde nos guiaba una flecha que bajáramos. Bajamos de los ductos y nos encontramos en otro cuarto casi igualito pero solo que este no tenía capsulas que iluminaban. Encontramos un interruptor cercas de donde bajamos y prendió el lugar, el cuarto era blanco y había un dibujo en pintura negra, era como un circulo con una equis y abajo decía algo que no podía leer de lejos, me acerque y pude leer lo que decía. "No escaparan" en eso se apagaron las luces. Benjamín prendió su lámpara rápidamente y yo ilumine algo con mi cuerno. Luego se prendieron las luces y observe que había algunas ventanas Y en ellas se encontraban muchos Slendermane. Luego pise algo, observe abajo y vi que era una nota. Sé que no era el momento pero era algo corto. "Su debilidad ahora son los niños" ¡Teníamos a una potra! Eso contaba por mucho. Pero… ¿podíamos confiar? No lo sabía pero tenía que. Me dirigí a abrir una puerta.

"¿¡Que haces!?" exclamo Benjamín.

Voltee mi cabeza y lo mire "su debilidad ahora son los niños" dije finalmente.

"¿Cómo sabes?" pregunto.

En eso señale la nota que se encontraba debajo de sus patas, él leyó la nota y me miro, luego solo asintió con la cabeza. Esta era el momento de la verdad, no sabía que tan cierto era lo que decía la nota pero tenía que probar. Abrí la puerta y me aleje de ella, en eso entro uno, luego otro y más. Hasta que observaron la potra, todos ellos intercambiaron miradas y se empezaron a atacar. En eso encontré una nota más y la leí. "Al no haber niños presentes, ellos pelearían a muerte por el ultimo niño que quede" Ellos pasaron años solos desde que murieron sus niños. Debió haber sido trágico para ellos. En eso saque mi magnum y empecé a descargar balas en sus cabezas. Al parecer las balas de esta magnum si eran muy potentes y volaban cabezas. Ellos solamente seguían peleando y penetrándose. Atrás nuestro se abrió una puerta y salimos del lugar, ahora estábamos corriendo a ciegas. No podíamos ver hacia donde nos dirigimos, entonces encontramos la puerta principal. ¡El botón para abrir la puerta estaba aquí!

"¡Alto!" grito la potra "¡Mi mamá está ahí en algún lugar!" no sabía que contestarle.

"Mira pequeña" trate de razonar con la pequeña "Cuando esos feos ponis estén muertos podremos buscar a tu mamá, ahora tenemos que salir. Pero te prometo que regresaremos"

La potra solo asintió con la cabeza. Oprimí el botón y la puerta hizo un feo rechinido. Entonces escuche que atrás nuestro venían más Slendermane. Con mi revolver aun flotando a mi lado apunte y dispare a ciegas, final mente la puerta se abrió y muchos ponis escucharon los disparos. Llegaron algunos policías y empezaron a descargar cartuchos a esas bestias, hasta que finalmente callo el último de los Slendermane.

"Muchachos, necesitamos entrar y matar esas cosas" ordeno Benjamín.

Atrás nuestro llego Ahid y Dre "¿Qué pasa? Oímos los disparos" entonaron ambos.

Suspire "Demonios…"

********* ************ *********** ********* ****************

Después de una batalla épica contra los Slendermane y prender la luz de aquel laboratorio encontramos muchas cajas de comida y estas estaban casi llenas, solo pocos estaban vacíos y algunos estaban medio llenos, pero tenían comida que a pesar de los años todavía seguía buena, luego supe que las cajas estaban hechizadas para soportar años. Esa era una buena noticia, lo malo era para los Slendermane. Ellos antes eran ponis buenos y se convirtieron en esas cosas. Ahora el tiempo mato a los niños que vivían en este asqueroso laboratorio.  
Estaba en el pequeño hospital de la ciudadela 32 y me encontraba en donde habían dejado a Reiko y a Laurisa, yo los veía que se miraban mejor. Ambos estaban en una camilla, nunca había visto que Reiko estuviera herido, siempre ha tenido algunos raspones o su túnica de asesino tenía alguna cortada. Pero nada serio como quemaduras, su máscara estaba algo quemada y desgarrada, aunque no pida ver sus ojos estaba segura que estaba mirándome cuando me posicione cercas de él.

"Así que…" dijo dejando un poco de suspenso "¿me presentaras a tu amiguita?" pregunto.

Di media vuelta y vi a la pequeña en el traje anaranjado. "Clemicandy. ¿No deberías estar buscando a tu mamá?" pregunte.

La pequeña apenas iba abriendo la boca, cuando fue interrumpida por el herido asesino "¿Acaso ese es un traje mark II? ¿Un traje de aislamiento? Creí que eran mentira o puro cuento esas cosas."

"¿De qué hablas?" pregunte.

"veras…" el asesino ahora se levantó a una velocidad luz y estaba sentado en una silla a un lado de la pequeña, agarro su casco observando detenidamente adentro, luego agarro su pata izquierda y la levanto.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué hace señor pálido? Bájeme" se quejaba la niña mientras pataleaba.

"Si no quieres que te regañe y te de una tunda mejor compórtate como una niña" la expresión del asesino en ese momento era un poco irritante.

La niña se tranquilizó y Reiko observaba el reloj. En eso bajo a la pequeña y conecto su reloj hacia el reloj de la pequeña, el checaba algunos datos en el reloj. Luego su rostro cambio a una impresión.

"Niña… ¿sabías que estas 'muerta?" silbo él.

"¿tuerta?" pregunto la niña inocentemente.

El asesino solo suspiro "aun eres una pequeña" dijo tocando el casco de la pequeña como si estuviera tocando su cabeza.

"¿me estás diciendo que ella está muerta?" pregunté.

"SIP" respondió.

Esto no iba a ningún lado. El asesino regreso a su cama en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"Ahora lárguense, necesito descansar" dijo Reiko acostándose y durmiendo.

Yo acompañe a la pequeña a la salida, ahora ella era mi responsabilidad y eso no me gustaba.

********* ************ *********** ********* ****************

Estaba caminando por los corredores de la ciudadela, cuidando a la pequeña con tal de que ella no armara un desastre. Si así era tener un hijo era difícil. Al final no supe que pasó en realidad con los "Floods" pero ahora tenía que preocuparme de la ciudadela, pero más de la niña curiosa. Tenía que admitirlo, ella era una bonita criaturita y solamente estaba siendo infantil. Cuando la vi recordé la vida en la ciudadela de donde yo provengo, todos los niños de ahí eran muy infantiles e inocentes. Era normal vivir con eso, pero acá las cosas son duras, he visto que algunos niños ya disparan un arma o matan a alguien, eso me daba tanto coraje y rabia. El que ellos no pudieran vivir su vida tranquilamente era una cosa, pero que los padres los sometan a una vida de asaltante ya era otra cosa. Realmente los odiaba.

"Señorita poni bonita. ¿Me está escuchando?" pregunto Clemicandy, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"oh… si claro pequeña es lindo" respondí inocentemente.

"¿No me estaba escuchando verdad?" Pregunto con un ceño fruncido.

"En realidad no…"

"ayúdeme a buscar a mi mamá señorita poni bonita"

No tenía que perder. Además tenía que cuidarla de que ella no hiciera un desastre.  
Íbamos caminando y nos encontrábamos adentro de las salas de investigación, donde estaban los Slendermane. Ahora algunos ponis estaban sacando algunas cajas de comida y agua, podrían intercambiarlas por muchas cosas que servirían en la ciudadela. Al final terminamos en un salón donde la niña se había metido, ella sabía hacia donde se dirigía, ya que tenía el radar. El cuarto tenía computadoras, buscamos en todos lados y al final encontramos una computadora prendida de color verde que titilaba. Ella me guio que y me señalo a la computadora, yo solamente la hackee, no duro ni más de 30 segundos en darme la contraseña. "Lobo malo" era una buena contraseña. Observe todos los datos y me topé con un archivo que tenía como nombre "El diario de Clementina"

"¡Esa es mi mamá! ¡Léelo!" grito la potra. Parando por un momento "es que no se leer"

"jeje, tranquila pequeña. Ahí voy" obedecí

**Día 40 La odisea de una sobreviviente.**

_He pasado días después de las bombas. Temo por mi vida que ya me haya acostumbrado a la sustancia radioactiva, ahora que los guncakes que quedaban murieron creo que estaré sola, tratando de ayudar a los pueblos y pocas ciudades que pudieron continuar "Funcionando" desde que las bombas cayeron y explotaron. Malditos alienígenas, destruyeron todo lo que alguna vez habían construido. Lo que alguna vez construimos como hermanos. No he visto a Tradiken por ningún lado, pero él debe de estar evacuando las pocas almas que quedaban en la tierra olvidada por las diosas y está mandándolas a su mundo, brindándoles protección o algo mejor. Sea lo que sea espero que todos los ponis estén bien y no estén heridos o algo así. Mi pequeña hija debe de estar en la ciudadela que está cerca de Canterlot, así que no hay porque estar preocupándome de ella, aunque la extraño un poco. Hoy llegue aquí, al establo 32. Gracias a las diosas que me dejaron entrar, ahora me dijeron que aquí abría algo de comida o algo así, ellos me dijeron que los ayudaba a abrir la puerta, pero vi a esas bestias enormes del infierno. ¿Qué-_**que es esto? ¡Si! eso dice **_quién sabe que buscan pero trate matarlos pero son más resistentes de lo que esperaba. Aquí solamente buscaba comida pero me aterrorice cuando encontré pequeños potros, esto lo hacía más peligroso y más terrorífico. Trate de razonar con uno pero solo me ataco, no sabía que hacer ya que me andaba mordiendo y casi me quitaba una parte de mi piel, no sabía que hacer así que le dispare y lo mate. Podría matar prisioneros o enemigos que se escondían en Equestria. ¿Pero un niño? Eso era caer muy bajo, tendré que salir por donde vine y vine por los ductos de ventilación. Así que espero salir de esta, creo que me dirigiré ahora a un pueblo llamado "Human town" el pueblo de los pocos humanos que quedan.  
¡Te amo Clemicandy! Eres lo que más desearía ver ahorita._

Al terminar de leer lo que decía para la pequeña, la niña estaba saltando de un lado a otro en toda la habitación, saltando de computador a computador. Entonces se fue corriendo de la habitación. La perseguí hasta que ella se detuvo en la salida de la ciudadela, ella no mostraba ningún rastro de cansancio, yo estaba extremadamente fatigada.

"¡Detente!" trate de gritar con las pocas energías que me quedaban. "A. ¿A dónde vas?" pregunte.

Ella volteo "necesito ir con mi mamá, ella está en aquel pueblo y nadie me detendrá" dicho eso, ella salió disparada como si hubiera alguna promoción de algún dulce, de la corrida salió mucho polvo elevándose.

Tosí y disipe un poco de polvo con mi casco "Esa pequeña me hace recordar a una poni" me dije a mi misma y regrese a mis deberes.

Estaba con Tradiken en su cuarto del hospital, a mi lado estaban los demás. Él nos habló y nos citó aquí para poder hablar sobre algo que tenía mucha importancia, ahora el grifo estaba despierto.

"¿de qué quieres hablarnos asesino?" preguntó Ahid.

Todo el cuarto se empezó a escuchar muchos murmullos. Reiko levanto su mano "Yo sé que muchos tienen dudas de como termino la batalla que hubo entre los floods y entre nosotros. Pero he de decirles que todo salió bien, ya que una pequeña niña en traje de 'Astronauta' nos salvó. Su nombre es 'Clemicandy' y ella. No sé qué hizo en realidad pero uso su reloj que tenía incorporado y cayeron esos rayos del cielo, no sabemos de cómo lo hizo pero nos ayudó a eliminar a esa escoria…"

"A esa pequeña yo la conocí" Interrumpí.

"¿enserio?" me pregunto Silver.

"Si" dijo Benjamín, el venia entrando por la puerta del cuarto. "La conocimos"

"¿Cómo la conocieron?" pregunto Tláloc.

"ella estaba pegada a Heilin como un chicle, luego vino a mi sala presidencial e hizo un poco de desastre" Suspiro "en fin. Tuvimos que ayudarla a buscar su mamá"

"¿Su mamá?" preguntó Silver.

"si" respondí "los archivos que encontré en una computadora datan de hace un siglo, quizás dos siglos de antigüedad"

"¿enserio?" Silbo Laurisa "eso si es muy viejo, pero hay algo que no cuadra. Si eso tiene siglos de antigüedad ¿eso no quiere decir que su madre en realidad está muerta?" pregunto.

"supongo" dijo Ahid "Todos encontramos archivos muy antiguos y pensamos que son de ahora, pero no. Datan de miles años"

"eso es cierto" dijo Tláloc

"En fin, ¿la batalla acabo?" pregunte, cambiando de tema.

"por el momento" dijo Reiko, luego se levantó, quitándose algunos cables que tenía en su pecho "estamos listos para irnos" dijo levantándose.

"No puedes Reiko, apenas tus heridas están sanando y cerrando" dijo Silver un tanto preocupada.

"descuida, me repondré en el camino. Pero nuestro recorrido tiene que continuar" dijo Reiko.

"aunque odie admitirlo tiene razón, hemos perdido mucho tiempo" continuo Dre "es un recorrido largo y quien sabe que tanto tiempo llevaremos"

"Todavía necesitamos reunir a los elegidos de las virtudes. ¿¡Me sigo preguntando por qué!?" exclame eso último.

"¡Perfecto!" exclamo Reiko. "Mañana nos vamos a Stableside"

********* ************ *********** ********* ****************

Íbamos directamente a Stableside por la carretera que iba de, en el autobús. La historia de Clemicandy sería un gran misterio, Lo único que se sabía de ella era que buscaba a su mamá. La radio del autobús estaba sonando "Levanta tu arma" (Raise your weapon), eso me animaba, todos estábamos ocupados en alguna cosa, por ejemplo. Silver, Sunsite y Storm estaban platicando, Dre y Tláloc estaban… platicando, al igual que los demás, Ahid estaba disfrutando la vista, pero no encontraba a Reiko ni a Laurisa. Me aproxime al robot conductor.

"¿Dónde está Reiko y Laurisa?" pregunte.

"Subieron" respondió el robot.

"okey si, gran… ¿¡QUE!?" exclame.

"si amiga" en eso rio la maquina "por la puerta que está arriba de ti, subieron y están disfrutando el viaje" en eso volvió a reír maniacamente.

"okey…" dije retirándome y subiendo por la puertita chiquita.

Asome mi cabeza y efectivamente estaban los dos, Reiko estaba sentado a mi izquierda y Laurisa estaba acostada a mi derecha, no íbamos a una velocidad bastante rápida, pero íbamos a una velocidad moderada. Me subí al techo del autobús y me senté, cerrando la puerta abajo mío.

"¡Heilin!" dijo Laurisa algo sorprendida.

"Hola" respondí.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Reiko.

"nada, solo quería ver que hacían" dije.

"solo platicamos de cosas de la vida, él me está contando cosas importantes que pasaron en Equestria cuando sus hermanos estuvieron aquí." Dijo "¿quieres saber cómo recuerda todo?" agrego esa pregunta.

"si, ya se. Memorias que son extraídas de tus hermanos." Respondí, luego se me vino de repente una pregunta "¿pero cómo pueden extraerlas? Se supone que están muertos" pregunte, dando una mirada hacia Reiko.

"bueno, esto si es algo un poco complicado pero te diré…" pauso y luego continuo "todos nosotros. Los hijos de Tradiken, tenemos un chip incrustado en nuestra nuca…" dijo tocándose esa parte "en nuestro cráneo. Los científicos observan detenidamente como esta Equestria y el mundo de ahora, lo han visto por años. Pero lastimosamente el portal que daba acceso a este universo paralelo se rompió ya hace años. Es todo lo que se sabe" concluyo.

Yo miraba detenidamente el paisaje mientras escuchaba lo que dijo. Entonces observe todo mi alrededor y podía ver como estaba Equestria, no sé por qué le daba importancia ahora, pero entonces hice una pequeña comparación entre Windsoar y Equestria. Windsoar era una ciudad en las nubes, oculta de todo y era una hermosa ciudad bastante moderna y hermosa. Equestria era un lugar bastante horrible, muy devastado y bastante triste. Me dolía ver a Equestria de esta forma, yo quería que mejorara todo y quería hacerlo rápido. Entonces escuche una hermosa melodía, observe a Reiko y vi que él tenía una especie de mini piano en su espalda y estaba sonando, observe detenidamente a Reiko y vi que tenía en sus manos una flauta hecha de bambú y esta producía hermosas notas. Sentía como el mundo se cerraba. Ahora estaba entrando en una memoria que nos estaba proyectando Reiko.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Sentía como llegaba a la realidad de la memoria que me estaban proyectando. Sentía como era un humano caminando sobre una calle, a mi izquierda estaba una escuela y a mi derecha había unas casas bastante descuidadas. Al parecer me encontraba en una zona alejada de la gran ciudad. Era bastante noche y calculaba como a eso de las 12:00 de la noche. Entonces mi personaje vio su reloj y eran exactamente las 4:32 ¿Qué haría alguien a esa hora? Seguía caminando y pase a estar en un parque, mi personaje observaba el piso y al parecer se sentía algo triste. Entonces por el parque que estaba caminando atravesé un pequeño bosque y escuche un pequeño llanto. Los sentidos de mi personaje despertaron y miraron a todas partes, el llanto no paraba y observaba detenidamente por el pasto. Hasta que una pequeña luz azul detrás de unos arbustos me hizo ir a caminar hasta ella y observe a un unicornio con una melena azul y de pelaje blanca, sus ojos eran rojizos y era bastante pequeña. Mi personaje dejo de estar triste y la agarro cariñosamente.

La memoria cambio a una persona un tanto más adulta, sentía que estaba más alto y estaba durmiendo. Entonces se escuchó la alarma y se levantó. Observo a la derecha de su cama y estaba un poni durmiendo bastante tranquila, era la misma que la del parque pero esta era un poco más grande, era un potrilla todavía. Entonces se levantó y observo a la pared. Su cuarto estaba bastante descuidado pero era un bonito cuarto, no tan amplio pero un cuarto era un cuarto. Mi personaje observo su buro a un lado de la cama y vio una foto familiar, sentía que mi personaje había derramado una lágrima, en eso sentí un abrazo.

"¿Qué pasa papá? ¿Los extrañas?" pregunto una infantil voz.

Mi personaje aguanto el llanto "solo un poco" dijo algo sollozo.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Salí de la memoria que me habían proyectado y seguía escuchando a Reiko tocar su flauta con el piano. Era algo difícil y se miraba difícil, pero como Reiko podía tocar aproximadamente 10 instrumentos a la vez sin equivocarse entonces podía tocar dos a la vez.

*Ese era mi padre* escuche el susurro de Reiko sonar en mi cabeza.

El seguía tocando sin interrupción.

"¿Cómo fue posible que un poni llegara a ese mundo?" preguntó Laurisa.

Al parecer, también le hablaba a ella.

*Eso siempre fue un misterio* respondió.

"¿esa era vinyl?" pregunte.

En eso, Reiko dejo de tocar sus instrumentos. "Ella la adopto como si fuese su hija…" empezó a hablar "pasaron muchos sucesos después y celestia llego a llevarse a Vinyl. Lo vivió y fue algo divertido para él. Entonces se percató de muchos sucesos en la realidad y se dio cuenta que su mundo necesitaba un héroe, hasta que nacieron. 'Los Asesinos' una organización que combatía la delincuencia y sí que en esos tiempos era bastante"

Lo pensé por un momento, apenas iba a abrir mi boca, pero entonces escuche la voz metálica de nuestro conductor hablar de abajo. "¡Ya casi llegamos al pueblito de Petershoof!" anuncio y rio maniáticamente.

Observe al frente y encontramos con un pueblito, otro pueblo con muralla. Petershoof era un pueblito que no estaba muy lejos de Hoofington. Entonces nos encontramos frente a frente de un tanque.

**Continúa en la parte 2**


	15. Chapter 13 el poni misterioso 2-3

**The last stand Cap. 13  
El poni misterioso parte 2  
**_"¿Dices que solo te quedaste dormida un día y todo cambio? Como te lo digo pequeña. Ohm… ¿me dejas ver tu traje?"_

La ciudad de Petershoof.

Un tanque estaba apuntándonos frente, había algunas barreras y sacos de arena, estábamos entrando a una especie de suburbios con un césped bien cuidado.

"¡Alto!" grito un pony autoritariamente. "No disparen, no se miran como asaltantes. Además… ellos no tienen suficiente tecnología como para tener un autobús de los de antes o el suficiente cerebro para esclavizar un robot"

"¿¡Dijo algo sobre mí!?" pregunto nuestro conductor.

"no… nada." Paro por un momento la voz y subió el poni de la voz arriba del tanque. Él tenía una armadura de metal y color Negra "Identifíquense" dijo aproximándose al frente del tanque.

"Yo me encargo" le susurre a Reiko "Somos viajantes de Equestria, no vamos a hacerles daño" dije.

"¿y por eso cargan con un humano?" pregunto.

"El solo es Reiko…"

"¿Reiko?" preguntó interrumpiéndome "¿El asesino?" volvió a preguntar.

"El mismo" asentí con la cabeza.

"Mierda, pasen ustedes" dijo quitando el tanque y dándonos pase al pequeño pueblo.

Eran unos suburbios, lo raro es que estábamos recibiendo sol. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Todos mis amigos se estaban regocijando de la luz del sol que le daban los suburbios de ese pueblo, luego avanzamos con todo y autobús hacia un tipo de estacionamiento. Todos bajamos del autobús y me dirigí hacia Reiko.

"Reiko, ¿Qué hacemos exactamente aquí?" pregunte.

Reiko volteo, mirándome y luego mirando hacia alrededor y hacia el cielo "esto es algo raro, ¿Cómo pude haber luz del sol aquí? Debieron haber cerrado estas nubes desde hace días, meses, quizás años" se preguntó a sí mismo.

"¡Hey! Te estoy hablando, no me cambies el tema" no había recibido ninguna palabra de parte de él, me acerque moviéndolo y tratando de empujarlo "¿hola? ¿Me oyes?" pregunte en voz alta para que escuchara.

Reiko se tambaleo un poquito "¿perdona? Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos" se disculpó.

Suspire, apenas iba a hablar pero me interrumpió otra voz. "Hola forasteros, espero y estén bastante a gusto con nuestro cielo y nuestro sol" dijo el mismo poni de color negro, entonces estiro su pata en aspecto de saludo "Sargento black widow. Líder de este pequeño campamento" se presentó "¿y usted debe ser Reiko?" pregunto.

Reiko acerco su cabeza hacia mi "siempre se emocionan por mí, desearía que no lo hicieran" murmuro "Bueno…" alzo la voz y dirigiéndose al sargento "¿Qué necesita?" pregunto.

"Solo quería decirle que es un honor conocerlo" en eso bajo su pesuña al no recibir un saludo "si necesita algo, no dude en pedírnoslo a cambio de una pequeña suma de dinero" dijo.

"En realidad vinimos a descansar y conseguir algunas piezas, necesitamos ir a Stableside"

"Claro. ¿Pero qué tipo de piezas necesitan?"

"¿Dije Stableside? Quise decir a Cervidas, al otro lado del mar y necesito piezas para hacer un barco" dijo.

Me había aburrido esta charla y entonces me fui a turistear, a un lado mío llego Silver y Dre "Hola" saludo Silver.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" pregunte.

"Bueno…" comenzó a hablar Dre "No tenemos casi nada que hacer así que vinimos a molestarte"

"Además de desaburrirnos y turistear un poco" continuo Silver.

"Está bien, vamos a ver que hay" Dije mientras caminábamos.

Veíamos como caminaban algunos soldados y civiles, había unas barreras a unos cuantos metros, un soldado estaba sentado en posición de guardia, solo que estaba sentado sobre sus anchas, me atreví a acercarme y preguntar.

"Hola señor" salude al soldado que tenía una armadura de color metal. "¿me puede decir por qué las murallas están lejos y la ciudad está aquí afuera?"

"Oh, es una respuesta simple." Empezó a hablar el soldado "Adentro es la ciudad y está sufriendo una pequeña sobrepoblación, acá afuera son las granjas, nos ayudan a cultivar la comida y los soldados los protegemos…" Entonces se escuchó una alarma que interrumpió al soldado "Lo lamento, el deber llama" concluyo con eso y se largó corriendo hacia donde habíamos llegado.

Entonces vi muchos soldados con su armadura caminando hacia donde entrabamos y empezaron los disparos, un soldado nos vio y se acercó hacia nosotros, llevándonos fuera del campo de batalla y nos metieron a la ciudad.

Ya adentro de la ciudad estaba observando como muchos soldados se ponían ordenadamente en sus posiciones y a nosotros nos iban guiando, el mismo soldado. Escuchaba las explosiones y los disparos a lo lejos, el soldado nos estaba guiando entre las calles a algún lugar, voltee y vi solamente a Dre, Paradise, Silver y a Storm. ¿Dónde estaban los demás? Apenas iba a volver pero más personas me empujaron hacia adelante y solamente vi un túnel iluminado, muchos ponis entraron y luego cerraron las compuertas. Ya adentro podía observar algunos pasillos, ¡Esto se parecía a una ciudadela! Solo que no era igual, ya aquí adentro nos dieron libertad de hacer lo que nosotros quisiéramos, lo primero que quería hacer era comer. Me dirige al puesto de comida más cercana pero mis amigos me lo impidieron, deteniendo mi pequeño trote.

"¿adónde vas?" preguntó Dre.

"Pues voy a comer" dije.

Una voz de algún alto parlante se escuchó, interrumpiendo nuestra charla **"Hola, les habla el sargento Black Widow, espero estén tranquilos mientras los soldados mantenemos a los malos fuera de la ciudad. Mientras mantengan la calma y maten el tiempo mientras los buenos hacemos nuestro trabajo… GRACIAS"**

Con eso se apagó el alto parlante y unas voces discutiendo me atrajeron la atención.

"Otra batalla, estoy cansada de esos malditos asaltantes. Todo cambio desde que el imperio empezó a caer" dijo una yegua color purpura.

"Ya se amiga, pero ya todo mejorara" dijo la otra yegua de color azul.

Yo me metí a la pequeña charla "Hola, mucho gusto soy Heilin. ¿Esto suele pasar siempre?" pregunte.

"¿Heilin?" pregunto la yegua de color purpura.

"¿Heilin, Heilin? ¿La Heilin de la radio? ¿La que estuvo en la batalla de Hoofington?" pregunto la yegua de color azul

"La misma. Ahora, ¿siempre pasa esto?" volví a preguntar, tratando de no salir del tema.

"Siempre pasa" comenzó a hablar la yegua de color purpura "Siempre llegan asaltantes a tratar de penetrar esas murallas y este ejercito de soldados. La mayoría son robotizados y con una armadura lo suficiente fuerte para aguantar 5 balas de cañón y seguir operando. ¿¡No es impresionante!?"

Tenía que admitir que eso era impresionante.

"¿Los Steel Ponis?" preguntó Dre.

"Exacto" respondió la yegua color purpura "pero no todos son Steel Ponis, solo algunos lo son, los demás son robo-Steel ponis" concluyo la yegua.

"Ya veo" se unió Silver a la plática "La mayoría son robots y me imagino que los altos rangos son ponis vivos dentro de una armadura"

Dre y yo nos quedamos viendo a Silver, estábamos algo impactados.

"Exacto" respondió la yegua de color azul.

Entonces mi estómago empezó a gruñir. "Señoras… compromiso, mi estómago pide a gritos comida"

Me despedí y me dirigí hacia el puesto de comidas más cercano que quedaba. Lo bueno era que era algo moderno, ¿Quién pondría un perro caliente en un pan? Carrito decía "Perros calientes" quien sabe, pero a lo que he olido no sabe cómo a un perro. Mis amigos me estaban acompañando, estábamos en una especie de pequeño parque.

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó Silver.

"No lo sé, hay que esperar lo mejor, a que Reiko nos llame. Siempre nos saca de alguna situación o siempre sabe que hacer" respondió Dre.

"¿Pero no se supone que la líder es Heilin?" preguntó Silver.

"No me vean como líder. Por favor" en ese momento juraba por luna que estaba sonrojada.

"¿Por qué no? Tu siempre sabes que hacer" señalo Dre "además, encontraste a Paradise y a Storm o mejor conocidas como las hermanas Wright, a Tláloc…"

"Es raro que él no tenga cutie mark" Interrumpió Silver

"Cierto, deberíamos preguntar por qué no tiene" Dije para salirnos del tema.

En eso se escuchó la voz del alto parlante de nuevo **"Atención. ¿Hay una tal Heilin en el bunker? Vengan a la sala de atención lo más rápido posible, acompañada de sus amigos. Gracias"**

Gracias a celestia que cambiamos de tema y nos dirigíamos hacia la sala de atención. Quién sabe dónde era pero íbamos hacia haya, entonces íbamos pasando por un corredor que estaba siendo utilizado como mini mercado, entonces un poni me empujo antes de entrar.

"Hey, más cuidado" Dije a tal grado de casi gritar y algo enojada.

Entonces cambie completamente cuando vi al sargento black widow.

Se acercó y se quitó el casco, mi mandíbula callo hasta abajo cuando note que era yegua, movió su crin de una forma sensual para poder ver bien. "Tú debes de ser Heilin y compañía ¿me equivoco?" pregunto.

Me quede en shock.

"Claro" respondió Silver por mi "tú debes de ser…" hizo una pausa analizando "¿la sargenta?" pregunto.

"Si lo sé, el casco modula mi voz y la hace grabe. Solo el maldito casco quiere hacerme macho, pero soy yegua" informo. "Bueno, ahora vengan conmigo, Reiko los llama" dijo finalmente.

Entonces Black widow nos guio hacia lo que era el centro de atención. Era una casa enorme, no sabía si era en medio del "Bunker ciudadela" y era raro que todavía se escuchaban las balas y explosiones arriba de nosotros y también se miraban pequeños pedazos de tierra cayendo del techo, me sentía en una jodida guerra y creí a verme librado de una.

***Pero no de todas*** se escuchó la ponderosa voz de Gravemind en mi cabeza.

*Mierda, no tú, no tú de nuevo* Pensé para Gravemind.

***Claro que soy yo* **paro por unos segundos.

Esperaba algo más pero la voz se desvaneció. Regrese al mundo real, estaba en un cuarto algo oscuro, las persianas estaban cerradas y no se escuchaba ningún sonido de afuera, nada más se escuchaba lo que estaba adentro del cuarto. Ahí se encontraba Reiko, Laurisa y bueno, todos mis amigos, exceptuando a Ahid y a Kluxy ¿Dónde diablos estará ella? Bueno. No importa, estaba con mis amigos pero yo quería ver a Kluxy.

"Bien. Como sabrán, hay una guerra contra unos bandidos, solo porque creen que nosotros matamos a uno de sus líderes cuando venían hacia nosotros" nos informó un poni que tenía una armadura color rojo, no tenía casco y era un poni de tierra con una crin color amarilla con algo de rojo, su color de pelaje era gris, lo demás no podía verlo.

"Bien. Entonces hay guerra por eso señor…" pauso Reiko para que el teniente lo completara.

"Teniente Saxrapter" completo el teniente.

"Okey teniente Sax, ¿puedo llamarte sax?"

"No" su respuesta fue inmediata.

"Bueno Saxrapter, dices que hay montañas en el norte de la ciudad ¿ha habido reportes de desaparecimiento en esa área?" pregunte, me sentía inteligente al preguntar eso.

"Solo unos cuantos" respondió Black widow.

"¿y hay algunos que hayan sobrevivido y hayan visto algo raro?" preguntó Reiko.

"Solo uno, pero lo tomamos como loco" dijo el teniente.

"¿Qué dijo?" preguntó Laurisa en pose un tanto agresiva.

"deja recuerdo" dijo pensativamente Black widow. "si no mal lo recuerdo, dijo algo sobre unas bestias enormes y perros sin carne"

"puf… Helldogs" gruñí.

"¿existen?" pregunto black widow.

"¿quieres arriesgar tu vida y saber si existen?" ataco Laurisa.

Black widow se quedó callada, pero el teniente se quedó pensando. "si en realidad han visto esas bestias…" comenzó a hablar, tocando su barbilla "… entonces podría llevar algunos exploradores con nosotros"

"¿¡nosotros!?" exclamo la sorprendida yegua en traje negro.

"¡claro!" exclamo el teniente, poniéndose el casco "Vamos por ellos"

********* ************ *********** ********* ****************

Estábamos saliendo del bunker y podía escuchar que estaba en guerra -De nuevo- para luego entrar en un túnel.

"Este túnel siempre fue utilizado para los mineros en las montañas, pero desde que empezó la guerra no queremos arriesgar más soldados o civiles" informo el teniente.

Había ventisca y las nubes estaban algo negras, eso explicaba que llovería.  
Lo bueno de esto es que no me mojaría ya que estaría en un lugar seco (¡YAY!) y los lugares secos me gustaban, atrás nuestro nos seguía un grupo de ponis ligeramente armados, la mayoría tenía un rifle y la mayoría eran ponis de tierra, venían todos mis amigos, excepto Sunsite y Storm. Caminamos minutos en él túnel iluminado por algunos cuantos faroles prendidos y podía escuchar las voces de los de atrás preguntándose y hablando, entre ello pude escuchar algo como:  
-Oye, ¿para que venimos a la mina? ¿No se supone que estamos en guerra? Y no deberíamos estar aquí ¡Y menos en medio de una jodida batalla!- hablo un poni de atrás algo exaltado.  
-Ya sé, pero estamos investigando algo, las minas no han tocado batalla por semanas- respondió otro poni.

O algo como esto.

-¿Sera seguro ir?- pregunto otro de atrás-  
-Ni idea- respondió otro.  
-Por favor, mírense. Si nos unimos a los scouts de este pequeño pueblo fue por algo- hablo otro, ordenando a los dos que se callasen.

-Si capitán scout- respondieron los dos.

En fin. No fue un largo camino, pero a final de cuenta llegamos al final del camino, se encontraba una puerta metálica y sellada con un código. A lado estaba una terminal que titilaba el color azul, pedía contraseña y arriba decía el nombre de la fábrica (En este caso era "Straw Berry tec"). El teniente se pasó a la terminal y accedió el código, después la puerta se abrió y mostro un lugar oscuro, iluminamos con unas linternas que nos habían dado antes de salir. El teniente Saxrapter y el sargento Black widow entraron primero para iluminar al frente, luego nos dieron señal de entrar, primero entro Laurisa, Dre, Reiko y Kluxy, en seguida de Ahid Samaha, Silver y yo. Al final entro el escuadrón -aunque se supone que deberían ir adelante para despejar el camino, pero adelante o atrás. Es lo mismo- Avanzamos en la oscuridad y podía ver algunas palas tiradas, piedras amontonadas y algunos cuantos cuerpos podridos.

"Aghh" se quejó Silver "ese olor es repugnante" dijo poniéndose dos tapones para los oídos en la nariz, luego hablo raro "creo que mucho mejor"

Me aguante la risa cuando Silver hizo eso, por otro lado, los demás estaban serios. El lugar lucia tenebroso con tantas calaveras, cabezas pudriéndose, esqueletos y huesos, me ponía nerviosa el lugar. La mina tenía rieles que guiaban hacia un segundo piso arriba de nosotros y también había monorrieles, todos conectados entre sí. Al parecer el lugar tenia electricidad por que podía ver algunos focos, lo raro es que parecían haber sido víctimas de rasguños, en ese momento escuchamos un trueno, todos nos asustamos, Silver se quedó enganchada hacia mí cuello en un abrazo que me asfixiaba.

"Silver…" dije casi gimiendo.

Silver me observo. "Oh, lo siento querida" me soltó.

Me toque el cuello, me dolía un poco pero gracias a celestia no me rompió alguna tráquea o me asfixio o algo por el estilo. Seguíamos caminando, buscando algo para prender la luz y poder buscar a gusto, sin tenerle miedo a la obscuridad. Miedo a la obscuridad, odio ese miedo, siento como si alguien me estuviese esperando en la obscuridad. Recuerdo que cuando de pequeña mi madre siempre me besaba en la frente y esperaba alado de mi cama, ahuyentando a los malos espíritus y esperando a que me durmiese, arrullándome, cantándome una canción de cuna. Volviendo a la actualidad, seguíamos caminando sin ningún rumbo. Paré observando mi reloj, ¿sin señal? ¿Eso es posible? Continué con mis amigos, apuntando hacia el segundo piso. En eso pude ver una criatura que paso saltando por encima de nosotros y pasando al otro lado del segundo piso.

"¡Chicos!" grite.

Todos voltearon en seguida.

"Arriba" fue lo único que dije, estaba asustada.

Todos apuntaron sus luces hacia arriba sin ver algo.

Kluxy se me acerco "¿Qué paso?" su voz era tranquilizante.

"Vi algo, saltando por encima de nosotros" les dije, señalando hacia arriba algo congelada.

"No es nada" dijo Kluxy, tratando de razonar y tranquilizarme. Luego me abrazo y me beso la mejilla "Podemos continuar" informo a los demás.

Esperamos a que los demás se adelantaran y Kluxy y yo nos fuimos por una especie de rampa que estaba a unos metros atrás de nosotras, subimos al segundo piso y me detuvo.

"si es cierto hay que verlo de cercas ¿o tu no quieres?" pregunto Kluxy un poco atrevida.

Yo solo moví mi cabeza en signo de negación. Ella me agarro y me jaloneo de mil maneras a subir al segundo piso. Ya arriba continuamos con nuestra búsqueda.

Yo pare de inmediato. "no deberíamos de estar aquí" Kluxy paro y dio vuelta, viéndome algo extrañada "¿y si esa cosa es una bestia?" pregunte con temor en mi voz.

Kluxy giro los ojos "vamos, no puedes dejarte llevar por supersticiones…" en eso se acercó hacia mi "no le tengas miedo a la obscuridad"

En eso escuchamos un rugido muy cercas, nuestros focos dejaron de funcionar, tanto Kluxy como yo nos asustamos.

"Corre" dije en voz chillona y en voz baja.

Las dos gritamos y salimos corriendo del lugar, cuando llegamos bajar la luz recobro y nos alejamos. Eso no era un helldog ni nada de lo que yo conociera. ¡ESTO ERA UN MALDITO DEMONIO! Llegamos a alcanzar a nuestros amigos.

"¿¡que pasa!?" entonaron el teniente, el capitán de los scouts, Reiko y Black widow.

"De…" tomamos aire juntas "De… ¡DEMONIOS!" gritamos las dos.

En eso se escucharon muchos rugidos, todos los scouts prepararon sus armas.

"Ustedes tienen armas" nos recordó Reiko. "ahora díganme ¿Por qué mierdas no las utilizaron?" pregunto algo impacientado.

"Lo lamentamos" dijimos las dos, entonces hablamos las 2 sin coordinarnos. Ni nos entendíamos.

"¡Silencio!" levanto la voz Reiko "solamente cuiden a Silver y dejen que los profesionales lo hagan mejor" dijo, posicionándose hacia adelante.

Se escucharon más rugidos extraños. Ya no parecían iguales, esta vez se escuchaban gritos peores que los de Reiko, se escuchaban gritos como si fuesen del infierno o de ultratumba.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunte.

Solo pude escuchar que Reiko dijo algo, pero gracias a los gritos no pude escuchar. Las luces empezaron a titilar, todas empezaron a fallar. Como si se estuviesen apagando las luces. Se apagaron por un momento y luego se prendieron, ya no se escuchaba nada.

"Larguémonos" Hablo Reiko.

"Pero…"

"¡Ahora!" alzo la voz, interrumpiendo a Black Widow.

Todos los soldados empezaron a moverse, incluyendo mis amigos y Reiko, El teniente nos dirigió a un pequeño edificio de lámina, según dijo: Este lugar llamado "Puente" era el punto de reunión, habían personas a cargo de los mineros y les avisaban el lugar donde era seguro para cavar. Más que nada era una administración, aquí también se prendía la luz, solo que hacía falta encontrar el interruptor para prender la luz.

"¡Hey! ¡Miren esto!" grito un Scout, todos volteamos a ver qué pasaba.

Entonces pude leer algo que estaba en la pared "Nos observan en la obscuridad"

"¿Quién nos observa?" preguntó el mismo scout.

En eso la luz se prendió. Todas las computadoras de la pequeña oficina prendieron, al igual que toda la luz de toda esa mina recobro poder. Yo salí de la oficina y podía ver que las luces colgando por unos hilos en puntos estratégicos para alumbrar la mina, con las luces prendidas ya no era necesario usar las linternas casco. Apague la mía, mis amigos y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

"Bien…" comenzó el teniente "¿y ahora qué?" pregunto.

Puse mi mano en mi barbilla "debería haber una manera de ahuyentarlos, no creo que haya suficientes balas para todos ellos" dije pensativamente.

"hay una forma y esa seria conectando un enchufe que está conectado hacia unos barriles de TNT, suficientes barriles como para volar un gran pedazo de la mina" sugirió el capitán de los scouts.

El capitán era un poni de tierra, dentro de una armadura y un casco tipo puntiagudo, el color de su armadura era roja, los demás tenían la misma armadura pero su color eran metalizada y con el mismo casco que el del capitán, así se podía diferenciar.

Todos nos quedamos pensando. "Excelente idea" dijo Laurisa con una sonrisa maliciosa en su pico "así que… ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?" pregunto.

"bueno, había un mapa en la administración, pero fue cortado así que nos iremos al segundo punto de administración. Si no hay algún mapa tendremos que buscarlo" concluyo.

Perfecto, creí que esto iba a acabar pronto, ahora hay que ir al segundo punto de administración y si no hay algún maldito mapa ¡Lo tendremos que buscar! Odio esto.

********* ************ *********** ********* ****************

Ya estábamos en el segundo punto de administración y estábamos listos para empezar a buscar, el segundo nivel no estaba del todo iluminado así que también tendríamos que buscar el interruptor para prender la luz de la segunda planta a lo cual no era tan difícil. ¿O sí? No importaba, teníamos que buscar el mapa. Al momento de entrar pude ver una criatura algo viscosa que estaba parada en 2 patas, tenía manos y… ¿¡Era un humano!? Reiko reacciono primero y saco una de sus pistolas, dándole en la cabeza. La criatura cayó bruscamente y murió. Reiko se acercó y lo observo detenidamente.

"Radiación" fue lo único que dijo.

"¿Radiación?" pregunte "¿Qué es eso?" hice otra pregunta.

Todos los demás entraron y cerraron la puerta.

"La radiación es una sustancia bastante peligrosa, esta te puede matar lentamente o te puede convertir en un ser 'inmortal' inclusive te puede convertir en…" pauso observando a la criatura detenidamente y apunto con un dedo "en eso"

"Nadie sabe de donde apareció la radiación, pero lo único que se sabe es que es peligrosa" agrego el teniente.

"ya veo" dije "entonces… los hellhounds y cualquier otra criatura rara fue afectada por la radiación, ¿o me equivoco?" pregunte.

Reiko me dio una mirada "aprendes rápido" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Tenemos que buscar el interruptor" dijo el capitán.

Así fue como empezaron a buscar el interruptor. Yo por otra parte, estaba merodeando y saqueando cosas útiles. Entre ellas encontré un poster en el que estaba una pony color naranja con un pelo amarillo, tenía un sombrero vaquero y en su boca tenía una llave inglesa, ella estaba en una pose genial y abajo decía "trabajemos por un mejor mañana" era un buen poster así que lo conserve. Me encontré también con una caja de munición, la munición era rara pero algo me decía que la necesitaríamos algún día, la munición era como balas de cañón de un tanque pero pequeñitos y eran de color verde con rojo, de ahí en fuera lo demás era pura basura. Después de un rato me llamo Reiko que estaba en el segundo piso, yo fui a ver que sucedía.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunte al llegar al segundo piso.

Reiko estaba con los demás. "Si no te importa… ¿ya nos podemos ir?" pregunto, teniendo los brazos cruzados.

Yo di una mirada, avance hacia ellos y nos fuimos. Ahora estábamos en el segundo piso, observando el lugar. Teníamos que seguir ahora al capitán de los scouts para que nos guiara hacia donde se prendía los explosivos. No sería un lugar tan feo ¿o sí? Entonces atrás nuestro se escucharon gritos y rugidos.

"Mierda" escuche a Silver hablar con preocupación en su voz.

"¡Silver!" exclamamos casi todos.

"No hay tiempo ¡CORRAN!" Grito Black widow.

Ahora estábamos corriendo por nuestras vidas, el scout iba más adelante que nosotros. Podía escuchar los rugidos de esas bestias mucho más cercas, tuve que correr con todas las fuerzas y lo que mis pequeñas patas me permitían, entonces llegamos a un cuarto algo ancho, cerraron la puerta atrás nuestro y pusieron muchas rocas.

"Llegamos" dijo el capitán "Ahora, todos ustedes tendrán que salir de aquí si no quieren morir" dijo.

"¿Qué pasa que sucede?" preguntó Kluxy.

"Lo lamento pero alguien tiene que activar esto y lo más probable es que no salga cuando todo esto esté estallando" Nos informó.

"Yo lo hago" dijo uno de los scouts.

"No, esto lo hago yo. Ustedes corran, les daré oportunidad de que puedan salir de aquí" dijo.

El scout no obedeció y se posiciono cercas del botón. Ahora me había dado cuenta que el cuarto no estaba bonito, había ponis muertos y no era un cuarto, más bien era una cueva.

"Lárguense" fue lo único que escuche del scout.

Todos se fueron, excepto yo. "¿seguro que lo quieres hacer?" pregunte, mirando piadosamente al muchacho.

Él se quitó el casco y pude verlo bien, tenía una cara algo deformada y su color de crin era café, al igual que su pelaje. "Todos me rechazaron porque era diferente a ellos, yo no les hacía nada y de todas formas me molestaban…" hizo una pausa y lágrimas salieron de sus ojos "nadie me quería, ni mis propios padres" ahora estaba llorando.

Me apiade de él y me acerque hacia él y le di un beso en el cachete y lo abrace por un buen rato, entonces me despedí y me largue corriendo. Si él iba a morir tenía que haber recibido algo de amor.

********* ************ *********** ********* ****************

Estábamos corriendo por nuestras vidas, el lugar estaba cayendo en pedazos y yo trataba de esquivar cualquier piedra y roca que cayera. Entonces adelante nuestro cayeron más rocas y más, hasta que ya no sabíamos hacia donde correr…

********* ************ *********** ********* ****************

_Hola mis pequeños ponis, esta es DJ-PON3 y sean bienvenidos a Wubs Max. Espero estén felices porque esta vez traigo noticias de las montañas cercas de Petershoof y del campamento bandido cercas de ahí, no sé si hayan escuchado que cercas de ahí hubo una explosión. Específicamente en la montaña. Lo único que sé es que la nueva heroína Heilin fue a investigar que sucedía. Ella y su grupo de amigos no han regresado, han pasado 7 horas y no se sabe nada de eso, no se preocupen. La guerra entre los bandidos y los soldados de Petershoof acabo. Todo por enterarse de que el enemigo siempre estuvo adentro y eran bestias horribles. Todavía hay bestias horribles cercas del lugar pero ya los están matando y también están buscando a los héroes, récenle a las diosas por que estén vivos… En otras noticias…_

En eso Sunsite apago la radio. Ella estaba con su hermana en un cuarto donde estaban muchos planos, ellas dos se miraron fijamente y observaron una manta que tenía algo adentro, algo quizás enorme.

"Es hora de ayudar a nuestros amigos" dijeron ambas.

**Continua en la parte 3**


	16. Chapter 13 el poni misterioso 3-3

**The last stand Cap. 13  
El poni misterioso parte 2  
**_"¿Dices que solo te quedaste dormida un día y todo cambio? Como te lo digo pequeña. Ohm… ¿me dejas ver tu traje?"_

**Obscuridad.**

Todo era obscuro, no veía nada y no sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde que he estado viendo así. Tengo miedo y estoy asustada por que todavía no puedo morir ¿Acaso la muerte ha venido desde el más haya por mí? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Esta es la vida después de la muerte? No sentía, no podía escuchar y no veía nada más que la infinita obscuridad. Tiene que haber una forma de salir de aquí y no dejare de rezarle a celestia para poder salir de este lugar.

********* ************ *********** ********* ****************

No sé cuánto tiempo más ha pasado pero ahora estoy escuchando voces. ¿Dónde diablos estoy? ¿Es el purgatorio? Mierda, lo único que sé es que quiero salir de aquí, tengo una misión que cumplir y una vida por delante. ¿¡Alguien me escucha!?

********* ************ *********** ********* ****************

Ahora escuchaba voces. ¿Mis plegarias habrán sido escuchadas por la mismísima celestia en pony? Entonces fue cuando la vi. Un poni con alas y cuerno, solo eran huesos y tenía una larga capa negra con capucha negra, sus huesos eran bastante blancos, ella venia caminando hacia mí y la tela negra de la profundidad se convertía en un claro color blanco con cada paso que daba ese poni. Había escuchado historias sobre este poni pero nunca pensaba que lo vería en poni. Era la calaca, o más bien conocida como "La muerte" tiene una infinidad de nombres pero como la conocen es por su nombre original que fue dado milenios atrás por las criaturas del inframundo. "La muerte" este poni se ha llevado miles de ponis cuando cierran los ojos profundamente, recuerdo una vez que unos niños de la primaria jugaban con la muerte, drogándose y cayendo inconscientes. El poni que hacia eso quedaba inconsciente por un segundo pero él lo sentía como si fuese cuatro horas o quizás un día. Viendo su pasado, presente, futuro e incluso hablaban con otros entes. Regresando al presente. Ese poni caminaba hacia mí y yo no podía mover ninguna de mis extremidades.

Se me acerco lo suficiente, estaba a centímetros hasta que paro abruptamente y me observo. "Tú eres heilin" hablo con voz de mujer.

Confundida por si era pregunta o si lo dijo, respondí. "Sí. Esa soy yo"

"No te estoy preguntando…" su tono de voz cambio "te estoy diciendo que tú eres heilin y tu hora no es ahora. Se supone que es más adelante. ¿Qué mierdas haces aquí?" al parecer la muerte no era muy buena.

"No lo sé, solo recuerdo que estaba adentro de una mina y luego aparecí aquí" dije sinceramente.

La calaca no mostro otro signo ya que sus cuencas oculares no estaban y como era puro hueso no podía mostrar rostro facial "Ya veo" su tono de voz cambio de nuevo pero esta vez era más relajada "Tu cuerpo solo esta inconsciente y estás viendo lo que hay después de la muerte, así que henos aquí tu estarás pronto en este lugar" dijo levantado sus patas admirando el lugar, luego las bajo.

"Así que esto hay después de la muerte…" pause.

"Así es" respondió la muerte.

"Un lugar hermoso, blanco, donde hay mucha paz, sin lluvia y sin preocupaciones" dije admirada.

"Este solo es una pequeña muestra, faltaría que entraras a la recepción" dijo apuntando por donde llego "¿me acompañas?" me pregunto.

Lo pensé por un rato. "No, lo lamento pero mis amigos me esperan en la tierra"

La muerte se quedó así por unos cuantos segundos y luego bajo su pata "Entonces quieres regresar a la vida, pero esta es mi pregunta…" pauso unos segundos y continúo "¿Por qué?" pregunto.

Una pequeña sonrisa se mostró en mi rostro "No me malinterpretes pero este lugar es bello pero soy joven y todavía no pertenezco aquí. Este no es mi lugar todavía, enserio, extrañare este lugar lleno de paz y sin lluvias pero realmente que tengo una vida por delante en el mundo real. Sé que me quieres tomar la pata pero tú misma dijiste que estoy inconsciente así que regrésame…" pause un poco "por favor" dije finalmente con una cara piadosa.

La muerte quedo observando, hasta que al fin hablo "Tienes agallas yegua, me haces recordar a mí cuando antes estaba viva y no me tenía que preocupar con la muerte de los demás. Pero espero y regreses para que te de una ruta gratuita al paraíso, nadie lo consigue pero tú me haces recordar a mí por alguna extraña manera. Yo nunca pude alcanzar a casarme con mi novio porque antes de que fuese el día en el que él se declararía fue cuando morí. Una bala de cañón atravesó mi flanco y voló mis piernas, no sentí dolor por que fui recibida por las diosas y me dieron este trabajo. ¿Supiste que yo antes era princesa? Sabes…" pauso "incluso los dioses mueren y ahí es cuando ya no son declarados como dioses supremos" termino de contarme.

Yo estaba impactada, apenas iba a hablar pero empecé a escuchar risas algo macabras y podía observar como la muerte se regresaba "Algún día nos veremos Heilin, te estaré observando y cuidando hasta la fecha en que tengas que morir" dijo finalmente, hasta que al fin pude ver la obscuridad absoluta.

De nuevo.

********* ************ *********** ********* ****************

Escuchaba una voz reconocible y otra voz algo robotizada. Hasta que pude ver la poca claridad del cielo nublado. Era de día y ahí fue cuando pude observar a esa pequeña potra de nuevo.

"Clemi…" mi voz era algo apagada. Entonces tosí sangre, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que me estaban aplastando algunas rocas. "Cuánto tiempo…" Tosí "¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?" pregunte.

Clemicandy no me escucho y movió más rocas ¿Telequineticamente? El punto es que lo hacía y todas las rocas se quitaban hasta que al fin pude salir de esa cárcel de rocas. Clemicandy me saco del agujero y al fin podía respirar, me dolía mucho el estómago y algunas costillas, estaba acostada en rocas. No era lo más sano que uno podía elegir como cama pero no me podía mover. Clemicandy me observo "Llevas aquí como un día" dijo con una sonrisa "¿Te pondrás bien?" ataco con la pregunta en segundos.

Respiraba pesadamente pero podía respirar. Era la primera vez que extrañaba respirar y se sentía bien "Estaré…" respire "Estaré bien" dije finalmente.

"Qué bueno señora poni bonita, ahora puedes reunirte con tus amigos" su voz tan inocente me tranquilizaba.

"¿Dónde están? ¿Los encontraste?" pregunte.

Clemicandy solo sonrío atrás de ese casco de astronauta "¡Claro!" exclamo con una sonrisa.

"Que…" respire pesadamente y mi cabeza cayo y cerré los ojos.

Podía oír la voz de Clemicandy gritándome "Señorita poni bonita, ¿está bien?"

********* ************ *********** ********* ****************

Desperté en una camilla, tenía cables en mi cuerpo y se escuchaba un pillido, voltee y observe que eran de los latidos de mi corazón. Al parecer todo normal, ¿pero qué pasaba si respiraba rápido? Respire rápido y agitadamente y los pillidos provenientes de la maquina se escucharon más rápido. Ahora, ¿Qué pasaría si me relajaba? Entonces me relaje y deje que mis sentidos se desconectaran hasta que ya no escuche ningún pillido proveniente de la máquina.

"3… 2… 1…" Sentí un golpe en mi corazón y reviví.

Entonces vi al doctor y me observo.

"¿ningún síntoma o algún dolor del paciente?" se acercó con algo levitando en su ojo, un aparato quirúrgico o lo que sea. Nunca entendí la medicina.

"Estoy bien" dije tratando de sentarme en la cama, pero sentí un fuerte dolor en mi costilla derecha, gemí "¿Qué pasa?" pregunte.

"Tienes suerte, esas rocas pudieron haberte explotado la cabeza o haberte aplastado cualquier parte de tu cuerpecito pero sigues con vida. Lo único que si tardara en componerse serían las costillas" dijo el doctor.

Me impacte. Entonces el recuerdo golpeo mi mente "¿y mis amigos?" pregunte.

El me miro algo extrañado "Fue increíble pero ellos no recibieron grandes heridas" me respondió "Ahora descansa, un día de reposo más y con suerte estarás viva"

"¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?" pregunte.

"Medio año" respondió.

"¿¡QUE!?" exclame.

El doctor se río a carcajadas "No, mentira, solo un día. Mañana por la mañana estarás recuperada, te implementamos pociones curativas. Ahora descansa" dijo mientras salía del cuarto.

Yo mire hacia el techo algo enojada. "Odio salir herida y perder el tiempo" dije finalmente, antes de caer dormida de nuevo mirando hacia él techo.

********* ************ *********** ********* ****************

Era ese mismo día pero de noche. Mis amigos fueron al hospital a llevarme de nuevo a las andadas. En fin, ahora íbamos en el autobús rumbo a Stableside para buscar un barco o quizás construir uno, el punto es que teníamos que encontrar un barco para irnos de Equestria y dirigirnos hacia Cervidas el reino alce. Estábamos en un camino algo rocoso y al parecer no era un camino marcado por el mapa, estábamos tomando una desviación pero eso era porque en la ruta normal nos toparíamos con moradores. Tantas veces que hemos estado en peligro y en Equestria y no he visto moradores. ¿Cómo lucirán? ¿Serán feos? ¿Serán inteligentes? Ni idea pero ahí estaba yo, arriba del autobús. En el techo, viendo la infinita obscuridad, de vez en cuando podía ver la luna que se asomaba en esa cortina de nubes, aquí la cortina de nubes no era muy densa y podías ver lo que había arriba de la cortina de nubes. Entonces vi como 3 pegasos pasaban volando, al parecer eran la patrulla, o quien sabe, podrían ser cualquier cosa. Pero bueno, llegaríamos en unas horas así que no había prisa. Escuche como se abría la compuerta atrás mío, voltee y vi como subía Ahid por esa pequeña entrada. Era algo difícil para un caballo de su volumen pero al fin pudo subir.

"Heilin ¿no deberías estar descansando?" pregunto con su acento árabe.

"Debería, pero quiero ver la hermosa y joven noche…" pause mirando hacia arriba "y la hermosa luna que se ve de vez en cuando" dije finalmente.

Ahid se me quedo viendo por un rato y se puso a mi lado. No me incomodo pero el solamente se acostó y se quedó viendo hacia adelante y tratando de divisar la luna.

"¿Es cierto que salvaremos al mundo de esta eterna soledad?" pregunto.

Yo me quede silenciosa y pensando. "Eso haremos" dije un tanto dudosa.

Ahid se quedó silencioso. "Odio este mundo" dijo unos minutos más tarde.

Yo lo observe. "¿Por qué?" pregunte.

"Este mundo solamente está hecho para que nadie sea feliz y arrancar los sueños de los niños…" pauso "Por eso lo odio" termino.

"Pero todo mundo se puede mejorar" dije finalmente.

"Lo sé, pero dime. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasara para mejorarlo?" pregunto.

"No dudes de lo que podremos hacer, nosotros lo mejoraremos" trate de razonar.

Ahid se quedó callado.  
El silencio reino por mucho tiempo, luego se escuchó la compuerta de atrás y se escuchó una tonada en un piano, entonces voltee y pude ver a Reiko sentado con sus piernas cruzadas y tocando algo en lo que era un piano chiquito. Era una hermosa tonada dulce que acompañaba el momento y el lugar.

"¿Creen que antes no era hermoso?" se preguntó Reiko, antes de poder contestar Reiko continuo "Era el mundo más hermoso de todos, hasta que llegaron los humanos y con nuestras sucias pisadas destruimos lo que alguna vez era hermoso. Aunque tratamos de ayudar cuando cayeron los misiles, bombas y todo lo demás, se acabó. Todo se destruyó y se fue al carajo…" pauso, dando un suspiro. La tonada callo y cambio a algo muy triste. "Lo cierto es que ahora trataremos de mejorarlo, los humanos y todos nosotros." Termino.

Se escucharon unos balazos a lo lejos, además de granadas y explosiones fuertes.

"¿Habrá un enfrentamiento?" preguntó Ahid.

"no creo, deben de estar dándose cariño" respondió con sarcasmo.

Ahid solamente mostro una cara atemorizante.

"Sera mejor escondernos. ¿No creen?" Sugerí, haciendo que esto no acabara en una batalla.

"¡Bien!" exclamaron ambos.

********* ************ *********** ********* ****************

Estaba en un sueño, todos estábamos descansando mientras Laurisa tomaba guardia. Todo lo miraba obscuro por el momento, hasta que regresaron los colores y todo formo vida. Me encontraba acostada en una cama real, me levante y todo empezó a agarrar forma, desde las paredes que estaban hechas de piedra fina, hasta el tocador y la cama real que estaban hechos de madera fina, el piso estaba hecho de mármol muy fino. Me mire al tocador y me vi, era una alicornio de pelaje morado con una crin y cola color negro con purpura. Había una corona rara en el tocador, lo agarre y me lo puse, segundos más tarde ya estaba arreglada y estaba paseando por lo que a mi parecer era un castillo enorme, en unos instantes estaba caminando en un pasillo enorme y a los lados estaban unas ventanas enormes y en ellas entraba la luz del sol que iluminaba el pasillo. En el fondo estaba una puerta con unas escrituras en el marco de piedra "Torre" era todo lo que decía. Sin importarme lo demás entre y subí por unas escaleras para al final poder estar en la punta de la torre. Ahora estaba en una habitación y había ventanas y una puerta. Entré en la puerta y ahora estaba en un tipo de balcón. Podía ver todo el bosque, voltee hacia arriba y vi como un tipo de nave bajaba y se acomodaba debajo de lo que era canterlot. Entonces una sombra paso en frente de mí y escuche una voz atrás.

"Hola" dijo simplemente.

Voltee y vi a Tradiken. Sabía que era él por qué él tenía unas líneas doradas en lo que era la capucha y parte de su vestimenta.

"¿te espante?" pregunto. Él estaba en una posición de halcón, en una barda, agarrado y observando todo.

"no, ya me acostumbre a que llegues de esta manera" hablo Twilight. Ahora yo podía ver la escena desde otro Angulo

"perfecto, trajeron más refuerzos y más edificaciones para crear más máquinas y armas y entrenar soldados…" pauso mientras se cambiaba de posición y se sentaba en ella. "¿Ya conseguiste que la princesa Celestia esté de acuerdo con esto?" pregunto.

"Estoy en ello, pero la Celestia no está del todo convencida" dijo como si se estuviese disculpando.

Tradiken suspiro. "Twilight…" pauso "Si en realidad quieren ganar esta guerra mundial deberíamos juntar fuerzas y ella tiene que estar a favor con que nosotros ayudemos. Mis proyectos van mejor que los de ella y cree que es mejor poner a ponis fofos y sin fuerza a la guerra…" su enojo se elevaba "Ella cree que así va a ganar la guerra pero se equivoca" pauso abruptamente mientras tomaba un respiro, Tradiken ya estaba llegando al grado de gritar pero se tranquilizó.

"¿Tradiken? ¿Estás bien?" pregunto Twilight, acercándose a él.

"Estoy bien, solamente necesito un respiro y relajarme" dijo Tradiken mientras se relajaba volteando a ver el paisaje.

Ella volteo a ver el paisaje. Podíamos ver que paseaban algunas naves y en ellas había personas, estaban patrullando e iban lento. Las otras naves más grandes que las otras que estaban patrullando iban bajando y se quedaban pegadas en la tierra como chicle.

"¿Qué son esas cosas?" preguntó Twilight.

"Son naves de transporte. En este caso transportan edificios donde podríamos construir tanques o entrenar soldados. Algo así" Explico Tradiken.

Twilight solamente dio una cara comprensiva. "Entiendo…"

Tradiken se acercó a Twilight. "Hay algo que necesito contarte…"

Twilight se acercó y Tradiken le susurró al oído, algo que no pude escuchar.

Al final me desperté gracias a unas campanadas que estaba dando el robot. Observe que era de día. Maldito Robot que no me dejo saber qué fue lo que le dijo Reiko a Twilight, no importaba teníamos una misión más importante delante nuestro. Me fui al frente del autobús y pude ver que estábamos acercándonos a nuestro destino, a unos metros estaba un letrero y mientras más nos acercábamos más podía divisarlo, ya a unos metros pude leer. "Stableside a 30KM". No estaba tan lejos y no faltaba mucho para llegar.

Reiko llego y me toco mi crin. "¿Pudiste dormir?" pregunto.

"Si" dije quitándole su mano de mi cabeza. "Por favor no toques mi cabeza" le advertí.

El solo encogió los hombros. "Como quieras" dijo.

Los demás apenas se estaban levantando y se notaba que Reiko quería contarme algo pero no quería.

"¿Tuviste algún sueño raro?" pregunto incoherentemente.

Esta era la oportunidad. "La verdad tuve un sueño raro…" Pause.

Antes de continuar Reiko hablo "Si, lamento que vieras esa parte de mi vida…"

"¿Lamentarte? De hecho me intereso." Interrumpí.

"¿Ah?"

"Sí. Ser una alicorn y que tu padre le dijera algo a Twilight. ¿Qué le dijo?" Pregunte.

Reiko se me quedo viendo. A juzgar por su mirada él se extrañaba por lo que dije. "¿Tu soñaste con Twilight y mi padre?" desvío mi pregunta. "Entonces quien soñó con…"

"¡Tuve un sueño horrible!" Interrumpió el grito de Tláloc.

"Ya veo…" pauso.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos. Hasta que yo rompí el silencio "¿Qué le dijo Tradiken a Twilight?" Volví a preguntar.

"Le dijo que si Celestia no aceptaba los términos que Tradiken estaba poniendo él se iría y ellos quizás podrían perder la guerra" me conto Reiko.

"Ya veo" Dije.

Voltee a ver al frente y ya estábamos solo metros de llegar.

********* ************ *********** ********* ****************

Habíamos llegado a Stableside. A todo esto, ¿Qué hacíamos aquí? No importaba pero teníamos que hacer algo aquí y quien sabe que estaríamos haciendo ahora pero algo teníamos que hacer aquí. Entramos a la ciudad dejando el autobús escondido detrás de una montaña, en una cueva. Así podríamos estar seguros de que no pasaría nada y además, habíamos apagado al robot para que no hiciera mucha bulla y no nos robaran nada. Lo dejamos muy oculto para que no llegara nadie y nos robaran nuestro único transporte. Nosotros por otra parte, estábamos en un edificio no muy grande, antes era un depósito de armas. Eso decía afuera, el edificio se llamaba "Tienda y depósito de armas del tío Gill". Ahí estábamos todos en el depósito de armas, todas las armas las habían saqueado y el lugar estaba vacío y lleno de basura. Afuera de la ventana tapada con pedazos de madera estaba la ciudad y era una pequeña metrópolis con edificios grandes, Laurisa estaba con su franco afuera y estaba observando por un hoyito por la ventana y tenía la francotiradora de su abuelo lista para disparar. Todos estábamos sentados en forma de círculo en el centro de la parte de la tienda y atrás era el depósito.

"Muy bien Reiko. ¿A para que nos traes a esta ciudad?" pregunte.

"Si, por que" se escucharon los demás hablar.

Reiko levanto una mano en signo de que nos calláramos, el siempre tan tranquilo. "Yo sé que quieren saber por qué los traje aquí y todo eso se debe a que estamos completos en este lugar y hemos completado este sector…" Pauso "Ahora es necesario ir a otros reinos y encontrar los demás elementos representantes. Y yo sé que es bastante difícil para todos ustedes pero tendremos que irnos de aquí…" pauso en suspenso. Todos callamos y observamos con ojos saltados. Laurisa hizo una mueca y siguió vigilando. "Espero que a nadie le dé nauseas viajar en barco por que nos iremos en barco"

"¿¡QUE!?" exclamamos todos, incluyendo Laurisa que ya no estaba tan concentrada vigilando.

"Así es, que hayan caído todos los gobiernos en la tierra no quiere decir que no haya pequeños grupos dispuestos a navegar para intercambiar bienes" Nos contó.

"¿desde hace cuando esta eso? Yo nunca supe de eso" Pregunto Laurisa, dando una pequeña mirada adentro y luego al hoyo.

"Veras Laurisa. Cada reino tuvo sus pequeñas desventajas y sus ventajas. Un ejemplo es Equestria, que siendo un reino conformado por ponis de tierra, unicornios y pegaseos…"

"¿No son pegasos?" interrumpió dando una pregunta Tláloc. "Lo digo porque así nos llamamos" dijo.

"De hecho si se llaman así, pero en mi mundo el termino correcto es 'Pegaseo' así que si te molesta. Lo lamento pero yo fui educado y no tolero los errores"

Tláloc solamente encogió los hombros.

"En fin, les venía diciendo que a eso vinimos. Aquí hay barcos de montón para comprar y tenemos suficiente dinero. Ahora, solamente quiero encontrar monedas y aquí también hay asaltantes. Ya no pero podríamos eliminarlos y quedarnos con sus monedas…"

"¿estás diciendo que les vamos a robar a esos pobres asaltantes?" interrumpió Silver con una pregunta.

"Sí. Eso es obvio. Mientras menos malos mucho mejor para Equestria ¿no crees?" respondió Reiko.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto con preocupación "Esos pequeños han vivido de la miseria y se adaptaron a la miseria y a vivir como animales…"

"Cuando te tratan como animales. En eso te conviertes." Interrumpió Reiko. "Hay cura para toda clase de enfermedad mental pero para esta no tenemos tiempo. Eso será después Silver y lo lamento mucho, en verdad lo lamento y no es lo que quiero pero no hay de otra"

Silver se quedó en silencio.

Reiko continúo. "Entonces armaremos tres equipos. Un equipo me seguirá hacia la bahía para ver si podemos comprar un barco, el segundo estará en la ciudad y el tercero estará cuidando el autobús. ¿Entendido?"

Todos asentimos con la cabeza.

"Storm y Ahid vienen conmigo. Heilin guiara el segundo equipo con Tláloc, Silver y Laurisa. Dre, Paradise y Kluxy cuidaran el autobús ¿entendido?" pregunto antes.

"¡Si!" exclamamos todos y asentimos con la cabeza.

"¡Pues vámonos!" exclamo Reiko.

Abrimos la puerta y fuimos recibidos por ¿Zombis? Reiko preparo sus armas, al igual que Ahid.

"Lárguense, yo los distraigo. Oh… antes de que se me olvide, mantengan su reloj prendido en todo momento" Acto seguido disparo y se llevó a Storm y a Ahid a otra parte.

No eran muchos zombis pero yo levite mi Magnum y empecé a disparar, al parecer Laurisa también tuvo esa idea y empezaron a volar sesos de ponis zombis.

********* ************ *********** ********* ****************

Éramos yo, Tláloc, Silver y Laurisa. 4 ponis (y un grifo) rondando por la ciudad en búsqueda de monedas, nos quedamos en un local que antes solía ser un café, que ahora con todo este cambio las ventanas del local habían sido cambiadas por tablas, la puerta la abrimos fácilmente y la cerramos. Adentro todo estaba hecho un desastre, también había cadáveres tirados pero el lado bueno era que no apestaba el lugar. Acomode una silla y me senté en ella, viendo hacia los precios que estaban arriba, 3 bits por un moca capuchino y el especial de la casa que consistía en un café moca capuchino, un croissant y una galleta costaba 13 bits. Al parecer los bits eran las monedas doradas y no se miraba muy caro. Entonces me imagine el lugar visto en sus mejores días, con un poni atrás del mostrador, diciéndole bueno días al cliente y con una sonrisa en su rostro diciéndole sobre el menú del día. El cliente siendo un unicornio diciéndole que va a pedir y con una enorme sonrisa dándole el dinero al poni, el poni detrás del mostrador le da su pedido y con una gran sonrisa, se despiden. Volví a la vida real, viendo como Laurisa saqueaba todo lo que estaba adentro, con algo de melancolía me recupere y continúe en lo que es el "Ahora", la verdad que tenía ganas de ver a Equestria en sus mejores días.

Silver me toco el hombro "Oye, Heilin. Sé cómo te sientes, a mí también me dan ganas de ver a Equestria en sus mejores días. Es una de las razones de por qué ayudo a los demás" Me conto.

Yo con una pequeña sonrisa forzada me levante de la silla y la abrace "Gracias" fue todo lo que le dije.

"¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?" pregunto.

"Por existir y por estar conmigo" le admití.

Silver me acaricio la crin "No hay de que"

Entonces nos separamos del abrazo, Laurisa nos estaba observando con una cara de asco "¿Ya termino él festival de abrazos?" se burló "Por favor, necesitamos monedas para comprar un barco e irnos a Cervidas"

Dicho eso íbamos a avanzar hacia el otro local. Cuando una llamada de Reiko en mi Reloj interrumpió. "Reiko a Heilin, adelante Heilin ¿me escuchas?"

"Copio" conteste.

"Okey Heilin. Tenemos buenas y malas. Las malas es que necesitamos más monedas de lo que esperaba, por lo menos me rebajaron el precio. ¿Quieres saber cuánto costaba antes? Iba a costarnos 1, 000,000 monedas por un barco bastante feo, pero le rebaje el precio a unos 5,000. Una gran ganga" termino.

Espere a que continuara pero no contesto. "¿y las buenas?" pregunte.

"no seas tonta, ¿todavía quieres que te las de? Búscalas tu" contesto.

Entonces me di cuenta que me había jugado una broma. "Está bien…" conteste con algo de rabia "Buscaremos las monedas que nos faltan." Dije "¿Cuánto tenemos?" pregunte, antes de terminar la llamada.

"mira, tenemos $976 monedas de aluminio y $132 monedas de oro a que equivale a $1320 monedas de aluminio, en total tenemos $2296" contesto detalladamente.

Entonces nos faltaba aún más "Okey, tendremos lo demás en unas horas" dije satisfecha.

Entonces voltee hacia mis amigos y todos dimos un gran suspiro al mismo tiempo.  
Salimos del local y nos fuimos directamente al otro que estaba a un lado, este era un pequeño motel no muy ancho pero si algo largo, al entrar vimos una pequeña recepción que tenia nada más unas 3 sillas, un mostrador de algunos dulces y al fondo un pasillo largo, a un lado del mostrador estaba lo que eran unas escaleras.

"Muy bien" les dije a mis compañeros "Silver y yo vamos por abajo, tu Tláloc y Laurisa vallan al segundo piso. Revisen cada cuarto y cuando terminen regresen aquí, si ninguno de los dos nos vemos esperaremos y si no veremos qué pasa. ¿Entendido?" en eso me sentí como líder, ¿Así se sentía ser líder?

"Entendido" dijeron en unísono.

Entonces fui con Silver por abajo, en búsqueda de algo que nos sirviera. Encontramos el primer cuarto que estaba en el pasillo, trate de abrirla. "Cerrado" me dije a mi misma. "Pero no hay cerradura que no pueda abrir" dije.

"Tú puedes Heilin" me motivo Silver.

Saque un broche y trate de abrirlo, esta puerta me estaba dando problemas pero al final pude hacerlo. Se escuchó como se abría la puerta con un gran rechinido, entre yo primero levitando mi magnum, era un cuarto normal con una sola cama, unos buros a un lado. Pero el cuarto estaba bien conservado, estaba tendida la cama y el cuarto arreglado. A excepción de la madera de las paredes y del piso se estaban pudriendo, no importaba, de ahí en fuera el cuarto estaba conservado. Había una nevera pequeña también y una televisión de pantalla plana, más bien era pantalla plasma y una puerta abierta que daba vista hacia el baño. Todo estaba despejado, entre con Silver y lo primero que hizo fue aventarse en la cama.

"Valla, no me había acostado en una cama tan suave como esta. Ven Heilin, esta cama está realmente suave" Dijo con una cara de placer en su rostro.

"Por favor" dije acercándome a la cama "eso no te lo creo" acto seguido me acosté en la cama y sentía como si los ángeles me estuvieran abrazando y dando masaje "oh" grite en placer "que cama tan suave" dije.

"¿no te dije Heilin? La cama más placentera de todas"

"Puedes apostar a que si Silver, es lo más cómodo que he sentido desde que salimos de la ciudadela"

Silver volteo a verme, yo también hice lo mismo.

"¿Tan cómodo como cuando…?"

Me sonroje un poco, al igual que Silver. Reí un poco "creí que no lo ibas a recordar" dije incómodamente.

"lo disfrute. Al igual que tú lo disfrutaste" dijo con una mirada que me incomodaba.

Me levante de la cama "es cómoda la cama, es cierto" dije cambiando de tema "pero vinimos aquí a buscar monedas" le recordé.

Silver se paró se de la cama y empezó a buscar en el baño. Yo busque en los buros. Abrí el primer cajón y había 3 pilas cuadradas y un libro. En la portada ponía "Manual de como disparar" abajo una imagen de shining armor apoyándose en una torreta debajo de él una frase. "Si no lo consigues terminando el libro te daré clases personalmente" era un buen lema, hojee el libro y venía a como cargar cualquier tipo de arma básica y sofisticada ya sea con magia o usando tus propias pesuñas y tu boca, cosa que se miraba difícil, esto va a mis mochilas (YAY). Abrí el segundo cajón y no había nada, abrí el tercero y me encontré con una pistola y munición de escopeta, lo puse en mis mochilas, quien sabe cuándo podría utilizarlo. Entonces me fui al otro buro y abrí el primer cajón, vacío, el segundo estaba igual y el tercero también. Silver salió del baño.

"Vámonos" dije, saliendo ambas del cuarto.

Faltaban muchos cuartos que revisar, esto iba a tardar y mucho.  
Estábamos en la recepción, ya habíamos revisado los demás cuartos y solamente habíamos encontrado 40 bits que quien sabe a cuanto equivaldría, 2 pistolas, mucha munición de pistolas, 3 libros los cuales 2 eran manuales del cerrajero y el otro era sobre cómo ser amable de Fluttershy, 5 pilas cuadradas y una correa de picos que probablemente pudo haber sido de un perro entrenado. Todo esto que al parecer basura era tesoro para otro, bastante genial por que podríamos intercambiar esto por dinero y poder comprar el barco para poder irnos a Cervidas, el reino de los alces, lo cual era perfecto. Oí que alguien estaba bajando las escaleras, cuando voltee vi a Laurisa bajando con un saco de monedas.

"Creo que será suficiente" dijo Laurisa, poniendo el saco en el piso.

Me fije y habían bastantes monedas "sí que son suficientes" dije con una sonrisa.

********* ************ *********** ********* ****************

Estábamos en el muelle y se escuchaba una simple guitarra tocándose. Cuando fuimos hacia el sonido de la guitarra nos percatamos de que no era Reiko y que solamente era un grifo tocando la guitarra, suerte que no eran de los mercenarios que buscaban al clan en el que estaba Laurisa porque si no si estaríamos en problemas. Buscábamos a Reiko y yo usando mi Reloj. Seguimos y seguimos hasta llegar en el astillero de la ciudad en el muelle. Entramos y vimos a Reiko tratando de comerciar.

"… ¿y si te doy los 5,000? Nadie tiene esa cantidad ¡estás loco!" exclamo eso ultimo Reiko.

"¡Esta bien!" exclamo el grifo con quien estaba discutiendo "serán $5,000 y espero que tu equipo este devuelta"

"Ejem" tosí para que me escucharan "¿Hola? ¿Interrumpo?" pregunte.

"¡Heilin!" exclamo Reiko.

"Así que ella es tu líder… parece muy pequeña" me estaba retando.

"¿Así que crees que soy pequeña?" ahora lo estaba retando "que te parece un duelo de…"

Silver llego y me tapo la boca "no se crea nada señor" dijo con una sonrisa falsa, "aquí traemos más monedas, espero y sean necesarias"

En ese momento Laurisa bajo el saco y vio las monedas. "Valla" se maravilló de ver tantas monedas "con esto pueden comprar un barco en buen estado. ¿Para qué quieren esta chatarrería? Síganme y les daré un barco-submarino en buenas condiciones"

El poni avanzo hacia lo que era una puerta que guiaba hacia algún lugar.

Silver me quito la boca. "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres que este trato nos cueste más monedas?" preguntó en voz baja.

"¡el me reto!" exclame en voz baja.

"ese no es motivo para pelear con todo mundo, vámonos y compórtate" ahora se comportaba como mamá.

Me levante y seguimos al grifo por el pasillo donde entro. Al entrar vimos que era una ruta subterránea y estaba un tanto descuidada gracias a las bombas que cayeron. Luego pasamos por otros pasillos y bajamos muchas escaleras, avanzamos y seguimos avanzando hasta que llegamos al final del pasillo subterráneo y él nos estaba esperando en la puerta.

"¿listos para ver mi arsenal de barcos creados por mí mismo?" nos preguntó.

"déjate de cosas, abre esa puerta" dijo Reiko siendo algo rudo.

"oye, tranquilo viejo." Pauso un poco "ahora… ¡contemplen!" exclamo mientras abría la puerta. "¡Mi arsenal!"

Podía ver cómo era un astillero de barcos subterráneo, había agua que mantenía a flote a los barcos, lo raro era que el agua de afuera no entraba e inundaba todo. Había muchas cosas para arreglar barcos y algunos que otros barcos largos y grandes, el lugar era bastante amplio y grande, también había algunas que otros ponis y grifos trabajando para construir más barcos y algunos estaban trabajando para reparar algunos que otros barcos.

"¿Cómo es posible que el agua no inunde aquí?" preguntó Laurisa.

"Verán. Hace años había unos tipos de escudos que usaban algunas naves espaciales de la UNSC y esas organizaciones que protegían el espacio de rocas espaciales que querían caer en este hermoso mundo. Volviendo al tema, esa cosa de color azul fuerte es un escudo y lo que hace es dejar lo de afuera que este afuera pero lo que está adentro puede salir. No esta tan profundo así que la presión no destruye el escudo. Ese tipo de escudos puede aguantar más de 4000 kilogramos de fuerza. A lo que equivale el choque de una nave espacial de borde" nos informó.

"eso es tan prometedor" dijo Laurisa con un sarcasmo tan obvio.

"Bien, se los venderé por esa bolsa de monedas…" hizo una pequeña pausa. "O si en realidad no quieren gastar esas monedas, lo que pueden hacer es traerme algo que yo necesito. ¡Claro! Si ustedes quieren"

La oferta era un tanto persuasiva, pero podríamos no gastar monedas y usarlas para otra cosa. Además de que la nave que estaba en el astillero era una hermosa nave submarino donde había algo de césped verde y bien cuidado en la cubierta, proa y popa. Además de que tenía una entrada para cualquier tipo de vehículo de ruedas. ¡ERA SENSACIONAL! Gastar monedas o hacer un favor… ¿pero qué tan grande era el favor?

"Antes de hacer un trato quiero conocer mejor de que hablamos. ¿Qué buscas?" pregunte.

El grifo puso una mano en su pico "valla, así que te interesa. Sin rodeos pequeña, lo que busco es una pieza bastante vieja pero importante en los anales de la historia de la navegación y eso es una información que está en el museo de la navegación, el documento esta resguardado por robots y algunos que otros zombis o quizás Steel Ponis, lo podrás ver que está en una computadora, en el último piso. El edificio esta cercas del campamento de los asaltantes, y si me das tu reloj puede que te de la ubicación y por donde tendrás que ir, aquí en esta ciudad tendrás que cruzar por casas para poder entrar a otras calles porque algunas se han llenado de basura y alguna que otra mierda esparcida gracias a las bombas"

Sonaba convincente. Le mostré mi pata, mi reloj mostro el mapa holográfico y empezó a marcar alguna ruta en mi reloj.

"Valla…" se maravilló mientras trazaba la ruta. "Es el Legdial más extravagante que he visto"

"¿leg que?" preguntó Silver.

"Legdial. Así es conocido por estos rumbos mi querida habitante de la ciudadela, es mejor que decirle 'Reloj' a esa cosa. Es un nombre no tan común por estos rumbos así que lo conocemos como Legdial. ¿Ingenioso nombre verdad?" nos informó.

"¿Cómo puede ser que él sepa y tú no Reiko?" pregunte.

"Sinceramente el nombre de Legdial se me hace una payasada" respondió Reiko.

"Con esta ruta supongo que ya saben hacia donde ir" El grifo dejo mi reloj. "regresen con esa pieza y les daré cualquier barco que deseen, ese documento es más importante que un barco, no solo les daré un barco, les daré un navegante y reparador"

"de acuerdo"

********* ************ *********** ********* ****************

Estábamos fuera del muelle. Esa ciudad-muelle era una buena ciudad, ahora tendríamos que reorganizarnos.

Voltee a ver a mi equipo. "Bien…"

Antes de continuar Reiko me interrumpió. "Iré contigo, con Silver y Laurisa, los demás se quedaran en el camión." Volteo hacia Ahid "nosotros les mandaremos una señal cuando estemos listos y ustedes vendrán hacia acá" ordeno.

"Me parece un buen plan mi querido amigo humano" Hablo Ahid con su extravagante voz.

Entonces Ahid, Tláloc y Storm se fueron al vehículo mientras que Silver, Reiko y Laurisa me seguían. Esto de ser una líder era algo no tan maravilloso.  
Comenzamos nuestro camino y bajamos hacia un metro que no estaba tan lejos del muelle, el metro de wallity park estaba cruzando 2 calles por la única entrada hacia el muelle. Bajamos hacia el metro y seguimos nuestra ruta, en una de las paredes pude ver un tipo de contenedor bastante bien conservado, a pesar de los años aun tenia comida adentro. Lo abrí y me lleve toda la comida hacia mis mochilas, incluso había pociones curativas. De todas formas agarre todo y seguimos nuestro camino hacia el museo, observe mi "LEGDIAL" (es un nombre bastante estúpido) y puse la radio de Wubs Max. Me sorprendía que la esa radio llegara incluso hasta el metro. En todo caso se escuchó la voz de la "DJ-PON3" quien no se veía exactamente como la había visto en todas las fotografías que vi en su estación de radio.

_"Buenos días mis pequeños ponis, he vuelto aquí para poder platicar con ustedes sobre este pequeño post-apocalipsis"_ en eso se escucharon aplausos. Nosotros seguíamos una ruta indicada por mi Legdial _"espero que bien, ya que el pronóstico de hoy será excesivamente violento, así que atentos y pónganse a cubierto si encuentran a algún maldito asaltante. No alcen la bandera blanca, ya que ellos te tomaran y te torturaran de las mil maneras que existen. Venga ya, todos pongan atención a las noticias de hoy…  
¿Quién se acuerda de la explosión de esta semana, cercas de Little Hornet? Bueno. Les diré quién fue la causante de esa gran explosión. ¿Tienen una idea? ¿No? Bueno. Fue nada más y nada menos que la ciudadana de la ciudadela. Esa chica sí que sabe hacer su trabajo, junto a sus amigos se las ingeniaron para que "el Grupo de Control de Desastres Ambientales" la G.C.D.A apunto sus armas hacia el pequeño pueblo de Little Hornet y valla que fue una gran guerra. Adivinen quien gano, ¡CLARO! Los buenos. Los buenos siempre ganan. ¡Gracias a la ciudadana de la ciudadela! Lo has hecho de nuevo. Ahora un importante aviso de interés público. Hay 2 tipos de Zombis, los ghouls y los zombis que comen carne poni, si ven a un ghoul háganme el favor de no ser tan cruel con él y ayudarlos si están en problemas por que quien sabe cuándo te ayudara uno de ellos. Los zombis que prefieren la oscuridad son malos, esos que están más descuidados que un ghoul, ellos comen carne. Háganme el favor de matarlos, de darles una bala en la cabeza, si no es mucha molestia. Ahora algo de música"_

En eso se escuchó algo de música y apague la radio, ahora estábamos en otra parte, no había puesto atención a nada desde que estaba escuchando la radio, ahora estábamos caminando en unas calles. Al parecer no nos habíamos tropezado con absolutamente nada, entonces vi al poni quien pensaba no volver a ver.

"¡AMIGOS! ¡HOLA!" grito Clemicandy.

"Hola" saludo Silver con una gran sonrisa.

"Sabes pequeña, aquí no es lugar para que andes jugando, este lugar es peligroso ¿Por qué no vamos a otra parte?" preguntó Reiko.

"No puedo, ya que estoy buscando a mi madre. ¿No la han visto?" pregunto.

"¿no se suponía que estaba en Human Town?" pregunte.

En eso se escucharon muchos disparos que se dirigían hacia nosotros, todos nos cubrimos de tras de un camión de Cola. Esos refrescos que sabían rico. Recibimos bastantes disparos que estaban atravesando las paredes metálicas del camión y parte de la caja del camión. Recibimos muchos misiles que partieron mayor parte del camión. Reiko salió de cubierto con una francotiradora y les disparo a todos los que pudo ver, en eso ya no se escucharon balazos.

"No eran más que asaltantes. Si no son supra-ponis no hay de qué preocuparse" dijo, guardando el rifle y caminando.

Todos nos dimos una mirada y empezamos a seguir su paso, entonces se escucharon más balazos, Reiko saco su rifle de francotirador y se puso detrás de un carro destrozado. Entonces nosotros nos pusimos detrás de unos carros destrozados.

"Cuidado, estamos en zona de guerra" susurro Reiko.

Continuamos y dimos vuelta hacia una calle. Cabe mencionar que la mayoría de los edificios y calles estaban destrozados, pero algunos muy pocos estaban en un excelente estado. Adelante estaba un tiroteo de unos ponis robotizados, pero no tanto, y del otro lado estaban unos ponis algo descuidados. ¿A quién se supone que ayudáramos?

"¿A quién se supone que ayudemos?" preguntó Laurisa.

"Tengo una idea" dijo Silver dando unos cuantos pasos al frente y se puso a cubierto, detrás de una camioneta. "¡Disculpen! ¿¡Quiénes son los malos y quiénes son los buenos!?" Grito para que la escuchasen.

Yo puse un casco en mi cabeza.

Se escuchó la voz del lado de los ponis que estaban descuidados. "¡Ellos son los malos, nos tratan de quitar nuestro territorio!"

"¡Mentira! ¡Nosotros estamos de parte de los guncakes que aún quedan vivos!" hablo un poni con armadura del otro lado.

Eso arreglaba todo. "Los malos son los de la derecha y los buenos son los de la izquierda" susurre. "¡Disparen!" grite.

Muchas ráfagas de disparos empezaron a caer sobre los asaltantes que estaban del lado de la derecha y la mayoría murió. Los otros soldados que eran Steel Ponis se nos acercaron.

"Gracias a celestia que llegaron ustedes para ayudarnos contra estos asaltantes. La hermandad de acero se lo agradece" Empezó a hablar un poni macho que estaba dentro de una armadura metalizada. Al parecer solamente era un mark 1 ya que quien sabe cómo era el mark 2. Pude distinguir que tipo de mark estaban usando.

Detuve mis pensamientos… ¿Hermandad de acero? "¿Hermandad de acero?" pregunte. "¿Qué es eso de la 'hermandad de acero?" volví a preguntar.

"¿No conocen la hermandad de acero?" preguntó el mismo poni. "O cierto… tu eres la heroína de la ciudadela ¿verdad? Bien… te diré que significa la 'hermandad del acero" se detuvo un momento. "La hermandad del acero es una organización que ayuda a todos los ponis sobrevivientes de la apocalipsis. Hay más de 1 instalación en toda Equestria que ayuda a los ponis de los supra-ponis y otras amenazas, hay otros hermanos que se autodenominan 'los seguidores' siguen las 'principales reglas' aunque en realidad somos entrenados para el propósito de ayudar a los demás sin esperar nada a cambio. Oh si, y los Steel ponis también son nuestros hermanos."

"Entonces son 3 'hermanos' los que existen en toda Equestria…" pauso Silver "¿entonces por qué no ayudaron cuando estaba el imperio?" preguntó Silver.

"Si ayudamos, tratamos de derrotarlos pero siempre nos ganaban en mayoría, sus estrategias y sus armas eran más poderosas que las nuestras. Ahora que cayó y que los de la G.C.D.A nos están pisando los talones a todos será mejor estar 100% activos" dijo el poni macho. "Por cierto, soy Trankle Swalo" se presentó.

"Ya veo… entonces ayudan a los ponis sin esperar nada a cambio" hablo Laurisa.

"Exacto. ¿Y ustedes hacia dónde van?" preguntó Trankle.

"Al museo de navegación y barcos. ¿Es peligroso?" preguntó Reiko.

"¿El museo de la navegación y barcos? ¡Ese lugar esta jodidamente atestado de Supra-ponis y robots que por alguna razón están de su lado! A todo esto ¿Qué buscan ahí?" preguntó Trankle.

Yo puse una pata al frente. "Busco algo que es importante en la historia de la navegación. Alguien lo quiere para venderme un barco" dije.

"Ohhh… ese grifo les está dando un barco a cambio de esa información. A nosotros también nos está regalando un barco gracias a esa información, pero también busca otra cosa…" pauso "Te propongo un trato pequeña. Vamos juntos y nosotros buscamos lo que queremos para comprar el barco y ustedes buscan lo que sea que estén buscando para comprar el barco. No lo podemos hacer solos ya que los Supra-ponis son bestias enormes y fuertes que te destrozarían con la simple mirada" termino de hacernos esa propuesta.

"No se preocupen, tenemos a Reiko de nuestro lado" dije.

Reiko saco sus katars y haciendo algunos movimientos para impresionar.

Trankle lo vio algo extrañado. "Así que tú eres el asesino solitario… valla que maravilla" dijo sin ninguna expresión. Aunque tenía casco no se notaba el sarcasmo que estaba usando.

"Exacto. Ese soy yo y soy el quien estuvo ayudando a todos los ponis de la amenaza de los guncakes y tuve que cambiar a los guncakes" dijo.

"Bien… olvidemos eso y vamos hacia ese edificio" en eso, Trankle movió a sus unidades, haciendo que estas las siguieran.

Nosotros íbamos atrás de ellos, todos teníamos nuestras armas desenfundadas.

"Laurisa" le hable "Tu vez al tejado y trata de entrar por arriba para distraer a los supra ponis. Los de la hermandad entraran por al frente, nosotros entraremos por otra parte y los vamos a emboscar. No creo que sean muchos"

Laurisa acepto y fue volando hacia el tejado, portando el rifle de su abuelo. Yo levitaba mi magnum, Silver portaba su kit médico y Reiko portaba una AK-47 con un camuflaje ártico. Los de la hermandad entraron por la puerta de entrada. Eran como 6 ponis quienes entraron y otros 2 nos acompañaron, yo les ordene que fueran al frente y despejaran el área de la puerta de atrás. Al ver la puerta trasera de ese edificio que estaba en una esquina de la calle entramos y empezaron a escucharse los disparos, yo entre y pude ver el edificio algo decaído con pinturas y algunos barcos con agujeros y putrefactos. No pude ver lo demás ya que una bala de un rifle de caza casi me da.

"¡A GACHATE!" grito Reiko y en acto seguido tumbo una mesa que estaba en frente mío y la uso como escudo. "¡recuerda que estas en una misión y no puedes andar turisteando, estos son Supra-ponis que te pueden matar muy rápido!" me recordó.

Entonces di una mirada y pude ver una abominación gracias a la radiación. Ponis realmente enormes, un poco más que Reiko y realmente marcados, musculosos y fuertes. Un supra estaba en una área de comida sentado tranquilamente, no estaba tan lejos pero él estaba comiendo una pata de algún poni. Reiko le disparo y el supra no murió, seguía de pie. Él se levantó y saco una ametralladora grande. Reiko me agarro y me puso atrás de lo que era un mostrador. Las balas solo pasaron arriba nuestro.

"Concéntrate Heilin ¿o quieres que mueva tu cadáver?" pregunto.

"N-no…" respondí algo dudosa.

"¿Pues qué esperas? Tu Magnum es poderosa y los puedes matar de quizás 3 disparos"

"¿y por qué no usas el poder escondido en tu reloj?" ataque con la pregunta.

"Porqué se necesita recargar, ya que es algo complicado de explicar y no te explicare ahorita" en eso Reiko cargo su AK-47, se levantó y empezó a disparar.

Yo era inteligente así que podía matarlos de alguna manera. Observe hacia arriba y vi 3 candelabros. Uno estaba arriba de la hermandad, otros 2 estaban donde había 2 supra. Active el hechizo "lento" y espere el momento perfecto. Cuando estaban debajo de los candelabros dispare. Los candelabros cayeron y los mataron a los 2. Todavía había otros 3 que estaban en el salón de comida que estaba en frente, los de la hermandad entraron y empezaron a lanzar cohetazos a los supra. Entonces salieron volando todos los supra, ahí fue cuando se acabó la batalla. Así salí de mi escondite.

"¡Muy bien!" grito Trankle "lo que estamos buscando no está aquí, esta hasta casi arriba y quién sabe si está custodiada por los supra. ¡Así que muévanse!" grito eso último.

Todos los ponis empezaron a moverse (y humano). Todos subieron unas escaleras que estaban a lado del comedor y continuamos hacia arriba, había una puerta y Trankle la tiro. Fuimos recibidos por muchas balas de algunos supra ponis que nos estaban esperando.

"¡SANGRA BASTARDO!" grito uno de los supra

Yo dispare a ciegas y me gaste todo mi cargador, al final solamente quedaban 3 ponis. Reiko empezó a disparar, otro supra cayo, los otros 2 se fueron corriendo.

"Sigamos por el pasillo" aviso Trankle "ellos nos guiaran hacia arriba…"

"Oh… a una trampa" interrumpió Reiko.

"ellos son mi equipo y seguirán ordenes mías, vamos muchachos. Continuemos" todos los de la hermandad siguieron a Trankle.

Reiko y yo nos quedamos. "¿alguna idea genio?" pregunte.

"Podríamos pasarlos pero no sé si sea buena idea subir por las escaleras de emergencia, no se han limpiado por años" sugirió Reiko.

"Pero si crees que es buena idea yo te sigo" le di una mirada de esperanza.

Pocos minutos después estábamos tratando de subir las escaleras de emergencia bastante oxidadas. Yo me preguntaba qué tan fácil era subir las escaleras siendo un humano ya que ellos tienen manos y yo tengo cascos, tenía que agarrarme diferente a lo que lo hacia Reiko. Ahora me preguntaba ¿¡a quien mierda se le ocurrió este tipo de escaleras!? ¿Por qué no pusieron unas escaleras eléctricas? o algo mejor ya que estas escaleras eran las peores, pero al final pudimos subir y llegamos a un cuarto donde estaba una terminal y un escritorio, parecía ser un cuarto de guardias ya que tenía vista a la mayoría de las cámaras. Los televisores aun funcionaban, solo poco pero aún se veía. Las torretas no disparaban a los supra, yo me pase a la terminal y la hackee, no fue tan difícil ya que la contraseña era "Radiación" como sea, accedí al computador y active las torretas a que disparasen a cualquier forma de vida que no fuese poni normal o humano. Las torretas empezaron a disparar y Reiko también, los de la hermandad empezaron a caminar y nos vieron, yo apenas salía del cuarto.

"Valla, tu si eres una poni valiente. Ya veo porque te ganaste el respeto de los demás ponis. Eres brillante y tienes amigos bastante inteligentes. Vamos, tenemos una misión por terminar" dijo Trankle.

Caminamos y llegamos hasta el último cuarto. Donde estaba Laurisa esperándonos.

"¡Son unos lentos!" exclamo.

"¿entraste al computador?" pregunte.

"no me atrevía a tocarlo ya que si le movía podía pasar algo malo" dijo.

El cuarto consistía en una terminal en una pared y muchos cajones en las paredes. Lo hackee sin ninguna dificultad. "Raro" ¿Qué clase de contraseña es esa? En fin. Entre y le di "enter" a lo que decía "abrir cajones" todos los cajones se abrieron y no sabía que archivo era. Pero vi unos planos de un barco maravilloso. Lo guarde y seguí buscando, entonces encontré lo que buscaba. Un libro llamado "Inicios de navegación" los de la hermandad encontraron otro tipos de planos y se los llevaron.

"Ahora nos vamos. Espero y vallan con celestia" en eso la hermandad salió trotando.

"Bien…" dije. "Sera mejor irnos ¿no creen?" pregunte, voltee a ver a mis amigos y todos asintieron.

********* ************ *********** ********* ****************

Íbamos caminando por las calles. Entonces vi a los de la hermandad correr hacia nosotros.

"Hey. ¿Qué les ocurre?" pregunte.

Ellos me ignoraron y siguieron corriendo. Entonces vi que había un supra poni más grande que los anteriores.

"Mierda" dije.

Entonces empezamos a correr hacia donde habían corrido los de la hermandad, a unos metros más vi a uno de la hermandad cargando una especie de bazuca. Disparo y exploto en el supra poni, recargo y siguió disparando hasta que murió. Yo me detuve al escuchar que el supra había muerto. Entonces exploto el supra en miles de pedacitos y yo salí volando. Caí adormecida… de nuevo.

**Has sido ascendido.  
**El poni misterioso: Tienes más posibilidades de que algún poni o alguna criatura misteriosa te ayude.  
Aliados: Todos tus aliados que te encuentres te ayudaran cuando estés en problemas.  
La catrina: No es tu hora de morir, así que sigues viva cada vez que caigas inconsciente.  
Black ops: Hablando tácticamente eres mucho mejor y tienes un +20% eficiente.  
Hacker Nvl2: como dice el nombre. Tu hackeo es un +20% eficiente que de lo normal.

**Extra:**

Nuestra heroína había caído en la ciudad de Stableside, gracias a una mini bomba nuclear. Podíamos ver que Reiko estaba con Heilin, a un lado estaba Silver. La trataban de curar, el cuarto era un cuarto de medicina. O algo así. Solo que más moderno.

"Pinzas" dijo Reiko.  
Silver se las dio.

Reiko estaba tratando de curar a Heilin. ¿Pero con qué? ¿Sabían que ella perdió sus extremidades gracias a la mini bomba nuclear que dispararon? Con las monedas que habían conseguido podían curar a Heilin y comprar piezas quirúrgicas para hacer un pequeño intercambio de patas. ¿Pero con qué?

"Impulso magnético" dijo Reiko.  
Silver lo vio algo extrañada.  
"La esa cosa que da como toques"  
Silver le dio la pieza. "¿Seguirá viva?" pregunto.  
Reiko detuvo lo que iba a hacer. "Silver, cuenta conmigo. Yo fui entrenado por los guncakes para hacer esto" sin nada más que decir, Reiko le dio un pequeño impulso magnético a una de sus patas. Esta se movió.  
"Excelente" Dijo Reiko, después se formó una sonrisa.

Minutos después, afuera del cuarto estaba Storm y Paradise esperando un tanto ansiosas sobre lo que pasaba con Heilin en ese cuarto, cabe mencionar que no era de día y la obscuridad de la noche se apoderaba de esta.  
Reiko salió del cuarto y solo asintió con la cabeza. Las dos ponis se abrazaron y luego abrazaron a Reiko. Silver salió con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos y feliz. Entonces Kluxy llego corriendo a la escena, ella tenía lagrimas recorriendo sus ojos y mejillas. Llego con Silver y le pregunto si ella estaría bien. Silver solo asintió con la cabeza, Kluxy la abrazo y lloro, Silver solamente la trato de tranquilizar.  
Ahora los ponis estaban esperando a su líder a que recuperara la conciencia y pudiese recuperarse.


	17. Chapter 14 El dia de Heilin

**The last stand Cap. 14  
El día que heilin perdió sus patas**

**El día que Heilin perdió sus patas. Stableside:  
**

Nuestra heroína había caído unos metros lejos del Supra poni gigante que había estallado en miles de pedacitos gracias a una mini bomba nuclear. Reiko fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia ella, vio que estaba perdiendo sangre. Laurisa se había quedado atrás con los de la hermandad, protegiendo los flancos ya que los supra ponis caían de a montones. Salían por las puertas de las casas, ventanas, en los tejados y otros lugares, incluso salían de las alcantarillas. Reiko saco a Heilin del campo de batalla, a lado iba Silver.

"¿A dónde la llevaremos?" preguntó Silver.

"Hay que llevarla fuera del campo de batalla… este es una zona de guerra, hay que cerrarle las heridas y luego abandonar el lugar." Respondió Reiko. Sabiendo que hacer.

Laurisa, viendo a sus compañeros alejarse decidió acompañarlos. Ya ella estando a lado de ellas se atrevió a preguntar "¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde nos vamos?"

"Nos vamos de aquí, Heilin está herida" Dijo Silver.

"No podemos abandonarlos, ellos nos ayudaron y creo que es correcto que los ayudemos" Exigió Laurisa.

"Pero no podemos" respondió Reiko.

"Es lo que Heilin hubiera querido"

Reiko detuvo su corrida, al igual que Silver y Laurisa aterrizo en frente de Reiko.

"Dame a Heilin, tu ayuda a los de la hermandad. La llevare a algún lugar que le puedan cerrar sus heridas" En eso se escuchó una explosión.

Reiko estaba pensándolo y sí que lo estaba pensando, después se dio por vencido "De acuerdo. Silver, quédate atrás de la hermandad. Yo los guiare a la victoria" en eso puso a Heilin en las garras de Laurisa, saco sus Katars y Silver y él se fueron a la guerra.

Laurisa, extendió sus alas y prendió el vuelo. Heilin, la pequeña potra estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y la sangre estaba manchando el pelaje de aquella chica grifo mercenaria. No tardo mucho pero al fin pudo llegar a la ciudad/muelle, cargando a Heilin empezó a buscar por los puestos. Todos se sorprendieron al ver al poni que estaba inconsciente y sin extremidades.

"¡miren a esa pony! ¡Llamen a un doctor!" grito un poni que estaba en un mercado.

Entonces guiaron a la joven grifo hacia el consultorio médico más cercano, ahí el medico estuvo curándole las heridas que tenía.  
Mientras tanto, con Reiko. Él estaba guiando y acomodando a los pocos ponis de la hermandad que quedaban.

"¡HEY! ¡TU! ¡AGACHATE!" Podíamos ver como Reiko estaba agachado, tomando posición de defensa detrás de una muralla algo derribada.

Había Supra por doquier y estaban posicionados no muy estratégicamente.

"¡Escúchenme! ¿Quién de aquí tiene un rifle de francotirador?" pregunto.

"¡Yo!" dijo un poni con armadura de rallas azules metálicas.

"Bien. Nosotros los distraemos y tú te vas haya atrás, donde esta ese camión de cola. ¿Listo?" preguntó Reiko.

"¡Listo señor!" grito el soldado.

"¡AHORA!"

En ese momento, todos los ponis (y humano) estaban disparando a ciegas para distraer a los supra. El otro soldado pudo llegar a salvo atrás del camión de cola, sacando su rifle apunto a un supra que se estaba acercando a la posición donde estaban todos. Disparo y le dio en la cabeza muy apenas, su cabeza salió volando junto con mucha sangre y parte de su cerebro. Veía a mas supra y seguía disparando y recargando, al final todos los supra llegaron al punto de retirarse. Reiko se levantó, al igual que Silver, ella estaba curando a un soldado, le habían dado en una pata y le tenía que quitar la bala. En ese momento cuando se la pudo quitar, la armadura se arregló mágicamente. Este tipo de armaduras tienen un hechizo de arreglado, que se prende siempre y cuando se pueda. La batalla había acabado.

"Valla Reiko, creo que te sobrestime" Dijo Trankle.

"Nunca subestimes a tus aliados, nunca sabes que tan valiosos serán" hablo en refrán Reiko.

"Hay Reiko, no empieces. Deberíamos ir a ver como esta Heilin" interrumpió Silver.

"Cierto… Trankle, nos veremos pronto. Siga ayudando a los que lo necesitan, siga así y no cambie" en eso, Silver se subió arriba de la espalda de Reiko y Reiko empezó a correr.

Trankle se despidió.

"Valla señor, creo que es mejor comandando que usted" dijo un soldado que se había acercado a Trankle.

Trankle se quedó callado por unos segundos. "¡Al piso y dame 100!" grito algo enfadado.

El soldado sin nada que decir, se tiro al piso y empezó a hacer las 100 lagartijas.

"Maldito Reiko. Tus rumores si son reales" murmuro.

********* ************ *********** ********* ****************

"Muy bien. Con estas vendas que le puse supongo que estará correctamente en condición. Solo que ya no estará disponible para vivir en la vida en estos yermos, tendrá que alejarse de todo eso" Había llegado a tiempo Laurisa antes de que se desangrara completamente, Heilin seguía con vida y estable. Ella se encontraba en una camilla con un tubo para que respirara y sus 4 patas vendadas y algo ensangrentadas. Todo estaba bien, Laurisa estaba hablando con el doctor sobre el estado de Heilin, este… quien era un poni unicornio marrón con una cutie mark de un juego de bisturís. Él le había dicho a Laurisa que su vida como superviviente había acabado y que tendría que estar mantenida en un lugar alejado de las batallas y guerras.

Reiko entro por la puerta del consultorio. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Llego a tiempo?" una ola de preguntas ataco a Laurisa.

Laurisa miro a Reiko "A tiempo, casi muere. Pero tenemos malas noticias…" pauso.

"¿Cuáles son?" preguntó Silver, ella también iba entrando.

Laurisa se sentó en una silla que estaba por ahí, prendió un cigarro y empezó a fumar. "que ya no podrá seguir con nosotros en nuestras aventuras" en eso expulso el humo por los orificios nasales que se encontraban en su pico.

Reiko no se vio muy extrañado "Eso ya lo sabía" el igual se sentó en una silla, a lado de Laurisa, pidiendo un cigarro y empezó a fumar.

Silver era la única que no se sentía tranquila por la situación y se sentó en el piso sobre sus anchas, analizando lo que estaba pasando "Déjenme ver si entendí. Laurisa, tú te relajaste al saber que ya no nos seguiría… ¿Y Reiko ya sabias?"

"Si" dijeron ambos en unísono y al mismo tiempo soltaron el humo que tenían adentro.

Silver se acostó de espaldas "ustedes están locos"

Reiko y Laurisa solamente seguían fumando.

"¡un momento!" grito Silver, en eso Silver se puso otra vez sobre sus anchas "¿¡donde esta Clemicandy!?" exclamo en pregunta.

"no tengo ni la más mínima idea, no la vi desde antes de habernos topado con la hermandad" respondió Reiko.

"Oh… de todas formas, ¿Cómo ella soporto esa bomba nuclear? Ya sabes, en aquella otra batalla" pregunto Silver.

"Ohhh… bueno…" entonaron ambos.

"¿me explicaran?"

"En realidad no sé cómo paso…" pauso Reiko "Lo único que sabemos es que ella tiene un traje anti radiación de aislación total. Otra cosa es que ella recibió más de 15 disparos y seguía feliz, contenta y de pie…"

"Como si no le hubiera pasado nada" completo Laurisa.

Silver solamente puso un ceño fruncido "¿es enserio?" pregunto.

Reiko intercambio miradas con Laurisa, luego volteo hacia Silver "es difícil de creer. Nosotros seguimos intentando razonar como fue eso posible"

Silver solo relajo su cara. "Bien… esperemos a ver como esta Heilin. Algo más… ¿Qué hay del barco?" ataco con otra pregunta.

"yo recordé todo eso del barco, primero deje a Heilin aquí, luego lleve la información con el Legdial ha ese mercenario. Al final el tipo solo quito la información y me regreso el Legdial…" Pauso un poco mientras ponía una sonrisa "Si supieras que tan difícil fue encontrar ese Legdial que tenía en su pata, su pata no voló tan lejos pero al menos la encontré y me la lleve antes de que ustedes dos se quedaran atrás" en eso soltó una leve risa.

"¿entonces te dio el barco?" volvió a preguntar Silver.

"te lo pondré fácil" hablo Laurisa "Si"

"Bien, llamemos a los otros…"

"ya está" interrumpió Reiko.

"¡Diablos! ¡Avísenme que ya está todo listo!" en eso Silver abrió la puerta de atrás y camino hacia ella, pauso su caminata en medio de la puerta "¡Avísenme cuando estemos listos para largarnos de aquí!" en eso salió y azoto la puerta

Reiko y Laurisa solamente chocaron esos… ¿4/5?

********* ************ *********** ********* ****************

El autobús que estaba oculto ahora se ponía en marcha para llevar a todos nuestros héroes hacia donde están sus amigos, para reunirse y salir de Equestria. Pero había algún inconveniente y era que estaban siendo emboscados por supra.

"¡tenemos supra…!"

"¡CALLATE MIERDA! ¡YA TE OÍ!" grito Ahid.

Todos se encontraban atrapados y los supra no dejaban de dispararles. Entonces se escuchó una explosión no muy lejos de ahí y salieron a volar muchos supra. Otros se quedaron extrañados y se quedaron en posición de defensa, entonces solamente paso una sombra cercas del autobús y cortó la cabeza de otros supra que estaban enfrente del autobús. ¿Quién era ese héroe misterioso? No se podía saber ya que no mostraba cuerpo completo, entonces se acercó al autobús y su cuerpo se pudo contemplar.

"Hola chicos" saludo Rolando.

En eso volteo y cambio su espada por sus pistolas y empezó a dispararle a todo supra que se movía. Al final los últimos supra salieron corriendo y huyendo como miedosos. Entonces se acercaron otros sujetos al autobús.

"Creo que ya conocerán a mi equipo" dijo Rolando señalando a sus otros amigos.

"¡Hola! ¡Soy Surprise! ¡Nieta de mi tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara…!"

"Como continúe esta estúpida me daré un tiro" Dijo un perro blanco.

"Cálmate Dust así es esta Surprise" tranquilizo un caballo color blanco.

Atrás, Surprise seguía diciendo Tátara.

"Vamos chicos, recuerden que no la descongelamos para nada a esa pequeña. Ella estaba en una capsula y piensa que es nieta de sí misma" comento un Pegaseo color rojo.

"Como ven…" empezó a hablar Rolando "ahora yo también cuento de mi equipo… ¡un momento! ¿Dónde está Reiko y heilin y Laurisa?" pregunto Rolando.

"Pues… para haya vamos… Nos vamos a ver en el muelle ¿nos acompañas?" preguntó Dre.

"bueno… nosotros solamente pasábamos, no tenemos tiempo de…" pauso Rolando "espera... ¿muelle?" pregunto Rolando algo incrédulo.

"exacto… hacia haya vamos" respondió Ahid.

"bueno. Nosotros los acompañamos"

********* ************ *********** ********* ****************

Heilin seguía en camilla y ella no tenía sus patas. Ella seguía en el mismo consultorio donde la dejaron, al menos ella no desangraba más y sus amigos estaban esperando a que ella recuperara la conciencia para podérsela llevar. Debería ser difícil para ella el no saber que ella no tenía patas, no más, debería ser trágico y lo peor es que ella estaba inconsciente. A todo esto ¿Qué estará pasando en su mundo? Nadie lo sabe, bueno… no ahora.

Rolando entro al consultorio "¡Reiko!" grito.

Entonces fue callado por Reiko. "¿¡Te puedes callar!? Hay gente aquí que se quiere dormir" Reiko había sujetado la boca de Rolando.

Entonces Rolando solamente asintió con la cabeza, Reiko quito su mano y Rolando pudo hablar "hola" saludo no tan tímido.

"perfecto, lo que nos faltaba. Un aniñado" se burló Laurisa.

"No soy un aniñado" renegó Rolando.

"Lo que digas…" pauso Laurisa "Aniñado" murmuro.

"¡Como te atreves a decirme…!"

Reiko puso su mano en la boca de Rolando otra vez "¿Qué parte de que te calles no entiendes?" entonces quito su mano y se sentó en una silla.

Rolando hizo lo mismo "¿Qué hay?" pregunto.

Todos intercambiaron miradas. "Nada, solamente que Heilin no tiene sus patas" hablo Silver.

"¿¡que!?" exclamo. "eso… es trágico…" iba bajando su voz.

"si… ahora esperamos a que se recupere de todo su mecanismo del cuerpo" dijo Silver.

"¿y que Reiko no era un médico? ¿Y tú Silver?" pregunto Rolando.

"pero estábamos ocupados con unos supra. Esta ciudad está repleta de ellos" señalo Laurisa.

"Ahora que tenemos un barco nos iremos a Cervidas" Menciono Reiko.

Rolando puso una mano en su barbilla. "Cervidas ¿ahh?"

"Claro, ahí es a dónde vamos" dijo Silver muy entusiasmada.

Rolando relajo su cara "Lastima que yo voy para otra parte" admitió.

"¿A dónde?" preguntó Laurisa.

"Bueno… es un lugar llamado 'imperio Ib'xian' si no mal recuerdo. Luego iremos hacia más al norte" explico Rolando.

"¿y a que vas ahí?" preguntó Silver.

"Veras…" pauso volviéndose a tocar la barbilla "Ahí están otros reinos y estoy seguro que no pensaron en ellos"

En eso Reiko saco el mapa y vio hacia el norte detenidamente "Aja… tiene razón. Y yo creo que Heilin no lo había visto" admitió el mismo.

"Entonces yo seré el quien ira a los reinos del norte. Como el reino Pingwin"

"¡Perfecto! ¿Tú nos ayudaras?" exclamo en forma de pregunta Silver.

"¡Claro que los ayudo!" exclamo Rolando. Luego se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta "Yo me voy. Si queremos que el imperio de los cielos o esa cosa que está arriba. Caiga, será mejor empezar desde ahora. Aunque sigo con la pregunta…" pauso "¿Para que Tradiken quiere a un representante de cada reino? Y no necesariamente a los presidentes o los líderes, si no a los que tengan un elemento de la armonía colgando en ellos desde nacimiento…" volvió a pausar. Volteo hacia arriba y luego volteo hacia Reiko y los demás "¿Raro no?" en eso se despidió con la mano y salió del consultorio.

********* ************ *********** ********* ****************

Ahora. Nuestros héroes se encontraban en el barco. El doctor les había dicho que su amiga Heilin no se recuperaría y que si deseaban podían llevarse a la pobre unicornio desde ya. Dicho y hecho, nuestros héroes se llevaron a Heilin al barco. Heilin seguía sin piernas y estaba en un cuarto médico, donde se encontraba Reiko y Silver, haciéndole alguna cirugía. Storm Wit entro al cuarto sin tocar.

"Disculpen si entre sin tocar" Dijo algo fatigada. "Aquí tienen las herramientas que me pidieron. Basura electrónica, Trozos de metal y su Legdial"

Reiko y Silver se sorprendieron cuando dijo Legdial.

"¿¡Que!?" exclamo "Es la moda"

Sin nada más que decir, Reiko puso las cosas en la banquilla medica que tenía a un lado y Storm se fue corriendo y azoto la puerta. Algunas cosas casi se caen pero Silver con su magia pudo recogerlas antes de que cayeran.

"¿Sabes lo que haces?" preguntó Silver.

Reiko dejo un aparato quirúrgico a un lado. "Claro, Mis otros hermanos estuvieron haciendo Guncakes desde tiempos inmemorables. Recuerdo esto como si fuese un juego de niños de 3 años"

Silver lo vio algo raro.

"Descuida… es enserio, todo irá bien" comento.

Silver soltó un suspiro "espero"

Así. Silver y Reiko estaban haciendo lo inevitable para que Heilin tuviera las patas de un Guncake. Lo malo es que ya no sentiría el frio en sus patas, ni el calor. Pero si se podría meter al agua y esas cosas. Pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde y parte de la noche tratando de poner sus patas en su sitio.  
2:53 AM.  
Heilin ya estaba completa. Silver los sito a todos en el comedor del barco y les dijo que había sido un éxito. Todos se alegraron, pero Silver los callo, ya que ella necesitaba reposar y que si mañana se arreglaba tendría un entrenamiento duro con Reiko. Todos asintieron y se fueron a dormir. La próxima parada era "EL REINO DE CERVIDAS"


	18. Chapter 15 ¿Qué? ¿Mis qué?

**The last stand Cap. 15  
¿Qué? ¿Mis qué?**

**Pesadillas.**

Estaba en un lugar bastante extraño y me sentía normal. Como si ya hubiese estado aquí. Entonces recordé que estaba en la otra vida. Entonces vi como muchas pantallas se me pusieron alrededor mío ¿Qué demonios era esto?

"Hola" escuche la misma voz de mujer de la muerte. Tan fría que me helo mi espalda.

Voltee y la vi "¿otra vez tú?" pregunte con algo de enojo.

"Esa debería ser mi expresión y mi pregunta" Tomo un gran suspiro "¿Pero que hice? Saludarte. No te preocupes, te regresare pequeña, pero antes necesito que veas lo que está pasando en este mismo instante mientras hablamos" pauso y me mostro una pantalla que se prendió y esta estaba a color, no como las pantallas que la mayoría eran de un color verdoso pero viejas.

Vi como cada uno de mis compañeros se agrupaba y tomaban las decisiones que yo hubiese tomado, incluso vi cuando tomaron mi cuerpo y me llevaron a una clínica, todo se lo debo a Laurisa. Silver preguntaba todo al respecto de cómo seguir. Dre comandaba a nuestros amigos hacia el muelle y todos a bordo del autobús, incluso vi que Rolando iba a comprar un barco. Hasta que llegamos donde mi barco y el de Rolando, encallados en alguna parte no muy lejos del muelle. Entonces todas las pantallas se alejaron y se puso la muerte en frente de mí.

"¿Lista para regresar a la vida?" pregunto la muerte.

Yo me puse pensante por un momento. Luego abrí mi boca "¿Por qué me hiciste ver eso?" pregunte.

La muerte puso su rostro en frente mío "Tu curiosidad no tiene límites amiga…" Pude sentir el frio de su aliento en todo mi rostro "¿Te puedo preguntar algo?" pregunto y se alejó de mi rostro.

Yo quitándome el frio con mis cascos hable "Dispara"

"Qué bonita forma de responder…" pauso "a lo que iba. ¿Tu lees un libro sin saber lo que hay?" pregunto.

"Obvio" respondí con firmeza.

La muerte rio levemente "Por eso te mostré eso. Ahora te llevare al mundo de los vivos, creo que ya sabes lo que te espera al vivir. ¿Verdad?"

"Si… no… ¿Qué?"

Sin nada más que decir, la muerte me noqueo de una forma, no movió ningún esqueleto, pero podía sentir como se volvía a apagar el mundo a mí alrededor.

********* ************ *********** ********* ****************

Desperté y gire muy rápido a todas partes. A un lado estaba un pequeño robot médico y me le quede viendo.

"¡Por celestia!" exclamo la maquina "No esperaba que resucitaras de esa manera. No te muevas y quédate acostada. ¿Okey?

"¿Y mis amigos?" pregunte.

"Descuide amo. Ellos están esperándola en la cubierta superior. Pero antes déjeme le quito esos cables. Oh… por cierto, tendré que llevarla yo misma, no creo que quiera saber la sorpresa aquí" dijo el robot.

"¿Qué sorpresa?" pregunte.

Apenas me iba a quitar las sabanas pero él me las amarro bastante fuerte que me apretaban. Trataba de moverme pero no funcionaba nada

"Le dije que yo le quito esos cables y la llevo con toda camilla. Ordenes de Reiko"

Me rendí y deje que la rutina de medicina siguiera, me quito los cables. Me vio a fondo si tenía algún malestar, a lo que yo respondía con un "NO" bastante amargo.

En lo que el robot seguía me atreví a preguntar "¿Eres una inteligencia artificial?" pregunte. No son tipo de preguntas que le haría a algún robot pero este era diferente.

El me miro "Por celestia, ¡no! Yo soy una personalidad sintética" respondió.

"¿Personalidad sintética?" pregunte.

"¡Exacto!" exclamo la amistosa maquina "Soy como tu…" pauso pensando "En parte…" se detuvo de nuevo "En realidad soy un robot con mente humana. Sirvo para servir a los humanos que tenga que obedecer en mi matriz central. Ósea, mi cerebro. Como dirían ustedes." Me explico.

"Ohhh… ya veo." Dije.

Él ya me había hecho mi examen medicó y me saco con todo y camilla hacia la cubierta. Estaba viendo la luz que estaba enfrente y luego salí y la luz me tapo los ojos solo por unos segundos. Entonces recupere la vista y pude ver el césped debajo y un pequeño árbol ahí. ¿Qué tipo de barco era este? Vi otro barco y recordé que era el de Rolando. ¿Pero dónde estaban todos? Voltee a todas partes y los vi. Solo pude ver a algunos que estaban sentados, esperando. ¿Desde cuándo estaban en el árbol? No me había dado cuenta. El doctor me llevo hasta donde estaban ellos y ahí vi a Reiko.

El me miro detenidamente "¿no lo sabes todavía?" Pregunto.

"OHHH SI, YO TAMBIEN ESTOY ALEGRE DE QUE ESTES BIEN" dije sarcásticamente.

"Oh. Cierto que bien que estés devuelta…" pauso

Todos mis amigos y otros tipos que no conocía me estaban felicitando.

"En parte…" termino dudosamente Reiko

Todos callaron abruptamente.

"¿En parte? ¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunte.

Reiko intercambio miradas con todos. Entonces agarro las sabanas y las quito, entonces me pude ver a mi misma.

"¿¡QUE DIABLOS SON ESTAS COSAS!?" Exclame con fuerzas.

"Ohhh… ¿no recuerdas cuando saliste volando?" Pregunto dudosamente.  
Yo miraba mis… Patas robotizadas de un guncake sin creer lo que estaba pasando "Qué… ¿Qué me paso?" pregunte lentamente.

"Veras..." Hablo Silver, quien estaba a un lado mío "Tú fuiste a ver a un supra y… bueno… te dispararon con una mini bomba nuclear y saliste a volar sin tus patas. Recuperamos tu Legdial…"

Reaccione "Woo… ¿Legdial?" pregunte.

"¿Qué? No se tu pero me gusto" Dijo Silver "Bueno…" Retomo "A lo que iba. Recuperamos tu reloj y te llevamos a un consultorio. Tu reloj lo tuvo Laurisa y cuando acabo todo te trajimos al barco, Rolando se preocupó por ti y se quedó esperando hasta que despertases y… Henos aquí"

Yo la mire incrédulamente. Entonces trate de bajar de la camilla, lo cual fue muy fácil y caí. "¡ESTAS MALDITAS COSAS SON BASTANTE LIGERAS!" entonces trate de levantarme y las sentí pesadas "¡AHORA ESTAN PESADAS!" grite con gran enojo.

"Oh… no querrás comenzar tu entrenamiento ahora ¿verdad?" preguntó Reiko.

"Este… Aquí me quedare y no me moveré. Trae a los demás, quiero que vean que ya regrese" Le dije a Reiko.

Reiko rio levemente y se fue de la cubierta. Luego un grifo de pico blanco y un ojo robot se me acerco, él tenía una cicatriz que pasaba por su ojo robot de color rojo y tenía unas gafas de aviador en la cabeza "Hola" saludo amistosamente. "Black Ditro. Acompañante de…"

"De rolando. Si, a juzgar por ese pequeño collar con esa extraña… figura… debes ser compañero de Rolando" complete lo que iba a decir.

"Si eres inteligente, tal vez no lo suficiente como lo es Reiko o Rolando, pero ya casi llegas a su nivel de deducir" dijo el grifo.

"Ya veo" dije.

Trate de ponerme de pie pero esto era bastante incomodo, entonces me rendí y me quede sentada sobre mis anchas. "Diablos odio estas cosas" maldije.

Entonces vi a otro compañero de Rolando. Era un perro albino, se me acerco y empezó a hablar con una voz un tanto tenebrosa.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Otro poni guncake?" preguntó el perro blanco.

"No soy un guncake…" respondí amargamente.

"Ahh… eres la poni de la ciudadela…" pauso. Entonces estiro una de sus patas "Mucho gusto, me llamo Dust. Encantado de conocerte" en eso se le formo una sonrisa.

Yo tratando de levantar una pata lo salude. "Hola dust. Soy Heilin. ¿Qué dicen las radios de mí?" pregunte.

"Que estuviste en la batalla de aquel valle donde cayeron esas horribles cosas" me recordó Dust.

"Ohhh. ¿Me toman como una heroína?" pregunte.

"claro que si pequeña" llego respondiendo otro caballo blanco."

"¿¡Acaso todos son blancos!?" exclame "¡incluso esa pegaseo es color blanca!" Dije tratando de apuntar al pegaseo que estaba volando arriba de nosotros.

Ella tenía crin amarillo y cola. Tenía una cutie mark de 3 globos y estaba hablando con Laurisa. Ella estaba bastante cansada de escucharla y luego apunto hacia mí. El pegaseo se acercó tan rápido que ni la vi llegar.

"¡Hola Heilin!" exclamo "¡Yo soy Surprise! Espero y estés bien con tus nuevas patas. ¿Son cómodas? ¿Son ligeras? ¿Sientes el frio del metal? ¿Por qué te paso eso?" una ola de preguntas me ataco y yo sin poder responder ninguna.

Entonces el perro puso su pata en la boca de ese pegaseo, pero ella seguía hablando.

"Descuida pequeña. Ella es así" Dijo el perro albino.

Entonces todos mis amigos se empezaron a reunir en la cubierta donde estaba yo. Entonces la mayoría se empezó a sentar enfrente de mí. El pasto era verde ¿Cómo era posible que el pasto fuera verde? ¿Y la radiación?  
Olvidando todo eso. Mis amigos me empezaron a saludar y felicitar por que estuviese viva, y se lamentaban por lo de mis patas. Entonces empezamos a contarnos chistes y a platicar y olvidarnos de todo lo malo que pasaba en el mundo.

Entonces surgió una pregunta que creo haber respondido con anterioridad.

"Oye Heilin" me dirigió la palabra Rolando. "¿Puedes decirnos de dónde eres exactamente?" pregunto.

"Ya he respondido esta pregunta muchas veces pero de todas formas contestare…" entonces di un suspiro y empecé "Resulta que yo vengo de una ciudadela, una ciudad subterránea. A lo mejor el número de la ciudadela no se los podre decir porque no tiene número"

Todos se sorprendieron

Reiko. Quien estaba un poco más intrigado pregunto "¿enserio?" pregunto.

"Es cierto. La ciudadela no tiene número y nosotros tuvimos que ponernos nuestro propio emblema. Pero fue un emblema bastante único y fue en honor a Applejack…" pause "La ciudadela contiene bares, casinos, supermercados y muchas cosas del viejo mundo. Incluso había una estación de policías…"

"y una estación de radio local" interrumpió Silver.

Ella se puso a un lado mío.

"Si…" dije mirándola. Voltee a ver a los demás y continúe "también había moteles y cosas así. Era grandioso. Por si se preguntaban, yo trabajaba en la estación de policías y Silver en la estación de radio local, cantando para todos los ponis de la ciudadela" dije eso ultimo con algo de nostalgia y viendo a Silver, luego voltee de nuevo "Era seguro, sí. ¿Aburrido? Obvio."

Todos se asombraron al saber mi historia en una ciudadela aburrida pero segura.

"¿era limpia?" preguntó Dre.

"¿nadie se mataba?" preguntó Ahid.

"No y no" respondí "la mayoría de las ciudadelas son lindas, muy bien cuidadas. Pero cambian las cosas cuando llegan los Guncakes y muchos de ustedes lo han visto" Informe "pero no importaba. Mi ciudadela no fue encontrada por Guncakes y espero que nadie peor que un Guncake la encuentre." Entonces pare de hablar repentinamente y me percate de algo "Reiko" hable "¿Qué es peor que un Guncake?" pregunte.

"La G.C.D.A" respondió rápido. "Realmente nadie sabe de su paradero"

"Bien…" Hablo el caballo "Creo que no me he presentado…"

"¡Yo soy Surprise!" interrumpió la misma "¿ya les dije que me llamo Surprise? ¡Porque soy sur…!"

El mismo perro le tapó la boca. "Continua…"

"Gracias Dust" Dijo el caballo, agradeciendo al perro "yo me llamo Amîn. Que significa 'fiel" se presentó el mismo.

"¿Cuál es tu historia?" pregunto Storm.

"Sí. Cuéntanos tu historia" todos repitieron.

Amîn se apeno un poco "Ohhh… está bien…" dio un leve suspiro y nos miraba a cada uno mientras comenzaba a hablar "Nací en las afueras de Yanbuf. Una poblado pequeño no muy grande pero podía mantener estable a todos. Los Jeques eran los que mantenían control y siempre compraban tropas y movían tropas. Su forma de ganar dinero era haciendo la guerra…"

"Ohhh… como estados unidos…" interrumpió Rolando

"¿estados que?" preguntaron todos. A excepción de Reiko.

"Estados unidos era un país de antes de la guerra. Muy rico en aquellos tiempos y su forma de ganar dinero era haciendo guerras externas contra el terrorismo. Ósea, con países como Sudáfrica, Egipto y Arabia. Casi toda asía estaba en guerra contra Estados Unidos." Nos informó Reiko.

Todos nos maravillamos al escuchar esa parte de la historia.

Amîn vio algo raro a Reiko y a Rolando por interrumpirlo "Exacto…" pauso. Luego continuo "Así hacen dinero los jeques de aquella ciudad"

"En toda Arabia Sentada" completo Ahid.

"exacto…" concluyo Amîn.

Hubo un silencio y las nubes seguían tapando todo el sol. El poco sol que iluminaba brillaba.

"Supongo…" Hablo Dust, interrumpiendo el silencio "… que me toca contar mi historia."

"Claro… adelante" dijo Tláloc.

"Okey…" pauso el can "Nací en Bradoscan…" pauso viéndonos. Todos extrañándonos al no saber cuál era ese lugar, suspiro antes de continuar. "Una pequeña villa en Dream valley. Pero cayó la villa cuando los de la G.C.D.A ataco la villa. Esos malditos mataron a toda mi familia, desde entonces estoy de un lado a otro asesinando la gente, pero eso se detuvo hasta que me encontró Rolando. El me vio diferente, no como otros asaltantes y ponis que solo con el simple hecho de que era un perro blanco me sacaban a patadas y me disparaban. Aprendí cosas con él" en eso el can se puso un poco melancólico "pero también me habían tratado bien antes" concluyo el perro.

"¡ME TOCA!" grito la eufórica y se posiciono en medio la pegaseo eufórica. "¿¡Quieren saber mi historia!?" exclamo.

"Claro" dijo la mayoría.

"Supongo" Dijo el perro.

Reiko se puso a mi lado y me empezó a susurrar "Esto se va a poner bueno" dijo.

Surprise tocio un poco y aclaro la garganta. Su crin muy esponjado al igual que su cola era sorprendentemente genial. "Bien… yo me llamo Surprise y vengo del reclusorio norte de…"

"Oye…" interrumpió Dre "Este no es un lugar de drogadictos anónimos. Aquí nos vienes a contar nuestra historia" dijo.

"Cierto…" Golpeo su cabeza y luego aplaudió "Bien… ahora si va la verdadera historia" pauso de nuevo y continuo "Nací en la vieja Equestria en un cerro. Nací antes de llegar a Ponyville…" pauso por un momento mientras su sonrisa no se le iba y miraba el suelo "mi madre me dijo que ese día estaba lloviendo. Solo nací yo y salió el sol. Pero se sorprendió de algo y eso era de que yo tenía alas…" volvió a pausar mientras miraba a cada uno a su alrededor "Dice, que las herede de mi abuela, pero no saben de dónde salió todo mi colorido color. Luego de que mi madre caminase unos minutos más nació mi hermana gemela. ¿Les comente que adentro de mi madre estaba mi gemela? Pues… ¿no? Lo siento jeje" se disculpó, rascándose la cabeza continuo "Pues sí. Era mi gemela y compartimos mucho, pero me llevaron con mi tía. En Cloudsdale, cuando ya me iba me conto todo. Y cuando me fui de casa fueron unos 10 años antes del desastre de que llegara la primera guerra de Equestria y la primera llegada de los humanos. Pinkie nunca supo nada de mí hasta pasados 20 años. Ella había terminado un pequeño proyecto llamado 'Congelación futura' este proyecto trataba de congelar ponis y mandarlos al futuro para tener armas futuras y regresar al pasado a ayudar a Equestria. Pero Pinkie pie siendo una poni de negocios y ayudando a Twilight en su búsqueda de conocimiento fallaron. Cayó una bomba en las instalaciones y me dejaron abandonada. El territorio que antes era de Equestria pasó a ser de las cebras y pase 200 años congelada, hasta que llego Rolando y sus amigos" en eso la nostalgia ataco a Surprise, luego dio una leve sonrisa y se sentó sobre sus anchas. "Para empezar no quería pero Pinkie insistió…" en eso salieron lágrimas "solo… solo quiero regresar con mi amada hermana Pinkamena Diane Pie" en eso empezó a llorar.

El can llego a reconfortarla y llevarla al frente del barco para calmarla.

"Tal vez se odien. Pero el perro siempre fue alguien blando" escuche la voz de Rolando. Quien siempre estuvo arriba en el mástil, en eso bajo de una forma bastante genial y cayó a la cubierta "Esos dos siempre se quisieron de una forma incondicional" nos contó, luego se sentó en el círculo y continuo contándonos "pero en fin… es una historia triste. Pinkie pie siempre aprendió a sonreír hasta en las malas, pero ella no aprendió mucho de Pinkie" nos contó Rolando.

Luego Reiko quien estaba a mi lado cruzo sus brazos "quién lo diría. Surprise siendo una pequeña que no aprendió mucho de su hermana. Y eso que ambas sacaron la felicidad que nadie de la familia tenía" pauso "Pasan los años y todo se vuelve normal y aburrido, excepto ellas dos… ellas fueron algo especial" dijo.

"¿tú qué sabes de ella?" preguntó Silver.

"Porque tengo la mayoría de los recuerdos de mi padre" respondió Reiko.

Rolando se paró y empezó a hablar "bien, bien… todos sabemos de nuestros pasados" entonces se estiro "¿nadie tiene hambre?" pregunto.

Silver abrió su boca "Lastima…" pauso "nadie sabe de…"

"¡Yo se cocinar!" exclamo la entusiasmada Pegaseo.

"bueno… esa no me la esperaba" dijo Silver.

"¡Perfecto!" exclame

"Parece buena idea" dijo Reiko "a mí me empezó a dar hambre"

"a nosotros igual" dijeron la mayoría

"pues vengan a la cocina" dijo Surprise, invitándolos a todos a la cocina.

Entonces todos se fueron alejando poco a poco hacia la cocina que estaba en la puerta a un lado del árbol. Luego note que yo estaba sola en la cubierta.

"oigan…" pause "¿¡y quien me llevara a la maldita mesa!?" exclame con furia.

********* ************ *********** ********* ****************

Todos estaban en la cocina/comedor con barra de MI barco. Yo por otra parte tuve que hacer lo posible para poder arrastrarme hacia alguna silla ya que no sabía tele transportarme y no podía levitarme a mí misma. Cosa que era malo, tenía que aprender a levitarme y a tele transportarme y esas cosas. Como soy un unicornio debería poder hacer esas cosas. ¡Pero no puedo! Olvidando lo pasado, yo ya estaba en mi asiento. Al parecer el hambre era más grande que su amor por mí. Voltee a verlos a todos y todos estaban hablando.

"¡Gracias!" alce la voz.

Todos me miraron. Por un momento pensé que me habían puesto atención, y para mi gran desgracia voltearon y continuaron con sus pláticas. Resople y espere la comida.  
Pasaron los minutos y Surprise ya tenía la comida. Todos agarraron sus platos y yo tuve que usar mi telequinesis para poder comer lo que había hecho. Ella había hecho unas chuletas de carne para los carnívoros y ensalada para los vegetarianos. Todos quedamos satisfechos. Me sorprendió cuando llego ella con unos pastelillos en su bandeja.

"¿¡Quién quiere cupcakes!?" exclamo.

"¿cup que?" preguntó Dust.

"Cupcakes tontito." respondió "anda prueba uno, no te mataran. Pinkie promesa" insistió.

El perro, poco extrañado agarro el cupcake y lo mastico. "esto es…" dijo en voz baja y pauso. Surprise se quedó algo impactada de que no le gustara. Luego el perro fue subiendo su tono de voz "¡DELICIOSO!" entonces se comió todos los que tenía en la bandeja.

Surprise se alivió y puso una cara feliz. "Tranquilo chico. Todavía faltan los demás" le informo.

Dust se tranquilizó "Perdón. Es que saben rico" se disculpó.

"no pasa nada" con una sonrisa. Surprise le beso la frente y se fue a la comida "¡Habrán más en 20 minutos!" exclamo.

Todos estábamos platicando de cualquier cosa y contándonos chistes. Riendo y todos felices. Veía a Surprise algo distante pero alegre. ¿Cómo podría aguantar tanta melancolía?

*No te preocupes pequeña. La familia de Pinkie ha estado en peores* Escuche la voz de Reiko en mi mente.

¿Es enserio? Entonces no creo que este tan triste. Pensé para él.

*De que lo está lo está. Pero no quiere que nadie lo note porque no quiere que sepan que ella es la débil*

¿débil? ¿A qué te refieres?

*este mundo es cruel y tú lo sabes. Incluso yo lo sé y mejor que nadie. Ella apenas está dando sus primeros pasos afuera de la congelación y el mundo que vio antes ya no es como antes. Cada poni matándose por sobrevivir, incluso apuesto que se comen los unos a los otros para vivir y beben la sangre de los caídos para sobrevivir el sofocante calor de las tierras desoladas*

Eso es bastante cruel. ¿Has visto ponis comiéndose a sí mismos?

*Sí*

Que mierda. Entonces recordé que no habían escuchado la historia de Dre.

"Oye Dre. No has contado tu historia" dije con una mirada medio acusadora.

"¿Qué? Oh. Cierto… ¿quieren oírla?" pregunto algo.

Entonces Surprise, que estaba cercas de la barra y cocina golpeo la barra "Historia. Historia. Historia" iba aumentando la voz.

Todos le seguimos la corriente (excepto que yo no podía mover mis patas. Pero tampoco iba a golpear la mesa con la cabeza) "Historia. Historia"

Dre se apeno un poco e hizo una seña con sus patas robotizadas "Okey. Okey. Tranquilos, ya la cuento" Dicho esto. Todos nos tranquilizamos y nos callamos. Dre por otra parte aclaro su garganta y abrió la boca "Yo nací en Hoofswell. Una ciudad bastante alejada de toda Equestria y dividida por un rio. Cercas de un pequeño reino amigo de Equestria y esa era Prance. ¿Han escuchado de los ponis franceses? Dicen que sus ciudades están más estables que las de aquí y la corrupción y los asesinatos son menos vistos. Iba a ir a la ciudad más cercana, se llamaba 'Le manes' y acogía a cualquiera que deseara entrar. Aunque eran un poco exigentes con los ponis. Bueno… El caso es que llegamos y mi madre estaba bastante feliz. Mi padre me abandono a mí y a mi madre años atrás. Pero ya en la ciudad mi nuevo pueblo estaba bastante hermoso, tenía algo de pasto y la luz del sol era algo brillante y hermosa la ciudad…" Pauso para suspirar y para hablar con una melancólica voz "Pasaron los años y yo servía para los agricultores…" volvió a pausar "¿Saben que es un agricultor?" pregunto. Todos vimos a Dre extrañamente. Dre relincho en burla y se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa y nos explicó "Es un poni que cava en la tierra y cultiva vegetales y cosas así para hacer comida" Pauso y retomo "En fin… mi historia no acaba ahí. Después de estar de agricultor como unos 7 años todo lo bueno tenía que acabar. Ustedes sabrán que paso…" pauso para cuestionarnos a nosotros mismos "la G.C.D.A" Dijo finalmente.

"Esos malditos" interrumpió Dust. Dando un fuerte golpe a la mesa.

"Exacto" concluyo Dre.

Escuche unos aplausos algo débiles "Pero que historia más conmovedora" dijo Rolando "Es muy triste..." pauso "es más… creo que es lo más triste que he oído"

Reiko igual aplaudía. Luego de unos cuantos segundos dejaron de aplaudir.

"Gracias…" agradeció Dre algo tímido y achicando los hombros.

"¡MÁS CUPCAKES!" grito Surprise muy agudamente y nos dejó los cupcakes en la mesa.

Todos agarramos uno yo usaba mi magia y llevaba el cupcake a mi boca. ¡Realmente era algo sabroso! ¿Cuándo probaría algo así? ¿En un millón de años?

"¡Surprise!" exclame "te esmeras con estos cupcakes" dije.

"Gracias Heilin. Aunque no te conozca bien sé que seremos las mejores amigas" dicho esto se acercó a mí y me abrazo.

Kluxy me veía con una mirada de celos mientras seguía comiendo su cupcake. Yo la empuje levemente y con una sonrisa le agradecí.

"Bien…" interrumpió Reiko las gracias "Rolando" menciono.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto mientras escupía algo de cupcake que tenía en su boca.

Reiko se puso en la típica pose de cruzar sus brazos y poner una pierna arriba de la otra. Solo que elegantemente "¿Qué te parece si formamos equipo?" pregunto.

Rolando dejo de masticar y trago "¿Propuesta de negocios ah?" pregunto.

"Exacto" respondió afirmando con la cabeza.

"¿De qué propuesta de negocios hablamos?" volvió a preguntar

Reiko saco el mapa de todo el mundo y la puso en la mesa. "Nosotros estamos aquí. Y bueno… no te iba a mostrar nada con el mapa si no que te quería mostrar ¡el mundo!" exclamo eso último. "Haciendo el mapa a un lado… este mapa es del mundo viejo y no tiene nada que ver con el mundo actual. PERO… es donde empezaremos a buscar criaturas de los reinos. Quizás haiga más, pero este es solo de este hemisferio…" pauso "Nos aguarda una gran aventura" dijo con una sonrisa.

Rolando lo pensó "¿y esto como para qué?" dijo recargándose en la mesa y viendo el mapa.

Reiko se volvió a sentar en su típica pose "¿recuerdas cuando te dije que había una forma de rescatar al mundo?" pregunto "Bueno… Hay una forma. Y esa es buscando a algún portador de elemento UNICO de estos reinos específicos y de una raza diferente…" pauso "si esto lo hubiese pensado Celestia entonces no hubiese pensado en el mundo y solo hubiésemos buscado a los portadores de la harmonía en Equestria y específicamente serian ponis…" pauso de nuevo "Pero como es mi padre. Pensó en que busquemos a alguien en todos los reinos"

Rolando lo pensó "¿después de eso a dónde?" pregunto.

"Nos veremos en Unión city" Respondió Reiko casi inmediatamente.

"bien…" dijo con una sonrisa y se sentó.

"¿¡eso es un sí!?" exclamo Silver.

"¡si!" exclamo Rolando.

"¡SI!" todos exclamamos y levantamos nuestro cupcake.

"¡brindemos por un nuevo mundo!" exclame. Levitando mi cupcake.

"¡brindemos por la antigua Equestria!" exclamo Surprise.

"¡brindemos por el antiguo mundo!" exclamaron Rolando y Reiko.

"¡brindemos por las criaturas desoladas en este mundo desolado!" exclamo Dust.

"¡brindemos por todo el mundo y por todo lo bueno que haremos!" exclamaron Ahid y Amîn.

"¡VIVA!" Exclamamos todos y levantando nuestros cupcakes.

********* ************ *********** ********* ****************

"Es una lástima que me tenga que ir pero ya tengo que hacer esas misiones" dijo Rolando, ya a punto de irse a su barco.

Su barco no estaba nada mal, era un pequeño barco no muy angosto ni muy largo. Era un poco más pequeño que el nuestro pero era con un estilo casi único.

"Lo se…" pause "pero tienes que irte para ayudarnos a completar esto" dije finalmente.

"no importa Heilin" dijo Rolando "Tengo que marcharme. Yo y mi pequeña flota" en eso brinco hacia su barco y cayo parado. "¡suerte con la misión!" grito.

En eso izaron velas y se marcharon hacia el "Este" nosotros fuimos hacia el sur. En busca de los próximos héroes.

**Narrador:  
Y así. Nuestros héroes se someten a una nueva aventura mucho más arriesgada. Entrando en los mares radioactivos y viendo criaturas que ni la ciencia ni la religión se hubiesen imaginado. Ahora… nuestros compañeros irán en búsqueda de más héroes para ayudar. A lo que es la desolada tierra mágica.**

**HAS SIDO ASENDIDO.  
**¡Conversa!: _Tus tácticas de persuasión han sido aumentadas por tu experiencia al hablar e interactuar con otros ponis (y no ponis) en un 20%  
_Guncake inicios:_ ¿¡QUÉ!?¿¡QUÉ TE ACABAN DE QUITAR TUS PATAS!? No hay problema. Tienes un extra de "guncake inicios" este extra te permite intercambiar tus 4 patas por 4 patas robótica. Aunque no sabes cómo usarlas te vendrán bien para algún futuro.  
_Tripulación:_ Has conseguido un barco y tu tripulación (amigos) está lista para aprender lo básico de la marina. Consigues un +10% en navegación –que te será útil en un futuro-  
_Más amigos:_ Consigues más amigos y eso quiere decir que no es necesario ir al otro hemisferio para buscar a los acompañantes que ocuparas para esta arriesgada misión.  
_**  
**_**Dato curioso:**_ Esta fanfic termina su 3º temporada (cada 5 capítulos una nueva temporada). Y en el Microsoft Word termine exactamente en la página 15. Esta fanfic está comenzando y me encantaría que gente recomendara esta fanfic si les gusto. Y si les da ganas de hacer un fanart con gusto háganlo. Enserio sería algo muy hermoso y lindo para este escritor. Se te quiere lector. De parte de Yarith, el baterista.


	19. Chapter 16 ¡Ahora sí! ¡A Cervidas!

**The last stand Cap. 16  
¡Ahora sí! ¡A Cervidas! espera… ¿A dónde te diriges?**

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Estaba en una memoria. Apenas estaba apareciendo todo el mundo, hasta que pude ver a Tradiken enfrente mío en una camilla, parecía muerto por que tenía toda su ropa casi calcinada. A él le estaban sacando algo que no sabía que era, estábamos en el campo y se veía a lo lejos como caían las bombas. Nosotros estábamos en una especie de escudo, adentro. Luego voltee a ver atrás y veía una especie de torre grande y abajo muchas casas de cristal.

"¡Shining armor!" gritaron.

En eso mi personaje volteo "Que pasa soldado" respondió.

"No pudimos rescatar todas las memorias señor" se disculpó "¿Y ahora qué?" pregunto.

"Déjenlo en la tumba de siempre, llévense un Falcón y lleven un pequeño escuadrón y sepúltenlo. Ahora" ordeno.

"Si señor" respondió el poni soldado.

En ello llevaron la camilla hacia el Falcón y se marcharon, saliendo del escudo. En eso mi personaje subió un warthog en el asiento de copiloto. Quien manejaba era un Guncake color verde con una crin bastante desarreglada y cola color rojo. Se escuchaban como las bombas caían en el escudo y el cielo era rojo, el panorama era muy apocalíptico y muchos misiles cayendo, muchos Falcons saliendo y entrado del escudo y muchos ponis afuera de la ciudad, niños llorando, yeguas y machos. Familias enteras abrazándose, todos desesperados por salir de este infierno. Entramos a la ciudad a toda velocidad, podía ver como un poni tenía un arma y gritaba cosas, en eso llegaron soldados a detenerlo y tronarle el cuello. Era horrible, muchos ponis gritando y llorando, los pequeños ya no eran felices y estaban llorando. Cuando llegamos debajo de lo que era la torre grande en el centro de la ciudad baje del warthog y el guncake se fue. Entonces me fui corriendo hacia uno de los extremos y empecé a subir escaleras. Corrí por pasadizos y corredores para al fin llegar a un trono donde estaba sentada una princesa. Una yegua alicornio que era color tipo rosa pero no tan claro, su cabello estaba algo desarreglado y llevaba un vestido algo desgarrado, su cuerno brillaba y ella se miraba algo fatal.

"Cadance" Dijo mi personaje en voz baja.

"¡Shining!" exclamo la princesa alicornio.

"Mi amor." Dijo mí personaje, corriendo hacia ella y dándole un abrazo ¿Desde cuándo un unicornio como Shining puede casarse con una princesa alicornio? No tiene sentido. Separándose un poco del abrazo mi personaje abrió la boca "Ya casi tenemos la ruta de a donde llevar a los refugiados."

"No puedo dejar mi reino" dijo Cadance.

No me había dado cuenta que a ella le brillaba el cuerno. Ahora sé por qué no dejaría su reino. Shining agarro a Cadance de los hombros y la sacudió mientras hablaba "¡Cadance! ¡Mira a tu alrededor!" grito "¡Ya no hay nada que salvar aquí y tú no puedes mantener tu escudo así por siempre! ¡TENDREMOS QUE LLEVARLOS A UNA CIUDADELA Y AHORA!" Grito con mucha fuerza.

Este no era el Shining armor que había visto antes. Estaba más alterado y enojado, no era el que se miraba en las fotos. Sonriente y relajado.

Cadance, con la crin algo desarreglada solamente miro a Shining con delicadeza. "Está bien" dijo finalmente. "Saquemos a mi pueblo y llevémoslo a la ciudadela más cercana"

"Perfecto. Larguémonos de aquí" sentía como se dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro de shining armor.

Cadance se fue a un balcón de ahí cercas. Mi personaje se posiciono a un lado de ella. Cadance tomo posición para dar un discurso y abrió su boca "¡Imperio del cristal!" la voz de Cadance fluyo muy fuerte "¡Les habla Cadance, su princesa!" pauso "¡Quiero informarles que nos marcharemos de aquí a la Ciudadela más próxima! ¡No teman, todos los refugiados serán acogidos como si ya hubiesen estado registrados! ¡Los soldados los llevaran en carros, helicópteros o en cualquier vehículo! ¡No teman, tomen sus pertenencias y ahí nos veremos! Eso es todo" Concluyo su discurso.

Se escuchaban voces abajo y los disturbios ya no eran escuchados. En eso se metieron a dentro.

"Bien. Ahora marchémonos"

"No tan rápido" interrumpió Cadance "Esperare hasta que se valla el ultimo poni de aquí" dijo.

"Pero Cadance…" cuestiono Shining.

"Sin peros… Esperaremos" Dijo finalmente Cadance.

Pasaron minutos hasta que la ciudad fuese totalmente desolada, lo bueno fue que la memoria se adelantó. Ahora estábamos Cadance y Shining armor (yo) abajo, caminando en la desolada ciudad que alguna vez fue… ¿una ciudad? Ni siquiera sé cómo se llamaba pero las explosiones seguían escuchándose a lo lejos.

"¿Extrañaras tu ciudad?" pregunto mi personaje.

Cadance se quedó mirando al suelo por un largo rato. El silencio abundaba pero era interrumpido por las explosiones de lejos. "¿Tu qué crees?" respondió con una pregunta finalmente. Luego levanto su mirada hacia Shining armor.

"Lo sé. Es difícil, pero tenemos que irnos de aquí ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer" dijo Shining.

"¿Cómo es posible que los alienígenas sean tan malvados?" pregunto Cadance, con tristeza y melancolía en su voz.

"Cadance…"

"¡Ellos son malvados y malos! ¿¡Cómo se puede confiar en alguien que no ha dado ningún indicio de confiar!?" empezó a levantar su voz y a derramar lágrimas.

Shining abrazo a Cadance. Podía sentir como la abrazaba con mucho cariño. "Ya Cadance. En un futuro no muy lejano Equestria y el mundo volverá a ser lo que era antes. Te lo prometo, no habrá más guerras" dijo

Cadance solamente lloraba.

Entonces llego una camioneta de lujo negra a toda velocidad y se detuvo enfrente de nosotros.

"Ese es nuestro transporte. Larguémonos de aquí" hablo Shining.

Subimos y vi como un Guncake manejaba. "¿Hacia dónde señor?" pregunto amablemente el guncake.

"Primero saquen la memoria de hace media hora, luego a Dream valley. Esta memoria tiene que verla alguien en algún futuro"

Sentía como La memoria llegaba hacia su fin y regresaba a la realidad

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Desperté. Estaba acostada en un sofá, como casi siempre me gustaba estar, el sofá era rojo y el cuarto estaba hecho de madera. Seguía en el barco. Trate de moverme como Reiko me había indicado y salí a la cubierta superior y sentía la brisa. El sol escondido en las nubes brillaba fuertemente y veía hacia el horizonte como la neblina llena de radiación impedían la vista de lejos. Usar estas patas robóticas era bastante raro y era difícil manipularlas. Me acosté en el pasto y voltee hacia arriba. Pensando. ¿Así fueron los momentos en los últimos minutos de Equestria? Refiriéndome a la hora cero. Desastre, Locura, Deslealtad, Mentiras, Codicia, Egocentrismo y celos. Un mundo en el que las bombas cayeron. ¿Pero por qué unas alienígenas lanzarían unas bombas a este mundo? ¿Cuál sería su razón para atacar un planeta vivo? Habían preguntas pero sin respuestas. Entonces vi como Sunsite me tapaba la vista al sol.

"¿Tomando el sol pequeña?" pregunto con una risa.

"¿Qué quieres Paradise?" pregunte mientras me sentaba.

"Nada. Solo quería ver como mi amiga Heilin se relajaba. Además de que estoy aburrida" dijo finalmente.

"¿Por qué no vas a ver el pequeño acuario que tenemos? ¿O porque no vez la parte submarina de abajo? Estoy segura que debe de haber algo interesante debajo del agua" pregunte

"Si tuviésemos peces en el acuario estaría bien, pero no hay" respondió "Y si hubiera vista hacia más profundo estaría viendo el mar pero no se puede ver nada por la contaminación"

Puse un casco en mi cara, pero no medí la fuerza y me di un golpe en la cara y termine en el piso.

"¡Heilin!" grito, entonces se posiciono a mi lado. "¿estás bien?" pregunto.

"Si, sí. Estoy bien. Ahora, si me disculpas, quiero ir a proa" respondí con algo de enojo. Y me marche.

Yo estaba en la proa. En la punta del barco, recargada en un barandal de madera. Sola pensando…

"¡Hola!" grito Storm.

Yo suspirando y casi gruñendo voltee "Hola…" dije con un pequeño tic en mi ojo.

Storm se acercó hacia mi "¿Estas mejor?" pregunto.

Yo solo pude fruncir el ceño "Algo" conteste.

Storm se acercó más y me dio un tierno abrazo "No te preocupes pequeña, todo saldrá bien" dijo. "Bueno, yo me voy y te voy a dejar a solas para que pienses" Dijo finalmente y marchándose.

Yo lo único que pude hacer es ver su trasero mientras se marchaba. Ya habiéndose ido yo estaba de vuelta en mi mar de pensamientos, viendo hacia el norte. ¿Realmente era aburrido navegar en barco? Diosas… Ya no tenía en nada en que pensar. Solamente ver y seguir viendo.

"¡Heilin!" escuche la voz de Reiko gritar mi nombre.

Corrí hacia el otro barandal que apuntaba hacia la cubierta superior. "¡mande!" Grite en respuesta.

Reiko solo apunto a su reloj. Sabía que significaba eso y era hora de mi entrenamiento Guncake. Baje hacia donde estaba el y me puse firme.

"Bien…" Dijo Reiko "Has estado usando tus patas como te enseñe pequeña. Pero es hora del siguiente nivel" Pauso "Te traje una caminadora y tendrás que correr en ella. Nada de caminar" Pauso mientras prendía la caminadora al nivel 5 "Te lo dejare en ese nivel y terminaras hasta que yo te lo demande" Dijo firmemente.

Yo algo dudosa fui firme en preguntar. "Pero soy primeriza ¿Y si me desmayo?" pregunte.

"Eso no importa. Tenemos médicos aquí. El entrenamiento Guncake no es cosa que cualquiera. Hay que ser fuerte para poder usar las patas robotizadas. Así que sube y corre…"

Trague saliva pero ahí me puse. Empecé a correr. En realidad no era nada difícil. Pero Reiko subió de nivel y se me hizo más difícil correr, hasta que llego al nivel 10. Ya me estaba cansando y sentía que me iba a caer, pero luego sentí una pequeña fuerza venir de mis cuatro patas. Pasaron 30 minutos y entonces se detuvo la caminadora, yo salí y me caí al suelo. Estaba realmente exhausta y sentía que tenía que comer. Silver algo preocupada me llevo unos pocos pastelillos que quedaron y me los comí todos los que tenía en la bandeja. Entonces caí exhausta.

Reiko se puso a mi lado y se arrodillo, tocándome el cachete "Así es un guncake, pequeña. Y es necesario que te acostumbres" Entonces se marchó sin nada más que decir.

Kluxy se acercó a mí muy preocupada "¿Estas bien?" pregunto.

Yo algo agitada respondí "Si. Solo un poco" Mi condición física era bastante pésima y mi respiración era agitada. Entonces recordé y pregunte "¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Cervidas?" pregunte.

"Ehh…" entonaron ambas e intercambiaron miradas.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunte.

Kluxy se rasco la nuca y contesto "Como te lo digo…" Pauso "En realidad no vamos a Cervidas"

"¿Perdón?" pregunte nuevamente.

"Vamos hacia unión city" respondió Silver.

Yo parpadee unos segundos y me desmaye.

Desperté en mi cama. Era de día y ya no me sentía tan cansada, entonces decidí salir de mi camarote y entonces vi como mis amigos se preparaba para salir "¡Hey!" les grite "¿A dónde van?" les pregunte.

"Saldremos a buscar suministros y cosas de utilidad en esta ciudad" Respondió Ahid.

Voltee hacia mi izquierda y vi una ciudad en un perfecto estado. Más bien era una metrópolis con carriles de tren modernos y muchos anuncios algo rotos, pantallas enormes aun estables que daban luz y algunas que otras letras de la antigua ciudad con anuncios publicitarios. Este no era un infierno como habían dicho que se había convertido ¡Este era el inicio de restablecer el mundo entero!

"Voy con ustedes" dije firmemente.

"Pero Heilin" hablo Silver. "debes de estar exhausta" dijo.

"En realidad me siento bastante bien" Moví mis patas robotizadas "Aunque no pueda hacer que mis patas se conviertan en manos, aún sigo siendo fuerte"

Entonces se miraron extrañados

"No olviden que soy su capitana" Agregue.

Se miraron extrañados otra vez y suspiraron todos "Bueno" Respondió Laurisa "Puedes venir con nosotros"

Salte del ánimo y baje hacia donde estaban ellos "Entonces…" dije "¿Cómo bajamos?" pregunte.

Reiko llego con un arpón y disparo hacia la playa que teníamos abajo. Amarro el extremo en el barandal de madera y se engancho con un gancho y bajo hacia la playa. Ya estando en la playa volteo su mirada hacia nosotros "¡Agarren un gancho, se los deje ahí en una caja!" grito.

Buscamos en el piso "¡No hay ninguna!" grito Kluxy.

Entonces Reiko volteo su cabeza hacia su costado y vio la caja de ganchos que tenía. Reiko con una sonrisa en su rostro se rasco la nuca "¡Perdón!" se disculpó.

Entonces Laurisa se agarró del mecate y bajo. Todos vimos como lo había hecho. Llego a la playa, volteo y nos habló "¡Es fácil! ¡Solo tienen que agarrarse fuerte!" grito Laurisa.

Al parecer no se veía difícil. De uno por uno todos bajamos. Ya todos abajo caminamos hacia la ciudad. A lo lejos podía ver unos grandes tubos que decían "Unión city" Eran dorados y seguían relucientes.

Laurisa se acercó a un tubo y lo toco "¿Qué les parece si lo robamos? ¡Podríamos tener mucho dinero! Es más… ¡Seriamos ricos!" Volteo hacia nosotros.

Yo la fulmine con una mirada de desprecio y pensaba que los demás estaban haciendo lo mismo.

"¿Qué?" pregunto ella misma, encogiendo sus hombros.

Todos los demás seguimos caminando y nos topamos con una puerta enorme de color rojo. ¿Qué era esta puerta? Trate de empujarla pero no podía. Reiko se acercó y la empujo, ambas puertas abrieron y nos mostraron una estación de trenes en un buen estado. Tenía basura pero no olía mal (YAY) Caminamos y la estación de trenes estaba algo limpio de las paredes. No se estaban pudriendo ni nada de eso, era maravilloso.

"Diosas" Dijo Storm Wit "Es una bonita estación… ¿Cómo es que no está devastada?" pregunto.

"Si… ¿cómo?" Todos empezamos a preguntar.

"Bueno…" Reiko puso una mano en su barbilla "Mi padre. Tradiken. Tenía una gran visión para esta ciudad y quería que durara mucho sin mantenimiento. Los unicornios de la universidad de Twilight desarrollaron un hechizo para que los edificios durasen. Aun después de una explosión nuclear o algo así. Aunque las bombas no fueron nucleares…" Pauso viendo hacia las taquillas que estaban un tanto cercas "soportaron" volvió a pausar y retomo "Bien… Busquen cosas útiles. Dinero, Joyas, Armas, Munición. Todo sirve"

Todos nos separamos a buscar si había algo de valor en la zona y no separarnos era lo primordial. Quien sabe que podría haber en este lugar tenebroso. Yo y Kluxy buscamos en el baño de mujeres y vimos algunas pastillas. Las levite y las puse en frente de mí. En la tapa decía "Stupefasits" No sabía que era pero lo guarde. Mi Legdial empezó a pillar y hacer ruido, mire mi reloj y vi que mi reloj le daba una etiqueta holográfica a los "Stupefasits" Decía que me daba más inteligencia, fuerza, carisma, agilidad y alguna que otra alucinación, no me arriesgue a probarla todavía. Le ordene a Kluxy que ella buscara más a fondo a ver si encontrábamos algo que nos ayudase, solo encontramos munición para mi magnum y cartuchos de escopeta. Salimos de los baños y todos estaban haciendo lo suyo. Estaban buscando algún material que nos ayudase en el futuro, ya que no encontramos mucho más que algunos medicamentos, armas y munición para nuestras armas, continuamos avanzando. Bajamos las escaleras hacia el metro y todo estaba algo destruido. Basura por doquier, pero el mármol estaba bien, no se estaba pudriendo ni nada. Al final caminamos hacia uno de los rieles y caminamos hacia dentro. Yo observaba mi Legdial y no había nada para más adelante. No había investigado este lugar así que no me podía decir si había algo más adelante o hacía donde nos metíamos. La oscuridad se apoderaba de nosotros a cada paso que dábamos, más nos adentrábamos al túnel oscuro. Yo prendí mi Legdial, al igual que Dre, Reiko y Silver lo hicieron. Íbamos caminando por el túnel que alguna vez había sido utilizado para transportar ciudadanos, los rieles rechinaban cuando los pisabas y todo era muy oscuro y estaba algo destruido. ¿Qué tenía que esperar? Estamos en un mundo después de una guerra que arraso todo el mundo. Podrá haber asentamientos y esas cosas pero seguiría siendo el mismo mundo que conocemos.  
Escuche unos cuantos gruñidos. Dre nos detuvo y apago su Legdial, avanzo un poco y se puso en 2 patas. Agarro su katana y avanzo, entonces nos dio la señal de avanzar despacio. Estábamos a su lado. Apenas iba a hablar pero el hablo primero.

"Zombis" dijo en voz baja.

"Era de esperarse" dijo Reiko. En voz baja continuo "Aquí fue el primer brote de zombis"

"¿Cómo fue eso del primer brote?" pregunte.

"Bueno. Veras…"

"Shhh cállense ustedes. Aquí hay zombis. No es un buen lugar para hablar idiotas" nos calló Dre.

Pronto avanzo y mato a uno con su katana.

"Adelante. Creo que ya no hay nadie" nos habló.

Todos nos levantamos y empezamos a trotar. Trotamos unos metros y luego llegamos a otra estación. Subimos las escaleras y estábamos en otra estación que se parecía mucho a la anterior. Pero pude diferenciarla por el nombre "Scuare Vartoc" El nombre era raro pero igual. Salimos de la estación del metro y salimos en el centro de la ciudad. Muchos edificios grandes y altos me tapaban la vista de arriba y hacían que el mundo aquí abajo estuviese más obscuro.

"¿Lindos rascacielos verdad?" Pregunto Reiko. Saliendo hacia las calles.

Silbe. Maravillada de los grandes rascacielos que nublaban la vista. "¿Habrá alguien en esta ciudad?" pregunte.

"Nada más los zombis" Dijo Dre, avanzando hacia el otro lado de la calle.

"¿Entonces es una ciudad solo para nosotros?" Pregunto Silver, igual saliendo hacia la calle.

Todos salimos hacia las calles y nos maravillamos de toda esta metrópolis.

"¿Y a que venimos entonces?" pregunte "¿Ah reabastecernos?" volví a preguntar.

Reiko dio media vuelta y me miro "¡Exacto!" exclamo y retomo "Eso y venimos por algo de información que quizás será bastante buena para el futuro del mundo. Sabes que necesitaremos todo porque haya afuera hay muchas bestias radioactivas y monstruos que nos devorarían en un solo bocado" pauso por unos segundos y volvió a hablar "además. Tengo ganas de ir a casa de mi padre" dijo finalmente.

Yo mire el suelo un poco enfadada por haber tomado una decisión sin mi permiso. Pero él quería ver algo de su padre y no iba a ser tan cruel para decirle que no "Está bien" dije finalmente "Iremos a casa de tu padre. Veremos donde comenzó el brote, nos reabasteceremos y nos largaremos ¿entendido?" pregunte para ver si habían entendido.

Reiko mostro una sonrisa "Si mi capitana" dijo levemente.

"No los escuche…" repetí para que lo dijeran con fuerza.

Todos sonrieron "¡SI MI CAPITANA!" Exclamaron con fuerzas.

Entonces escuche muchas voces gruñendo, venir de por todas partes. Voltee hacia mi izquierda y la calle se había llenado de zombis, voltee hacia el otro lado y los habían más zombis. ¡Había zombis por doquier! Tenía que pensar rápido porque si esas cosas empezaban a correr estaríamos en grandes apuros. Vi al frente y vi un pequeño motel "Los dormilones" se llamaba aquel motel.

"Hacia el motel" dije apuntando al motel.

"Heilin. Esta no es hora de ir a hacer algo morboso con Kluxy. ¡Has algo y larguémonos de aquí!" exclamo eso ultimo Silver.

"No espera…" detuvo Dre a Silver. "Ahí nos podemos esconder… Ya que nadie disparo será mejor escondernos ahí" dijo finalmente.

"Entendido" dijo Laurisa, guardando su rifle y empujo la puerta, abriéndola pero no rompiéndola.

Todos nos metimos y Laurisa cerró la puerta, puso un reloj viejo grande de madera como barricada y todos nos callamos por un momento. Las ventanas de la casa estaban tapadas con madera, eso podía servir para que ningún zombi entrase. Pasaron unos segundos y Reiko se levantó a explorar el lugar, sin hacer ruido.

"Reiko…" Susurre "¿Qué estás haciendo?" dije algo enojada.

"No pasa nada" dijo Reiko. "No pueden entrar así que no nos pueden hacer daño. Solo estoy buscando algo para distraer a los zombis y llevarlos a otro lugar que no sea aquí"

Capte lo que dijo y todos empezamos a buscar alguna botella de vidrio o algo que nos sirva para hacer ruido. Pasaron minutos y no encontrábamos nada. Entonces escuche una guitarra eléctrica que empezaba a hacer acordes, luego batería, bajo y luego la voz. Pero estaba muy lejos como para escucharla. Escuchaba como los zombis se alejaban de la zona hacia esa dirección. Me tire al suelo y me senté

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunte.

"Algún espectáculo" dijo Storm Wit.

"O algún show" dijo Paradise.

Ambas se pusieron juntas y se acercaron a mí "¡O INCLUSO UN CONCIERTO!" exclamaron ambas.

"Yo opto por el concierto" Dijo Reiko, él estaba buscando algo en un librero. Entonces me empezó a aventar algunos libros cercas para que los pudiera recoger.

Me lanzo 3 y los leí. Uno era de las posiciones lésbicas, otro era de cerrajería, hasta abajo decía "Chicas desnudas en la página 7" y el ultimo era de fuerzas especiales. Me sonroje al ver el primer libro. "Creo que estas tomando esto de que yo sea lesbiana muy a pecho ¿verdad?" Pregunte.

"Nah…" hizo una mueca "Pensaba que iba a ser un bonito regalo" él estaba viendo un libro, pude alcanzar lo que decía "El amor está en el aire" Iba a abrir mi boca pero el empezó a hablar "Es una bonita novela Heilin. Deberías leerla" En eso guardo ese libro en sus mochilas.

Estaba algo pensativa pero tenía que preguntar algo que era muy personal. "Reiko…" pause. El volteo y antes de que hablase yo hable "¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?" pregunte finalmente, con algo de temor en mi voz.

Las hermanas Wright se sorprendieron "Valla que buena pregunta tan personal" entonaron ambas.

Reiko se quedó pensativo por un momento y con el rostro algo preocupado. Entonces finalmente hablo "Puede que me haya enamorado de alguna chica en la academia…" Pauso y se sentó, cruzando sus piernas. "Pero nunca la podre conocer ya que ella está en la guerra y yo aquí ayudando… Pero es una lástima que ella sea mi hermana" Eso ultimo me impacto "Aun recuerdo cuando vimos el atardecer juntos y nos alegrábamos de que cada uno pasara los exámenes y esas cosas… pero al final yo llegué aquí y ella se fue a pelear en la guerra. La extrañare…" dijo finalmente.

"Oh… ¿y no te has enamorado de otra chica? ¿O animal? Anda… Una hembra que te guste"

"Bueno… la verdad no, pero ni yo ni ninguno de mis hermanos a amado y tampoco ha sentido el amor. Solo nos hemos enamorado y eso es bastante trágico ya que no se podía…" Pauso, mirando hacia el suelo retomo "Heilin… Tú que tienes a Kluxy… ¿Qué se siente que se amen mutuamente?" Pregunto.

Esa pregunta me llego al corazón y me dolió que él no lo pudiera sentir. "Ahh… pues…" me incomodo un poco esa pregunta, viniendo de él. Si hubiese venido de otro no me molestaría. Pero él no había experimentado el amor. "Se siente lindo. Y los besos son hermosos… y los abrazos… Cuando son de la o el chico, chica correcto, correcta. Es lindo" dije finalmente.

Reiko estaba pensando, al final se levantó "Creo que debería buscar una salida que no implique derramamiento de nuestra sangre" Con eso último se largó.

Storm Wit y Paradise Sunsite voltearon a verme. "Creemos que le gustas" entonaron ambas.

"¿¡Qué!?" Exclame.

Ambas rieron "es broma Señora capitana" Dijo Storm "Pero creo que si siente algo de afecto hacia usted" dijo Paradise. Dicho esto, ambas se largaron.

Me quede pensando… ¿Reiko gustarle? Eso era imposible. Pero era trágico que él no haya sentido amor. El y ninguno de sus hermanos. Era algo difícil imaginar que hayan muerto vírgenes, sin experimentar el sexo…

*¡Que no hayan amado no significa que hayan muerto vírgenes!* Oí la voz de Reiko gritar en mi cabeza y se quedó un eco tremendo que me probo algo de jaqueca.

Buscábamos una salida. Hasta que escuche el grito de un grifo, que claramente era de Laurisa. Subimos por las escaleras al segundo piso y vimos a Laurisa.

"¿¡Qué pasa!?" Fui la primera en preguntar.

Laurisa volteo. Y pude ver el cuerpo de una cebra zombi que era niño. Seguía moviéndose, pero no tenía piernas y solo se arrastraba.

"Laurisa. Ven con nosotros" Dijo Dre.

Laurisa no se movía y la cebra se acercaba más a ella.

"¡Laurisa! Dije que vengas" Repitió Dre, esta vez mas enojado.

Laurisa solamente tenía una mirada impactada. Dre se acercó a ella, le agarro la mano y la trajo acá con nosotros. La cebra solo seguía arrastrándose. Sin pensarlo me acerque y decidí pisotearla, fue fácil con mis patas de guncake. Además, no quería hacer ruido y que algunos zombis se acercaran a comer nuestros cerebros, por eso opte con pisotearla.

Laurisa se estaba recomponiendo. "N-no sé qué me paso… primero estaba-estaba. Apunto de matarla y luego… no sé, recordé el miedo que le cause ese niño. Solo porque era de otro clan. Sigo sintiéndome horrible"

Tenía que calmarla. Así que eligiendo mis palabras pude saber cuáles utilizar. "Laurisa…" Hable con voz reconfortante "Ya no es necesario que te aferres a tu pasado…"

"¿No?" pregunto ella.

"Claro que no" respondió Dre por mí. "Lo que en realidad tienes que hacer es olvidarlo Laurisa. El pasado se queda en el pasado, no hay que recordar todo amiga. Y lo más importante es no recordar las cosas que alguna vez nos perjudicaron u olvidar las malas cosas que hemos hecho"

"Dre tiene razón" dije. "No es necesario quedarse en el pasado toda la vida"

Laurisa lo pensó por un momento. "T-tienes razón… tratare de olvidarlo. Gracias Heilin, Dre. Les debo una" En eso Laurisa se dio la vuelta "Oh. Cierto…" se dio la vuelta para mirarnos a nosotros. "Encontré una salida que no da hacia las calles. Si no por los tejados…"

Lo pensé por un momento. Al instante respondí "Valla… me impresionas Laurisa" interrumpí. "Entonces podemos irnos por los tejados. Espero y no haya ninguna amenaza. ¡Nos vamos de inmediato!"

Estábamos en los tejados y podía ver la ciudad completa. Toda devastada pero muchos edificios seguían intactos. La radiación hasta muy arriba llegaba a tal nivel donde era muy visible y era de un color rojo claro. Y que a veces se juntaba un arcoíris y luego se volvía con un rojo claro.

Reiko miro hacia arriba y silbó. "Valla. Como las aureolas polares del planeta de entrenamiento"

"Hay algo que no te he preguntado. ¿Cuál es tu planeta de origen y donde estuviste para hacer el entrenamiento?" pregunte.

"Vengan. Les diré mientras caminamos…" dijo mientras saltaba a un edificio que estaba enfrente. Este edificio se encontraba en medio de muchos edificios y la única forma de llegar a este era por los callejones. Todos nos propusimos a saltar y Reiko comenzó a hablar. "El planeta donde nací era Garroba…"

"Salud jajaja" Dijeron Paradise y Storm al mismo tiempo y rieron al mismo tiempo.

Reiko hizo una risa algo incomoda mientras se rascaba la nuca. Luego continuo "Garroba era un bonito planeta. Su flora y fauna era lo más parecido a la tierra…"

"¿Era?" Pregunto Silver.

"Si… Hubo una invasión de parte de unas alienígenas. Como les dije… últimamente la guerra ha amenazado a mi pueblo y quizás a otras razas alienígenas"

"Eso es duro" dijo Silver algo sentimental

"Lo es. Como les seguía diciendo. Yo nací y desarrolle habilidades que ningún ser humano pudiese desarrollar…" Pauso mientras brincaba a otro edificio. Abajo nuestro un callejón con algunos zombis. Entonces retomo "Aun recuerdo cuando iba con unos amigos a jugar en una cascada cercas de ahí. Era divertido. Los sábados se llenaba de gente que quería bañarse ya que las cañerías se quedaban un poco atascadas y llegaban a bañarse. Era un pequeño pueblo donde vivía…" Pauso.

"Continua. Que se pone bueno" Animo un poco Kluxy.

"Bien… Todo lo bueno tiene que acabarse ¿no? Los concejales del ultimo templo asesino…"

"Aguarda… ¿El ultimo templo asesino?" interrumpí.

"Que está en pie… Como decía. Los concejales vinieron por mí y me llevaron por la fuerza…"

Me detuve. "¡Ellos no pueden hacer eso! ¿O sí?" dije con enojo.

Reiko y los demás se detuvieron "Pueden y lo hicieron…" Dijo Reiko.

"Alto…" Interrumpió Kluxy. "¿No habías dicho que te descongelaron y te llevaron a entrenamiento en seguida?" pregunto.

"No exactamente. En realidad. Nací normalmente, en la época donde sus pueblos estaban en guerra. Yo nací y me críe en otro mundo por un buen rato. Cuando cumplí 10 años me llevaron a congelamiento criogénico y me mantuvieron vivo hasta que necesitasen más especímenes para mandar a la guerra. O recobrar otro planeta. Para suerte suya, soy el único que tuvo todos los dotes de mi padre" Contesto Reiko. "Vámonos, antes de que venga algún zombi y alerte a los demás"

Dicho esto empezamos a caminar. Adelante otro edificio que saltar. Primero salto Reiko, después nosotros. Reiko era el que iba adelante nuestro y nosotros íbamos atrás.

"Entonces humano. ¿Viviste tu vida normal y formal hasta que necesitasen especímenes para la guerra? ¿Qué clase de concejal hace esto?" Pregunto Ahid.

"El único que puede mantener a nuestro pueblo unido. El único que puede detener una guerra civil galáctica alienígena. El único consejo que está disponible para detener cualquier amenaza y que entrena asesinos. El único consejo que puede enseñarles a los que se unen a la hermandad asesina, poderes únicos como telequinesis y otras cosas que pueden ofrecer. El único consejo que puede dar protección y que financia la guerra. Ellos son los únicos que pueden detener la guerra. Sus asesinos son generales y comandan grandes y numerosos ejércitos. Cosas que tú no sabes pequeño caballo de Arabia Sentada" Respondió Reiko un poco enojado.

"Creo que te lo tomaste muy a pecho la pregunta" dijo Tláloc.

"Perdonen. Me deje llevar" dijo Reiko.

"Un consejo asesino, un templo asesino. Esto me hace recordar a Star wars" conteste.

"¿Así que la pequeña sabe de esa historia ha?" preguntó Reiko.

"Claro que veía Star wars. Solo sus películas" Conteste.

"¿Star wars?" Pregunto Kluxy.

"Una serie de películas de ciencia ficción. Cosa de frikis" Contesto Silver.

"¡Es ciencia que está basada en un futuro!" Exclame

"Ciencia ficción…" Dijo solamente Silver.

"En realidad. Si está basado casi todo lo que hizo mi padre. Pero lo que no sabía era lo del consejo, y el consejo en el futuro" Defendió Reiko.

"Gracias… ¿ESPERA QUE?"

"Exacto Heilin. La tecnología que vez aquí. Solo la mayoría fue inspiración por la película…" Pauso mientras saltaba hacia otro edificio. "Ya casi llegamos" Entonces saltamos todos hacia el otro lado. "Como venía diciéndote…" Retomo "… La mayoría de la tecnología tuvo su base y su inspiración. Pero no me había dado cuenta eso del consejo de asesinos. Hasta ahora… Quizás después entendamos mucho más sobre el mundo y tengamos sables laser. Jajá" se burló Reiko.

Entonces vimos un enorme edificio que nos estorbaba, pero había una puerta. "Supongo que hay que entrar" Dije simplemente.

"Exacto" Respondió Tláloc. "Ven Laurisa. Podemos hacer una exploración aérea"

"Nosotros nos ponemos en contacto con ustedes Chicos. Trataremos de verlos por los vidrios. Solo no se escondan" Dijo Laurisa.

Vi detenidamente al edificio y el edificio era un edificio lleno de ventanas. Un edificio corporativo. "Entendido" Respondí.

"Suerte" Dijo Reiko finalmente.

"Apropósito" Dijo Laurisa antes de prender vuelo. "No cuentes nada más de tu historia he… Que se pone buena" En ese momento Laurisa extendió sus alas, voló y mantuvo su altura por el edificio. Tláloc iba detrás de ella.

"Bien…" Dije "Es hora de entrar al edificio y recuerden. Nada de ruido"

"¿Para qué entrar si podemos rodear?" preguntó Kluxy.

"Buen punto. ¿Para qué?" pregunte a Reiko.

"Para ver el área. Ya no recuerdo bien donde estaba la casa de mi padre. Pero algo es seguro, no subiremos hasta arriba. Es un edificio de 70 pisos y grandes pisos. Tanto que llega a topar la radiación de arriba" Explico Reiko.

"Tiene sentido" dije. "Pero pude haber mandado a Laurisa y a Tláloc a hacer ese trabajo" dije.

"Pero habrá algunas cosas del otro lado de esa puerta. Además, hay un edificio grande del otro lado. Así que tenemos que entrar" contesto.

"Bien… ya no hay que pelear, será mejor entrar" dije finalmente.

Entramos sin pensarlo y pude ver que estaban unos globos rotos. Voltee atrás y arriba de la puerta en donde habíamos entrado me topé con un letrero de "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HANIE" Puede ser obvio que alguien haya cumplido años. Por otra parte, los chicos no se fijaron en eso y empezaron a buscar por todas partes en búsqueda de munición o comida. Ya que la nuestra la habíamos dejado en el barco y no habíamos traído más que unas cuantas latas de sardinas con un sabor radioactivo (Algo que no es sano y propio. Pero en estos tiempos ¿A quién le importa?). No creía que íbamos a llegar lejos con la comida que teníamos así que era fundamental la comida. Yo no salí de donde me encontraba, pude ver un escritorio y algunas sillas tiradas. En unos segundos ya estaba investigando en los cajones y me encontré una cinta, la descargue y reproduje en mi Legdial.

Se escuchaba la voz de una yegua o alguien hembra (Era difícil de saber ya que recordando que Unión city tenía habitantes de todo el mundo). _"Valla amiga, cuando hanie se dé cuenta de esto se morirá de vergüenza y a la vez se va a emocionar"_ Hablo otra yegua _"¿Segura de que va a entrar por esa puerta?"_ Respondió la anterior yegua _"Claro que lo hará. Le pusieron esta puerta ya que tiene problemas con unos matones de aquí enfrente. Para ser una cabra es buena empresaria ahora cállate que ya ha de venir aquí." "No fue una buena idea poner el letrero de feliz cumpleaños en la puerta" "No había de otra estúpida. Acá atrás no nos hubieran dejado. Ya sabes cómo está el jefe últimamente. Está bastante molesto y no se sabe por qué. Ah. Ya casi llega" _Hubo un silencio y se escuchó abrir una puerta _"¡Sorpresa!"_

En ese momento se acabó la cinta. Busque en el escritorio pero solo había conseguido más bits. Terminado de buscar en mi sector Reiko grito para que fuéramos a su posición. Obviamente teníamos que ir. Subimos al siguiente piso y era como el anterior. Oficinas todas abandonadas y medio destruidas, bien hechas pero algo destruidas. Laurisa toco por fuera de la ventana y me acerque a ella. A juzgar por los movimientos que hacía, decía que solo podíamos subir 3 pisos más o si no seriamos ghouls de por vida. Capte el mensaje y seguí buscando a ver si podía encontrar algo que nos sirviera útil. Solo encontré otra cinta y la reproduje.

"_Jefes de seguridades…" _Suspiro el macho. _"Ha habido 5 más últimamente. ¿Para qué quieren más jefes de seguridad el jefe de esta empresa? Digo… La seguridad aquí está bien, teniéndome a mí es suficiente ya que ningún empleado se ha puesto violento o cosas así. Pero si es por los problemas de las pandillas de enfrente por mí no hay problema, siempre se puede usar el gas pimienta en sus ojos y salen corriendo los muy cobardes. Para yo ser un oso me tienen miedo JAJA" _Pauso abruptamente el oso _"Pero algo me dice que esto viene mal. Hable con los otros jefes de seguridad y no sabían que había otros jefes de seguridad, les habían dicho que solamente los estaban contratando a ellos y eso estaba mal. Si el jefe sabe que yo estoy de jefe de seguridad ¿Por qué carajos agrega más jefes de seguridad? No importa. Llevare mi queja con el jefe. Mientras, que Yarri me dé una taza de café y nos pongamos al turno nocturno. Es lo malo de esto de trabajar de seguridad ya que estas las 24 horas despierto. Pero mientras haya otros jefes de seguridad serán menos días a los que tendré que venir a trabajar. Así que mejor no llevo queja si no que quiero saber por qué contrataría más jefes de seguridad" _La cinta se había acabado.

Para cuando acabo la cinta ya habían terminado de registrar el lugar y seguíamos hacia el siguiente piso. Ya en el otro piso estábamos en el pasillo y vi una puerta enorme, sin dudarlo entre y reconocí el lugar. Era un cuarto de conferencias y era igualito en donde Tradiken había enseñado su primer prototipo para los ponis. ¿Por qué en Unión City? Reiko entro algo extrañado.

"Recuerdo algo de este cuarto…" Dijo Reiko. Entrando a la habitación y viendo detenidamente cada paramo del cuarto.

"Yo igual. Lo vi en una memoria. Aquí Tradiken mostro su primer prototipo de traje para los ponis" Informe a Reiko.

"Los Ciber-Ponis…" Dijo simplemente.

"¿Ciber-ponis?" pregunte.

"El proyecto se llamaba así por el avance tecnológico y la armadura de metal resistente. Casi como un Spartan" Respondió.

"Ya veo…" Dije.

Recorrí el cuarto, recordando todo lo que se había hablado en este cuarto. Pero Reiko me toco el hombro y simplemente me hizo una seña para que nos fuéramos de ahí. Salimos y nos fuimos al último piso al que podíamos subir.  
Subimos hacia el último piso que podíamos subir, ya que más arriba estaba la cortina… Aureola… ¡ESA COSA RADIOACTIVA! El punto era que el último cuarto no tenía absolutamente nada y estaba vacío, nada de escritorios ni alguna cinta o algo… Entonces vi en el piso una memoria, la guarde para más al rato. Reiko se asomó por la ventana y vio detenidamente la ciudad. Entonces apunto a un anuncio que era de "Las aventuras de Lolo y su amigo chimpancé" Una caricatura infantil que se transmitía con los mismos capítulos en mi ciudadela.

Entonces decidí abrir mi boca. "Reiko…" Comencé "¿Por qué no le pediste simplemente a Laurisa que te subiera aquí?" pregunte.

Reiko, quien estaba en el vidrio y observando todo afuera contesto "Simplemente quería que vieran el pasado y que recolectaran algo. ¿Qué conseguimos? Comida, munición y algunos archivos del pasado que servirán de historia. Y por qué no me gusta que me agarren y me eleven…"

Puse un casco en mi cara por lo último que dijo.  
Ya después de haber buscado algo que nos llevara hacia la casa de Reiko bajamos, entonces escuche unos gruñidos. Todos tomamos posición de defensa. Bajamos las escaleras y yo fui la primera en fijarme en el pasillo, los zombis me detectaron al instante, saque mi magnum y les dispare en la cabeza. Los ponis zombi cayeron de inmediato.

"¡Rápido! Todavía tenemos tiempo antes de que nos ganen la carrera hacia nuestra única salida" advertí.

Bajamos los otros dos pisos, topándonos con algunos zombis. Cuando bajamos al último piso donde estaba la puerta donde entramos nos topamos con una horda de zombis esperándonos.

"Retrocedan…" Dije simplemente.

Los zombis de todas las especies empezaron a subir y a tratar de alcanzarnos. Nosotros solamente podíamos regresar por donde bajamos. Subimos las escaleras mientras les disparábamos a algunos cuantos, pero no dejaban de seguir viniendo. Subimos hasta llegar a la sala de conferencias y ahí nos encerramos y nos escondimos. Esperando a que los zombis se alejasen. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y ya no se escuchaba nada, Reiko abrió la puerta y vio la mayoría de los zombis que estaban hasta abajo. Cerró rápidamente y puso la gran mesa como barricada, para que los zombis no subieran.

"¿¡Y ahora qué!?" Exclamo Ahid.

Dre agarro una silla y la aventó hacia la ventana, rompiéndola y asiendo que Laurisa y Tláloc llegaran enseguida.

"¿Qué pasa? Vimos muchos zombis entrar. ¿Están bien?" preguntó Laurisa.

"Pasa que estos zombis casi nos comen. Y si sabían de esto ¿Por qué no nos contactaron?" pregunte en respuesta.

"Por qué los buscábamos…" Pauso "Miren… Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí y la única forma que veo es una grúa con un gancho enorme que esta no muy lejos de aquí. Tiene una cabina, lo que se me hace raro porque casualmente se les ve con una bola de demolición. Pero eso ayudara. Así que aguanten aquí, ya los bajo." Dicho esto. Laurisa prendió vuelo y Tláloc se quedó. Todos tomaron posiciones en cuanto esos zombis rompan esas barreras todos deberían disparar.

Pasaron unos minutos y los zombis seguían golpeando la puerta, si seguían podrían romperla en cualquier momento. Entonces subió una cabina azul que estaba abierta. Casi todos entraron. Solo faltaba yo.

"¡Esperen!" dije mientras me dirige hacia la cabina, caminando.

Entonces se rompió la puerta atrás mío y trote hacia la cabina. Ya adentro todos empezaron a disparar, muchos zombis trataron de subir pero la cabina se alejó de ahí justo a tiempo. Solo veía muchos zombis cayendo. Entonces la cabina se alejó de ahí. Y nos llevó a algún lugar seguro. Todos íbamos algo incómodo. Escuche el sonido de una cuerda romperse. Voltee hacia arriba y vi que 2 cuerdas se rompieron y solo faltaba una.

"Mierda si te rompes…"

Se rompió la cuerda y todos caímos al suelo.

Caímos en una piscina de lujo y enorme, en un tejado por suerte. Nadie salió herido. En ese momento llego Laurisa y Tláloc.

"¿Están bien?" Pregunto Tláloc.

"Si estar mojado y algo traumado llamas bien. Creo que sí lo estamos" Contesto una amargada Silver. "Además… Mi crin. Y Recién me lo arregle. Ahora espero y no se…" En ese momento se esponjo, antes de terminar la palabra. La mire y me empecé a reír un poco, al igual que muchos de los que estaban presente. Se rieron de ella ya que su cabello estaba muy esponjado, tanto su crin como su cola. Silver tomo una postura agresiva "Sí no se callan en 5 segundos, voy a tumbarlos de uno por uno ¡Y HABLO ENSERIO!" Exclamo con fuerza.

"Tranquilízate Silver… Si te pones de esa forma y esa manera vas a traer a todos los zombis de la zona" Dijo Dre, tratando de tranquilizar a Silver. En eso Silver respiro hondo y se tranquilizó. Tomando una postura normal y no agresiva. "Ahora. Tenemos que movernos por los edificios, Tardaremos un poco pero mientras no haya ningún zombi por el camino que tengo en mente todo saldrá bien"

"¿Qué camino?" preguntó Laurisa.

"Bueno. Por el boulevard de Celestia, que da hacía la comisaria principal. Estamos algo desviados pero igual podemos tomar el camino" Sugirió Reiko. "Es tu decisión si quieres ir por ese camino o buscar otro camino y recolectar comida"

Me puse a pensar. Ir por el Boulevard de Celestia en medio de la calle y esperarnos a no encontrar ningún zombi resultaba algo desafiante. Pero si tomábamos una ruta alterna y divisando el lugar podría ser algo más seguro.

"Tomaremos una ruta alterna" Dije firmemente "Si vamos por el Boulevard de Celestia podríamos encontrarnos con zombis y bestias aterradoras. ¿Y si hay algunos sobrevivientes?"

"No creo que haya sobrevivientes. Estoy seguro que todos los que trataron de sobrevivir murieron hace ya 100 años" Interrumpió Reiko con su información.

"Bien… ¿pero qué hay de los zombis?" pregunte.

"Los zombis son lo último de lo que hay que preocuparse. Seremos sigilosos y podríamos avanzar de puesto en puesto. Y además es una buena ruta para llegar a la casa de mi padre, realmente no está muy lejos" respondió Reiko.

"Supongo…" Titube un poco. "Cambio de planes. Nos vamos hacia el boulevard de Celestia"

Nos metimos al edificio y bajamos unas escaleras que estaban cercas. El lugar parecía un hotel. Pero este lugar estaba bastante destrozado, las ventanas rotas y vidrios en el piso. Las paredes estaban algo podridas, al igual que el piso, todo era de madera. Entonces pise al frente al bajar las escaleras y el piso se rompió, alarmando a muchos zombis de nuestro lugar. Yo caí pero mis amigos se quedaron arriba. Muchos zombis aparecieron en mi posición, y mis amigos trataron de bajar pero salieron corriendo y vi como una bestia que no pude ver bien saltaba en su búsqueda. Estaba sola contra estas bestias, saque el mi magnum con mi telequinesis y saque el cargador. Estaba lleno, así que podía pelear. Apenas iba a jalar el gatillo pero vi la silueta de alguien pasar por un zombi que estaba en el corredor enfrente de mí y mato al Alce zombi. Entro al cuarto y mato a los otros zombis animales, yo trate de levantarme y entonces vi una mano estirándose hacia mí. Realmente era mano, observe detenidamente y era una humana con el mismo color de piel que Reiko, era como blanco amarilloso o lo que sea, con cabello negro bien cuidado y al parecer vestía como asesino.

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunte, Agarrándome de su mano.

Mientras ella me levantaba me contestaba "Soy Aris. Una de las pocas humanas en este mundo" Dijo algo confiada.

"No estés tan segura. Hay más humanos" Le informe.

"¡ENSERIO!" exclamo mientras me agarraba y me miraba fijamente. Luego se escucharon muchos gruñidos. "Bien. Me explicaras cuando salgamos de aquí" Dijo mientras me soltaba.

Caí al piso "¿Y mis amigos?" Pregunte.

"¿Viniste con amigos?" Pregunto. Después se escucharon más gruñidos de zombis. "Mientras haya zombis en esta zona no podemos arriesgarnos. Ven sígueme" Dijo mientras corría hacia el corredor de enfrente.

Tenía dos opciones. Regresar con mis amigos y rescatarlos. O seguir a Aris para salir de aquí. Izquierda para subir escaleras y salvar amigos, o derecha para escapar con Aris. Resultaba tentador pero ya sabía que iba a elegir.

"¡No dejare a mis amigos tan fácil!" Exclame y me fui para las escaleras. Antes de subir me topé con un rinoceronte enfrente de mí, entonces regrese corriendo con Aris "¡Espérame!" Exclame. El rinoceronte venía detrás de mí, destrozando todo a su paso.

"¡Ven! ¡Sígueme!" Obviamente que la iba a seguir. ¿O qué? ¿Voy a dejar que un zombi rinoceronte me coma?

La seguí, ella giro a la izquierda y yo también, luego derecha y al final salió por una ventana y se lanzó. Antes de yo lanzarme observe hacia donde se había ido, entonces el rinoceronte me pico el trasero con su pico y me saco a volar. Estaba cayendo y la humana había caído en una tela resistente y bajo, yo me dirigí hacia esa tela. Caí y se rompió la tela, yo golpee el piso, la humana me fue a levantar.

"Qué bueno que no gritaste" Dijo Aris.

"Auch…" dije simplemente.

Aris me levanto y me saco del lugar. Yo algo consiente la veía, entonces se me fueron apagando las luces… y al final solo me quede dormida.

Era un sueño… ¿o no lo era?

El punto es que estaba viendo el recital de una yegua hermosa, ella tocaba el piano y era una hermosa yegua, tenía la crin purpura y la cola igual, era de pelaje blanco y podía ver su cutie mark en sus costados. Eran unos diamantes… ¿Recordaba haberla visto? Ni idea pero tocaba bastante bien el piano. El cuarto donde estaba era un hermoso cuarto elegante construido con los materiales más finos para que fuese una casa digna, castillo digno o lo que sea. Entonces me senté a un lado de ella y ella me miro mientras seguía con una canción de piano bastante calmante.

"Heilin…" dijo simplemente aquella yegua unicornio.

"¿Cómo me conoces?" pregunte.

"Intuición…" Volteo al piano y tocaba el piano. "A propósito, soy Rarity. Mucho gusto ¿has escuchado de mí?" pregunto.

"No lo sé, no recuerdo" Dije sinceramente.

"No importa… Quizás sabrás después que fui la que construyo algunos trajes oficiales de…"

"¡Ya me acorde!" exclame "¡Rarity! ¡Amiga de Twilight!"

Rarity solamente se rio, entonces termino de tocar y volteo a verme, mientras se recargaba en el piano. "¿Entonces no sabes por qué estás aquí?" Pregunto, cambiando el tema.

"Realmente no… No lo sé" Respondí.

"Bueno, sea lo que sea que te haya traído aquí no importa. Pero creó que te tengo que decir algo importante y no tengo nada que decirte querida, no sé qué o quién te trajo aquí dulzura pero lo mejor es que te vallas. No puedo salir de este lugar y lo único que tengo es este maldito piano" Dijo eso ultimo golpeando el piano con frustración.

Le toque el hombro y la abrace "Tranquila Rarity…" le dije para que se tranquilizara.

Rarity acepto el abrazo. "Cariño… Hacía mucho tiempo que no recibía esto… y se siente bien…" Hablo con una melancólica voz y empezó a llorar.

Yo solo la abrazaba. Quizás me habían mandado aquí para que Rarity recibiera cariño, cosa que no había recibido en varios años. Escuchaba como el piano seguía tocando la melancólica pero hermosa canción que Rarity estaba tocando. Esto había tocado mi corazón, era muy triste y melancólico. Yo solo la abrazaba y ella me abrazaba con fuerza. Qué bueno que Kluxy no estaba aquí para ver, porque estaba segura que se iba a poner celosa y no tendríamos sexo en un mes… ¡UN MES! En fin. Eso no se tenía que pensar mientras tenía a una de las portadoras de la armonía en frente mío.

"Muchas gracias Heilin…" Dijo algo solloza "Tu abrazo me ayudó mucho, realmente eres una poni muy buena." Pauso por unos largos segundos mientras el piano seguía tocando. "T-Te… Te A-Amo" tartamudeo un poco.

Esas palabras me impactaron y bastante. "¿Mande?" pregunte.

"Dije. Que te amo… Eres una buena poni y una muy buena amiga. Supongo que piensas que lo digo porque quiero algo más contigo ¿verdad?" pregunto.

"¡N-NO!" Tartamudee en respuesta.

"Jajaja. Pequeña Heilin. Amar no significa algo de novios o esposos, amar significa querer a un ser querido, aunque sean amigos, proteger y querer a esa persona especial. ESO, es amar." Me informo.

Entonces mi mundo se fue apagando poco a poco.

Desperté lentamente. En una cama que no conocía, me levante y vi por una ventana que estaba cercas que seguía en Unión city, voltee a mi otro lado y vi a la Aris.

"Despertaste al fin…"

"¿Dónde estamos?" Pregunte, interrumpiendo a Aris.

"Estamos en unos apartamentos en el boulevard de Celestia. Tranquila que aquí todos los zombis los mate para traerte aquí" me informo.

"¿Por qué me rescataste?" pregunte.

"¿Tu que hubieras hecho en mi posición?" pregunto.

"Trataría de ayudar…" conteste.

"Ahí está…"

"¿Pero no temes por algún asaltante o algún sobreviviente que quisiera matar para comerte tu carne?" pregunto.

"Aquí solo hay que temer de los zombis. No he visto a ningún otro asaltante en mis excursiones, y como no te había visto antes entonces creo que tenía que ayudarte." Respondió "Por cierto" continuo "¿De dónde vienes? Tú no eres de por aquí" pregunto.

"Yo vengo de Equestria" Respondí.

"Equestria eh… ¿Cómo es ahí?" pregunto.

"No tan peor como lo esta este lugar" Respondí.

"Entonces no es el único lugar destruido…"

"Parece que no lo sabes. Todo el mundo mágico está destruido"

"¿¡Qué!?" exclamo Aris.

"Si… El mundo murió, pero solo hay algunos cuantos asentamientos donde podrás encontrar refugio y protección. Pero en la tierra desolada siempre encontraras algunos que otros saqueadores y asaltantes, asesinos bravos que matan a cualquiera que encuentren y te mataran de mil formas, son muy bravos y esas cosas pero casualmente no hay de qué preocuparse. Si no te encuentran no hay problema" le explique.

"¿Entonces tu eres una de las cobardes?" Pregunto.

"¿Cobarde? ¿Yo? ¿Me estas desafiando?" Conteste algo enojada.

"Vamos enana. ¿Tú que tan ruda eres?"

…

"¡Te voy a…!"

"Hey tranquila… era broma." Dijo tratando de tranquilizarme.

Yo estaba levitando mi magnum en su nuca. Luego lo baje y la puse en mi funda. "Está bien. Simplemente no hagas ninguna broma con mi estatura ¿OKEY?" Le avise.

"Okey. Okey… ¿Enserio eres ruda?" pregunto.

"Trata de vencer a un ejército o comanda un ejército de caballos contra unos caballos racistas" respondí.

"¿Es todo lo que has hecho? Por favor… Si ahorita peleamos te venzo en 3 movimientos"

"Bueno. ¿Y tienes un asentamiento cercas?" pregunte.

"Si te preguntas de una ciudadela completa. Si…" respondió.

"Bien. Sería mejor buscar a mis amigos y largarnos a esa ciudadela." Sugerí.

"Seria genial. Ya quiero conocer nuevos amigos y a ver si hay alguna raza nueva. O alguien con quien uno de mis amigos quiera procrear" Dijo felizmente.

"¿Ah?"

"Sí. Ya sabes… Sexo"

"Oh… no lo sé, quizás. Un amigo podría o quizás 2 o más"

"Okey. Entonces, ¿una idea de donde están tus amigos?" pregunto.

"Deja les hablo por mi Legdial" Dije, alzando mi pata izquierda.

"¡Tienes un Pipboy!" exclamo Aris.

"¿Si te refieres a este reloj? Si, Algunos lo conocen como Legdial, otros como reloj, pero el nombre de Pipboy es nuevo"

"Da igual. Trata de contactarlos" dijo

Me moví hacia mis contactos en mi reloj y vi a Dre. No estaba muy lejos, así que contacte con él.

"_Heilin. ¿Eres tú?" _La señal era algo débil pero se escuchaba bien.

"Si Dre. Soy yo, ¿Dónde están los demás?" pregunte.

"_Estamos en el Amburger más cercano. ¿Dónde estás tú?" _pregunto.

"Mira amigo. Soy Aris, estamos en el hotel espectacular resort" Contesto Aris por mí. "Tuve que rescatarla, no te preocupes. Está bien conmigo ¿Dónde te vemos?" pregunto.

"_Okey. Nos vemos en la casa de Tradiken"_ La señal se cortó al final de eso.

Aris se estiro un poco mientras contestaba. "Bien… tenemos un recorrido que hacer y mucho que saltar" Contesto.

"Está bien. Tu guíame hacia donde ir y yo te sigo"

Nos encontrábamos en un tejado del hotel. Era algo alto, pero había más edificios altísimos, desde aquí se podía ver lo puta de alguna poni, no hablo de alguien que conozca… (Wendolin). En fin, no importaba eso, solamente teníamos que llegar a la casa de Tradiken y es lo único que quiero hacer por el momento, simplemente no sabía si iba a ser difícil de alcanzar a Aris.

"Respóndeme una cosa…" Hablo Aris.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunte.

"Veras. He visto ponis en la ciudadela donde yo vivo pero contéstame a esta pregunta…" Pauso "¿Por qué tú tienes patas robóticas? ¿A caso eres un Guncake?" pregunto.

Esa pregunta era algo muy personal. Pero no iba a ser muy mala con ella, ella me había salvado la vida así que no es mala y tiene razón de saberlo. "Veras… Hubo una explosión cercas de mí y yo salí volando. Gracias a mis amigos que estaban ahí cercas pude salir con vida, pero hubo un amigo que me ayudo poniéndome estas patas guncake." Dije, mirando al piso por unos segundos y voltee a ver a ella "Suerte que la operación de mis patas salió exitosa" dije sinceramente.

"¿Son pesadas?" pregunto ella.

"Algo…" respondí.

"¿Extrañas tus viejas patas?"

"Mucho"

"¿Y aun puedes complacer a alguien con esas patas?" pregunto.

Esa pregunta me sorprendió a tal grado que me sonroje "Jeje, no lo he probado" Dije rascándome la nuca con mi casco.

"Por favor… Me dirás que no has complacido a ningún chico con esas patas ¿verdad?" pauso por un momento, mientras se arrodillaba para ponerse de mi estatura y me susurro al oído "O chica…"

Estaba más roja que un tomate y estaba sudando. "Ehh. Sí, digo no, en realidad…" Respondí titubeante.

La chica rio lindamente "Descuida pequeña. Si tú eres bisexual no tienes por qué escondérmelo" dijo confiadamente.

"Te responderé esa pregunta después" respondí simplemente "Ahora será mejor irnos"

La chica asintió con la cabeza y se puso en la orilla del edificio y adelante había unas escaleras de emergencia de apartamentos. Luego se hizo para atrás y tomo vuelo, impulsándose y saltando hacia las escaleras. Muy apenas pudo agarrarse del barandal. Ya estando del otro lado me hizo una seña de que me lanzara, iba a ser difícil ya que yo no tengo manos como ella, pero tenía que intentarlo. Me hice hacia atrás y me impulse para saltar, corriendo. Salte y sentía que podía llegar, pero entonces caí un poco, suerte fue que me haya agarrado del barandal del piso de abajo. Aris muy asustada bajo rápidamente y me ayudo a subir.

"Diablos pequeña, casi me matas del susto" Dijo mientras me subía.

Ya en las escaleras pude respirar tranquilamente. Entonces subimos las escaleras hasta llegar a otro tejado.

"Bien. Si no nos matamos esta vez creó que podemos cruzar" Dije.

Aris me detuvo antes de que me pusiera en posición de saltar. "Pequeña…" comenzó a hablar "No sabes nada del parkour ¿verdad?" pregunto.

"¿Par… que cosa?"

Ella puso una mano en su cara y abrió la boca "Veras. El parkour es un deporte bastante viejo, los asesinos lo usamos para poder saltar de un edificio a otro, bajar de alturas algo altas para caer de pie y no morir. Te explicare el primer paso..."

"Woo. ¿Recuerdas que soy una poni unicornio?" Interrumpí.

Aris hizo una mueca. "Claro que lo se pequeña… Y he tenido aprendices de otras especies un poco más grandes que tu…"

"¿¡Te estas burlando!?" exclame, interrumpiendo.

"No. Claro que no, me refiero a más robustos, gordos y pesados. Pero a diferencia de ti, ellos lo han podido hacer. Ahora escúchame… El primer paso, usa la fuerza que tengas y úsala para llevarlas a las patas traseras, veras como tus patas hacen el resto, aunque eso sí. Te vas a desgastar…" Pauso un rato. "¿Cuánto llevas con tus patas?" pregunto.

Me rasque la cabeza tratando de recordar. "Una semana, probablemente" respondí.

"¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Eres la primera que usa las patas guncake tan rápido!" exclamo.

"¿¡Enserio!?" exclame.

"Sí. Pero eso no importa. Solo tienes que impulsarte y las patas harán todo por ti" Repitió.

"Espera… ¿Cómo sabes eso?" pregunte.

"Eso no importa ahora. Solo tenemos que largarnos de aquí, ven sígueme" Dijo mientras se impulsaba a saltar a las otras escaleras del otro edificio más alto.

Entonces me propuse a hacer lo que hizo, me impulse y corrí, poniendo todas las fuerzas en mis patas, al momento de saltar escuche un ruido en mis patas que no di mucha importancia. Llegue al otro lado mucho más fácil y sin esforzarme mucho. Ya estaba del otro lado y escuche un ruido en mi Legdial. Me fije en mi Legdial a ver que era. Me avisaba que las patas se estaban cargando.

"Lo hiciste bien, solo que te esforzaste un poco al momento de saltar" informo.

"¿Qué significa es de mis patas?" pregunte.

"Veras. Todas patas guncake tienen un tipo de hechizo para poder saltar y se activa automáticamente, siempre y cuando tengas que saltar de un lado a otro. Es lo primero que se enseña a un guncake, dime. ¿Qué te enseñaron primero?" pregunto.

"A usar mis patas guncake bien." Respondí.

"Bueno. Eso es lo primero que se enseña, lo otro es usar sus patas para transformarlas a manos robóticas. Pero llevas un progreso excepcional para ser novata" me alago.

"Gracias" Titube un poco.

"Bueno. No podemos quedarnos aquí más tiempo, Larguémonos" Dijo, poniéndose en marcha.

Subimos las escaleras y seguíamos de un edificio a otro, yo trataba de llevar una fuerza intermedia o media baja para no desgastar la fuerza de mis patas traseras. Era algo molesto que al momento de saltar hiciera un ruido y luego saltara algo de humo. Ya estábamos en un edificio mucho más pequeño, solo un piso. Y al frente estaba una calle algo angosta.

"Bien, lo has hecho bastante bien hasta ahora. Pero ahora tendrás que recibir las caídas un tanto grandes. Mira…" pauso, haciéndome tomar toda la atención "… al momento de caer usa algo de fuerza y tus patas absorberán la caída, de esta manera se recargaran mucho tus patas y podrás seguir impulsándote. Con medida que te vayas ejercitando te volverás más fuerte y podrás dar incluso patadas que podrían romper un árbol, o podrían matar a un Yarinok…"

"¿Qué es un Yarinok?" Pregunte, interrumpiéndola.

"Un Yarinok, como lo conocemos en mi ciudadela. Es una bestia grande, antes solían ser dragones. Pero ahora son bestias que tiran un fuego radioactivo, y comen lo que sea… Técnicamente son zombis" Informo Aris.

"Okey. Sabes que, más al rato hablamos. Tenemos que irnos"

"Bien. Tu sígueme" Dijo Aris.

Ella bajo del edificio, dando una voltereta en el aire y cayó al piso sin ningún rasguño. Yo baje y puse algo de fuerza en mis patas al bajar, escuche un pequeño pitido de mi Legdial y salió algo de humo en mis patas. Entonces corrimos hacia la calle, veía los locales a ambos lados, algunos puestos de comida rápida y otros puestos de revistas, al final todos estaban destruidos. Me imaginaba como fue el apocalipsis aquí, mientras corríamos me atreví a preguntar.

"¿Cómo fue el apocalipsis aquí?" pregunte. "¿sabes algo?"

"Puedes preguntarme todo eso." Dijo mientras volteaba a verme y seguía corriendo. "Pero tendrás que esperar, la casa de Tradiken está a unos metros" Dijo.

Sin nada más que decir, seguimos corriendo. Miraba a los lados y los zombis solo estaban deambulando, se me hacía algo asqueroso y a la vez me daba pena por aquellos que estuvieron en el momento del apocalipsis. Me lo imaginaba con gente corriendo de las explosiones y tratando de escapar en los últimos barcos que había o metiéndose a la ciudadela más cercana. Aterrador y horrible.

Aris se detuvo y volteo a su izquierda.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunte.

"Aquí es. Tus amigos deben de estar aquí" dijo.

Voltee a ver el edificio y era un edificio blanco, la puerta seguía estable, pero la casa estaba algo sucia, había algo de basura alrededor (Como en la mayoría de los lugares), Aris avanzo y yo la seguía. Trato de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada.

"¡Diablos! Con una pata…"

Yo me acerque a la puerta, interrumpiendo y acercándome a inspeccionar la puerta, saque mi broche y destornillador y trate de forzar la cerradura, con un *Clic* la puerta abrió fácilmente.

"Valla, no sabía que eras buena abriendo puertas" dijo simplemente.

Yo solamente le guiñe el ojo "Adelante. Mis amigos deben de estar cercas"

Entramos y cerramos la puerta atrás nuestro. Luego escuche una voz muy familiar "¿Heilin?" era la voz de Kluxy. Ella salió de un cuarto cercas y me abrazo "Estaba preocupada" En eso me beso la mejilla. "¿Y quién es esta perra?" pregunto algo brava.

"Hey… yo salve a tu 'Amorcito bonito' Más respeto" respondió algo brava.

"Tranquilas las dos…" dije tratando de tranquilizar a ambas "… Kluxy, ella me salvo de un rinoceronte zombi. Y antes de que lo preguntes, no me hizo nada"

"Espero…" Dijo mirando con algo de desprecio a Aris.

"Hey chicas, no quiero molestarlas…" Se escuchaba la voz de Reiko mientras venia hacía nosotras. "Pero tengo mal…" pauso abruptamente al ver la otra humana.

"Hola…" dijo levantando una mano y saludando algo tímida.

"¿Aris?" preguntó Reiko.

"¿¡La conoces!?" exclame. Dejando de abrazar a Kluxy.

"¿Conocerla? ¿Cómo olvidaría a la chica que conoció a mi padre Tradiken?" Dijo Reiko

"¿Reiko? Cuando te conocí eras bastante pequeño…"

"¿¡Ella estuvo durante las guerras y explosiones!?" exclame, Interrumpiendo a ambos.

"Si, creo que olvide esa parte. Soy un ghoul…" dijo francamente.

"Pero no te vez muerta… ni carcomida" dije algo sorprendida.

"Es por que adopte bastante bien la radiación, pero no tan mal como para ser un ghoul todo carcomido y con una cara desfigurada." Informo.

"Es sorprendente que sigas viva después de tantos años… Y conserves tu belleza" Dijo Reiko muy sorprendido.

"Basta. ¿Cuáles son las malas noticias?" Pregunto Kluxy, algo celosa.

"Cierto… casi lo olvido…" Pauso. "Verán. Tenemos un dragón arriba nuestro… y está devastando todo a su paso"

"Un Yarinok…" dijo fríamente Aris.

"¿Yarinok?" Pregunto Reiko.

"Un dragón zombi que avienta fuego radioactivo. Son muy agresivos y comen lo que sea" informo nuevamente.

"Esto no será fácil" Dijo Kluxy, moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación.

"¿Cómo lo matamos?" Pregunte.

Aris hizo un ceño fruncido "Si fuese fácil"

"¿Qué se necesita?" Preguntó Kluxy.

"Solo se podría ahuyentar. Pero por un tiempo para escapar…" dijo casi sin esperanzas.

"Basta de cháchara, actuemos" dijo Reiko neciamente mientras subía las escaleras y llegaba al techo de la casa.

Ambas las seguimos hasta el techo, el dragón lanzo fuego en la entrada, dejándonos atrás. Veía que Reiko estaba sacando una bazuca y le apuntaba al dragón, entonces aterrizo a la casa, causando un estruendo y moviéndonos y cayendo de las escaleras. Subí para poder ver más pero el dragón ya no estaba, el fuego se disipo y ya podíamos salir al techo. Entonces voltee hacia arriba y no veía ningún dragón, luego pude ver a lo lejos que el dragón se estaba marchando.

"¿Reiko…?" pregunto Aris lentamente.

"No fue un rival, pero por ahora que se largó, volverá más fuerte y podría matarnos." Dijo algo pensativo. "Bien, larguémonos adentro, que hade de haber muchos zombis en la zona gracias al ruido que provoque" Reiko se movió hacia adentro, sin nada más que decir.

Todas seguimos a Reiko. Ya adentro de la casa podíamos observar la casa hecha todo una basura. Pero seguía digna de estar en pie, Reiko se movía por los lugares lentamente, recordando todo el pasado y viendo como había sido esa época. Se notaba algo melancólico, pero no tanto.

"Reiko…" Hablo Aris en voz baja, mientras Reiko miraba una foto de Tradiken y su hija adoptada 'Vinyl' felices ambos. Aris no lo soporto y lo abrazo, haciendo que Reiko dejara la foto y aceptara el abrazo, agarrando sus brazos y acariciándolos suavemente. "Ya no te aferres al pasado" dijo Aris, tratando de consolar al asesino.

Reiko acepto las palabras "Tienes razón…" dijo simplemente.

Aris dejo de abrazarlo y se separó lentamente.

Kluxy tocio, interrumpiendo "Heilin, quizás quieras vernos en la sala" dijo simplemente.

Moviéndose por el pasillo donde nos encontrábamos y caminando hacia la sala que estaba situada en el piso uno, solo que atrás, conectaba con la cocina que estaba en la izquierda y en la derecha estaba un pequeño baño, la puerta estaba caída, pero no se veía el retrete. Ahí en la sala encontré a mis amigos, quienes estaban contentos al verme, todos se alegraron al verme y se acercaron a abrazarme, hacerme carisias y de alegrarse de que estuviese bien. En eso llego Reiko y Aris, Reiko estaba algo más normal, todos tomamos asiento en el sofá o en el piso (Por suerte había una alfombra que tapaba toda la sala) Reiko se sentó en un sillón bastante cómodo, de hecho los sofás estaban cómodos.

"Bien… ¿Y ahora qué?" Dijo Ahid, interrumpiendo lo cómodo que estábamos.

"¿Recuerdas que quería venir por unas cosas Heilin?" Pregunto recordándome eso.

"Obvio…" respondí.

"Bueno, no sé, tengo unas cintas. ¿Te gustaría escucharlas?" Pregunto.

"Quizás más al rato…" Respondí simplemente "¿Qué más conseguiste?" Pregunte.

"Planos de algunas edificaciones militares y centros educativos. Tu dime que me llevo"

La decisión era obvia "Llévate ambas, en cualquier momento usaríamos ambos planos para reconstruir el mundo mágico" dije simplemente.

"Bien…" hablo Reiko. "Ambos están bien" dijo guardándolos en su mochila.

Vimos ambos hacia afuera y estaba oscureciendo. "Perfecto, ahora que nos tenemos que ir se oscurece…" exclamo Silver que seguía con su cabello esponjado y estaba enojada.

"Silver…" Hable, tratando de tranquilizar a Silver.

"Está bien… dejare de enojarme"

Mi técnica funciono. Pero no estaba segura si servía en alguien más.

"No se pueden arriesgar a ir a donde sea que tienen que ir. Mi ciudadela es más segura, se los aseguro" Sugirió Aris.

"¿Qué tan segura?" Pregunto Storm Wit, algo tranquila.

"¿Por qué no van a asegurarse?" respondió con una pregunta.

"Bien… Iremos, solo porque rescataste a Heilin" Dijo Kluxy, quien estaba más tranquila.

"Okey. Iremos por callejones, así quizás podamos avanzar más, por qué no creo que puedan avanzar arriba de las casas…" Dijo mientras abría una puerta trasera secreta.

Ella se adelantó un poco, todos salimos a excepción de yo y Reiko.

"¿estás bien?" Pregunte.

Reiko estaba observando la casa muy melancólicamente. Al final abrió la boca y empezó a hablar "Solo que ciento tristeza por este lugar. Pero ya sabrás algunas cosas en algunas cintas que llevo aquí y memorias. Sabrás algo más de mi padre y algunas tecnologías, es algo personal esto de las memorias pero es necesario que las lleve conmigo." Dijo sin ninguna pisca de melancolía en su voz.

Bueno. Creo que bastaba para mí. "Entonces… ¿te quieres ir ya?" pregunte fijamente.

Reiko dio una última mirada y volteo hacía mí. "He recolectado todo, gracias por preocuparte por mí, y si, si podemos irnos"

Entonces salimos de la casa por la salida secreta.

Caminábamos por un túnel algo cerrado pero cabíamos todos. Estaba iluminado, pero algunos focos estaban fundidos y otros parpadeaban, pero todavía se podía ver libre el camino, libre y despejado. Caminábamos hacía al frente y no teníamos idea de lo que nos deparaba, pero todos teníamos nuestras armas listas por si algo sucedía, si algo sucedía tomaríamos posiciones.

"Oye, amiga…" Empezó a hablar Silver "¿Hay algún estilista que me pueda arreglar este, 'problema?" Pregunto.

"Claro que hay estilistas" Dijo mientras volteaba para poder hablar con nosotros, mientras seguía caminando, hacia atrás.

"¿Entonces podrán arreglar mi problema?" pregunto con algo de esperanza.

"Claro que si pequeña. ¿Más adelante podrían responderme a una serie de preguntas?" Pregunto Aris. "No es que crea que son malos o esas cosas" agrego.

Ninguno había contestado todavía. "Está bien…" Respondí. "Contestaremos una serie de preguntas cuando lleguemos…" Pause. "Pero tú vas a contestarme unas preguntas, además de que nos des un lugar para dormir" Dije firmemente.

"¿Si no confiara en ustedes creen que los hubiese traído a la ciudadela?" pregunto. "Además…" agrego. "¿Qué clase de persona seria yo si no les diera cobijo? Realmente no soy mala, solo mato zombis y los últimos monstruos que habían aquí eran unos asaltantes que solo querían ver la sangre de otros en sus manos. Era bastante malo eso"

"Y los mataron para que sus hijos en la ciudadela no aprendan nada de eso ¿Verdad?" preguntó Ahid.

"Muy observador caballo. Si nuestros hijos que son educados con la educación de las ciudadelas aprenden sobre la vida que llevaban estos salvajes hubiésemos muerto ya hace siglos y nos tomarían como un cuento Además de…" En eso. La chica golpeo una puerta de metal con su espalda y cabeza. "Auch…" en eso volteo y vio la puerta de metal con un numero en medio incrustado. El número 90 "Oh… ya llegamos" dijo algo sorprendida. Ella golpeo la puerta para que la escuchasen adentro.

"Contraseña…" se podía escuchar una voz al otro lado y era la de una yegua.

"Vamos Morgana, Abre que soy yo. Aris"

Se escuchó un suspiro proveniente de la otra puerta "Que bueno que eres tú. ¿Puedo preguntar quiénes son los otros que traes?" pregunto.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso?" preguntó Aris.

"Pues. ¿Recuerdas que íbamos a poner cámaras? Las pusimos en cuanto te fuiste"

"Está bien. Son amigos, si en realidad crees que son malos estas equivocada, no confías en mis habilidades en antes de la guerra…"

"Okey, okey… ya abro la puerta" interrumpió Morgana.

Se escuchó como la puerta hacia mucho ruido y se movían palancas y otras cosas que pude percibir en una puerta. Se abrió la puerta y salió un poni yegua y era hermosa, de melena larga que me hacía recordar a una yegua que ya había visto antes, quizás en un anuncio publicitario de antes de la guerra, o quien sabe, pero se miraba muy joven la yegua, ella tenía la crin de un color azul no muy fuerte, al igual que su cola, ambas eran largas. Su color de pelaje era verde.

"Uhm… Hola forasteros" Dijo Morgana hablando lo más tranquila que podía, luego cambio de color a un blanco y su crin cambio a ser negro.

La mayoría se exalto y se sorprendió, excepto Reiko "¡Por Celestia!" grito Silver.

Reiko, quien no estaba sorprendido se acercó a ella.

"No me mire señor…" Dijo algo tímida "Soy un monstruo" Dijo haciéndose hacia atrás, y cubriéndose con su cabello que cambiaba de color, en un momento era azul y cambiaba a verde, luego a rojo y así sucesivamente.

"No eres un monstruo, en realidad tú te pareces a Fluttershy, pero tienes los ojos de Rarity. ¿Qué extraño no?" Dijo viendo a Flutershy detenidamente, acercándose y mirándola por todos los ángulos posibles.

"Si, tu mírala todo lo que quieras, yo cerrare la puerta. ¿Dónde está Morgana Evelina?" pregunto.

"¿Ella no es Morgana?" pregunte.

"No, Morgana es más ruda, ella solo cuida de las mascotas que tiene y de vez en cuando abre la puerta…" Pauso. "Evelina…" dijo algo impaciente "¿Dónde está Morgana? Es más. ¿Cómo contesto?" ataco con muchas preguntas a la pobre Evelina.

"Uhm… Ella está en la bodega…" dijo tímidamente.

Se agacho Aris y empezó a gritar. "¿¡Y QUE DIABL….!?" Pauso, aguantándose la ira. "Okey…" Pauso mientras se levantaba. "¿Me haces un favor?" pregunto ella con un poco más de calma.

La yegua asintió con la cabeza e hizo un sonido, afirmando.

"¿Podrías mostrarles el lugar? Yo tengo trabajo que hacer. Chicos…" Volteo a vernos "Nos vemos en la hora de la cena y por favor, no coman antes" en eso nos guiño el ojo y salió corriendo por los pasillos metálicos.

"Uhm… Creo que ya saben quién soy" Hablo Evelina, tímidamente como siempre.

"H-HOLA EVELINA" grito Dre. Luego tocio y aclaro su garganta. "Ejem… Hola Evelina, me llamo Dre" dijo apuntándose así mismo.

"Hola Dre, mucho gusto de conocer a un forastero de afuera de esta isla. Es más, podría decir que eres el primer forastero que intenta no matarme" Dijo sonriente pero con el mismo tono de voz.

"¿Así hablas?" Preguntó Reiko.

"Sí señor, así hablo… ¿Por qué la pregunta?" Preguntó Evelina.

Reiko se tocó la barbilla "Por qué me haces recordar a Fluttershy, excepto que ella no cambiaba de color"

Evelina había abierto su boca para hablar pero cambio de color abruptamente a un completo rojo, desde crin hasta pelaje y ojos. Se miró a mí misma "Odio que esto pase…" dijo.

"¿Sueles cambiar de color?" Pregunto Dre.

"Si, pero más cuando estoy… Uhm… nerviosa"

"Ya veo…" Hable, pausando. "Oye, no quisiera molestar esta charla pero estamos cansados y nos agradecerías que nos dieras el tour más al rato, quizás podríamos hablar más al rato" interrumpí.

"¡Heilin!" exclamo Silver. "¡Eso es grosero!" volvió a exclamar. "¿Me podrías decir dónde están los estilistas?" pregunto con algo de luz en sus ojos.

"Oh… no se preocupe señora, entiendo que estén cansados y que usted tenga un problema de crin, y no es grosero, creó que debí haberles dado el tour primero, pero les mostrare sus cuartos, el tour puede esperar" dijo aquella tímida yegua.

"Bueno…" Hablo Storm Wit "Te seguimos…" Completo Sunsite Paradise, ambas sonrientes.

"Okey, síganme…"

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

El mundo se estaba apenas formando, estaba en una memoria de las nuevas que Reiko me había dado, él pensó que podría saber algo sobre ¿Cómo fue que los humanos llegaron a Equestria? Me había contado Reiko que por medios de tele transportación o algo así dijo, cosa que no entendí. Pero no importaba… El mundo se estaba formando y luego pude ver como muchos asesinos estaban formados, en posición de descanso. Yo los veía y sentía como mi cuerpo se movía de un lado a otro, sentía mis manos ¡Era un humano! No otra vez… A veces sentía un poco de envidia de los humanos ya que lo tenían muy arreglada la vida. Tenían manos con las que podían tocar y agarrar cosas sin usar su boca, tenían más modales que nosotros a la hora de la comida… Era algo detestable.  
En fin, estábamos en un tipo de garaje y yo solo los observaba, como si estuviese acomodando mis palabras para hablar, entonces empecé a hablar.

"¡Muy bien muchachos!" Grite. La voz se me hacía familiar, era la de Tradiken… Por supuesto, otra vez el. "¡Aquí tenemos un invento en el cual nos podrá ayudar a ver otros mundos paralelos! ¿Saben que buscamos?" pregunto.

"¡Buscamos las piedras preciosas!" Gritaron los asesinos que tenía en frente.

"¡Exacto!" Exclamo Tradiken. "Y como se nos acabaron las piedras en esta galaxia, buscaremos en otros mundos paralelos ¿Saben para que los ocuparemos?" pregunto. Nadie respondió. "Para costear muchas cosas que con el dinero que tenemos no podríamos conseguir, la mayoría es tecnología militar, lo otro es sacar agua de planetas acuáticos." Respondió a sí mismo. "Así que ustedes buscaran si hay piedras en otros mundos paralelos, no podremos mandar naves enormes por ahora, pero ya después… podremos recorrer los bordes de otros universos y mundos paralelos. Así que trataremos de llevarlos donde haya vida, ya saben… plantas, fotosíntesis y esas pendejadas…" Pauso. Luego bajo un poco el tono de voz "¿Creen tener lo suficiente para batallar con bestias o enemigos en otros universos o mundos?" pregunto.

"¡RA! ¡RA! ¡RA! ¡RA! ¡RA! ¡RA! ¡RA! ¡RA! ¡RA!" Gritaban los asesinos.

"¡Pues adentro el primer equipo explorador!" exclamo.

Entonces Tradiken quito un delantal que estaba atrás de él y se mostró una maquina bastante rara y extraña. Tenía unas iniciales doradas en la parte de arriba "La GARP" Entonces un Equipo entro.

Algunos científicos que no vestían como asesinos ni tenían máscaras, sino una bata blanca de farmacéutico estaban moviendo unos botones y cosas en una máquina que estaba cercas de la GARP. Al final mi personaje se movió dónde estaba y se alejó de la GARP, todos los asesinos estaban unos cuantos metros lejos de esa cosa. La GARP consistía en ser una maquina redonda donde podían entrar personas, una puerta encerró a un grupo de 5 asesinos, quienes estaban ya adentro de la GARP, además… había unos cables enormes que conectaban a la máquina. La máquina empezaba a hacer ruidos y saltaban chispas y entonces cayo un rayo dentro de la misma máquina. Haciendo desaparecer al equipo adentro, la máquina sacaba vapor de unos tubos que tenía arriba.

Tradiken volteo a ver unas pantallas que estaban atrás suyo, donde estaban los científicos haciendo su trabajo, viendo las pantallas y viendo lo que hacían los científicos un poco preocupado. "¿no los desintegramos verdad?" pregunto algo preocupado.

Un científico quien estaba oprimiendo botones y haciendo su trabajo giro su cabeza para ver a Tradiken (Mi personaje) "No, eso es incapaz e impropio de la GARP, pero lo que me preocupa es que a donde los hayamos enviado no haya o vida de planta. Solo falta esperar" dijo algo desconfiado.

Tradiken espero, entonces pasaron 30 segundos, hasta que se escuchó una señal de radio en el reloj que tenía Tradiken, este reloj era simplemente un reloj normal pero se podía acceder a algunas funciones, entre ellas, era la radio.

"Señor…" se escuchaba la radio. "Seguimos vivos"

Tradiken se alivió. "Entonces es un planeta vivo ¿supongo?" pregunto

"Exacto señor, pero estamos en unas montañas, bajaremos para buscar si cercas hay alguna civilización" se reportó el asesino.

"Entendido, sigan así…"

En ese momento la memoria se adelantó a tal grado de que todos los asesinos ya se habían tele transportado, Tradiken estaba descansando afuera de la cochera grande, viendo las nubes de una mañana, tomando vodka y fumando, yo sentía el amargo sabor del vodka solo y el tabaco. Entonces se escuchó de adentro que le gritaban.

"¡Señor Tradiken! ¡Tiene que ver a escuchar esto!" le grito un Científico.

Tradiken se levantó del piso se acabó el vodka y tiro la botella, luego el cigarrillo se lo fumo tan rápido que quedaba nada, lo tiro y expulso el humo, entonces se fue rápidamente a la cochera, entrando y viendo la maquina en perfecto estado. Entonces suspiro y se acercó al científico

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" pregunto.

El científico no dijo nada, oprimió un botón de la máquina y una de las pantallas mostro alguno datos en verde.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto Tradiken algo impacientado.

"Veras señor… esto es una lista de los mundos donde están vacíos, PUF, no hay nada, ni civilización, así que podríamos colonizarlos…"

"YA… sé sobre eso de colonizar los otros mundos en un universo paralelo o alterno al nuestro. Ahora… ¿Cuál es el problema?" interrumpió, preguntando un poco más impacientado.

"Señor… Todos están desocupados, pero si muevo el cursor hasta abajo…" Pauso, haciendo lo que había dicho, veía los números de los equipos y todos estaban en verde, hasta el último equipo, donde estaba en rojo. "Señor… el rojo significa que hay civilización…"

"¿Y eso qué?" pregunto Tradiken interrumpiendo.

"Que… ellos hicieron contacto con una raza equina." Dijo eso ultimo casi en chillido.

Tradiken controlo su enojo. "¿¡ELLOS HICIERON QUE!?" okey. No se tranquilizó. "¡Quiero que me los pases inmediatamente!" grito con enojo.

"No es necesario señor… Ya llamaron" dijo, oprimiendo otro botón y escuchándose la radio.

"Señor… encontramos una civilización de pequeños ponis. ¿Qué desea hacer?" pregunto.

"Antes de llegar a nada…" Dijo controlando su ira. "Quiero que me respondas algo… ¿Los ponis son hostiles?" pregunto.

"No señor…" Se escuchó hablar al humano. "Pero necesitan nuestra ayuda… además… esto serviría para hacer pelear a los asesinos contra una nueva amenaza. ¿Debería recordarle que usted libero al mundo de las tiranías de todos los villanos que…?"

"Ya oí suficiente… ¿Hablan nuestro idioma?" preguntó Tradiken.

"Es raro que hablen nuestro idioma…" Respondió el asesino.

"Okey… ¿Podrías preguntar sobre las piedras preciosas? Los otros encontraron esas piedras preciosas en el planeta, eso quiere decir que si hay piedras en otros mundos…"

Antes de que Tradiken terminara el asesino interrumpió. "Sí señor, pero están en terreno hostil. Si los ayudamos nos brindarían la mayor parte"

"¡NO ME…!" suspiro Tradiken, liberando el enojo. "Está bien…" Refunfuño. "Has lo que tengas que hacer y que sea rápido" volvió a refunfuñar.

"Si señor" dijo sencillamente el asesino.

La llamada se había acabado y Reiko estaba bastante enojado, luego empezó a cerrar los ojos y a los 10 segundos los abrió y volteo hacia el científico. "okey… será mejor llamar a un equipo de los novatos. Oí por ahí que unos novatos quieren una batalla. En cuanto a ti, que nada salga mal" ordeno.

"Si señor" saludo militarmente.

Entonces mi personaje se voltio y se iba de la cochera, mi mundo empezó a irse. La memoria había acabado…

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**HAS SIDO ASCENDIDO.**

Patas Guncake I: Has aprendido a usar las patas Guncake ¡EN UNA SEMANA! Eso sí que es rapidez. Todavía no puedes usarlas para convertir en manos tus patas, pero puedes usar tus patas para poder saltar más de lo normal.  
Historiadora I: La historia te sienta bien. Si por algún motivo pasa algo malo o desconoces de algo antes de la guerra, siempre podrás arreglar cualquier cosa, buscando en tu libro de historiador. Habrá un 20% de que puedas arreglar TODO, pero si no se puede, afróntalo Heilin… No puedes hacer nada.

**Se te bonifica una libreta de historiador. Aquí encontraras todos los datos que hayas adquirido en el pasado, en memorias y en cintas, al igual que en libros. Lastimosamente no está acomodado, esto pasara cuando llegues al nivel 2, Mientras disfruta**


End file.
